Caída del cielo
by Yume-VR-46
Summary: Esta es la historia de un ángel que, para conseguir sus alas, tendrá que lidiar con los miedos, sentimientos, ilusiones y travesuras de cuatro alumnos muy peculiares. Crecer con una guerra en el horizonte no es fácil, ni siquiera para un merodeador.
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Lo de todos los capítulos de todas mis historias. Lo reconocible no es mío y no cobro por ello, lo que os resulte nuevo e increíblemente sorprendente a la par de original si es mío y el precio por disfrutar de ello es un agradable y crítico (de forma constructiva) review. Gracias.**

o0o0o0o

**Caída del cielo**

_Todos tenemos un ángel de la guarda, pero qué pasaría si cuatro ángeles se ganaran un merecido ascenso tras su dura tarea y en su lugar quedara una joven e inexperta aprendiz al cuidado de los cuatro chicos más populares de Hogwarts._

**Prólogo**

A todos nos han contado siempre que, desde que somos muy pequeñitos, tenemos un ángel que nos cuida y nos protege. Ese ángel que todos imaginamos de cabellera lacia y rubia, ojos de un azul cielo llenos de paz y bondad y unas elegantes alas inmaculadas con infinitas plumas de tacto sedoso. Nuestro ángel de la guarda; el que nos cuida en nuestros tropiezos y cura las heridas.

Pero no solo los corrientes muggles cuentan con esa protección especial que les da esa seguridad al levantarse por las mañanas. Lejos del mundo mágico, en un lugar donde ni el propio ministerio de magia puede interferir, el reparto de alas blancas, protegidos y arduas tareas está a la orden del día.

En lo más alto de la más alta montaña y rodeado siempre por nubes blancas y esponjosas, se encuentra la Sede Central de la Luz Blanca. Donde los altos cargos de la corte celestial dedican sus horas de trabajo a inspeccionar la labor de cada ángel de la guarda anotando triunfos y fracasos, a examinar a los jóvenes aprendices y a su poco experimentada magia blanca y a procurar el mantenimiento de cierto equilibrio en la tierra.

—Increíble —exclamó una voz masculina llamando la atención de los otros dos individuos que estaban sentados junto a él en aquella mesa en forma de media luna—. Absolutamente increíble.

De nuevo el silencio se adueñó de la sala en el momento en el que la voz se silenció. Esa mañana había sido particularmente agitada, y era en esa sala de altas paredes blancas que se unían en una elegante cúpula de cristal donde los altos cargos de la corte se habían reunido, como cada mañana, para examinar aquellos asuntos que estuviesen a la orden del día. Sobre una tarima que se elevaba un par de metros del suelo la mesa en forma de media luna presidía la estancia acompañada del enorme papiro donde venían recogidas todas y cada una de las normas de la corte y que había sido colgado en una de las paredes de la estancia, justo detrás de la mesa. Todo aquel que llegaba a esa estancia se sentía intimidado por la extensa lista que se alzaba regia tras las cabezas de los tres mandatarios de la corte celestial, los cuelas no favorecían en absoluto a que la tensión se relajase.  
Los tres Serafines se encargaban de dirigir todo cuanto concernía a los asuntos angelicales con una eficacia envidiable. Ataviados con sendas túnicas de un intenso color rojo con ribetes dorados en el cuello y los puños y con tres pares de poderosas alas doradas a su espalda; Un primer par de alas que cubren su rostro a cualquiera que se presente ante ellos, un segundo par que les sirve para volar y un tercer par de alas que cubren sus pies de manera elegante.

El serafín que estaba sentado entre sus dos compañeros examinó una serie de documentos que descansaba sobre la mesa mientras sus dedos tamborileaban creando una melodía peculiarmente armoniosa. Tras el examen se escuchó un carraspeo que inundó la sala.

Frente a ellos, cuatro ángeles se mantenían firmes, con las grandes alas desplegadas a su alrededor y sin dejarse intimidar, sabedores de que su causa era justa y de que tenían motivos suficientes para estar en esa estancia.

—Bien, somos conscientes de los muchos quebraderos de cabeza que vuestro caso ha traído a la organización —el serafín del centro había tomado la palabra finalmente, con lo que una voz femenina, cargada de dulzura, llenó la habitación—. No son pocos los informes que han llegado a nuestras manos procedentes tanto de la sabiduría de los Querubines como de la justicia de los Tronos.

—Nos consta el duro trabajo que habéis realizado durante toda vuestra trayectoria. En especial a lo largo de estos últimos dieciséis años —ahora era el Serafín situado a la derecha el que hablaba. Parecía estar sereno, sus manos entrelazadas descansaban sobre la mesa y su postura, aunque solemne, era más relajada que la de sus dos compañeros—. Es por esa razón por la que consideramos viable vuestro ascenso y la delegación del cuidado de esos cuatro chicos a alguien cuya habilidad deba ser puesta a prueba.

—Nos damos cuenta de lo dura que ha resultado vuestra tarea durante estos últimos años y nos damos cuenta de que ningún ángel experimentado tiene por qué enfrentarse a algo semejante —aseguró el Serafín situado a la izquierda—.Es por ello que, a partir de ahora, esos cuatro protegidos pasarán a disposición de los examinadores quedando vosotros libres del cargo.

Los cuatro ángeles asintieron con satisfacción mientras contemplaban como su sencilla túnica blanca adoptaba un color azul pastel mientras una banda de color ultramar cruzaba su pecho con elegancia. El ascenso a arcángel ahora era una realidad para los cuatro orgullosos empleados. El cuidado constante a lo largo de todo el día había terminado, a favor de una nueva encomendación infinitamente más noble e importante.

Fueron despedidos amablemente por los tres Serafines y los cuatro nuevos arcángeles abandonaron la estancia sintiendo como el orgullo y la liberación crecían a cada paso que daban.

Solucionado este primer contratiempo era el momento de solucionar los que venían a continuación. La labor de un Serafín no cesaba en ningún momento y solucionar algo significaba crear un problema nuevo derivado del anterior. Tras el ascenso de los cuatro arcángeles ahora se enfrentaban a cuatro humanos sin protección oficial y eso era algo que no podían permitir. Las reglas no lo permitían.

Segundos después de que los recién ascendidos desaparecieran por el extenso pasillo que llevaba a la estancia de los Serafines, un ángel de aspecto inocente y despistado entró, precedida por otro de apariencia mucho mas tranquila y confiada.

—Señores —el ángel de aspecto seguro inclino la cabeza ante los serafines y después dio un paso hacia atrás, dejando al segundo frente a la mesa de media luna.

Los tres Serafines la examinaron detenidamente mientras aquel ángel de tez pálida, cabello de una sorprendente oscuridad y de apariencia sedosa, y grandes ojos azules miraba a su alrededor llena de curiosidad.

—Àraidhe. Aprendiz dispuesta a enfrentarse a las pruebas de aptitud para recibir sus primeras alas ¿no es así?—leyó el Serafín del centro y de nuevo la estancia se llenó de aquella voz dulce.

El ángel prestó atención, de inmediato, a la mesa donde los Serafines estaban sentados. Por su expresión de desconcierto parecía que aun no había reparado en ellos durante su examen visual de la sala.

—Así es —contestó asintiendo fervientemente con la cabeza sin darse cuenta del terror que se reflejaba en la cara de su acompañante.

—Hemos tenido en cuenta tus resultados y queremos ponerte a prueba para confirmar si eres apta para formar parte de los escuadrones de ángeles guardianes —anunció el serafín de la derecha que aun mantenía los dedos entrelazados—. Serás enviada a Londres y tu misión consistirá en encargarte del cuidado de cuatro magos de diecisiete años durante su último año escolar. Por el momento careces de alas y tu magia blanca es limitada, con lo que deberás internarte en el mundo de los humanos siendo uno de ellos mientras cumples tu cometido—explico con voz paciente y la chica sonrió esperanzada.

—Cuidar y proteger a cuatro magos durante un año. Sin problema señor, soy perfectamente capaz de lograr lo que me piden —aseguró moviendo los puños en señal de triunfo y golpeando, sin darse cuenta, al ángel que la había acompañado justo en la boca del estómago.

Este se inclinó hacia delante intentando disimular los dolorosos pinchazos que sentía en el lugar donde había recibido el golpe.

—Limítate a lograr que acaben el año con vida y nos daremos por satisfechos —aseguró el Serafín de la derecha reuniendo los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa en un montón y dejándolos, de nuevo, sobre esta con un golpe seco—. Y tú —añadió señalando al acompañante—. Te encargarás de examinar sus progresos —el interpelado asintió con la cabeza.

Tras esto la voz femenina retomó la palabra.

—Como supondrás, si vas a pasar un año entre humanos tú misma te verás encerrada en un cuerpo humano. Teniendo en cuenta que aun no tienes las habilidades de un ángel guardián no supondrá demasiado castigo para ti, y, además, conservarás tu magia blanca —la aprendiz sonrió—. Eso sí, deberás simular que usas una varita a la hora de poner en práctica tus habilidades. En el mundo mortal necesitan algún objeto mágico que les permita canalizar su potencial y exteriorizarlo en forma de hechizos. Además deberás aprender a vivir entre humanos y estudiar atentamente cómo son, qué sienten y qué piensan. Cada ángel guardián debe, además de cumplir su misión de proteger, encontrar una armonía con su protegido que solo se consigue mediante el estudio.

La chica asintió a cada explicación del Serafín sin que su expresión de concentración variara ni un ápice.

— ¿Alguna duda?

Àraidhe negó con la cabeza y en ese preciso momento desapareció de la estancia. Su examen había comenzado.

o0o0o0o

**Lo dicho..."Submit review" + "go" + "review" + "send" = Autora feliz. :-D**


	2. El expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclaimer: Como siempre... lo que podáis encontrar en cualquiera de los 7 libros de Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de la mente de J.K. Rowling. Lo que no es, básicamente mío.**

**Mi más sincero agradecimiento a y a Deneb por sus rr en el prólogo y ahora sin más doy paso al primer capítulo.**

oOoOoOo

Capítulo 1. El expreso de Hogwarts

La estación de King's Cross estaba a rebosar de gente que iba de un lado a otro en busca de un andén particular. Ejecutivos trajeados que transportan un maletín negro y andan a paso veloz por la estación en dirección a un tren concreto. Familiares con enormes sonrisas implantadas en la cara esperando la llegada del tren que trae con él alguna esperada visita. Jóvenes que bajan de algún vagón cargados con maletas y mochilas y con el recuerdo de unas vacaciones memorables en la mente. Y, por supuesto, multitud de chicos cargando con carritos con los que transportar enormes baúles y, en alguna ocasión, alguna jaula con una hermosa lechuza en su interior. Estos se dirigen hacia una pared situada entre los andenes 9 y 10 sin que la gente de su alrededor les diese mayor importancia.

Tanto los niños y jóvenes como sus familias aprovechaban el alboroto y el egocentrismo propio del mundo muggle para cruzar aquella pared mágica y entrar en una atmósfera especial: El andén nueve y tres cuartos. Como protagonista una elegante locomotora carmesí que atrae las miradas de todos aquellos que saben que en pocos minutos subirán a ella. El cosquilleo en el estómago es algo normal, en especial para los que disfrutan de ese momento previo antes de subir por primera vez. La incertidumbre, la emoción y el miedo se entremezclan entre ellos y el cosquilleo, los temblores y el aferrarse en el último momento a la pierna de cada madre es algo perfectamente comprensible.

No es así en los jóvenes acostumbrados a esta rutina tras cinco o seis años haciendo lo mismo. En contraste con los niños asustados y aferrados a las faldas maternas están esos adolescentes que charlan animadamente entre ellos mientras se apoyan o en la pared o en su correspondiente carrito mientras esperan a un miembro del grupo que se retrasa.

Dos chicos cuyo halo de arrogancia era casi palpable se apoyaban contra la pared. El primero, un chico bastante alto, aunque no tanto como su compañero, de espalda ancha y aspecto fuerte. Ojos vivaces de color café cubiertos por unas gafas redondas, facciones bien definidas y una sonrisa casi malévola. Se miraba la punta de los zapatos mientras en su cabeza daban vueltas más de una idea catalogada de brillante por el propio chico. Junto a él, su compañero evaluaba su aspecto reflejado en uno de los cristales del vagón del tren. Con elegante tranquilidad sacó la mano del bolsillo y se echó el pelo hacia atrás de forma seductora mientras cada mechón volvía a su lugar cuando la presión de los dedos del chico pasaba de largo. En ese momento dos chicas jóvenes pasaron por delante mirándoles con curiosidad. Él chico les guiñó un ojo y una deliciosa sonrisa se dibujó en su cara, consiguiendo que ambas chicas dieran un respingo y sonrieran de forma bobalicona mientras se despedían de él con la mano a la vez que se alejaban.

—Seguramente no recuperarán un ritmo cardiaco saludable hasta que se termine el viajecito que nos espera. Deberían considerarte un peligro público por exceso de petulancia, Sirius —murmuró el de gafas mirando a su amigo de reojo y este le sonrió con arrogancia.

—Eso demuestra, mi querido James, que yo sé ligar. Mientras que tú te limitas a revolverte el pelo como un idiota y a salir con chicas a las que conquistas por ser deportista —repuso su amigo apoyando la cabeza en la pared y cerrando los ojos.

Efectivamente, el chico sabía ligar, pero había que admitir también que el físico que poseía ayudaba demasiado en la tarea. 1,80 de estatura de espalda ancha y hombros fuertes. Un rostro de facciones masculinas y que atraían cualquier mirada, donde sobresalían dos ojos algo rasgados y de un gris penetrante y unos labios finos de sonrisa encantadora.

De pronto el de gafas, James, detectó a lo lejos una cabellera pelirroja que caminaba, empujando un carrito, en la dirección donde estaban ellos precisamente. Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y se revolvió el pelo negro azabache mientras esbozaba una sonrisa infantil. Su amigo le miró extrañado, luego siguió la mirada de james y al reconocer a la pelirroja volvió a mirar a James esta vez comprendiendo la situación.

—Aprende del maestro —susurró adoptando una pose de seguridad y en el momento en el que la pelirroja pasó frente a ellos, acompañada por otras tres chicas Sirius volvió a hablar—. Buenos días chicas, me alegra ver lo bien que os sienta el verano. Nos veremos en el tren —aseguró con voz grave y serena y frases como "Adiós Sirius" o "por supuesto Sirius" acompañadas por algún que otro suspiro fueron la respuesta.

Por el contrario la pelirroja se limitó a negar con la cabeza considerando infantil la actitud de sus amigas y presumida la de ambos morenos, mientras seguía andando con paso firme.

—Tío, tienes el don de la oratoria —murmuró James desilusionado al ver como la pelirroja había actuado como era habitual en ella, ignorándole.

—Tu problema es que piensas que con pelos de loco puedes conquistar a tu pelirroja. Con las mujeres no se puede ser tan simple, hay que pensar y actuar con sutileza. Cada mujer es diferente y no puedes actuar de la misma forma con todas —empezó a explicarle mientras su amigo atendía interesado en lo que escuchaba—. Las hay muy simples, impresionables con algo tan tonto como revolverte el pelo como si acabaras de terminar un partido de quidditch. Pero luego están otra clase de chicas difíciles de impresionar y con las que hay que ser más hábil, más listo. A tu pelirroja no le impresiona en absoluto el mundo deportivo pero un buen libro le vuelve loca. Utiliza eso en tu favor en lugar de seguir haciendo el memo con el pelo.

—El profesor Sirius hace gala de su extensa sabiduría en lo que a temas femeninos se refiere —bromeó un chico acercándose a ellos.

Dejó el carrito contra la pared, al lado de Sirius y alzó las manos para recogerse el lacio pelo color miel en una pequeña coleta a la altura de la nuca. Después les sonrió de forma afable mientras sus ojos castaños observaban a sus dos inseparables amigos disfrutando de la felicidad que le producía volver a verles.

—Al fin llegas Remus, llevamos diez minutos esperándote —le reprochó Sirius mientras James le daba una amistosa palmada en la espalda a su amigo.

—Diez minutos que te has pasado tonteando con cada falda que pasaba por delante de ti ¿de qué te quejas? —rebatió el recién llegado sonriendo con seguridad.

—Bah, déjale. Ya sabes que le gusta quejarse por todo —añadió James.

— ¡Ay! —exclamó Remus después de que alguien chocara contra su espalda golpeándole en la nuca.

Se giró para ver quién le había golpeado y sus dos amigos también se fijaron en aquella chica que se había agachado y se frotaba la cabeza con las manos. Remus, aun dolorido, se agachó frente a ella.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó con educación y ella levantó la cabeza.

—Lo siento mucho —se disculpó—. Estaba tan fascinada con la locomotora que no me he visto por donde iba ¿Te he hecho mucho daño?

Desde el instante en el que aquella chica había alzado la cabeza y los ojos miel de Remus se habían cruzado con esos ojos celestes la mente del castaño había dejado de funcionar por completo.

—No te preocupes el golpe no le ha causado demasiados trastornos, él es así —fue Sirius el que contestó tras ver como pasaban los segundos y su amigo seguía perdido en ese inquietante azul—. ¡Eh! ¡Reacciona!

— ¿Qué? —las neuronas del chico recuperaron el contacto devolviéndole a la realidad.

—La chica te pregunta si estás bien —le contestó Sirius poniendo los ojos en blanco y haciendo reír a la chica.

—Si, si...bueno, duele un poco pero nada de lo que preocuparse ¿tú estás bien? —preguntó mientras se levantaba y le tendía la mano a la chica para ayudarla.

—Sí, estoy perfectamente, gracias...eh... —dudó al no saber el nombre del chico.

—Remus, Me llamo Remus, Remus Lupin —contestó al instante y ella sonrió.

—Gracias, Remus.

—Y ellos son mis amigos, James Potter y Sirius Black —les presentó y ella les saludó moviendo la cabeza.

—Yo soy Àraidhe, un placer —se presentó observando detenidamente a cada uno de los tres chicos, orgullosa de si misma por haberles encontrado tan pronto.

—Eres nueva por aquí ¿verdad? —preguntó James y ella asintió con la cabeza. Remus reaccionó inmediatamente.

—Vente con nosotros en el tren, no conocerás a nadie y ¿quién mejor que nosotros para enseñarte como debes moverte por nuestro colegio? —propuso sonriendo con esperanza.

—Gracias, muy amable...

— ¿Vienes? —insistió impaciente y a sus espaldas sus dos amigos sonrieron con burla.

—Si claro —contestó y de pronto cerró los ojos y se quedó completamente inmóvil unos segundos hasta que—. ¡Atchis! —estornudó y, casualmente, el baúl que descansaba sobre el carrito de Remus cayó, con tan mala suerte que aterrizó en el pie de Sirius.

— ¡Joder! —exclamó con rabia sacando el pie de debajo de todos esos kilos de libros y ropa. Se agachó y se sujetó el pie mientras apoyaba la frente sobre la rodilla y cerraba los ojos con gesto de dolor.

Àraidhe también se agachó junto a él, asustada y arrepentida.

—Lo siento mucho, de verdad. Soy muy torpe y...lo siento... ¿estás bien? Por favor dime que estás bien...por favor...

Sirius alzó la mano tratando de detener la retahíla de disculpas inconexas.

—Eh, calma. No ha sido culpa tuya. Remus es un inútil y no sabe colocar el baúl en equilibrio y resulta que este ha caído sobre mi pie ¿de que te culpas? —la tranquilizó y no pudo evitar un inexplicable cosquilleo en el estómago al ver esos grandes ojos azules llenos de preocupación—. Estoy bien, de verdad.

La chica acercó su mano, con lentitud, hacia la de él. Y cuando ambas se rozaron un calambre les recorrió los dedos haciendo que ambas manos se apartaran de inmediato, doloridas.

— ¡Auch! —se quejó Àraidhe irguiéndose mientras se frotaba los dedos.

—Eso mismo digo yo ¡auch! Menudo calambre —Sirius hizo exactamente lo mismo y una débil risita se escuchó a su lado. Miró a su amigo James y le vio sonreír con sorna.

—Entre vosotros saltan chispas por lo que veo —se mofó provocando un mohín por parte de Sirius y que Àraidhe alzara una ceja sin comprender.

—Por ahí viene Peter —anunció Remus agradeciendo, por primera vez en su vida, que apareciera el más pequeño de su grupo de amigos.

—Recordadme que estas navidades os regale a ambos un reloj y un diccionario con la definición de _puntualidad_ subrayada —se quejó Sirius, cansado de esperar, mientras Peter llegaba hasta ellos y una sonrisa infantil aparecía en su redondo rostro.

El chico, bajito y rollizo, miró a sus tres amigos con la admiración reflejada en sus pequeños ojos oscuros. Detuvo el carrito junto a él y acto seguido se fijó en el elemento extraño en su grupo: aquella chica.

—Eh...hola —titubeó evaluándola con detenimiento. Ella le sonrió afable logrando que el resultado de la evaluación del recién llegado fuera altamente satisfactorio.

—Hola, soy Àraidhe, un placer —se presentó tendiéndole la mano, un gesto que el chico tardó en corresponder.

—Yo ser Peter... —balbuceó embobado y de pronto se dio cuenta de la imagen de idiota que estaba dando—. Peter, yo me llamo Peter.

—Venga, ya nos conocemos todos, todo muy bonito ¿Podemos subir al tren? Me gustaría sentarme cómodamente, atracar el carrito de golosinas y disfrutar del viaje hasta llegar al castillo —les apremió Sirius sacando su varita para elevar sus cosas mientras con la otra mano empujaba a James que era el que más cerca estaba de él.

—Deja que te ayude —se ofreció Remus acercándose a la alumna nueva y elevando, mediante magia, tanto su baúl como el de la chica.

—Gracias — esta sonrió mientras seguía a aquel chico tan sumamente encantador.

Tras ellos Sirius suspiró y James vio como ponía los ojos en blanco y negaba con la cabeza.

—Aficionados —murmuró haciendo que su mejor amigo, James, se riera.

Una vez en el tren Remus, que precedía el pequeño grupo, entró en el primer compartimento que vio vacío y tras colocar todo lo que cargaba en las baldas que había sobre los asientos de color granate desvaído, se sentó en medio de uno de los dos grandes asientos.

Tras él entró Àraidhe, observando con expresión maravillada cada recoveco del tren a medida que avanzaba. Una vez dentro del compartimento que había elegido Lupin, fue directa hacia la ventana. Observando cada familia que se despedía entre abrazos y lágrimas.

—Siéntate aquí —le pidió Remus señalando el asiento libre a su lado, junto a la ventana. La chica le miró y cuando estaba a punto de acceder y sentarse Peter intervino.

— ¿Y por qué ahí? ¿Por qué no se puede sentar a mi lado? —increpó molesto cruzando una desafiante mirada con su amigo Remus.

El ambiente se tensó mientras James también entraba en el compartimento y se repantigaba en el sofá opuesto a donde estaba Remus, ignorando el doble asesinato visual que se estaba cometiendo frente a sus narices.

—Parece mentira que luego seas tú, Remus, el que digas que James y yo somos infantiles —añadió Sirius sentándose en el mismo sofá que James y el aludido le dedicó una mirada igual de desafiante que la que había cruzado con Peter segundos antes.

—Si no recuerdo mal, por tu condición de prefecto no puedes estar con nosotros ¿no es así Remus? —comentó Peter sonriendo, sabiendo que la victoria estaba en sus manos.

Remus bufó mientras se levantaba con los puños crispados, conteniendo las ganas de darle a su amigo un buen puñetazo.

—Cuando vuelva de mi ronda ¡ese! —exclamó señalando donde había estado sentado—. Es ¡mi! Sitio —advirtió saliendo del compartimento y cerrando las puertas con tal rabia que los cristales vibraron.

Àraidhe, que permanecía de pie frente a la ventana, miró a los tres chicos alternativamente, sin comprender nada de lo que había pasado. Sirius comprendió aquella expresión dibujada en la cara de la chica y, con una sonrisa y un elegante movimiento de la mano derecha le indicó que se sentara donde Remus le había dicho desde un principio. Acto seguido Peter ocupó el asiento junto a ella.

—Que no te extrañen estas pequeñas disputas. Somos hombres, jóvenes y tenemos las hormonas alteradas —explicó el de los ojos grises y ella sonrió antes de que Peter reclamara de nuevo su atención.

— ¿Y eres nueva en Hogwarts? Si, debes serlo porque no te había visto antes, y de unos ojos como los tuyos me acordaría. ¿En qué año estás? ¿Y en que casa? ¿Y por qué has decidido venir a Hogwarts ahora? ¿Dónde estabas antes? ¿De donde eres?

— ¡Peter frena! —exclamó James histérico después del bombardeo de preguntas—. Déjala contestar por lo menos —pero la chica no le estaba haciendo caso alguno. Su mirada seguía fija en el exterior. Observando, llena de curiosidad, cada expresión que veía en los rostros de los padres que se despedían de sus hijos.

Minutos después una emoción aun mayor apareció en el rostro de la chica cuando sintió como el compartimento empezaba a temblar.

— ¡Nos vamos! —exclamó dando un brinco y encaramándose a la ventana observando como todo lo que había fuera empezaba a pasar por delante de sus ojos, en un principio con lentitud para luego acabar convirtiéndose, cada cara, en un borrón indefinible.

—Nunca había visto a nadie que se emocionara tanto por ir al colegio —murmuró Sirius subiendo las piernas al sofá, con las rodillas dobladas—. Voy a dormir un poco, a las doce y media, cuando llegue mi queridísima mujer del carrito con sus adorables hoyuelos y su sonrisa me despertáis sin falta. Es el último año que voy a poder disfrutar de su encanto...y de las golosinas —bromeó haciendo que su amigo James sonriera y le diera una patada en el muslo.

—Fanfarrón —le espetó y este guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar ambos y entregarse por entero a una agradable siestecita de hora y media.

Àraidhe, que se limitaba a captar, en silencio, cada cambio a su alrededor, cada conversación o gesto, cada mirada cómplice entre los amigos y cada risa. Todo con el propósito de llevar a acabo la tarea que le habían encomendado. Por nada del mundo quería fallar. Por esa razón le aterró, de pronto, volver a sentir un incómodo cosquilleo en la nariz. En un segundo cerró los ojos, arrugó la nariz, se cubrió la boca con la mano, estornudó y finalmente, con un movimiento seco de manos, detuvo el tiempo.  
Después se recostó contra el respaldo, cansada. Manipular el tiempo agotaba sus fuerzas durante unos minutos. Y observó como la balda que sujetaba los baúles de James y Sirius había vencido y estos caían sobre la cabeza de sus dueños.

—Madre mía, no hace ni una hora que les conozco y ya he estado a punto de matarlos —suspiró frustrada mientras alzaba las manos y recolocaba, mágicamente, la balda y los baúles.

Esperó un momento, antes de hacer que el transcurso del tiempo continuara, y aprovechó para fijarse en cada uno de sus tres protegidos.

El más guapo, Sirius, dormía plácidamente. Mientras que James había sacado de su bolsillo una pequeña pelotita dorada cuyas alas habían empezado a agitarse en el preciso momento en el que se sintió libre, permitiendo a la bolita levitar por el compartimento hasta que la ágil mano del moreno la atrapaba. Y por último se fijó en Peter, el cual ignoraba a sus dos amigos y se limitaba a mirarla a ella con algo similar a la adoración reflejado en los ojos.

Se preguntó como estos tres inofensivos chicos podían haberles causado tantos quebraderos de cabeza a sus guardianes anteriores. ¡Si eran adorables!  
Sonrió aliviada al sentir como los temores de encontrarse con cuatro tiranos desaparecían al fin. Y después se inclinó hacia delante y tras hacer que el paso del tiempo se reanudase interpretó el fin del estornudo.

—Salud —le deseó Peter tras el estornudo.

—Gracias —contestó con educación mientras se frotaba la nariz y volvía a recostar la espalda contra el cómodo respaldo.

El resto del viaje fue de lo más tranquilo, sin ningún estornudo u otro tipo de sobresalto para la pobre aprendiz. Sirius utilizó sus encantos con la mujer que llevaba el carrito, la cual conocía de sobra al moreno y pese a que se divertía siguiéndole el juego y viendo como el chico la adulaba sin ningún tipo de disimulo, eso no significaba que Sirius fuera a salirse con la suya y, como todos los años, hacía un poco el ridículo y al final tenía que pagar todo lo que pedía.

—Si el matrimonio no me causara violentas reacciones alérgicas lo más seguro es que yo, en un futuro muy lejano, acabara casado con una mujer como ella —aseguró cuando la mujer salió de su compartimento, empujando el carrito.

James le miró incrédulo mientras le daba un mordisco a un enorme palo de regaliz rojo que había comprado.

— ¿Violentas reacciones alérgicas? —repitió interrogante—. ¡¿Pero como tienes tanto morro? —espetó tras una pausa y la carcajada de Sirius resonó en todo el vagón—. Alérgico al matrimonio dice, tú a lo que eres alérgico es a cualquier tipo de responsabilidad.

— ¿Yo alérgico a la responsabilidad? ¿Y qué hay de ti? —contraatacó Sirius golpeándole con el pie en la cadera—. Que estés obsesionado con Evans no significa que seas el vivo ejemplo de la responsabilidad.

Peter y Àraidhe presenciaban el enfrentamiento verbal que mantenían los dos amigos dudando entre dejar que las cosas siguieran su curso o intervenir antes de que las palabras se convirtieran en hechos y los hechos en hechizos que atentaban contra la integridad de alguno de los dos. Por suerte en ese momento Remus entró en el compartimento luciendo una brillante sonrisa y, aparentemente, ajeno al pequeño cruce de opiniones entre los morenos.

—Se acabó mi ronda. Peter largo —ordenó con severidad esperando a que el aludido se desplazara hacia la derecha y dejara libre su asiento en el centro. Después se sentó y miró a sus dos amigos con una sonrisa triunfal en el rostro—. Sois ambos igual de niñatos. El uno siempre pendiente de su pelirroja especial y el otro orgulloso de su rol de gallito de corral. Un par de niñatos.

Ese último comentario causó la inmediata alianza de los amigos que miraron al recién llegado con maldad en los ojos.

—No somos nosotros los que usamos la estrategia de acoso permanente con una chica a la que acabamos de conocer —murmuró Sirius sonriendo con prepotencia.

—No me sorprendería que Àraidhe decidiera pedir una orden de alejamiento...

—Si aun no la ha pedido Lily no tengo de que preocuparme —le interrumpió el castaño sintiendo la autoridad que le confería aquella insignia que llevaba en el pecho—. Ahora si no os importa, he pasado medio viaje cuidando niñatos y me gustaría poder disfrutar del resto del trayecto. No me hagáis quitaros puntos y que Gryffindor empiece el año con el contador en números negativos —les advirtió con petulancia y Sirius aprovechó un paquete de pequeñas grajeas popularmente conocidas como _Grageas Bertie Bott's de todos los sabores. _Abrió el pequeño paquetito, cogió un puñado y le tiró una a Remus acertando en la nariz.

Inmediatamente después James le imitó y el compartimento se convirtió en el escenario de una batalla campal cuando Remus y Peter también se unieron a la guerra de grageas.

Por su parte, Àraidhe se levantó y creó un escudo protector a su alrededor que hacía que las chucherías que se acercaban demasiado a ella rebotaran lejos, después se concentró en admirar el hermoso paisaje que veía a través de la ventana del compartimento y así ignorar lo que ocurría a su espalda.

Finalizado el bombardeo de pequeñas bolitas de vistosos colores Àraidhe se giró para evaluar los daños que habían sufrido sus cuatro protegidos, pero el verlos tumbados tanto en los sofás como en el mismísimo suelo, y sin poder parar de reír fue un indicio más que suficiente como para que no tuviese de qué preocuparse.

—Vais a conseguir que me quiten mi preciada insignia. Lo único que hace que me sienta importante en esta escuela —se lamentó Remus sobreactuando bastante mientras, tumbado en el sofá, miraba al techo sin haber perdido aun la sonrisa.

—Vamos Moony ¿no pensarás que esa "P" tan cursi te la dieron por tus dotes de mando o por tu ejemplar comportamiento? —preguntó James sentándose en el suelo pasándose los dedos por el pelo temiendo que alguna grajea se le hubiese quedado pegada.

—Si eres prefecto es porque Dumbledore confía en que con eso consiga mantenernos a raya. Es una pena que nuestro adorado director en ocasiones sea tan ingenuo —concluyó Sirius, que al igual que Remus se había apoderado del otro sillón, y después fijó su atención en la chica nueva—. Bienvenida a la vida en Hogwarts acompañada por los cuatro merodeadores.

— ¿Los cuatro qué? —preguntó sorprendida y los chicos sonrieron.

—Moony

—Wormtail

—Prongs

—Y Padfoot —se fueron presentando uno a uno, en primer lugar Remus y Peter y después James y Sirius.

—Pasar tiempo cerca de nosotros asegura diversión pero también es casi seguro que traiga consigo numerosos castigos —explicó James mientras la chica se acercaba al sofá donde estaba Sirius tumbado. Este se incorporó para dejar que la chica se sentara pero acto seguido apoyó la cabeza sobre sus piernas.

— ¿Te importa? —preguntó con inocencia y ella negó con la cabeza. El problema era que, aunque a la chica no le molestara tener la cabeza del moreno sobre sus piernas, a sus amigos si.

En ese momento una descarriada gragea voló por el aire hasta caer sobre la frente de Sirius, el cual se giró y buscó al culpable de aquella última agresión. El ver a Peter con la mano alzada y en ella una gragea hizo que todas sus sospechan apuntaran al chico y en apenas unos segundos Sirius sacó la varita y con un certero hechizo tiñó la nariz de Peter de un color verde azulado.

— ¡Eh! ¡Qué yo no he sido! Quería hacerlo pero no me has dado tiempo ¡Ha sido Remus! —protestó y antes de que Sirius se vengara del verdadero culpable un par de burbujas protectoras cubrió a los cinco pasajeros de dicho compartimento. Así Remus y Peter quedaron aislados de James y Sirius.

Los cuatro chicos miraron a Àraidhe y vieron como esta estaba jugando con la varita que tenía entre manos, orgullosa de cómo había solucionado las disputas sobre la colocación entre sus cuatro protegidos. A lo mejor se había equivocado al juzgarles y si tenían sentido las numerosas quejas que habían llegado hasta la sede por parte de sus anteriores guardianes.

El resto del trayecto lo pasaron divididos, y la recién llegada solo levantó el encantamiento hasta que sintió como el tren se detenía absolutamente. Los cinco se pusieron en pie y salieron del tren.

Una vez fuera todos los alumnos del colegio debían subir a los carruajes negros que les estaban esperando en la estación y que les llevarían de camino a Hogwarts. Remus, Sirius, James, Peter y Àraidhe estaban a punto de subir en el que Remus había elegido cuando una chica pelirroja se acercó a ellos.

—Remus —le llamó y los cinco se giraron. James no pudo evitar sonreír de forma estúpida y el aludido, que ya había apoyado un pie en las escaleras que le permitían subir al carruaje bajó y se acercó a ella.

—Dime LiLy.

—Hagrid te está buscando. Necesita refuerzos con los de primero —dijo alzando una ceja cuando vio la expresión de fastidio reflejada en la cara de Remus.

— ¡Menos mal que es el último año! ¡Si no dimitiría! —exclamó con cansancio y empezó a andar alejándose de ellos.

Sirius emitió una pequeña risita captando la atención de todos los presentes.

— ¿Te vienes con nosotros, Evans? —preguntó con fingida inocencia mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

La pelirroja le miró durante unos segundos y decidió ignorarle. Antes de dar media vuelta e irse la cara de James captó su atención.

—Potter ¿te ocurre algo? —preguntó más intrigada que preocupada y el moreno sacudió la cabeza.

—Tu presencia bloquea la conexión de sus dos neuronas. No te preocupes Evans, en cuanto te vayas se le pasará.

Lily volvió a ignorarle y se fijó en la única cara que le resultaba desconocida.

— ¡Vaya! Eres nueva ¿verdad? Hola, soy Lily —saludó sonriendo de forma encantadora.

—Àraidhe —contestó la interpelada conteniendo una carcajada.

—Encantada. Nos veremos por el castillo, ahora me tengo que ir que mis amigos me esperan —se despidió alejándose sin decirle nada a los otros tres chicos.

— ¿Cómo es posible que esta chica con nosotros siempre sea tan desagradable? —preguntó Sirius echándose el pelo hacia atrás.

—Pues a mi me parece una chica muy simpática —opinó Àraidhe subiendo, ayudada por Peter.

El último en subir fue un noqueado James. Se sentó junto a su amigo Sirius aun con cara de memo y el carruaje se puso en marcha. Por suerte para el de gafas sus procesos mentales volvieron a la normalidad pasados unos segundos. Momento en el que se giró airado y miró a su amigo Sirius.

— ¡Valiente traidor hijo de mala madre!

— ¡Toma ya! Yo también te quiero Jamie pero no hacía falta una demostración en público —murmuró irónico tras el agradable comentario que había salido de boca de su supuesto mejor amigo.

— ¡¿Cómo has sido capaz de decirle eso de mi a Lily? ¿Eres imbecil? ¡Se pensará que soy idiota!

—Tranquilo James, eso ya lo piensa. Además, yo solo lo he hecho para ver si, con un poco de suerte, reaccionabas. ¡Encima que intento ayudarte!

Tras ese episodio James le retiró la palabra a Sirius durante un periodo indefinido de tiempo que dio comienzo justo tras esa frase. Àraidhe aprovechó el silencio de los dos morenos para que Peter le explicara que acababa de pasar.

—No te preocupes, esto pasa con mucha frecuencia. James está locamente enamorado de Lily y ella después de dos años de acoso ya ni se molesta en prestarle atención. Con lo que James ya no sabe que hacer para que su pelirroja deje que verle como un crío arrogante y no es capaz de unir más de dos palabras en una frase cuerda cuando ella está cerca. Esto lo aprovecha Sirius para reírse de él ya que se considera _el terror de las nenas_ y le resulta cómico los intentos frustrados de James por conquistar a una sola chica cuando él tiene a medio colegio suspirando por él —le explicó el rubio haciendo un perfecto resumen con los datos más importantes. Sus dos amigos le miraron con los ojos entrecerrados pero no se dignaron a decir nada. Simplemente volvieron a desviar la atención hacia los múltiples árboles que les flanqueaban a derecha e izquierda impidiéndoles ver, del castillo, más que las torres más altas.

Àraidhe tomó nota mental de lo que Peter le había contado, se daba cuenta que le quedaba mucho trabajo si quería conseguir entender a los humanos y a su extraño abanico de emociones, sentimientos y reacciones causadas por estos.

o0o0o

Uno a uno los carruajes fueron llegando hasta su destino. Cada uno de los alumnos del Hogwarts fueron bajando y se dirigieron hacia el Gran Comedor sin necesidad de que nadie les dirigiera de ninguna forma. Todos ellos eran ya veteranos y sabían demasiado bien como funcionaban las cosas en el castillo con lo que era habitual ver pequeños grupos de amigos charlando mientras cruzaban las enormes puertas del gran castillo y seguían su camino hasta llegar a aquel comedor que les esperaba, como cada año, siempre con la misma decoración. Las cuatro largas mesas correspondientes a cada una de las cuatro casas, la mesa de los profesores al fondo, las velas que iluminaban la gran estancia volando sobre sus cabezas y el cielo estrellado sobre ellos.

Remus Lupin bajó del carruaje en el que había venido, en compañía de otros prefectos, y por suerte en seguida vio a sus amigos entrando en el castillo. Salió corriendo inmediatamente hasta alcanzarlos y los cuatro le recibieron con una sonrisa que él mismo devolvió entre jadeos.

Según atravesaron el umbral de la puerta que separaba el hall del comedor la túnica de Àraidhe, que antes llevaba en el pecho la insignia del colegio, cambió. Ahora un escudo con un león dibujado en él apareció en la túnica convirtiéndose en una seña de identificación para la chica. El mirar a sus cuatro protegidos y ver el orgullo reflejado en sus rostros al saber que ella formaba parte de su casa la hizo comprender, mínimamente, lo que significaba la familiaridad, el sentir que se forma parte de algo concreto. Ese descubrimiento de un sentimiento claramente humano la embargó. Quizá la misión que había recibido y que debía cumplir si quería llegar a ser un auténtico ángel no era tan sencilla como aparentaba.

_Deberás aprender a vivir entre humanos y estudiar atentamente cómo son, qué sienten y qué piensan. Cada ángel guardián debe, además de cumplir su misión de proteger, encontrar una armonía con su protegido que solo se consigue mediante el estudio.  
_Esa frase resonó en sus oídos y por primera vez se preguntó si realmente estaba capacitada para tal desafío.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sirius extrañado al descubrir, por la expresión de Àraidhe, que no todo iba bien. La chica dirigió su mirada hasta clavarla en esos ojos grises que denotaban un principio de preocupación y de inmediato sonrió.

—Miedo escénico —mintió para tranquilizarle al tiempo que los cinco llegaban a la mesa de Gryffindor y se sentaban en ella dispuestos a presenciar la ceremonia de selección de los de primero, el tradicional discurso de su director y, por supuesto, dispuestos a disfrutar de una copiosa cena de bienvenida que les permitiría luego dormir plácidamente con el estómago bien lleno.

Terminada la cena la visita turística por el castillo dio comienzo, y los cuatro merodeadores guiaron a Àraidhe por el castillo de camino a una de las tres torres más altas de Hogwarts. La torre de Gryffindor, donde solo los pertenecientes a esa casa conocían la contraseña para entrar, y donde los colores escarlata y dorado reinaban dando un ambiente hogareño tanto a la sala común como a cada una de las habitaciones.  
Como era de esperar, la chica fue durante todo el camino observando todo cuanto había a su alrededor sin molestarse en disimular su fascinación por todo lo que veía. Esta reacción hizo aparecer en tres de los cuatro chicos un sentimiento paternalista hacia ella. Para James, Sirius y Remus aquella desconocida empezaba a convertirse en algo similar a un tesoro que, instintivamente necesitaban proteger.

Ya en la sala común Peter fue dando pequeños brincos hasta el que era su sillón favorito. Justo al lado del confortable calor de la chimenea. Se recostó en el colocando las manos sobre su hinchada tripa.

— ¡Qué bien he comido! —exclamó satisfecho entrecerrando los ojos, víctima de la somnolencia que causa la mezcla entre una buena comida, la comodidad y el calor.

—Desde luego —coincidió Sirius—. Para lo pequeño que eres comes como todo un regimiento—le acusó y el aludido sonrió.

—Chicos, yo me voy a la cama. Estoy bastante cansado —anunció Remus y James le miró alzando una ceja significativamente—. Àraidhe, me han pedido que te diga que compartes dormitorio con Lily y sus amigas ¿de acuerdo?

—Ningún problema, gracias Remus.

Tal y como había dicho, el castaño subió las escaleras hasta llegar al que había sido su cuarto desde el primer año que estuvo en ese colegio mientras los demás se quedaron un rato en la sala común hasta que el sueño empezó a vencerles.

o0o0o

Cuando el silencio de la noche cubrió todo el colegio y la oscuridad se adueñó de todas las habitaciones una figura abrió la ventana de su habitación y con calma voló hasta llegar a lo más alto de la torre. Allí se sentó asegurando bien los pies para no caer y contempló el cielo estrellado evaluando, mentalmente, el día que había pasado.

—Pese a estar dentro de un cuerpo humano ¿sigues sin necesitar dormir? —preguntó una voz y en ese momento una figura apareció frente a ella, sosteniéndose en el aire gracias a sus alas extendidas.

—No, sigo ignorando qué es el sueño —contestó Àraidhe sonriendo al reconocer a su mentor, el ángel que la había acompañado en su reunión con los serafines.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo ha ido tu primer día de examen? —preguntó y ella suspiró mientras se abrazaba las rodillas.

oOoOoOo


	3. La explosión del caldero

**Disclaimer: Como siempre... lo que podáis encontrar en cualquiera de los 7 libros de Harry Potter es propiedad exclusiva de la mente de J.K. Rowling. Todo aquello que, por más que lo busqueis, no podais dar con ello. Eso es mío.**

**Capítulo 2. La explosión del caldero**

_**En capítulos anteriores de Caida del cielo**: __Un ángel debe pasar una prueba para demostrar ser apta para convertirse en ángel guardián y obtener sus alas. _  
_Dicha aspirante a ángel conoce a los cuatro protagonistas de su prueba al subir al tren que les llevará por última vez al que es su colegio y descubre que la prueba no va a ser tan sencilla como parecía a simple vista._

oOoOoOo

Era septiembre y un ligero descenso de las temperaturas junto a una pequeña neblina que se había levantado esa primera noche de curso hacían que el ambiente en el exterior fuese más bien frío, pero ese detalle no resultaba un impedimento para que Àraidhe permaneciese en lo alto de la torre frente a su mentor. Este esperaba, paciente, a que su aprendiz le contase todo cuanto había ocurrido con el único propósito de poder ayudarla a conseguir el reto que le habían impuesto.

Los ojos azules de Àraidhe recorrieron todo cuanto abarcaba su limitado campo de visión antes de volver a fijarse en el otro par de ojos, del mismo color que los suyos, que la observaban con paciencia y curiosidad.

—Ha sido extraño —confesó finalmente poniendo fin a aquel periodo de silencio—. En si la tarea de mantenerlos con vida no parece demasiado complicada si no tenemos en cuenta que soy el aprendiz de ángel más torpe de toda la escuela...

—No hables así —la interrumpió pero ella alzó una mano con la palma bien extendida.

—Es así, le he tirado un baúl en el pie a uno de ellos con un simple estornudo y a punto he estado de aplastarlo después, junto a su mejor amigo, también por la misma causa.

El maestro no pudo evitar esbozar una condescendiente sonrisa

—Aun así no es eso lo que me preocupa. Sé controlar las consecuencias de mi propia torpeza.

—¿Qué es lo que le preocupa a esa curiosa cabecita? —preguntó con cariño y ella sonrió aunque aquella sonrisa no llegó a los ojos, se quedó en una mera modificación de la expresión facial.

—Creo que el estar dentro de un cuerpo humano conlleva que sea capaz de sentir una serie de sentimientos humanos. Nada demasiado complejo como amor, amistad, odio o sentimientos así de fuertes pero la atracción, la familiaridad incluso confusión y otros que aun no he descubierto si tengo la capacidad de sentirlos y eso es algo que me asusta — confesó arrugando la nariz mientras se fijaba en las puntas de las zapatillas de deporte que se había puesto.

—Es algo normal y necesario Àraidhe, cuanto más humana seas más fácil te resultará comprenderlos y eso, en un futuro, te facilitará el encontrar una armonía con el que sea tu protegido —explicó serenamente pero no pareció que sus palabras tranquilizaran a la aprendiz.

Ella seguía entretenida haciendo chocar las puntas de las zapatillas mientras se mordía el labio inferior, pensativa.

—Con lo que si tienes que ser muy cuidadosa es con los sentimientos de los humanos que te rodean —esa advertencia captó la atención de Àraidhe—. Recuerda que tu estancia aquí es temporal y, como bien sabes, los humanos cuando conocen a un ángel sienten una atracción inconsciente e irrefrenable por él. Esa atracción en si nos es útil puesto que nos permite controlar de cerca a nuestro protegido, pero en el momento que se convierte en algo más complejo puede llegar a ser peligroso.

—¿Un ángel puede llegar a sentir amor? —preguntó Àraidhe, esa advertencia había creado más dudas en su mente.

—Amor humano no, nunca. Pero si humano y ángel tienen un contacto físico como tienes tú con tus cuatro protegidos se puede crear una necesidad tan fuerte que el humano llegará a considerar amor y que al ángel le puede llevar a perder sus alas...

—¡¿Perder sus alas? —exclamó impactada mirando a su maestro con los ojos muy abiertos y la boca formando una _O_ algo cómica.

—Voluntariamente —aclaró—. Si realmente ese es su deseo, un ángel puede renunciar a sus alas y con ello elegir una vida completamente humana.

—¿Cómo un ángel puede tomar tal decisión? Significaría renunciar a lo que es...

—Hay casos en el que el lazo que une a un ángel con un humano es tan fuerte que el propio ángel es capaz de renunciar a lo que es antes de renunciar al humano —por mucho que le explicara a su alumna la complejidad de la unión entre ángel y humano, sabía de antemano que jamás lo comprendería a no ser que ella misma experimentara una unión así.

Para Àraidhe renunciar a las alas era renunciar a lo que uno mismo era y, con esa creencia firmemente afianzada en su mente era incapaz de concebir una unión tan fuerte que fuera capaz de hacer que un ángel renunciara a lo que era.

—¿Alguna vez te has visto tú en esa situación? —preguntó evaluando a su maestro con la mirada.

—Nunca, lo siento. Solo te puedo servir de ayuda en lo que a la teoría se refiere. Jamás me he enfrentado a tal unión y no sabría como actuar si me ocurriera —contestó con sinceridad.

—Entonces no hay demasiadas posibilidades de que la unión ocurra ¿no?

—No, la probabilidad es escasa. Por lo general, terminada la temporada de prueba el ángel abandona la tierra siendo un mero recuerdo para los humanos de los que se ha encargado durante ese corto periodo de tiempo —saber eso hizo que Àraidhe se relajara visiblemente.

—En ese caso no tengo de qué preocuparme. Ninguno de mis cuatro protegidos es mi tipo —bromeó usando un vocabulario bastante humano que provocó la sonrisa de su maestro.

—Ten cuidado, por si acaso. Y recuerda ser discreta, ningún humano debe saber quién eres realmente —le recordó apuntándola con el dedo índice muy estirado. Àraidhe sonrió de forma infantil.

—Lo sé, no te preocupes. No pienso llevar un cartel en la frente donde ponga "Mirarme, soy un ángel caído del cielo" No quiero acabar encerrada en un laboratorio mientras sádicos científicos me someten a infinidad de pruebas.

—Disfruta de lo que queda de noche —le deseó—. Si me necesitas ya sabes lo que debes hacer—Àraidhe asintió con la cabeza y se quedó observando como su maestro se desvanecía en el aire.

De pronto se dio cuenta que debía encontrar algún entretenimiento nocturno si no quería que cada noche se hiciera tan interminable como preveía que iba a ser esta.  
Tras emitir un pequeño suspiro de resignación apoyó las palmas de las manos en el tejado, justo tras su espalda, y se impulsó hasta elevarse en el cielo. Lamentaba el hecho de no poder volar aun pero la capacidad de levitar temporalmente le era muy útil cuando quería desplazarse de un lado a otro en un corto periodo de tiempo. Finalmente su plan nocturno en ese momento fue ir hasta la habitación de sus cuatro protegidos y vigilar, por si acaso ocurría algo. Dudaba que eso fuera posible pero lo mejor era prevenir. Claro que en su mente seguía presente el miedo de ser más peligrosa ella que las circunstancias que rodeasen a sus cuatro chicos.

Llegó hasta la ventana del cuarto de los merodeadores y pasó la mano por delante del cristal logrando que la cortina se corriera levemente dejando a la vista la desordenada habitación. Sus ojos vagaron por cada una de las cuatro camas observando cada bulto enredado entre sábanas que se elevaba con cada respiración y escuchando los ronquidos amortiguados por el cristal. En ese momento se fijó en la última de las camas, en el último bulto, el que correspondía a Sirius Black y el único que no se movía en absoluto.

—¡Pero bueno! —murmuró concentrándose y haciendo levitar la colcha que cubría la cama. Con esto descubrió como lo que se suponía que debía ser Sirius no eran más que dos vulgares almohadones perfectamente colocados. Volvió a dejar la colcha como estaba y miró a su alrededor mordiéndose el labio inferior y maldiciéndose por no tener la suficiente compenetración con el chico como para ser capaz de localizarle.

Inquieta por desconocer que estaba haciendo Sirius lejos de su confortable cama voló hasta lo alto de la torre de Gryffindor en busca de una visión panorámica del terreno que rodeaba al castillo. Si el chico seguía dentro del castillo no correría demasiado peligro, y si estaba fuera esperaba poder visualizarle desde esa altura.

Escrutó minuciosamente todo cuanto alcanzaban a ver sus ojos de humana y al final se fijó en algo que se movía justo en la orilla del lago. Descendió por el tejado procurando ser lo menos visible posible y así no captar la atención de lo que fuera que estaba en el lago. Cuando llegó a la zona más baja se fijó hasta poder averiguar que era esa mancha oscura que correteaba de un lado al otro de la orilla.

A simple vista podía afirmar que no era Sirius ya que aquella mancha era, sin lugar a dudas, un enorme perro de pelaje negro que no cesaba de corretear y meter, ocasionalmente, la zarpa dentro del agua. Parecía jugar con algo a lo que perseguía de un lado a otro intentando atraparlo.  
Àraidhe se quedó observando al animal durante un buen rato, preguntándose de dónde había salido y por qué ese perro despertaba en ella una inexplicable necesidad de protegerlo. Seguía meditando cuando de pronto una pluma, que provenía de la lechucería, voló por delante de sus narices y una idea surcó la mente de la aprendiz. La cogío con una sorprendente habilidad y miró al perro mientras evaluaba, mentalmente, las probabilidades de éxito de su idea.  
El perro tenía algo raro, eso era indudable, y existía la posibilidad de que ese perro fuera Sirius. Ella misma era un ángel ¿por qué no iba el perro a ser, en realidad, un humano transformado? Hizo girar la pluma entre sus dedos durante los segundos que tardó en tomar una decisión: llevar a cabo su idea. Y de ese modo se acarició la nariz con la pluma hasta que no pudo evitar un provocado estornudo.

—Atchis —se cubrió la boca con las manos para evitar hacer ruido y después se fijó, inmediatamente en el animal.

Los operación había surtido efecto, cuando volvió a prestar atención al animal este estaba pataleando y gimiendo dentro del agua.

Esa noche Àraidhe llegó a dos claras conclusiones. La primera: Sirius tenía la habilidad de convertirse en perro y desde entonces le tendría que vigilar más de cerca por las noches. Y la segunda: el moreno era, irremediablemente, el blanco de las consecuencias de su torpeza.

Liberó la pluma y dejó que siguiera su impredecible viaje dejándose arrastrar por el suave viento de aquella noche de septiembre. Después se concentró en como sacar a Sirius del problema acuático en el que le había metido y con habilidad se hizo con el control de la corriente del agua. Así con un par de olas consiguió sacar al empapado perro del lago.

Con cuidado de no caerse se deslizó por el tejado de la torre en la que estaba situada para ver lo que hacía el perro más de cerca. Vio como el empapado animal se ponía en pie con algo de dificultad y después se agitaba con fuerza para librarse de todo el agua posible. Segundos después el perro desapareció y en su lugar apareció un adolescente cuya ropa estaba completamente empapada.

El joven mago agarró con fuerza su varita y se apuntó a si mismo mientras murmuraba un hechizo que le secó al instante. Después siguió murmurando todo tipo de palabras malsonantes que acudían a su mente mientras, con paso firme y ligero, se alejaba del lago en dirección al castillo.

Desde las alturas Àraidhe sonrió mientras se dejaba caer, controlando la velocidad de caída, hasta poder asomarse por las ventanas del primer piso. Siguió a Sirius a lo largo del camino que le separaba de la torre de Gryffindor y, de su habitación, y cuando el adolescente atravesó la puerta que había tras el retrato dela Dama Gordala aprendiz por fin pudo respirar tranquila. Levitó hasta la ventana del cuarto de los cuatro merodeadores y se apoyó en el alfeizar procurando colocarse de forma que pudiese ver sin ser vista.

Sirius se quitó la ropa que minutos antes había estado empapada y, aunque seguía sin ser capaz de explicarse como había caído al lago procuró no darle más importancia. Se puso los pantalones viejos que usaba como pijama y justo en el momento que iba a meterse en la cama algo fuera llamó su atención. Estaba seguro de haber visto algo en la ventana, algo que en ese momento ya no estaba.

Permaneció unos segundos con la mirada perdida en la oscuridad del cielo estrellado, esperando ver el aleteo de alguna lechuza, pero nada; ahí fuera no había absolutamente nada. Molesto, caminó hacia la ventana, la abrió y se asomó mirando hacia ambos lados en busca de lo que fuera que había llamado su atención pero siguió sin ver nada.

—Que extraño —murmuró antes de cerrar de nuevo la ventana y acostarse por fin.

Un par de metros por encima de la ventana que daba a la habitación de los merodeadores Àraidhe se mantenía flotando en el aire, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados y la respiración interrumpida por completo. Cuando escuchó como la ventana se cerraba entreabrió el ojo derecho para mirar a sus pies y al ver que ya no había peligro de ser descubierta volvió a respirar, no lo necesitaba pero la falta de oxígeno provocaba hormigueos en la palma de sus manos con lo que optó por reiniciar la oxigenación de su cuerpo. Se sentó sobre lo alto del tejado de la torre y esperó unos minutos antes de volver a asomarse para comprobar que Sirius estaba durmiendo, temía que el adolescente aun estuviera alerta después de haberla visto cotilleando por la ventana.

Finalmente consiguió llevar a cabo su misión, con cuidado se mantuvo a flote en el aire con los pies por encima de la cabeza, la postura no era muy cómoda pero era más seguro observar desde arriba que desde abajo. De ese modo, sujetándose el pelo para que no incordiase demasiado, miró por la ventana y evaluó con la mirada las cuatro camas y, ahora sí, a sus cuatro ocupantes.

o0o

Sonó el despertador en el cuarto de las chicas cuando el sol apenas había asomado tras las montañas tiñendo el cielo de rosas y azules. Lily, aun tumbada de costado con un brazo doblado bajo la almohada y los ojos cerrados, liberó la colcha que sujetaba con la otra mano y echó hacia atrás el brazo buscando a tientas el despertador que seguía pitando.

—Maldita sea, calla de una vez —farfulló contra la almohada.

El despertador calló antes de que la pelirroja lo alcanzara lo cual hizo que esta se incorporase alarmada. Con la mata de pelo pelirrojo completamente enmarañado y marcas rosadas en la mejilla que había tenido apoyada sobre la almohada enfocó la mirada en una figura que se alzaba junto a su cama, justo delante de la mesilla donde tenía el despertador.

Reconoció a Àraidhe tras pestañear un par de veces.

—Buenos días —la saludó esta con voz tranquila.

Lily dobló las rodillas y se abrazó las piernas cubiertas por la mullida colcha granate. Apoyó después la barbilla sobre las rodillas y aun con cara de sueño, suspiró.

—¿Cómo puedes estar ya despierta? —la observó detenidamente con un ojo entreabierto—. ¿Cómo puedes estar ya despierta y arreglada?—se corrigió automáticamente.

Efectivamente, tal y como había apuntado Lily Àraidhe ya llevaba puesta la túnica negra del colegio con el escudo de la casa Gryffindor bordado en el pecho. Llevaba el pelo recogido en una trenza de raíz que dejaba su rostro, limpio, completamente despejado.

La aprendiz dejó el despertador de Lily sobre su mesilla y, tras dedicarle a esta una sonrisa, dio media vuelta para dirigirse hacia su cama. Más allá del dosel las sábanas y la colcha estaban perfectas, ella misma se había hecho la cama cosa que, por lo general, solían hacer los elfos domésticos que trabajaban en el castillo. Lily también reparó en aquel detalle.

—Tienes el entusiasmo de los nuevos —murmuró finalmente dejándose caer hacia atrás rebotando sobre el colchón.

Una risita suave le llegó desde el otro extremo de la habitación, supuso que sería la de su nueva compañera de habitación.

—Dormir me aburre, eso es todo —se excusó la morena al parecer entretenida rebuscando en su baúl.

—Pues regálame tus horas de sueño —murmuró otra de sus compañeras de habitación.

La chica en cuestión, de larga melena castaña y ojos de un verde oliva pálido, se tapó la cara con la almohada y murmuró contra el cobertor una cantidad de palabras ininteligibles que hizo reír a Lily. Después lanzó la almohada hacia sus pies y se quedó mirando el techo de su cama adoselada.

—Lily, no quiero ir a clase. No es justo —siguió lloriqueando—. ¿Qué tenemos a primera hora?

—Pociones, dos horas —contestó una tercera voz al otro lado de la cama de Lily.

Un lloriqueo llenó la habitación entremezclándose con la risa de Lily que había vuelto a incorporarse.

La chica que había contestado, también amiga de Lily, apartó la sábana y la colcha y sacó los pies de la cama calzándose unas zapatillas de estar por casa de color rosa. Se frotó la cara y los ojos oscuros y después se retiró la goma con la que había tenido sujeto el pelo rubio y liso durante toda la noche.

A su lado Lily de una patada se libró de las sábanas y se puso en pie sobre el colchón rebotando ante la mirada de dos de sus amigas y de Àraidhe. Dio una palmada y de un salto bajó al suelo.

—¡Venga! ¡Es nuestro último año!

—Ya está, apareció la señorita Premio Anual —murmuró la castaña dando media vuelta en la cama dándole la espalda a su amiga pelirroja.

Lily sonrió con maldad y le lanzó la almohada acertando en plena coronilla. Su amiga se incorporó alarmada y vengativa a lo que Lily rió alzando ambas manos en gesto defensivo.

—Vamos Laurel, levanta si no quieres quedarte castigada con Potter y Black ya el primer día.

—¿Y por qué deduces que van a castigar a Potter y Black hoy? —preguntó la chica rubia de quién Àraidhe aun no sabía el nombre pero que parecía la más seria de las tres.

Tanto Laurel como Lily se miraron con complicidad y, esbozando una sonrisa condescendiente, miraron a la tercera de las chicas.

—Vamos Juls. ¿Cuándo han aguantado James y Sirius más de veinticuatro horas en Hogwarts sin quebrantar alguna norma? —inquirió la castaña que se llamaba Laurel.

—A mi tampoco me parecen tan terribles —intervino Àraidhe y las tres chicas la miraron como si repararan en ella por primera vez en toda la mañana.

Tanto Lily como la chica llamada Laurel quisieron responder a la apreciación de la joven aprendiz pero una cuarta chica que hasta entonces había estado haciéndose la dormida aun dentro de su cama con las cortinas corridas se levantó y fue la primera en intervenir.

—Eso es porque aun no les conoces. Sí son tan terribles.

La cuarta integrante del grupo de amigas de Lily no miró a la nueva alumna mientras se recogía la larga mata de pelo, negro como la noche, en un moño alto. Cruzó una mirada con Lily quién coincidió con ella y asintió.

—Gabrielle tiene razón. Aun no les conoces pero pronto verás que de los cuatro amigos ni Potter ni Black son tan buenos como aparentan.

—Creo que exageras Lils —apuntó Laurel rebuscando entre sus cosas sus enseres de baño.

Julia, la rubia, coincidió con Laurel. Ella también estaba preparando sus cosas pero, al contrario que Laurel, tenía sus toallas y su ropa perfectamente dobladas y las cosas que pudiese necesitar guardadas en un neceser blanco y verde.

—Estoy de acuerdo, en cuanto a James tienes demasiados prejuicios, ya no es un niñato de quince años pedante, orgulloso y bravucón.

—Sigue siendo orgulloso —apuntó Laurel con dificultad pues hablar y sujetar con los dientes el mango del cepillo no era tarea fácil.

—Y Black sigue siendo prepotente, altivo y presuntuoso —comentó la chica llamada Gabrielle.

—Pero aun así han cambiado, ya el año pasado parecían más serios, más maduros —se defendió Julia.

La chica ya tenía todo preparado y parecía estar esperando a que Laurel encontrase la túnica en el caos de su baúl.

—Si entiendes por maduro que ya no van por ahí poniendo bocabajo en el aire a quién se cruza en su camino por mera diversión…

La ironía se hizo patente en el tono de voz de la pelirroja. Julia y Laurel, que ya había encontrado la túnica, cruzaron una mirada cómplice y sonrieron. Conocían a su amiga y sabían que esta no era para nada parcial en lo que a James y Sirius se refería, especialmente si tenía que ver con James.

—Tú dirás lo que quieras Lils, pero esos chicos están cambiando —insistió Julia poniendo la mano en el picaporte y tirando de él hacia ella—. Se han dado cuenta de que las cosas cada vez son más serias y de que, al final, deberíamos estar todos en el mismo bando en esta guerra.

Un silencio incómodo que Àraidhe no supo interpretar se adueñó de las cuatro chicas cuando de pronto estas se quedaron pensativas. Después la rubia, Julia, y la castaña, Laurel, salieron de la habitación dejando a Lily y a Gabrielle con la aprendiz. Las dos amigas prolongaron el silencio sumidas en pensamientos sombríos que el ángel no supo interpretar aunque sabía que los habían provocado las últimas palabras de Julia.

—¿Estás bien Lily? —preguntó Àraidhe al ver como las palabras de Julia parecían haber afectado más a la pelirroja que a Gabrielle.

La morena se dedicaba a poner en orden sus cosas intentando, así, distraer sus pensamientos. Pero Lily se había sentado en el borde de la cama y miraba al suelo con sus ojos verdes brillantes como dos esmeraldas. La pelirroja alzó el rostro y al ver a Àraidhe sintió una oleada de calma que no supo explicarse muy bien a sí misma. Sonrió y asintió con la cabeza.

—Hogwarts se acaba y me da miedo pararme a pensar en todo lo que nos espera fuera. Las clases, las travesuras de James y Sirius, las responsabilidades como premio anual; todo eso son niñerías pero pensar en ello hacen que me sienta más segura. Como si lo que hay más allá de estas paredes quedase aun demasiado lejano —se explicó con una sinceridad que no se esperaba.

Àraidhe frunció el ceño y sin perder el contacto visual con la pelirroja pudo sentir lo mismo que sentía ella aunque con más claridad que si los sentimientos hubiesen sido suyos. Ella no tenía capacidad de sentir cosas tan poderosas como el miedo que atenazaba a la pelirroja lo cual le hacía más sencilla la tarea de desencriptar la maraña de sentimientos que podía albergar una persona en un breve instante como aquel.

Había algo ahí fuera que ella de momento desconocía pero que asustaba a Lily tanto como a sus tres amigas. Quizá a Lily de un modo especial pues también había sentido en ella cierta decepción unida a unos recuerdos que Àraidhe no conocía y que se mezclaba con el miedo, la incertidumbre y el deseo de escapar.

En silencio el ángel esperó a que tanto Lily como Gabrielle recogieran sus cosas. Ninguna de las tres pronunció palabra alguna mientras intentaban parecer ocupadas. Después Gabrielle abrió la puerta que había cerrado Laurel segundos antes y tras ella salió Lily quedándose Àraidhe sola en la habitación.

Se dispuso a salir de allí y bajar a la sala común a esperar a los cuatro chicos a los que tenía que proteger y olvidarse de aquello de lo que habían hablado las chicas. Pero sus intenciones quedaron meramente en eso cuando vio tirado en el suelo un ejemplar de periódico doblado por la mitad.

Se agachó para cogerlo y vio que era del día anterior, no estaba demasiado desfasado y quizá guardase información que ayudase al ángel a desentrañar el misterio de lo que se ocultaba más allá del colegio y que parecía asustar tanto a los alumnos que vivían guarecidos dentro. Lo metió en su baúl y sin demorarse más salió de la habitación con la varita guardada en el bolsillo interior de la túnica.

Cierto era que no la necesitaba para hacer magia pero, a su vez, era lo único que no podía olvidar pues llamaría demasiado la atención si alguien la veía haciendo gala de sus poderes sin una varita mágica entre las manos.

Dormir, respirar, hacer magia con varita, intentar entender la compleja red de sentimientos, emociones y relaciones que entretejían los humanos entre sí. Aquel trabajo parecía mucho más sencillo en un mundo teórico que lo que demostraba ser en la realidad. Tanto que estaba descuidando la única misión que le habían encomendado realmente sus superiores: proteger a los cuatro chicos.

o0o

El ángel bajó por la escalera de caracol casi trotando, si no hubiese estado pendiente de sus pasos probablemente habría levitado inconscientemente en uno de los saltos entre escalón y escalón.

No sabía por qué tenía prisa pero la tenía y esta quedó completamente justificada cuando llegó al último escalón y vio a James dirigiéndose con paso firme hacia el hueco del retrato de la Dama Gorda que daba entrada a los alumnos de Gryffindor a su sala común.

—¡James! ¡Espera! —le llamó y el moreno giró sobre su propio eje sorprendido al escuchar su nombre con tanta decisión.

Recibió a su nueva compañera de curso con una apacible sonrisa que se contagió a la mirada de sus ojos castaños tras las gafas redondas que suavizaban los rasgos afilados de su rostro.

—Iba al Gran Comedor. Sirius, Remus y Peter ya están abajo, yo me he entretenido un poco solucionando algunos asuntos —se excusó titubeando al final al mencionar dichos asuntos que el moreno había tenido que solucionar.

Àraidhe sintió cierta vergüenza que emanaba de James como un calor que traspasase su piel y más o menos pudo intuir qué clase de asuntos se traía James entre manos o, al menos, con quién estaban relacionados.

—Yo también bajo. ¿Vienes conmigo o prefieres seguir esperando? No creo que Lily tarde mucho en terminar de arreglarse.

La morena, mientras hablaba, avanzó unos pasos hasta detenerse delante de James. Si estiraba la mano podía tocar el hueco en el retrato por el que podía salir. Tras ella el merodeador agachó la cabeza y, como si se tratase de un tic nervioso, se revolvió el pelo de por si indomable.

—Bajo contigo —decidió al final y siguió a la chica saliendo ambos de la sala común.

Caminaron en silencio uno junto al otro. Àraidhe podía notar como James se sentía algo azorado, no acostumbraba a hablar de Lily con nadie que no fuese cualquiera de sus tres amigos, así que procuró no romper el silencio y dejar que el moreno recobrase cierta calma en cuanto a sus sensaciones en ese momento.

James por su parte quería aprovechar la oportunidad de tener de su lado a alguien que dormía en la misma habitación que la pelirroja, que su pelirroja. Intuía que Àraidhe podría hablarle de ella, aconsejarle incluso. O, por lo menos, compartir con él su punto de vista femenino.

—¿Qué tal con tus compañeras de cuarto? ¿Qué te parecen? —preguntó con un forzado tono casual.

Se detuvo para dejar pasar a Àraidhe primero por el arco de piedra que separaba el hueco de la escalera con uno de los largos pasillos del colegio. Pasó también él tras ella y aceleró el paso hasta volver a colocarse a su altura.

Caminaba con paso tranquilo, como si quisiera demorarse todo lo que le fuese posible sin resultar sospechoso, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de la túnica y la cabeza gacha, mirándose la punta de los zapatos sobresalir por el dobladillo de la túnica negra.

—Son simpáticas, en especial Lily —apuntó intencionadamente. Vio a James sonreír—. Es muy guapa.

—Es preciosa —susurró él, la imagen del rostro de Lily apareció en su mente, sonreía—. Y me detesta.

Àraidhe frunció los labios al notar como la incomodidad de James era sustituida por cierto sentimiento de decepción. De impotencia quizás. El moreno, sin apartar la vista del suelo, golpeó una piedrecita que había en su camino, esta rebotó por la piedra del suelo dando saltos irregulares hasta caer en una grieta entre dos piedras.

—No, no te detesta —le rebatió Àraidhe consiguiendo que James, por fin, levantase la vista del suelo para fijarse en ella—. No te conoce lo suficiente como para detestarte. De hecho creo que tiene una imagen de ti algo alterada por una serie de justificados prejuicios. Te ve infantil, engreído y superficial. Si notase algún cambio en ti seguramente cambiaría su opinión.

Sorprendido ante la seguridad con la que Àraidhe había pronunciado aquel improvisado discurso James no se atrevió a añadir nada. Siguió caminando en silencio hasta detenerse frente a la puerta de entrada del Gran Comedor.

A su lado Àraidhe se había detenido también y había apoyado la espalda sobre la pared de piedra mirando hacia el techo.

—Te gusta mucho ¿verdad? —preguntó finalmente.

En ese momento James deseó entrar en el Gran Comedor, sentarse frente a Sirius y competir con él a ver quién era capaz de comer más tortitas antes de que llegase la hora de bajar a la mazmorra para su clase doble de pociones. Pero, para su sorpresa, no lo hizo.

No sabía muy bien por qué, no podía darse una explicación en ese momento, pero se sentía cómodo hablando con Àraidhe acerca de Lily, una inexplicable confianza le hacía saber que la chica no encontraría absurdas sus palabras como a veces le ocurría con sus amigos. Finalmente no se decidió a atravesar las puertas dobles de acceso al Gran Comedor. Se quedó allí plantado porque quería quedarse y hablar con ella.

Se encogió de hombros, de pie frente a Àraidhe.

—Sí. Al principio empezó como un capricho, un juego. Era guapa, tozuda e intachable, Sirius y yo nos provocábamos el uno al otro a ver quién conseguía hacer que perdiese antes la paciencia. Al principio era fácil conseguir nuestro objetivo pero con el tiempo Lily aprendió a manejarnos y cuanto más lo hacía más inalcanzable parecía, y a la vez más guapa; como un trofeo.

—Eso no es muy profundo —observó Àraidhe y James se volvió a encoger de hombros.

—Tenía quince años y con sólo revolverme el flequillo y sonreír suspiraban todas las chicas que había a mi alrededor. Todas menos ella y eso atacaba a mi hinchado orgullo como un aguijonazo —se excusó—. Así que empecé a observarla en clase, quería conocerla y sabía que ella no se mostraría voluntaria a dejarse conocer así que me conformé con lo que podía descubrir por mí mismo. No sólo es guapa, también es ingeniosa, irónica, divertida y valiente como pocas.

Àraidhe le observó mientras hablaba, al parecer las expresiones del moreno mientras resumía su pasado entremezclado con sentimientos y opiniones le resultaban más interesantes que los arcos del techo del gran y largo pasillo.

James, al terminar de hablar, le devolvió la mirada y ambos se quedaron en silencio. Àraidhe sonrió y él se mesó el cabello de la nuca.

—Es bochornoso decir todo lo que he dicho en voz alta. Cuando paso las horas muertas pensándolo no parece tan patético.

James vio cómo la aprendiz reía, sus hombros se agitaron en una risita suave y él se encogió un poco con una timidez absolutamente insólita en él.

—No es patético —aseguró. El moreno sabía muy poco de sentimientos si opinaba eso—. Eres el gran James Potter —un deje de ironía se coló en su voz—. No estaría de más que empezases a confiar en tus sentimientos como lo haces en tu habilidad mágica o en tu carisma. Hasta que no lo hagas no dejarás de comportarte delante de ella como un pelele y ella seguirá viéndote como un crío inmaduro cosa que no creo que seas.

Con el ceño fruncido y expresión de sorpresa James evaluó el rostro de Àraidhe mientras sopesaba las palabras que acababa de decirle.

—¿Cómo sabes tanto si nos conoces desde hace apenas veinticuatro horas?

—Tengo un manual —respondió rápida, despierta—. "Sujetos de mentalidad simple: cómo conocerlos, comprenderlos y manejarlos en menos de una semana".

—Que graciosa —apuntó James mordaz y Àraidhe rompió a reír.

Su risa fresca resonó por el pasillo contagiándose a las comisuras de los labios del propio James quién se tuvo que contener para mantener su expresión de fingido dolor por el orgullo recientemente herido.

—Eres curioso Potter, eres tan inocente como un niño y tan audaz como un adulto.

—Lo curioso es que te cuente cosas que no le cuento ni a Sirius. Por cierto, esto último no se lo comentes a él.

La morena negó con la cabeza, podía estar tranquilo, nada que hablase con él llegaría a oídos de nadie dicho por ella.

Después, una conversación lejana de la que apenas les llegaban resquicios captó su atención. Ahí llegaba la razón por la que Àraidhe se había detenido y no había entrado en el comedor, una razón pelirroja acompañada de tres amigas que charlaban y reían ajenas a los dos alumnos que esperaban en silencio delante de la gran puerta cerrada.

La respiración de James se detuvo de la impresión, Àraidhe se dio cuenta y llamó su atención.

—Tranquilízate James, ya no eres un niño, tampoco un adolescente fanfarrón. Salúdalas a las cuatro con tranquilidad, no te van a sacar los ojos.

La tensión agarrotó los músculos de los brazos de James cuando este cerró los puños con fuerza. No sabía lidiar con esto porque no estaba acostumbrado a que nada atacase a sus nervios o a su seguridad en sí mismo. Lily era, sin duda, su peor debilidad.

Aun así, como cazador y capitán del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor se obligó a si mismo a mantener la compostura, la concentración y la calma; y a proceder tal y como Àraidhe había indicado.

Las cuatro chicas llegaron junto a ellos.

—James, mírame —ordenó Àraidhe al ver que el moreno no quitaba la vista de encima de Lily.

Este, inconsciente, obedeció justo cuando las cuatro se cruzaban con ellos y Àraidhe las saludaba con una sonrisa acompañada de un radiante "buenos días"

—Hola Àraidhe, hola James, buenos días —les saludó Julia, la única que había demostrado, mientras hablaban en la habitación, confiar en James y sus amigos.

Àraidhe le había distraído y no fue hasta que escuchó la voz de Julia que James volvió a girar el rostro a tiempo para ver la expresión de sorpresa en el rostro de Lily, la sonrisa en el rostro de Julia y Laurel y la indiferencia en el de Gabrielle.

—Buenos días chicas —saludó como había le aconsejado Àraidhe pero ninguna respondió.

Y aunque lo hubiesen hecho a James le habría resultado indiferente. Para él sólo existía Lily y la curiosidad pintada en sus ojos esmeralda. ¿Desde cuándo Lily le miraba con curiosidad y no con profundo odio o helada indiferencia?

Cuando las cuatro amigas quedaron lejos James las señaló y despegó los labios como si fuese a decir algo. Giró el rostro, miró a Àraidhe aun sin decir nada. Volvió a mirar a las chicas. De sus labios seguía sin salir palabra alguna mientras el moreno miraba a un lado y a otro sin dejar de apuntar a las cuatro amigas con el índice.

Àraidhe enarcó las cejas, parecía expectante y a la vez algo orgullosa tras haber conseguido su objetivo. No había sido difícil, cierto, no tenía mucho mérito pero la cara de James en aquel preciso instante era recompensa suficiente.

—¿Has visto eso? ¿Has visto a Lily?

Àraidhe asintió con La cabeza. Estaba exultante.

—Sí, parecía pensar: "¡Vaya! ¿Desde cuándo James es educado? ¿Desde cuándo parece tan sereno y maduro? ¿Desde cuándo es atractivo?".

—Ja, ja, ja.

—Vale, aun es pronto para que Lily empiece a considerarte atractivo, incluso pensar que te ve maduro es precipitado pero por lo menos has sido educado y natural. No te has quedado mirándola fijamente como un acosador esperando su llegada. Es un buen comienzo.

—Me caes bien —decidió el de gafas repentinamente—. Y tengo hambre lo cual es una buena combinación.

Igual de repentino como su última decisión fue que envolviese a Àraidhe cogiendo su mano, tirando de ella y pasándole el brazo izquierdo tras los hombros para dirigirla al Gran Comedor donde, desde hacía un tiempo, esperaban Sirius Remus y Peter.

No tardaron mucho en reconocer a los tres amigos desayunando tranquilamente en un extremo de la larga mesa de Gryffindor.

Remus había desaparecido tras un periódico abierto cuyas imágenes se movían como si tuviesen vida propia. No reparó en ellos como tampoco lo hizo Sirius que parecía distraído mientras untaba de nata y caramelo su último trozo de tortita. Sólo Peter divisó entre el gentío a James y a Àraidhe y empezó a agitar los brazos y a dar brincos sobre su asiento hasta llamar su atención.

Molesto por el frenético movimiento de Peter Sirius levantó la mirada y se fijó en cómo su menudo amigo saltaba sobre el banco justo frente a él. Con la elegancia que caracterizaba cada uno de sus movimientos giró el torso hasta descubrir qué había emocionado tanto a Peter.

James y la chica nueva llegaron hasta ellos y mientras James daba la vuelta a la mesa para sentarse frente a su mejor amigo y junto a Remus Àraidhe ocupó el sitio libre junto a Sirius. Les saludó alegremente y cogió una rebanada de pan tostado y un cuchillo para untar mantequilla.

Al instante Remus bajó el periódico, lo dobló y le devolvió a Àraidhe el saludo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Al parecer el castaño estaba encantado con la aparición de la chica, como también lo estaba Peter que empezó a hablar con ella con su voz aguda y chirriante.

—¿Dónde habéis estado? Habéis tardado una eternidad, Remus y yo pensábamos que no ibais a bajar a desayunar —comentó Sirius aprovechando una pausa para respirar en la incansable verborrea de Peter.

James cruzó una mirada cómplice con Àraidhe y los dos sonrieron aunque ninguno contestó a Sirius. Pero este, perspicaz como era, no necesitó más respuesta que esa mirada para hacer sus propias conjeturas.

—¡Vaya! Cuánta complicidad repentina entre vosotros dos. Nuestro último año se convertirá en un drama cuando de aquí a nada comiencen los celos —apuntó, mordaz, mirando primero a James y después, sin disimulo, a Remus.

La aprendiz, con su rostro reflejando nada más que una irreprochable inocencia, miró a Sirius e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Celos? ¿Los tuyos? —preguntó y como si hubiese preguntado algo tan insustancial como la hora dio un trago de su copa de zumo de piña y siguió desayunando.

El moreno acusó el golpe. Cerró los ojos grises como la ceniza y frunció los labios hasta que sólo quedó de ellos una fina línea. Aquel signo de derrota duró un instante, lo que tardó Sirius en recuperar la compostura.

—No —aseguró terco volviendo a entretenerse con las tortitas.

Remus sonrió algo vengativo, no podía negar que disfrutaba cuando alguien ponía a Sirius en su sitio si este y su desvergüenza sobrepasaban los límites de la confianza y la amistad. Después volvió a su periódico removiendo el café de por la mañana con la mano que le quedaba libre.

Y James tamborileó con los dedos sobre la mesa al tiempo que intentaba decidir entre todos los platos que tenía delante de cual comería primero. Aun tenía tiempo más que de sobra, antes de que empezasen las clases aquel primer día de curso, para tomarse un desayuno consistente mientras recordaba la mirada de Lily. El día empezaba bien para el moreno. Francamente bien.

o0o

Terminado el desayuno Àraidhe, acompañada por Sirius, James y Remus, emprendió el camino hacia las mazmorras del castillo con el libro de Elaboración de Pociones Avanzadas entre sus brazos.

Peter que dos años atrás no había sido capaz de superar el T.I.M.O de dicha asignatura se había quedado en la sala común pues aquellas dos horas las tenía libres.

La joven aprendiz caminaba observando todo a su alrededor con curiosidad. Los chicos que habían vivido entre los muros de aquel castillo durante siete años se lo conocían a la perfección, quizá más que cualquier otro alumno que hubiese cursado su educación en el colegio, por eso para ellos todo cuando había a su alrededor carecía del interés que sí tenía para la recién llegada.

Cuanto más se acercaban a las mazmorras esta vio como la oscuridad cada vez era más notable. El silencio allí era sepulcral y cualquier sonido, unos pasos solitarios, el goteo de una cañería, etc, resonaba contra las paredes húmedas y mohosas.

—Tétrico ¿Verdad? —le dijo Sirius caminando a su derecha.

El moreno sonreía y ella sintió como el regocijo cosquilleaba en la palma de las manos del merodeador. James también se le acercó, esta vez desde el flanco izquierdo.

—Es territorio Slytherin. Corren rumores de que aquí abajo habitan criaturas de todo tipo y tamaño —intentó asustarla pero el semblante de Áraidhe no varió, seguía tranquila, sólo miraba a ambos chicos de hito en hito.

—Tienes suerte de estar acompañada por dos hombres apuestos y valientes como nosotros —apuntó Sirius.

A espaldas de los tres una risita hizo que tanto James como Sirius se irguieran y se giraran. Remus seguía riendo con su ejemplar del libro de pociones en las manos.

—No les escuches Áraidhe, lo único peligroso que hay aquí son ellos.

La chica también rió.

—Y lo único desagradable Snape, ya tendrás el placer de conocerle cuando lleguemos.

A su lado Sirius soltó una sonora carcajada que resonó por el pasillo haciendo temblar las paredes.

Entraron los cuatro en el aula. Primero Sirius precedido de James y, unos pasos por detrás, Remus y la joven aprendiz.

El aula, de techo alto con pequeños ventanales siempre abiertos para ventilar la sala que se llenaba de efluvios que emanaban de los calderos contaba con tres filas de mesas para tres personas cada una. En cada mesa había una balanza junto a un caldero de peltre completamente vacío así como varios instrumentos para medición y corte de los ingredientes. Frente a las filas de mesas una nueva mesa distinta a la de los alumnos, mucho más engalanada hecha con madera de roble vieja y con elaboradas florituras decorando el perímetro y las patas. Tras esta una pizarra escrita con instrucciones que ningún alumno se molestó el leer. Y a ambos lados, cubriendo las paredes, altos armarios llenos de ingredientes en tarros de cristal.

El moreno de ojos grises siguió su camino con decisión hasta dejar caer su libro junto a un caldero en la penúltima mesa de aquellas que ocupaban el centro. Los cuatro amigos, desde el primer año que cursaron aquella asignatura, ocupaban las dos últimas mesas del centro sentándose dos detrás y dos delante. El año pasado fue la excepción pues al ser sólo tres ocupaban la mesa del final, pero volvían a ser cuatro así que Sirius ocupó el sitio al que estaba acostumbrado y donde estaban sus cosas en la esquina izquierda de la penúltima mesa.

James le apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros cuando pasó tras él para ocupar el asiento contiguo en el centro de la mesa. Apretó clavándole los dedos en el músculo y Sirius se revolvió dedicándole a su mejor amigo una larga sarta de improperios.

Tras ellos se sentaron Àraidhe y Remus ocupando esta la esquina y el castaño el centro de la mesa.

Mientras esperaban a que su profesor de pociones hiciese su entrada en el aula Sirius echó hacia atrás la cabeza hasta casi apoyarla sobre la mesa de Àraidhe sentada tras él. La chica vio de él sus inquietantes ojos grises e intuyó que en su rostro se dibujaba su característica sonrisa de suficiencia y elegancia.

—Hola guapa, ¿nos vemos después de clase? —bromeó alzando las cejas aunque, lejos de resultar atractivo, hizo que su rostro quedase aun más desfigurado.

Ella frunció los labios y haciendo pinza con el dedo índice y pulgar le tapó la nariz. Sirius se revolvió librándose de ella enseguida ya que apenas opuso resistencia. Giró para encararla y la vio reír.

Sin darse cuenta el moreno también sonrió sin pensar en nada más que en esos ojos del color del cielo que parecían brillar cuando ella reía.

Se miraron durante un instante, al segundo siguiente entraba por la puerta un hombre menudo cubierto con una túnica de mago de color morado que le hacía parecer una gran mesa camilla con bigote.

—Buenos días queridos alumnos —los saludó con ambas manos reposando sobre el abultado estómago—. Mis alumnos de EXTASIS. Mis maravillosos y brillantes alumnos de EXTASIS.

Hizo una pausa para mirarlos a todos y a cada uno de ellos sentados en sus respectivos taburetes frente a los grandes calderos vacíos. No eran muchos los alumnos a los que había admitido para cursar ese año su asignatura y prepararlos para superar con éxito el examen que tendrían al finalizar el curso. Sólo estaban allí quienes en su quinto año habían sacado un Extraordinario en su TIMO y el año pasado habían sacado una nota en su examen final acorde con la del TIMO. Por tanto estaba ante un reducido grupo de alumnos dotados, quién más quién menos, para el arte de las pociones.

—Fabuloso, me alegra veros a todos en vuestro último año en Hogwarts. Con suerte al finalizar el mismo se habrán cumplido nuestras expectativas, las suyas y las mías, y volveremos a encontrarnos ustedes como recién graduados con excelentes notas en su EXTASIS de pociones y yo, su antiguo y muy querido profesor de tan intrigante y apasionante arte. Pero hasta ese delicioso momento quedan aun unos largos meses de aprendizaje que empiezan en este preciso instante.

Se dio la vuelta y con un movimiento de la varita borró todo lo que había escrito en la pizarra. Después con movimientos de muñeca suaves, casi como florituras, fue dirigiendo la tiza que levitaba frente a la superficie plana de la pizarra escribiendo sobre ella.

Àraidhe dejó de prestarle atención, aunque seguía hablando con dicción rimbombante y sobre adjetivada, y se fijó en todo aquello que la rodeaba empezando por los tres chicos que tenía junto a ella.

Sirius que había acabado recostando sobre su brazo izquierdo giró el rostro y miró a James. Ambos parecían bastante hartos de aquel profesor y eso que apenas llevaban diez minutos en su aula de las dos horas que tenían por delante. A su lado Remus se dedicaba a hacer garabatos sobre un trozo de pergamino en blanco.

El ambiente en el aula no distaba mucho de la actitud tomada por los tres merodeadores. Todos los alumnos allí presentes dejaban escapar bostezos y suspiros de hastío mientras el hombre seguía hablando sobre la importancia de la teoría a la hora de elaborar pociones. Esta era, en sus propias palabras: "VI-TAL" a la hora de enfrentarse al EXTASIS de la asignatura y quién fuese tan arrogante como para confiar en su habilidad sin basar la misma en la teoría ya podía despedirse de aprobar la asignatura.

Tan sólo un alumno de aspecto desgarbado, piel cetrina y rostro afilado enmarcado por dos cortinas de pelo grasiento parecía tomar apuntes sobre su propio libro de elaboración de pociones.

La mirada de Àraidhe coincidió con la de Laurel que parecía tan aburrida como todos los demás. La castaña estaba sentada junto a sus amigas en dos de las mesas centrales de la fila de mesas de la izquierda, no muy lejos de ella por tanto.

En la mesa más cercana a la pizarra Lily y Gabrielle parecían distraídas en sus propios pensamientos con la cabeza fija en el frente. En la mesa de detrás Julia aprovechaba para organizar las cosas que llevaba en la mochila para las clases siguientes y Laurel, a su lado, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda y miraba hacia su clase. Cuando la mirada de ambas chicas coincidió Laurel puso los ojos en blanco mostrando hastío y sonrió. Àraidhe asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella no tenía esa sensación de aburrimiento pero sí podía captar la de todos sus compañeros hasta el punto de parecerle propia.

—Excelente. Excelente —murmuró devolviéndoles la atención a sus alumnos—. Empezaremos por tanto abordando el temario relacionado con la trasmutación, pociones que transforman, que hacen cambiar. Y daremos comienzo con la poción transmutadora por excelencia que todos conocéis ya pues la estudiamos el curso pasado. ¿Alguien puede recordármela?

Varias manos se alzaron pero Lily fue la más rápida.

—Por supuesto, Lily Evans, adelante querida.

—La poción multijugos, señor. La poción que transforma a quién la bebe en aquella persona cuyo ADN haya incluido al realizarla.

—Fantástico —celebró—. Cinco puntos para Gryffindor —añadió dedicándole a su alumna un guiño.

—Le detesto —murmuró James y tanto Sirius a su lado como Àraidhe y Remus tras él esbozaron una sonrisa.

Àraidhe apoyó la cabeza sobre ambos puños y clavó la vista al frente.

—Necesitar una poción para transformarte en otra persona, absurdo —murmuró sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía en voz demasiado alta.

—¿Absurdo por qué? —inquirió Remus a su lado.

Ella se incorporó alarmada pues no se esperaba que Remus estuviese escuchando. Ahora estaba obligada a disimular para no levantar sospechas.

—¿No estudiabais pociones en… —el castaño titubeó—. ¿En qué colegio estudiabas antes de venir a Hogwarts?

Ahí estaba, una de las preguntas comprometedoras que el ángel había estado esperando. La verdad era que demasiado habían tardado los chicos en animarse a hacer preguntas sobre su pasado, un pasado que no existía y que la aprendiza debía inventar sobre la marcha o buscar un escape alternativo.

Nerviosa miró a su alrededor. Por suerte daba la sensación de que ni James ni Sirius estaban escuchando y sólo tenía que mentirle a Remus. Detestaba mentir, era completamente contrario a su naturaleza.

—Dábamos prioridad a los encantamientos. No necesito una poción para transformarme. Es otra forma de enfocar la magia más centrada en la energía de cada mago o bruja y menos en el ambiente de este. Demasiado exigente.

Remus frunció el ceño, pensaba en lo que la chica le había explicado sin reparar mucho en que Àraidhe hablaba rápido y se frotaba las manos apoyadas sobre la mesa junto al caldero.

—¿Exigente? ¡Es ridículo! ¿Cómo os podían enseñar a ejercer la magia ignorando los elementos naturales si son indispensables para que el mago mantenga en equilibrio su propia energía?

Los nervios de la joven iban en aumento. Se encogió de hombros deseando que el castaño lo dejase correr pero no parecía que fuese a ser así pues la miraba con intensidad aumentando su malestar. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan torpe?

Un picor atacó a su nariz y se le cerraron con fuerza los ojos. Ahí estaba, lo último que podía necesitar en ese preciso instante, una catástrofe que aumentase las sospechas de Remus y que tuviese consecuencias nefastas para Sirius como había ocurrido cada vez que estornudaba en su presencia. Pero no podía hacer nada por evitarlo así que se llevó las manos al rostro para cubrirse la nariz y estornudó intentando contener el ruido para no llamar la atención de toda el aula.

Escuchó la respiración ahogada de sus compañeros y permaneció con los ojos cerrados más de la cuenta sin querer ver las consecuencias de su torpeza. Resistiéndose a su propio sentido del deber fue abriendo muy despacio uno de sus ojos azules hasta ver, al principio del aula, una gran túnica empapada de un líquido espeso y negro.

Al parecer su estornudo había hecho saltar la poción multijugos que el profesor había empezado a preparar ante la mirada atenta de sus alumnos para que durante la hora siguiente fuesen ellos mismos quienes empezaran con su preparación. La poción había saltado por los aires empapando al enjuto profesor y a algunos alumnos de las primeras filas. El muchacho que había captado la atención de Àraidhe, el de pelo graso y piel cetrina, era uno de ellos.

Tras los primeros segundos de sorpresa varias risas contenidas rompieron el sepulcral silencio. Sirius y James estaban doblado por la cintura haciendo auténticos esfuerzos por no romper a reír a carcajadas. Sus cuerpos temblaban y se retorcían mientras ambos se cubrían la boca con ambas manos. De sus ojos escapaban lágrimas de risa y las gafas de James estaban empezando a empañarse.

—¿Qué demonios ha pasado? —Remus, sorprendido, no podía sino mirar hacia el profesor y su caldero vacío.

Al menos parecía haberse olvidado de todo lo relacionado con el supuesto anterior colegio de Àraidhe, de esta había conseguido salvarse por el momento.

—La habilidad de Slughorn ya no es lo que era, la edad empieza a afectarle —bromeó Sirius entre murmullos y carcajadas.

—¿Habéis sido vosotros? —inquirió el castaño mientras veía cómo Slughorn movía la varita y dignamente, sin pronunciar palabra, hacía desaparecer de sus ropas, y del rostro de sus alumnos los restos de poción.

—¡Ojala! ¿Has visto su cara? ¡Ojala se me hubiese ocurrido a mí! Pero no, esta vez somos inocentes.

James asintió corroborando las palabras de su amigo mientras se secaba las lágrimas de las comisuras de sus ojos. Y Remus asintió, algo escéptico.

o0o

De la explosión del caldero de Slughorn se habló durante toda la mañana. Fue el tema de conversación estrella durante la comida y todo el mundo se lanzaba a hacer conjeturas acerca del motivo de que la poción hubiese saltado por los aires. Los más sensatos lo atribuían a que el caldero era defectuoso o demasiado viejo, el propio profesor así lo atestiguaba mientras aseguraba que de ese día no pasaba que fuese a comprarse otro. Otros con más imaginación juraban haber visto a alguien lanzar un hechizo hacia el caldero o haber colocado dentro algún producto de broma.

Y, por supuesto, la gran mayoría de los estudiantes se acercaron por los pasillos, en la sala común o durante la comida a preguntarles a James y a Sirius si ellos habían tenido algo que ver con el tema más comentado del día.

—Por decimoquinta vez Jones —le dijo James a un muchacho de Griffyndor que no tendría más de trece años. El chico parecía harto de aquella situación—. Ya te he dicho que nosotros no hemos tenido nada que ver. Una cosa es hacer una broma, fanfarronear un poco o meternos con algún Slytherin y otra muy distinta poner en ridículo a un profesor.

—Así que ya puedes reclutar a nuestro club de fans —añadió Sirius señalando con un gesto de la mano a todas las niñas que esperaban detrás del chico apellidado Jones mirando a James y a Sirius como si fuesen héroes—. Y marchaos a comer algo.

—Increíble, ya os culpan hasta de lo que no hacéis—notó Peter a quién le habían contado lo ocurrido nada más encontrarse con él al subir de las mazmorras.

Sirius se encogió de hombros terminando de llenar su plato de un potaje marrón que Àraidhe miró con desasosiego.

—Mientras no nos culpe McGonagall el mundo en pleno puede pensar que yo mismo le he volcado a Slughorn el caldero encima —probó la primera cucharada y mientras masticaba se le ocurrió algo y miró a James—. Lo raro es que tu pelirroja no haya venido a interrogarnos.

—No la llames así, no es mi pelirroja —repuso el de gafas.

Sirius sonrió. James sabía que en ese preciso momento en la mente del moreno se formó la frase "Para tu desgracia". Le dio un puntapié por debajo de la mesa que le hizo brincar en el banco y casi derramarse la comida sobre la pechera de la túnica. Sirius le insultó.

—Lo cierto es que si ha preguntado si habíais sido vosotros —intervino Àraidhe, más callada de lo habitual. Ante la mirada interrogante de los cuatro chicos, no sólo de James, se encogió de hombros y pinchó de su plato un pedazo de patata cocida—. Cuando he subido a dejar las cosas se ha acercado a preguntarme si vosotros habíais tenido algo que ver y le he explicado que no, que ambos teníais algo de sentido común, el suficiente al menos como para no ridiculizar a un profesor.

Mientras se explicaba Àraidhe movía el tenedor en círculos con la patata aun pinchada. Terminó y se metió el tenedor en la boca, estaba deliciosa.

James miró a la chica y se sonrieron mutuamente al recordar la conversación que habían mantenido aquella mañana. Sirius también se dio cuenta de aquel gesto pero, a diferencia del desayuno, aquella vez no hizo comentarios al respecto.

—Àraidhe.

—Dime Remus.

—No soy el mejor en pociones, la verdad, pero tampoco se me dan mal. Si quieres o lo necesitas no tengo problema en echarte una mano para que te pongas al día.

Àraidhe se quedó lívida. Ahí volvían de nuevo las sospechas y las preguntas a las que no podía responder. Esperó un instante en silencio sin dejar de mirar a Remus demorándose en tragar el bocado que tenía en la boca para ganar tiempo. Buscó en el castaño rastro alguno de algún sentimiento de desconfianza pero no encontró nada, tan sólo preocupación y un cariño hacia ella que parecía sincero pero que, como ella bien sabía, no era más que la atracción que provocaba un ángel sobre su protegido.

Tragó y esbozó una sonrisa, después asintió.

—Eres muy amable Remus.

Junto a ella Sirius también interpretó bien aquel gesto por parte de Remus y con suavidad se rió. Se alegraba al ver a su amigo, por primera vez en su vida, con el valor suficiente para demostrar interés por alguien.

Y la verdad era que le entendía, sólo conocían a la chica de las horas que habían compartido con ella en los últimos dos días pero era innegable que se había hecho un hueco entre ellos. Quién más quién menos sentían ya cierto aprecio por ella, repentino sí, pero aprecio a fin de cuentas.

La observó, sentada junto a él comiéndose la ensalada de patata hervida con atún, huevo y aceitunas. Sí, era comprensible que Remus sintiese cosas por ella, era una chica preciosa con dos ojos grandes y azules y una sonrisa que aparecía casi sin proponérselo iluminándolos como un rayo de sol. Además era despierta, ingeniosa, y tenía esa inocencia tan particular, como la de un niño, llevándola a mostrar sorpresa y entusiasmo por las cosas más sencillas sin parecer boba.

De pronto el moreno giró el rostro, miró su plato y respiró hondo. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era la única chica por la que su amigo Remus se había atrevido a demostrar cierto interés y por tanto él no tenía permiso para pensar en ella y menos en términos tales como preciosa. La luz de esos ojos no era para él, asunto zanjado.

o0o

El resto del día fue para la joven aprendiz mucho más llevadero que la clase de pociones. Definitivamente esa clase no era de su agrado, le parecía ridícula e inservible y eso que como aprendiz aun no podía disponer de toda su magia blanca sino de una ínfima parte. Lo único bueno que había sacado de aquella clase era el ofrecimiento de Remus para ayudarla si lo necesitaba. Aprovecharía esa circunstancia para conocer al castaño para conseguir la segunda parte de su cometido. Si quería sus alas, y vaya de qué manera las quería, debía lograr alcanzar un vínculo que la uniera a sus cuatro protegidos y, para eso, primero tenía que conocerles.

Al margen de pociones sus clases de transformaciones o encantamientos fueron como la seda y ambos profesores quedaron fascinados con la habilidad innata del ángel para transformar, manipular, o encantar cualquier objeto sin necesidad de usar palabras, cosa que jugaba a su favor pues desconocía la mayoría de hechizos que usaban los magos, ella sólo pensaba en lo que debía pasar y esto pasaba sin más.

Terminadas las clases los cuatro merodeadores decidieron aprovechar las dos horas que faltaban para bajar a cenar para disfrutar de uno de los últimos días cálidos del año al aire libre. James y Sirius lideraron la expedición camino al lago mientras Remus acompañaba a Àraidhe y a Peter quién no se separaba de su nueva amiga sin dejar de hablar con ella, no importaba el tema. Ella se reía de las anécdotas de Peter, encantada ante el entusiasmo de aquel chico pequeño y rollizo aunque a Remus y a Sirius no les hiciese tanta gracia lo pesado que podía llegar a ser.

—Te juro Peter que como tenga que escuchar otra vez la historia de la rata que tenías por mascota cuando tenías cinco años te ahogo en el lago —aseguró Sirius sin dejar de andar al escuchar el principio de la historia que Peter le iba a contar a Àraidhe sin recordar que ya se la había contado con anterioridad.

—Bueno, puedo contaros cómo conseguí hace dos años superar a Remus en transformaciones.

—A mi no me superaste en transformaciones —aseguró el aludido—. Apunté por error a tu caracol y lo transformé a él y no al mío.

—Sí pero McGonagall me dio diez puntos a mí y no a ti.

Àraidhe así como James y Sirius rieron ante la pequeña disputa que mantenían sus dos amigos.

—Tranquilo Remus, un fallo lo tiene cualquiera —aseguró Sirius al tiempo que salían por la gran puerta camino a los terrenos.

De pronto el moreno se detuvo en seco y los demás le imitaron. La sonrisa había desaparecido de su rostro y en él sólo quedaba una expresión helada.

James buscó con la mirada aquello que había causado que su amigo se detuviese y no tardó en encontrarlo. No muy lejos tres chicos con el escudo de Slytherin bordado en el pecho de la túnica se acercaban a ellos. Sacó la varita y se preparó para lo que pudiese pasar.

Àraidhe no podía ver nada más allá de Sirius y James que se habían colocado ante ellos como una barrera. Intentó captar las emociones que la rodeaban en ese momento y al instante se arrepintió de ello pues un odio devastador seguido de un latigazo de dolor la golpeó con fuerza. La mirada de sus ojos azules se clavó en la espalda de Sirius, estaba tenso y la mano con la que no sostenía la varita estaba crispada.

Remus tampoco veía lo que pasaba pero lo entendió nada más ver a Sirius y a James con las varitas asomando más allá de las mangas de la túnica. Él también se hizo con la suya y con la mano libre cogió a Àraidhe y la colocó justo tras él sirviéndole de escudo humano. Peter se quedó al lado de la chica, él era el único que no estaba cegado por el odio sino que más bien parecía asustado, la mano con la que sostenía la varita temblaba aunque también se había adoptado una actitud defensiva junto al ángel.

Estaban tan concentrados en aquellos tres personajes que ya tenían prácticamente delante que ninguno se dio cuenta de cómo Àraidhe respiraba entrecortadamente.

—Hola, hermanito —una voz siseante y altiva habló mirando hacia Sirius.

Ambos chicos se miraron fijamente, eran muy parecidos aunque el recién llegado no era tan alto ni tan atractivo como lo era Sirius.

—¿Qué haces aquí Regulus?

El muchacho llamado Regulus parecía liderar el grupo de chicos que habían ido hasta ellos aunque también parecía ser el menor de los tres.

Sonrió con petulancia como si, aunque supiese que era inferior en habilidad y en edad, tuviese un as guardado en la manga. Y así era pues mientras que Regulus parecía tener todo bajo control a Sirius le sobrepasaban las emociones.

—Que yo sepa soy libre para ir a donde me de la gana sin tener que darle explicaciones a mi hermano mayor ¿no crees?

—No me jodas Regulus —espetó Sirius—. En cuanto nos habéis visto habéis venido directos a por nosotros. Además, qué te crees que haces yendo por ahí con este par de orangutanes sin cerebro.

Los dos chicos que flanqueaban a Regulus quisieron avanzar y golpear a Sirius con las manos si era necesario pero este les detuvo levantando, tan sólo, la mano derecha.

—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Black, tus palabras te costarán la vida algún día —le auguró uno de los chicos más corpulentos.

—Y tú deberías ir a buscarte un cerebro Avery, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de formular tú sólo una frase tan larga —contraatacó James defendiendo a su amigo.

El gigante llamado Avery no respondió, alzó la varita y pronunció un maleficio que iba directo hacia James pero la magia no llegó a escapar de su varita pues esta salió disparada lejos de él. Sirius, mucho más hábil y rápido, le había desarmado sin necesidad de pronunciar el hechizo.

Los Slytherin adoptaron la posición de duelo, James y Sirius hicieron lo propio dispuestos a defenderse y con demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como para molestarse en ser razonables.

_To be continued..._

0o0o0o0o0

**Vaaaaya... hola de nuevo a quién esté al otro lado de la pantalla.**

**Tres años sin publicar nada... guau...**

**Y lo cierto es que no había tenido intención de seguir escribiendo fics sobre unos personajes que no fuesen íntegramente míos hasta que decidí leerme de nuevo la saga entera de Harry Potter y volví a caer en la tentación al descubrir esta pequeña idea que tuve hace tanto tiempo. **  
**Desde que la empecé a hoy que la continuo han pasado poco más de tres años. Yo he crecido, he madurado (espero) y mi forma de escribir es algo distinta como también lo espero que lo sean mis personajes así que no me lo tengais en cuenta si el cambio del segundo capítulo a este nuevo que publico es muy grande. **

**No tengo mucho que decir, ahora mismo estoy en vuestras manos o más bien en el hecho de que mi "regreso" sea bien recibido. Os diré que estoy bastante ilusionada con seguir con esta historia, como un pequeño homenaje a mí misma o algo así. (Además os confesaré que echaba de menos a Sirius y a James como personajes, quizá por eso me he animado a volver =P) Así que eso es todo amigos, cualquier cosa que querais comentarme ya sabéis que no teneis más que dejar un review que leeré y contestaré gustosa. Si no con que leais yo me doy con un canto en los dientes.**

**¡Sed buenos!**


	4. El lugar donde te han enviado

**Disclaimer: Aquello que pueda ser en contrado al releer cualquier libro de la saga de siete libros protagonizada por Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es propiedad exclusiva de la brillante mente de J.K. Rowling.  
Aquello que no podais encontrar es obra de mi preciada cabecita y mis ágiles dedos.**

**Capítulo 3. El lugar donde te han enviado**

**En capítulos anteriores: **_Àraidhe es una aprendiz de angel en proceso de examen enviada a la tierra para cuidar de cuatro chicos que traen de cabeza a la organización superior de ángeles guardianes. _  
_A ella no le parecen tan terribles ninguno de los tres chicos pues no son más que cuatro adolescentes a los que empieza a conocer. Lo que ignora es que estos cuatro adolescentes albergan intensos sentimientos íntimamente relacionados con una situación social que se mantiene en precario equilibrio._

oOoOoOo

_—Deberías tener cuidado con lo que dices Black, tus palabras te costarán la vida algún día —le auguró uno de los chicos más corpulentos._

_—Y tú deberías ir a buscarte un cerebro Avery, me sorprende que hayas sido capaz de formular tú sólo una frase tan larga —contraatacó James defendiendo a su amigo._

_El gigante llamado Avery no respondió, alzó la varita y pronunció un maleficio que iba directo hacia James pero la magia no llegó a escapar de su varita pues esta salió disparada lejos de él. Sirius, mucho más hábil y rápido, le había desarmado sin necesidad de pronunciar el hechizo._

_Los Slytherin adoptaron la posición de duelo, James y Sirius hicieron lo propio dispuestos a defenderse y con demasiada adrenalina corriendo por sus venas como para molestarse en ser razonables._

—¿Qué os pensáis que estáis haciendo? —espetó una voz grave y gélida.

El muchacho de séptimo año a quién había alcanzado la poción en la mazmorra se acercaba a ellos con la varita en la mano por la colina que subía al castillo.

James se envaró como si aquel fuese realmente su enemigo a batir mientras Sirius y Remus, a espaldas de ambos, mantenían su actitud combativa. Los Slytherin no bajaron la guardia aunque sí relajaron la actitud de duelo al ver llegar a su compañero. Este no reparó en los Gryffindor a los que se enfrentaban Regulus y los otros dos gigantes a su espalda.

—Nos hemos enterado de lo que ha ocurrido en pociones, Avery nos lo ha contado —el aludido asintió con la cabeza—. Y hemos decidido que era el momento de que alguien les parara los pies a estos por ir metiéndose con quién no deben—explicó el segundo de los gigantes sintiéndose orgulloso de sí mismo.

La expresión de desprecio del recién llegado se acrecentó tras escucharle.

—Avery, Goyle, sois un par de imbéciles Y de ti, Black, este comportamiento me sorprende, realmente pensaba que eras un poco más inteligente.

—¿De qué hablas Snape? —fue Regulus quién formuló la pregunta olvidándose de su hermano y los amigos de este.

—¿Qué os creéis que es esto? Estamos a punto de vivir un gran cambio, una revolución que marcará la historia del mundo mágico. Y vosotros os pensáis que es un juego para demostrar quién es el más bravucón del colegio.

—¿Ahora se les llama precursores del cambio a los asesinos? —preguntó James haciendo acopio de todo su autocontrol para no acabar lanzando maldiciones a diestro y siniestro en ese mismo momento.

Snape le miró como si reparase por primera vez en él. Desde hacía unos años además de ser el bicho raro que había sido siempre ahora se mostraba soberbio, como si tuviese de qué presumir. Su rostro cetrino y de nariz aguileña se crispó en una mueca.

—Cállate Potter —pronunció su apellido como si lanzase al suelo un escupitajo—. No tienes la menor idea de lo que hablas.

—¿Eso te parece? —le retó dando un paso adelante, envalentonado. Sirius interpuso su cuerpo delante de James para detenerle.

—Basta James, no merece la pena.

—Haz caso a Black, por primera vez en su vida dice algo que merece la pena ser escuchado —siseó y no vio como Sirius entrecerraba los ojos y le lanzaba una mirada de puro odio pues se volvió de nuevo hacia el pequeño de los dos hermanos—. Vámonos de aquí.

Los cuatro chicos se dispusieron a avanzar.

—Regulus —le llamó Sirius y mientras los demás seguían andando este se giró y cruzó con su hermano mayor una mirada.

Sus rostros eran como dos máscaras de expresiones infranqueables, un desafío de miradas donde cualquier palabra pronunciada sonaría vacía, hueca. Sirius, el mayor de ambos, se mantenía firme cuan alto era esperando a que su hermano volviese a su lado y dejase de comportarse, como bien había dicho Snape, como un idiota.

Regulus en cambio no tenía intención alguna de ir junto a su hermano. Le mantenía la mirada en actitud desafiante, demostrándole que ya no era un niño y que precisamente él no era quién para darle órdenes.

—Vamos Black —le gritaron desde la base de la colina.

Regulus alzó la barbilla y Sirius apretó los puños descargando contra si mismo su rabia por no ir tras él y golpearle. Después el pequeño de ambos hermanos giró sin mediar palabra confirmándole a Sirius sus peores sospechas cuando se alejó de ellos colina abajo en pos de Snape y los otros dos Slytherin.

Los de Gryffindor se quedaron en silencio sin moverse durante aun un rato más. Realmente ninguno tenía ganas de hablar o moverse y todos tenían demasiadas cosas en las que pensar después de aquel incidente. Especialmente Sirius quién seguía con todos los músculos de su cuerpo en tensión.

James, que se dio cuenta del estado en el que se encontraba su amigo y que sabía bien el significado que tenía para él lo que acababa de ocurrir, se acercó a él y le apoyó la mano sobre el hombro.

—Sirius.

Pero este no reaccionó, seguía con la mirada fija en el lugar donde había estado su hermano pequeño.

Tras James y Sirius, justo a espaldas de Remus y junto a Peter, a Àraidhe se le agotaron las fuerzas para sostenerse en pie y cayó al suelo clavando las rodillas. Desde el encuentro con los Slytherin había sido capaz de percibir todas las emociones que había a su alrededor con tanta intensidad que le costaba inclusive pensar. No era un ángel completo, no tenía todos sus poderes ni toda su fuerza y no podía alcanzar un nivel que la situase más allá de los sentimientos humanos. Había adoptado un cuerpo, estaba entre ellos, tenía que lidiar con sus sentimientos. Y sentimientos tan fuertes como los que percibió entonces arrasaban con ella pues en su naturaleza no tenían cabida la traición, el odio o un dolor tan lacerante.

Al caer al suelo rozó la mano de Remus y este, alarmado, miró hacia atrás y la vio arrodillada en el suelo. Sin pensar en lo que hacía se puso a su altura y llamándola a voz en grito la estrechó contra su regazo.

Sirius, James y Peter miraron también aquello que había hecho aparecer esa nota de pánico en la voz de Remus y al ver la imagen del castaño en el suelo abrazando a Àraidhe borró de su mente el recuerdo de los hechos más recientes.

La joven aprendiz se sintió liberada de una pesada carga cuando la preocupación por ella, un sentimiento que aceptaba mucho mejor, barrió todos los anteriores. De nuevo pudo volver a respirar con normalidad, sin que le supusiera un esfuerzo recordarse que debía seguir respirando si no quería levantar sospechas.

—¿Àraidhe? ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien.

—Si Remus, estoy bien. Ha debido ser un pequeño mareo.

—Será mejor que te llevemos a la enfermería —opinó James y la morena alzó el rostro alarmada, eso sí que no podía permitirlo.

—Estoy bien, no soy una enferma terminal ¿de acuerdo? Sólo me he mareado —insistió y entre los rostros de preocupación de James Remus y Peter vio una mano tendida hacia ella.

Era una mano de piel clara y dedos largos, elegantes, como los de un pianista. La siguió subiendo por su brazo hasta dar con los ojos grises de Sirius que la observaban ausente. Estaba preocupado por ella pero no podía dejar de pensar en los últimos acontecimientos. No al menos hasta que volviese a reconstruir su muralla de altivez e indiferencia.

Ella, que había sentido lo mismo que Sirius aunque sin llegar a entender las bases de ese sentimiento que lo volvían racional y no tan devastador, le miró fijamente hasta que este frunció el ceño. Parecía como si ambos se hubiesen comunicado sin necesidad de usar las palabras. Después Àraidhe se aferro a su mano tendida y dejó que la levantase del suelo.

Una suave corriente eléctrica les recorrió a ambos cuando sus manos se rozaron pero ni Sirius retiró la mano extendida ni ella la soltó. No era la primera vez que aquello les ocurría cada vez que sus manos entraban en contacto.

—Vamos a sentarnos a la sombra, te sentará bien.

Ninguno se atrevió a no seguir el consejo de Sirius y dejaron que fuese él quién ayudase a Àraidhe a llegar a la orilla del lago y sentarse bajo la sombra de un árbol. En silencio el moreno rodeó la cintura de la joven aprendiz con un brazo mientras con la mano libre seguía sosteniendo su mano inconscientemente. A ella toda aquella pompa le parecía exagerada, al desaparecer los intensos sentimientos de Sirius y los demás había recuperado la normalidad y no necesitaba que la llevasen casi en volandas como a una princesa de cuento. Sin embargo había alegado que la causa de todo había sido un mareo y debía fingir cierta debilidad por el momento y evitarse así preguntas a las que no podía responder.

Cuando llegaron a su destino Sirius la ayudó a sentarse en el suelo. Remus se sentó junto a ella y Sirius dejó que este la recostara sobre su regazo en lugar de en el rugoso tronco posiblemente lleno de pequeños insectos.

Peter se sentó al otro lado de Àraidhe y en un gesto tan dulce como tierno cogió su mano, la posó sobre la suya y con la otra que tenía libre le acarició el dorso. Ella le dedicó una sonrisa suave que acabó encendiendo las mejillas del joven Pettigrew. Tanto Remus como James esbozaron una sonrisa. No así Sirius que aun de pie miraba hacia el lago de nuevo ausente, perdido en sus pensamientos.

—Vaya Peter, pareces un farolillo.

Aquel comentario sonó extraño en boca de James pues era más propio de Sirius.

Àraidhe comprendió que los ánimos se habían suavizado lo máximo que podrían suavizarse en ese momento. Decidió entonces salir de dudas y darle un sentido al mundo que le servía de escenario para su prueba.

—De acuerdo. ¿Me puede explicar alguien qué es lo que acaba de ocurrir ahí arriba?

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Remus.

—A que quiero saber quienes eran esos chicos, por qué os habéis puesto a la defensiva en cuanto han aparecido y de qué demonios estaban hablando.

Se esforzó por no mencionar específicamente el incidente entre los dos hermanos. Su sensibilidad le decía que ese tema debía hablarlo con Sirius a solas y no entonces con tanto público y cuando el moreno tenía todas las defensas alerta a cualquier amenaza, incluida un exceso de curiosidad.

—No le des importancia, eran solo un grupo especialmente idiota de Slytherin. Es normal que nosotros, siendo de Gryffindor, nos enfrentemos a ellos, es casi una cuestión genética.

—Y que lo digas —apuntó Sirius con cierta ironía tras escuchar el comentario de James.

Este miró a su amigo con expresión de disculpa por lo desafortunado de su comentario pero Sirius no se molestó en girarse. Siguió observando el lago con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho.

Àraidhe bufó y se incorporó separando su espalda del regazo de Remus que se revolvió, inquieto, tras ella.

—James te acepto que soy nueva, incluso te consiento que pienses que soy un poco torpe e ingenua. Pero no tengo nada de tonta. Sé lo que es una disputa escolar y te aseguro que lo que acabo de presenciar no ha sido porque tú le hayas robado la novia al tal Avery o porque un grupo de matones quisiesen defender a Snape de una infantil broma en clase de pociones.

Desde donde estaba Àraidhe percibió como el ambiente se llenaba de cierta tensión. Se fijó en Sirius y reparó en cómo los músculos de su cuello se tensaban cuando este apretó la mandíbula, al margen de aquello no hubo ningún otro cambio en su semblante. Pero, tras ella, Remus agachó la cabeza y su mirada se sumergió en el verde plomizo de la hierba que sentía que pronto llegaría el otoño y, con él, el principio del letargo de la naturaleza. El castaño apretó los labios y frunció el ceño mientras su mirada de ojos castaños claros, siempre honestos y dulces, se cubría con un velo de incertidumbre. Junto a ella Peter miró a sus amigos, a él era al que más le costaba enfrentarse a aquella situación pues carecía de su coraje y su deseo de entrar en acción. Sólo James no buscó una escapatoria en sus pensamientos sino que se enfrentó a su nueva compañera sosteniéndole la mirada a sus ojos azules, ahora fieros.

—Está bien, todo tiene relación con Voldemort.

Al escuchar ese nombre Peter se estremeció.

—Por favor Peter, es sólo un nombre —le regañó el de gafas y el joven agachó la cabeza abochornado.

—¿Te asusta un nombre, Peter?

—No, no me asusta su nombre, me asusta quién es él. Me asusta el hecho de que exista un mago sumamente poderoso que se crea con derecho a matar o causar dolor a su antojo a aquellos que no se postran ante él y siguen sus órdenes.

Para sorpresa de Àraidhe Peter se arrancó en un discurso que no se parecía en nada a su habitual verborrea superficial. James y Remus también lo miraban con curiosidad pues nunca habían escuchado la opinión del pequeño de los cuatro hasta ese momento. Sólo Sirius seguía dándoles la espalda aunque escuchaba, atento, la conversación.

—Y no, no me gusta pronunciar su nombre como tampoco me gusta escucharlo. Es una cuestión de respeto pues él es un mago brillante y yo un mero estudiante, uno bastante mediocre por cierto.

Por primera vez desde que se habían sentado a la sombra de aquel árbol Sirius dejó caer ambos brazos y se giró hacia ellos alejándose de esa pose de mártir que había decidido adoptar.

—¿Un mago brillante? Voldemort es un hijo de puta con aires de grandeza —explotó con exasperación y miró a Peter dirigiendo contra él su rabia—. Un burdo asesino que lo último que merece es respeto.

—¡Dejad de pronunciar su nombre! —insistió Peter alzando la voz—. ¡Ninguno de nosotros duraría vivo medio segundo si nos enfrentásemos a él!

—¿Y qué propones, Peter? ¿Nos cruzamos de brazos y aceptamos de buen grado el nuevo orden mundial que pretende imponer un psicópata?

Sirius también alzó la voz y Peter se puso en pie y se enfrentó a él pese a ser notablemente más bajo.

—Lo que es ridículo es pensar que luchando podríamos tener la menor oportunidad. El Señor Oscuro tiene todas las de ganar en esta guerra —opinó, crecido en sus pensamientos.

Àraidhe torció el gesto, aquella era la segunda vez en un mismo día en la que escuchaba la palabra guerra en conversaciones que no eran precisamente triviales. Eso no presagiaba nada bueno.

—Sólo los suyos se dirigen a él con ese nombre —señaló Sirius devolviendo a su tono de voz calma, aunque una calma que sonó a sospecha y acusación.

Peter soltó un bufido, había entendido perfectamente qué había querido decir Sirius con esa apreciación pero no se molestó en contestar. Se miraron el uno al otro y la temperatura descendió hasta marcar temperaturas inferiores a cero. Después, aun sin mediar palabra, Peter volvió a ocupar su sitio junto a Àraidhe aunque esta vez sin tocarla y Sirius se sentó también con las piernas estiradas y el torso inclinado hacia atrás apoyado en los codos y antebrazos. Su rostro se giró de nuevo hacia el lago.

Al notar cómo los ánimos que antes se habían caldeado recuperaban una tensión aun sostenible Àraidhe se volvió hacia James.

—¿Quién es ese Voldemort?

—¿No has oído hablar nunca de él? —preguntó Remus y Àraidhe negó con la cabeza.

—Es un mago tenebroso de gran habilidad —resumió James.

—Sí, esa es la manera educada de definirlo —de nuevo intervino Sirius. Por lo que pudo apreciar la aprendiz al moreno aquel tema de conversación le hacía hervir la sangre.

—Aun no se sabe demasiado de él —continuó James con temple y calma—. Está empezando a organizar algo, Snape lo ha llamado revolución, otros dicen que busca reorganizar el mundo mágico para dotar a los magos de la posición que merecen frente al resto de criaturas mágicas o no mágicas. Aun no se sabe qué hace o cómo actúa, no ha dado la cara. Lo poco que se sabe de él por lo que se publica en periódicos es que tiene un grupo de seguidores que se hacen llamar a sí mismos mortífagos y que son los que están asesinando y sembrando el pánico y el caos en su nombre mientras él aun se mantiene en las sombras.

—¿Reorganizar el mundo mágico? —repitió interrogante, James asintió con la cabeza pero fue Remus quién respondió.

—Voldemort considera que un mago o una bruja están un escalón por encima que el resto de las criaturas ya sean o no mágicas. No está de acuerdo con el hecho de que el mundo mágico continúe al margen del mundo muggle, según él los magos deberían gobernar toda comunidad mágica o no mágica imponiendo esa supuesta supremacía de la que él habla.

—Y hay magos lo suficientemente estúpidos como para aceptar su palabra como una verdad universal —terció Sirius—. Mi hermano por ejemplo, toda mi familia en sí aboga por salvaguardar el linaje mágico vetando toda unión entre un Black y un miembro de una familia que no sea de sangre íntegramente limpia.

—Sangre limpia… —repitió Àraidhe, esta vez pensativa. Conocía ese término y no le gustaba.

—Magos hijos de padres magos, sin mezcla alguna de sangre no mágica—explicó Remus aunque no era necesario, ella asintió.

—Aquellos magos cuyos padres son los dos muggle son las víctimas más perseguidas por los tales mortífagos siguiendo las órdenes de Voldemort —añadió James.

—Lily, por ejemplo. Ella es hija de padres muggle —dijo Remus y James sonrió aunque ni una pizca de esa sonrisa asomó a sus ojos de mirada triste.

—Sí. Podría decirse que este asunto empieza a ser algo personal.

El intento de James por bromear y relajar el ambiente surtió efecto pues tanto este como Remus esbozaron una tímida sonrisa. Sirius por su parte no sonrió aunque tomó aire por la nariz y lo expulsó despacio, sacando con él todo lo que hasta ese momento había atenazado su joven corazón y recuperando esa fachada de indiferencia y rebeldía.

Àraidhe también encontró algo de calma cuando el ambiente se relajó. Empezaba a resultarle bastante molesto sentirse un dichoso canalizador de sentimientos y tan sólo era el primer día de un año que debería compartir con aquellos cuatro chicos que tanto se dejaban llevar por sus sentimientos y pasiones.

Pero no sólo le preocupaban las emociones ajenas, también empezaban a inquietarle aquellas que ella misma parecía tener aunque fuesen tan superficiales. Se preocupaba por ellos y no porque fuese su deber protegerlos sino porque empezaba a involucrarse en sus vidas de una manera totalmente necesaria para vincularse con ellos y a su vez devastadora para un ángel con apenas la mitad de sus poderes. Se sentía orgullosa si veía sonreír a James cuando Lily no le ignoraba deliberadamente. Una curiosa sensación de tranquilidad la invadía cuando Remus estaba cerca, siempre tan atento a ella, tan protector. Incluso Peter le despertaba ternura con sus incansables anécdotas. Todo ello, la preocupación, el orgullo, la calma, la ternura, eran sentimientos propios que no le llegaban del exterior. Que la debilitaban como ángel y la alejaban de su deber, de lo que era en esencia.

Suspiró al aceptar que aquella misión era un autentico examen de actitud que no le resultaría para nada sencillo. Y el primero de sus esfuerzos radicaba en buscar la forma de fortalecer su espíritu para que los sentimientos no la anulasen como había pasado durante el encuentro con los jóvenes mortífagos. Aquella situación era seria, no era meramente un curso escolar donde el riesgo mayor era un castigo por hacer explotar un caldero y ella debía estar a la altura del reto para hacerse merecedora de sus alas como ángel.

Por otro lado estaba el riesgo a ser descubierta pero aquello le importaba menos en aquel momento. Hasta el momento había superado las pesquisas de Remus y no creía que este fuese a cuestionarse si ella no era quién aparentaba ser por más curiosidad que sintiese. Su prioridad entonces era descubrir cómo fortalecer sus poderes de ángel.

Todos tenían pensamientos cruzando por su mente, su propio debate interno, no obstante habían recuperado la calma. Tan sólo Peter continuaba mostrándose tan serio como tenso.

—Peter ¿estás bien? —preguntó Remus, el más atento de los cuatro en ese momento. Peter se encogió de hombros pero no contestó.

—¿Te ha molestado algo de lo que hemos dicho sobre Voldemort? —insistió James y el rubio se puso en pie.

—Sí, me molesta eso. Le nombráis con total impunidad —les acusó mirando a sus tres amigos—. Para vosotros esto es un juego claro, sois tan valientes y tan admirados por vuestra habilidad mágica. ¿Qué mago tenebroso osaría enfrentarse a vosotros?

—No le estamos menospreciando Peter, sabemos que esto sólo es el principio de algo muy grande, algo para lo que no estamos a la altura de momento —dijo Remus con aire apaciguador.

—Aun así yo no pienso sonreír y acatar las órdenes de un lunático, disculpa Remus —el aludido lo desestimó con un ademán de la mano—. Por miedo.

—A veces el miedo es lo único que te mantiene con vida.

—Moriré de pie entonces.

De nuevo el mismo desafío entre Peter y Sirius quienes tenían puntos de vista tan opuestos como lo eran sus carácteres.

Sirius era valiente, leal, inteligente y terriblemente orgulloso. Lo cual le llevaba a desear entrar en acción y luchar por defender una causa que no sabía muy bien cual era pero sabía que era igualmente noble, no estaba en su naturaleza traicionar sus ideales por salvaguardar la comodidad o, incluso, la vida.

Peter en cambio era menos diestro con la varita y su coraje no destacaba precisamente. Pero si era astuto y atento, observador como una rapaz en pleno vuelo. Para él no existían causas nobles, existían potenciales, apuestas a caballo ganador.

El moreno desvió la mirada de sus ojos grises hacia el lago con un desprecio que golpeó de lleno a Peter encendiendo sus mejillas. Àraidhe escuchó el suspiro de Remus a su izquierda y vio a James negar, casi imperceptiblemente, con la cabeza. Ambos se habían dado cuenta del gesto de Sirius.

Peter no añadió nada más, sencillamente recogió sus cosas y se marchó hacia el castillo dejando a sus amigos atrás y enfilando el camino por la colina que llevaba a la puerta de madera de doble hoja.

—Estúpido cobarde —musitó Sirius cuando Peter estuvo lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharle.

James se acercó a él demostrándole su inquebrantable lealtad así como su coincidencia en cuanto a opiniones. Remus no se movió, cierto era que coincida bastante con Sirius pero no consideraba que posicionarse fuese la solución.

—Esto es lo que consigue Voldemort —le susurró Remus a la joven—. Desune, señala las diferencias y nos hace enfrentarnos a los unos contra los otros.

Una tímida y solitaria lágrima surcó la mejilla de Àraidhe ante la sola idea que le había mostrado Remus. Aquello no había sido un sentimiento ni suyo ni ajeno sino el dolor de un ángel incapaz de concebir aquella realidad tan distinta a su propia naturaleza.

Antes de que ninguno reparase en ella se enjugó la lágrima en un movimiento rápido de la mano. Necesitaba descansar, no veía el momento de que llegase la noche y su alrededor se sumiese en sueños y paz.

o0o

La noche cayó sobre Hogwarts con su cielo despejado y bañado de brillantes estrellas. La cena en el Gran Comedor con tres de los merodeadores tuvo resquicios de la tensión vivida durante las últimas horas de la tarde. Ninguno de los tres chicos quería hacer mención del hecho de que Peter no se hubiese sentado con ellos. Y Àraidhe no estaba por la labor de mostrarse contraria a los deseos no pronunciados de los tres chicos. El sólo ambiente enrarecido ya agotaba sus fuerzas, necesitaba descansar.

No pasó mucho tiempo en la sala común con ellos después de cenar y en cuanto Remus consideró que era buena hora para subir a acostarse ella secundó su opinión y se despidió de ellos dejando a Remus en la sala común peleando con James y Sirius que no parecían querer subir a la habitación y encontrarse con un Peter que les había ignorado durante la cena.

Cuando la joven llegó a su cuarto se encontró con que sus cuatro compañeras ya estaban en allí acostadas unas y a medio acostar otras. Se quedaron mudas al verla entrar y cada cual se afanó en lo suyo por parecer entretenidas.

Lily estaba ocupada organizando un poco el caos que había creado en su baúl durante ese primer día. Se había prometido a sí misma que aquel año, su último año, haría honor a su insignia de Premio Anual y sería perfecta en todos los sentidos, incluido todo lo relacionado con el orden en sus cosas.

Laurel, al contrario que ella, sólo se había molestado en doblar la túnica, el resto de cosas estaban desperdigadas dentro del baúl, debajo de la cama y por el suelo alrededor de la misma. Todo lo opuesto a Julia que era la meticulosidad personificada, un ejemplo a seguir para Lily.

La castaña ya se había metido en la cama, llevaba el pelo recogido en un moño alto y observaba a sus amigas sentada con la espalda apoyada sobra la almohada y la pared y las piernas dobladas cubiertas por la sábana y la colcha color borgoña. Julia se acercó al espejo y se dividió el pelo rubio en dos mechones que empezó a trenzar.

Por último Gabrielle vestida con la túnica del uniforme y sentada en la cama aun hecha estaba enfrascada en una redacción con varios libros abiertos y desperdigados sobre la colcha.

Entró y tras saludar a las cuatro se acercó a la cama para coger y ponerse el pijama con el que fingía dormir para no levantar sospechas sobre el hecho de que ya había pasado una noche lejos de la habitación y estaba decidida a pasar también fuera la segunda.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido el primer día de clases? Casi no hemos hablado en todo el día —fue Julia la que se mostró tan cortés con ella observándola a través del espejo.

Àraidhe se terminó de poner los pantalones del pijama y mientras le devolvía a Laurel la sonrisa que le había dedicado cogió la camiseta y la acomodó entre las manos buscando el hueco donde meter la cabeza.

—Bien, aunque estoy algo cansada. Supongo que será cuestión de acostumbrarse.

Se puso la camiseta al tiempo que veía como Julia cerraba con una goma la segunda de sus trenzas. Se acostaron las dos casi al mismo tiempo, sólo Lily y Gabrielle seguían sin acostarse. La morena seguía escribiendo como imbuida sin importarle la conversación superflua entre las tres chicas. Lily por su parte se incorporó por fin. Parecía satisfecha del orden que le había impuesto a su ropa y sus libros.

—Oye Àraidhe ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? —se aventuró Laurel cosechando las miradas de advertencia de sus tres amigas, incluida Gabrielle.

Àraidhe dedujo que Laurel le preguntaría por algo que tuviese relación con la conversación que estaban manteniendo las cuatro antes de que ella entrase y un silencio sepulcral llenase la habitación. Asintió sonriente.

—Os hemos visto en el Gran Comedor esta noche en la cena y no estaba Peter con vosotros. ¿Ha ocurrido algo?

Tras quedar la pregunta formulada Gabrielle volvió a fijarse en su pergamino aunque no escribió una sola palabra, seguía atenta a la conversación. Lily le dedicó a su amiga una mirada de reproche al tiempo que descorría las sábanas de su cama. Sólo Julia no se molestaba en disimular que sentía la misma curiosidad que Laurel aunque sólo ella hubiese tenido, además, el valor de preguntar.

—Han discutido esta tarde cuando hemos bajado a los terrenos para descansar un rato.

—¿Discutido?

—¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Lily ya se había acostado y también escuchaba con atención aunque sólo Laurel y Julia participaban de la conversación.

Quizá lo que había ocurrido entre los chicos no era algo que estos quisiesen que fuese promulgado, menos aun que se enterasen precisamente ellas, pero Àraidhe no tuvo en cuenta ese pequeño detalle pues no veía nada de malo en el hecho de contestar a una pregunta que le formulaba una de sus compañeras de habitación, confiaba en ellas.

—Mientras bajábamos se han acercado a nosotros un grupo de chicos de Slytherin. Regulus, el hermano de Sirius, y otros dos chicos demasiado grandes que no recuerdo cómo se llamaban. En seguida se han puesto a la defensiva y ha habido un pequeño enfrentamiento que se ha limitado a ser un cruce de amenazas especialmente entre los dos hermanos hasta que Snape ha aparecido para detener lo que ocurría.

—¿Severus? —preguntó Lily usando el nombre de pila del muchacho. Hasta Gabrielle había dejado de disimular y también ella miraba atentamente a Àraidhe que asintió con la cabeza como respuesta.

—Sí, estaba bastante enfadado con los Slytherin por su comportamiento. Luego habló sobre una revolución en el mundo mágico o algo así.

Las cuatro chicas se miraron entre sí. Como había ocurrido anteriormente con los cuatro merodeadores ellas también parecían entender perfectamente lo que les decía la joven aprendiz sin necesidad de que esta fuese más explícita.

—¿Cómo se puede ser tan hipócrita? —preguntó Laurel en voz alta aunque no parecía esperar una respuesta.

—Aun así eso no explica que Remus, Sirius y James discutiesen con Peter —apuntó Julia.

—Sólo han discutido Sirius y Peter. Al parecer tienen puntos de vista distintos —matizó la aprendiz—. Peter tiene miedo mientras que Sirius está harto de seguir de brazos cruzados, le puede el coraje. Después James se ha puesto de parte de Sirius y Remus ha optado por no posicionarse aunque creo que comparte la opinión de los otros dos.

—Típico de Black, le falta tiempo para creerse el salvador de la humanidad —intervino Gabrielle ganándose una mirada irónica de Laurel.

—No seas injusta con él. Aquí todas nosotras compartimos su opinión, yo también estoy harta de estar aquí encerrada fingiendo que todo es maravilloso cuando ahí fuera cada vez son más el número de muertes y desapariciones inexplicables.

Ninguna le negó a Laurel su parte de razón aunque tampoco parecían muy dispuestas a mostrar entusiasmo ante la idea de involucrarse en una peligrosa lucha con la justicia por bandera.

—Sigo sin poder creerme que realmente haya magos que se crean la sarta de barbaridades que dice ese hombre —murmuró Lily. La sombra de un miedo no admitido surcaba su rostro.

Laurel se esforzó pos sonreírle a su amiga y se estiró para tenderle la mano que esta aceptó agradecida. Sus tres amigas, y desde la conversación con los chicos también Àraidhe, sabían que para Lily aquella situación tenía un enfoque distinto y más alarmante. Ella era una de tantos que estaban siendo perseguidos por toda Inglaterra.

—Idiotas hay en todas partes —aseguró Julia.

—Y ya sabes que nos tienes a nosotras siempre contigo dispuestas a patear tantos culos como haga falta —añadió Laurel con un tono cariñoso que demostraba cuanto se querían las cuatro amigas.

Àraidhe sonrió al sentir aquello, era un sentimiento, otro de tantos que preferiría no sentir, pero al menos este parecía reconfortarla y no herirla pues la amistad, el cariño, el amor en sí era una gran parte de aquello que componía el espíritu, la esencia de un ángel.

Lily con una mirada les agradeció a las tres su apoyo y después no quiso darle más importancia a aquel asunto.

—Pero eso tendrá que ser otro día, mañana lo más arriesgado que pienso hacer es intentar sobrellevar la primera clase del curso de defensa contra las artes oscuras. Hasta mañana chicas.

Sonaron las despedidas entremezcladas con el ruido de libros cerrarse desde la cama de Gabrielle. Después, cuando estuvieron ya todas acostadas, se apagaron las luces de la habitación y todo quedó sumido en una oscuridad parcial en la que se distinguían sombras y unos pequeños puntos de luz brillando más allá de las ventanas.

o0o

La luna brillaba con intensidad en lo alto del cielo estrellado y limpio. El disco lunar iba creciendo iluminado en sus tres cuartas partes, no debía faltar mucho para la luna llena.

Àraidhe había escapado de su habitación en cuanto estuvo segura de que sus compañeras se habían quedado dormidas y desde hacía ya un rato levitaba unos metros por encima de la torre más alta del castillo, la torre de astronomía. Poco a poco a medida que iban pasado los segundos sentía que se iba recuperando. Si hubiese sido un ángel completo podría haberse perdido entre las nubes y haber recuperado sus fuerzas en cuestión de segundos pero no era un ángel completo. No había conseguido sus alas y por tanto ese era el lugar que había encontrado más alejado de las pasiones humanas y más cercano a su hogar más allá del cielo; y, aunque fuese con una desesperante lentitud, parecía que el agotamiento que había llegado a sentir al terminar el día iba remitiendo.

—Vaya, pareces cansada —dijo una voz justo sobre ella mientras levitaba tumbada con los ojos cerrados.

Sobresaltada perdió la concentración y dejó de levitar. Su cuerpo, atraído por la fuerza de la gravedad se agitó y empezó a caer hasta que se detuvo a escasos metros del tejado de pizarra de la alta torre. Suspiró al mirar hacia abajo y ver que se había salvado por poco de golpearse con fuerza.

A su lado su mentor se había sentado sobre la pizarra que quedaba tan cerca de la espalda de la joven aprendiz y, sin suponerle demasiado esfuerzo, sostenía el cuerpo de la chica con sólo alzar la palma de la mano. Despacio la hizo descender hasta que esta se recompuso y se sentó junto a él en el tejado. El ángel guardián estiró sus brillantes y etéreas alas y después las recogió entorno a él.

—¿Cansada? —repitió interrogante una vez hubo recobrado la compostura—. Que término tan humano.

El le dedicó una sonrisa entendiendo a la perfección a lo que se refería. Los ángeles no se cansaban; ni siquiera los que, como ella, habían adoptado un cuerpo humano. Sencillamente la pureza de su espíritu se iba perdiendo atacada por la imperfección de las vidas humanas que se encargaban de proteger. Eso era lo que le había ocurrido a Àraidhe durante el día al haber tenido que sentir en su propia piel y en conflicto con su espíritu sentimientos demasiado humanos.

—Has sentido demasiado ¿verdad?

Él sabía, cuando aceptó que su aprendiz se enfrentase a aquella prueba, que no sería nada sencillo superarla. Sabía qué circunstancias rodeaban al castillo donde su aprendiz iba a ser enviada y qué clase de confrontamientos empezaban a tomar forma. No obstante confiaba en ella, sabía que ese ángel en concreto estaba dotado de un poder aun dormido que no había visto en ningún otro de sus aprendices y, si alguien podía superar esa prueba era precisamente ella.

—Es agotador, canalizo todos los sentimientos de quienes me rodean y no son sentimientos precisamente sencillos. Sólo es el primer día y ya me he enfrentado a un odio visceral que llegué a pensar que me absorbería toda la energía. ¿Cómo puedo hacer para evitar eso?

—¿Cómo puedes evitar sentir lo que sienten tus protegidos? —preguntó el maestro, ella asintió—. No puedes, no tienes alas que te lleven a un plano superior a las pasiones humanas o que cubran tu espíritu. Además eres parcialmente humana, tienes que sentir todo lo que sienten ellos e, incluso, generar tus propios sentimientos.

—Lo sé —murmuró.

Ahí estaba. Abatimiento, otro sentimiento y esta vez había sido ella misma quién lo había creado.

—Lo único que puedes hacer para protegerte de ellos es buscarles un razonamiento lógico que los sustente —captó de nuevo la atención de Àraidhe con esa afirmación—. El sentimiento humano es una fuerza incontenible que genera nuevos sentimientos. Lo único que puede detener su fuerza es racionalizarlos, encerrarlos en un marco hecho de razonamientos lógicos que los generan y los mantienen.

—¿Eso hace que no me afecten?

—No. Eso hará que no sean tan destructivos aquellos que son tan contrarios a nuestra naturaleza.

Àraidhe suspiró. No era nada alentador el futuro que tenía por delante aunque se molestaría en poner a prueba las palabras de su maestro esperando que realmente su consejo fuese efectivo.

Este desapareció con la misma rapidez con la que había aparecido. Ser visibles en la tierra sin usar un cuerpo humano les costaba un precio en magia que él había pagado hasta agotarla. Ahora debía recuperarse, regenerar ese poder lejos de ella del destino al que la habían enviado con una misión por cumplir.

Se levantó de la fría pizarra que cubría el tejado y voló ocultándose entre las sombras de la noche. En el lago, como la pasada noche, una sombra oscura corría de un lado a otro de la orilla; aunque, a diferencia de la noche anterior, esta vez no parecía estar jugando sino desahogándose.

Àraidhe se ocultó desde donde pudiese observar sin ser observada, cuidando de que al animal no le ocurriese nada sin interferir en su actividad.

Sonrió mientras le contemplaba. Aquel animal, que no era tal, y ella tenían una conversación pendiente.

oOoOoOo

**Bueno, dos capítulos en menos de una semana... ¿Qué pensáis de este nuevo capítulo? ¿Qué os ha parecido la discusión entre Peter y Sirius a propósito de un tal "mago malo malísimo" que se hace llamar Voldemort? Y lo más importante...**

**¿Estaré volviendo a mi época de escritora prolífica?... ****¡Nah! Que va, lo que pasa es que quiero darme publicidad.**

**En fin, no tengo mucho que decir, no me ha pasado nada digno de mención en estos dos últimos días salvo que esto empieza a tomar forma en mi cabeza. Más o menos tengo ya clara una idea de lo que quiero hacer con esta historia. Todo será que con el paso del tiempo y de los acontecimientos esa idea cambie radicalmente, todo se verá, pero de momento tengo algunas ideas bastante claras y estructuradas.**

**Muchas gracias a los que me hayáis leído en el capítulo anterior (y en los dos que llevaban ya allí un tiempo) espero que os haya gustado y que os guste este también.**

**Para hacer comentarios, sugerencias, felicitaciones o patadas en el culo de las que quiere repartir Laurel sólo tenéis que dejarme un review. Se agradecen mucho.**  
**No diré que miro el e-mail cada media hora a ver si hay algo nuevo peeeero... ¡me hacen mucha ilusión!**

**¡Sed buenos, mis muy queridos y apreciados lectores!**


	5. Lazos de sangre

**Disclaimer: Aquello que pueda ser en contrado al releer cualquier libro de la saga de siete libros protagonizada por Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es propiedad exclusiva de la brillante mente de J.K. Rowling.  
Aquello que no podais encontrar es obra de mi preciada cabecita y mis ágiles dedos.**

**Capítulo 4. Lazos de sangre**

**En capítulos anteriores: **_Àraidhe es una aprendiz de angel en proceso de examen enviada a la tierra para cuidar de cuatro chicos que traen de cabeza a la organización superior de ángeles guardianes. _  
_A ella no le parecen tan terribles ninguno de los tres chicos pues no son más que cuatro adolescentes a los que empieza a conocer. Lo que realmente le preocupa a la joven aprendiz son los intensos sentimientos que estos albergan y que, como acaba de descubrir, afectan directamente a lo que ella es si no les encuentra una explicación lógica._

oOoOoOo

El sosiego y la aparente tranquilidad de los primeros días del mes de septiembre fueron quedando en el olvido a medida que el curso daba realmente comienzo según iban sucediéndose las semanas. Septiembre llegaba a su apogeo y empezaba su declive pintando en tonos ocres naranjas y amarillos los terrenos del castillo.

Los días habían perdido ese cielo azul de final del verano tiñéndolo del gris blanquecino de las nubes a primera hora. El viento empezaba a soplar con algo más de fuerza, llevándose consigo ejércitos de hojas, y la temperatura empezaba a descender dándole la bienvenida al otoño.

Dentro del colegio la vida dejaba en el olvido el aparente letargo de los primeros días donde aun había tiempo, inclusive, para tumbarse al sol sin más preocupación que el que se acercase la hora de ir a comer. Las clases empezaban a coger el ritmo apropiado y los apuntes de Lily o de Remus empezaban a coger el grosor aceptable para esas dos primeras semanas de curso. A Laurel no había quién le hiciese sombra y sus apuntes podían compararse entonces con los que Peter tomara durante todo el curso anterior.

En cambio aquella mañana de domingo los estudiantes recibieron con entusiasmo a ese cielo resplandeciente coronado por un brillante sol que auguraba un día tranquilo con reminiscencias del pasado verano. Quizá el último de esos días de tranquilo descanso a orillas del lago.

Después de comer y dejándose en la torre de Gryffindor, a sabiendas, todo cuanto tenían que hacer James, Sirius y Remus bajaron al lago dispuestos a disfrutar al máximo de aquella maravillosa y tranquila tarde antes de aceptar que desde entonces en adelante sus tardes tendrían lugar en la biblioteca o en la sala común viendo caer la lluvia desde el otro lado del cristal de los grandes ventanales del castillo.

Peter no acudió con ellos, desde su discusión con Sirius el moreno había hecho gala de su orgullo y se había negado en rotundo a firmar con él una tregua pese a las insistencias de sus dos amigos. Peter había tenido pequeños arrebatos en los que se hubiese acercado a disculparse ante ellos y recuperar, de ese modo, su lugar entre sus amigos. Pero al acercarse y ver el rostro de elegante atractivo y gélida mirada de Sirius todo su escaso valor reunido con mucho esfuerzo lo abandonaba dejándole sólo y en silencio a escasos metros de los chicos, de nuevo otra oportunidad perdida.

Remus bajó hasta la orilla del lago vestido, calzado, y con un par de pergaminos en blanco sujetos contra su regazo. Se agachó y metió la mano en el agua tras ver a algunos alumnos de cursos inferiores bañándose como si estuviesen en la playa cuando la temperatura exterior, aunque cálida, no invitaba al baño y la temperatura del agua, como comprobó el castaño, despejaba definitivamente las dudas.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa perversa de mirada entrecerrada en cuanto vio a su amigo acercarse tan precariamente al lago sin tener en cuenta que los accidentes pasaban y que no era tan extraño que un estudiante cayese al agua por eso, por accidente.

Una risita junto a él le dio a entender que James había interpretado bien sus intenciones lo que hizo que la sonrisa de Sirius se ensanchara hasta surcarle por completo las mejillas.

Se deshizo de la túnica quitándosela por la cabeza y con sendos movimientos se liberó de los zapatos. Salió corriendo en calzoncillos, calcetines y con el pelo lacio y oscuro completamente despeinado hasta llegar donde Remus y de un empujón acabar ambos cayendo al agua.

Emergieron a la superficie Sirius antes que Remus. El moreno agitó la cabeza librándose del pelo que se le había pegado al rostro y después se sumergió quedándole el agua justo por debajo de los ojos grises amenazantes que observaban a la víctima de su broma mientras se mantenía a flote agitando los brazos.

A su lado salió Remus pataleando y agitando los brazos, parecía luchar contra el agua en busca de la superficie. Exhaló una bocanada de aire cuando su cuerpo emergió del agua. Ni Sirius ni James, aun en tierra firme, pudieron contener la risa al ver cómo la túnica de Remus se llenaba de aire como un globo ocultando al castaño que peleaba contra su propia ropa. Los zapatos le pesaban y los pergaminos habían escapado de sus manos y flotaban por el agua a la deriva, pero a él sólo le importaba dar con Sirius en un momento como aquel en el que se estaba acordando de toda la ascendencia de su amigo y no precisamente para bien.

—Valiente cabrón —masculló con los ojos cerrados y el pelo pegado al rostro.

—Está buena el agua ¿verdad Moony?

No utilizó su nombre de pila sino el apodo y eso le indicó a Remus que el moreno estaba de buen humor y con muchas ganas de seguir bromeando a su costa. Entreabrió los ojos para enfocarle y con las palmas de ambas manos abiertas le salpicó. Sirius giró el rostro a tiempo y rompió a reír mientras iba hacia Remus dispuesto a hundirle de nuevo mientras este no dejaba de salpicar y patalear intuyendo sus intenciones.

James, que había observado la escena entre sus dos amigos disfrutando de ella como un niño, se cansó de esperar manteniéndose al margen y con la misma agilidad que Sirius se deshizo de su túnica y la dejó tirada sobre la hierba al lado de la de su amigo. Sí se esmeró algo más en quitarse los zapaos y con ellos los calcetines y las gafas antes de gritar y salir corriendo hacia la orilla y saltar al llegar al borde recogiendo las piernas cuando su cuerpo trazó una parábola en el aire. Se sumergió con fuerza y el agua que desplazó saltó hacia arriba salpicando a Sirius y a Remus.

James salió a la superficie impulsándose con fuerza, más de la mitad de su cuerpo salió del agua para hundirse después. Sonriente miró a su alrededor y encontró a Remus que parecía esconder que se estaba divirtiendo tras una máscara de responsabilidad. A quién no vio por ninguna parte fue a Sirius y esto lo alarmó.

Giró sobre su propio eje mirando hacia todas partes, incluido hacia el fondo del lago, pero no dio con él hasta que fue demasiado tarde y las manos de su amigo se aferraron, traicioneras, a sus tobillos tirando de él hacia el fondo. James se hundió, Sirius salió a la superficie riendo a carcajadas y segundos después se invirtieron las tornas cuando James logró emerger y se apoyó en los hombros de Sirius para devolverle la jugada. Al final hasta el propio Remus, ignorando lo molesto de su ropa empapada a su alrededor, fue hacia ellos y les ahogó a ambos al cogerles desprevenidos.

Mientras los tres amigos se divertían como niños en el agua Àraidhe salió del castillo cruzando ambas puertas abiertas de par en par. Dejó a su derecha los cuatro grandes relojes de arena que contabilizaban los puntos que habían obtenido cada una de las cuatro casas hasta el momento y salió a los terrenos donde el sol entibiaba el ambiente.

Dio con los tres amigos en cuanto miró hacia el lago y no pudo contener una sonrisa al verlos a los tres jugando absolutamente despreocupados. Ella también disfrutaba de esos escasos momentos en los que los chicos, generalmente incitados por Sirius, se despreocupaban de todo aquello que no les reportase una diversión. Por lo general, aunque los tres eran hábiles para enmascarar sus verdaderos sentimientos y pensamientos tras una fachada de pedantería e indiferencia, pasaban la mayor parte del tiempo reflexionando acerca de temas que les llevaban a tener sentimientos poco llevaderos para la joven aprendiz de ángel. Ella intentaba obedecer los consejos de su maestro y dotar a cada sentimiento de un marco lógico pero no siempre lo conseguía, especialmente con Sirius quien era particularmente esquivo cuando intentaba indagar en sus reflexiones.

Con paso tranquilo, disfrutando de la suave brisa que se levantaba en torno al lago jugando con su melena oscura que llevaba suelta enmarcando su rostro, llegó hasta donde los tres chicos jugaban y se sentó sobre la hierba allí donde habían quedado las túnicas de James y Sirius arrebujadas y descuidadas. Se recostó hacia atrás apoyándose sobre los codos y dejó que el sol calentase su piel mientras cerraba los ojos y escuchaba las risas de los tres adolescentes y el ruido del agua al salpicar y chapotear.

—Qué cabrón, si le dejo me hace tragar todo el agua del lago.

Àraidhe entreabrió un ojo y vio a James de pie junto a ella. Estaba empapado de la cabeza a los pies y pequeñas gotitas de agua perlaban su piel clara de músculos bien definidos.

—¡Prongs! ¡Cobarde! ¡Vuelve al agua! —le gritó Sirius y antes de que James pudiese responder Remus ya se había apoyado sobre los hombros de Sirius hundiéndole en el lago.

James le dio la espalda a Àraidhe y se rió. Su espalda ancha, de deportista, se agitó con su risa y pequeñas gotitas resbalaron por su piel delineando cada músculo perfectamente definido.

—Se lo tiene merecido —le dijo a la morena.

Sirius forcejeaba contra Remus intentando devolverle la ahogadilla a traición.

—Resulta curioso ver la complicidad que tenéis. Sois buenos amigos.

—Si —coincidió James llevándose las manos a la cabeza para desordenarse el pelo que se le había pegado a la frente—. Desde que llegamos en primero al colegio hemos sido inseparables los cuatro. Quizá Peter fue la sorpresa porque no se parece mucho a nosotros pero hizo tantos esfuerzos los dos primeros años para que le aceptásemos que acabó siendo uno más. En cuanto a esos dos capullos —añadió señalándoles a ambos—. Son, quizá, las dos mejores personas que yo haya conocido jamás. Les confiaría mi vida.

Àraidhe le observó cotejando las palabras del moreno con los sentimientos que percibía de este. No mentía en absoluto, su confianza en sus amigos era ciega y el cariño hacia ellos producto de infinidad de anécdotas y travesuras compartidas.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio de nuevo sin dejar de mirar cómo Sirius y Remus seguían en el agua como niños y sin reparar en unos pasos gráciles que se acercaban hacia ellos desde atrás.

o0o

Lily y sus amigas también habían decidido aprovechar el buen día que hacía para pasar la tarde en los terrenos disfrutando del calor del sol y la brisa otoñal. Laurel había sido tajante en cuanto a lo que haría según saliese del castillo: se tumbaría sobre la hierba, cerraría los ojos y se haría inmune a cualquier comentario por parte de sus amigas que tuviese algún tipo de relación con exámenes o deberes; sólo si querían compartir cotilleos frescos podrían acudir a ella.

Julia, que era el opuesto compatible de Laurel, se mostró tan intratable como la castaña pues se negó a bajar sin cargar con el libro de pociones, la redacción de transformaciones aun por terminar y la traducción casi terminada de runas antiguas.

Gabrielle bajó con un libro para entretenerse y ella misma, siguiendo su promesa de ser perfecta en todos los sentidos haciendo honor a su insignia bajó, a regañadientes, con la redacción de transformaciones que aun no había ni empezado lamentando no poder hacer como Laurel y tumbarse tranquilamente al sol y disfrutar de la variada gama de colores que traía el otoño consigo.

La pelirroja no conseguía entender cómo a Julia todo lo académico le resultaba tan odiosamente sencillo. Ella era buena en encantamientos y transformaciones, excepcional en pociones y no porque lo dijese ella, y notable en runas pues tenía buen oído para los idiomas. Pero de ahí a que cualquier tarea escolar le resultase sencilla como a Julia había un trecho.

Y ahí estaba ella, observando un pergamino en blanco donde resumir los preceptos básicos de la transfiguración humana cuando ni siquiera se acordaba de qué movimientos de varita debía realizar para cambiarse de color las cejas.

Miró a Julia que estaba enfrascada en su traducción de runas donde, si Lily no se equivocaba y en esa asignatura no solía hacerlo, se había equivocado al traducir las dos últimas líneas. Conocía bien a su amiga y sabía que si corregirle no era una buena idea menos aun lo era interrumpir su trabajo para consultarle una duda que abarcaba en sí toda la redacción de transformaciones.

Desestimó de entrada la idea de pedirle ayuda a Julia y ni siquiera se planteó pedírsela a Gabrielle y aun menos a Laurel.

Se resignó ante la idea de que tendría que ser ella misma la que intentase resolver su problema con la transfiguración o desistir y tumbarse al sol como había hecho Laurel, siempre sincera consigo misma. Pero entonces descubrió, no muy lejos de donde ellas estaban, a Àraidhe tumbada al sol mientras James Sirius y Remus jugaban a ahogarse mutuamente.

Ignoró a los tres chicos y se centró en Àraidhe, aquella chica era un prodigio en transformaciones. No es que fuese una alumna modelo como lo era Julia ni una estudiante habilidosa como lo eran James, Sirius o ella misma sino que parecía que la transformación era parte de sí misma y le costaba el mismo esfuerzo realizar los ejercicios propuestos por la profesora McGonagall que respirar. A veces incluso parecía que le costase más respirar.

Debatió un instante consigo misma y al final ganó la batalla la parte de sí misma que presumía de su insignia de premio anual y se levantó para ir a pedirle ayuda a sabiendas que ella haría todo lo que estuviese en su mano por ayudarla con su redacción.

—¿Dónde vas? —le preguntó Gabrielle levantando los ojos del libro y clavándolos en su espalda.

—No me he enterado de nada en transformaciones, voy a pedirle ayuda a Àraidhe.

La morena se encogió de hombros y volvió a su libro, en cambio Laurel abrió los ojos y miró hacia donde estaba Àraidhe y vio a los tres merodeadores.

—Bestial —murmuró y se incorporó para mirar a Julia y a Gabrielle—. ¿Vamos con ella?

—¿Para qué? —inquirió Gabrielle sin levantar, esta vez, los ojos del libro. Laurel bufó.

—No sé, por darle algo de emoción a nuestra vida. Ni Sirius ni James son santo de mi devoción pero son mejor compañía que un libro. Al menos más divertidos.

—Permíteme que discrepe —repuso Gabrielle para quién leer era toda una pasión comparable a la imperiosa necesidad de Julia por ser responsable, organizada y práctica.

—Pues yo me voy con ella —decidió y sin mediar palabra se puso en pie y salió tras Lily quién le llevaba ya un buen trecho de ventaja.

La pelirroja se detuvo tras Àraidhe quién estaba acompañada por un James en ropa interior. Sintió sus mejillas arder cuando reparó en la espalda desnuda del moreno.

o0o

Una gotita de agua escapó de un mechón de pelo y le cayó sobre el hombro de piel tersa y clara, elegante podría decirse. Nunca antes, en toda su vida escolar en ese castillo, la pelirroja se había detenido a imaginar que James Potter pudiese tener una espalda como aquella hasta que se encontró con ella y con esa gota que se deslizaba por el surco de piel que se hundía entre sus dos omoplatos y seguía el curso de la columna hasta desaparecer entre la tela de la única prenda a rayas rojas y blancas que llevaba James puesta ajustándose perfectamente a unas curvas bien dibujadas, demasiado bien dibujadas.

Agitó la cabeza cuando se descubrió a sí misma perdida en la piel de James Potter que se exhibía sin demasiado pudor. El ardor de sus mejillas se expandió por todo su rostro y agachó la cabeza, lo mejor hubiese sido marcharse pero sus piernas no le respondían en ese preciso instante.

Frente a la pelirroja Àraidhe frunció el ceño al sentir una oleada de vergüenza entremezclada con confusión y una pizca, apenas detectable pero que estaba allí, de deseo. Observó a los tres chicos y de inmediato supo que aquel nuevo sentimiento nada tenía que ver con ellos. Fue entonces cuando se giró y vio a Lily de pie tras ellos, con la misma expresión de sorpresa que tenía ella misma al haber sido descubierta.

Àraidhe esbozó una cálida sonrisa que calmó los acelerados latidos del corazón de Lily y se incorporó girándose hacia ella.

—Hola Lily, me alegro de verte.

Al escuchar su nombre James se giró de golpe y una sonrisa tierna y confiada asomó a sus comisuras. Lily le observó un segundo, sintiendo aun coloradas las orejas cubiertas por su mata de pelo pelirroja. Le vio detener las manos que se alzaban, inconscientes, con destino a su cabeza dispuestas a revolverse el pelo. Quiso reír pero se contuvo.

—Hola Evans.

La saludó con naturalidad, sin pedantería, sin hacer que se sintiese incómoda o acosada, como si fuesen dos viejos amigos. Le gustaba aquel cambio en él aunque jamás lo admitiría en público pues sería darle la razón a Julia y a Laurel cuando insinuaban que James había madurado y que su opinión sobre él estaba cargada de prejuicios. No era cierto, ella no tenía opinión ninguna en lo referente a él.

—Hola Potter ¿Qué tal el baño?

—Refrescante aunque un poco movidito.

Se sonrieron mutuamente, cordiales, después se fijaron en cómo Remus era hundido al fin por Sirius una vez dejó de forcejear.

Al darse cuenta de que ambos observaban lo mismo Lily carraspeó y se centró en Àraidhe recordándose a sí misma que no estaba allí para disfrutar tranquilamente del sol viendo como se bañaban dos de los cuatro merodeadores sino para solucionar su propio dilema con las transformaciones humanas. Se dejó caer en el suelo junto a la morena y dejó frente a ella su pergamino donde sólo había escrito su nombre y el título de la redacción.

—Ary, necesito tu ayuda —admitió al fin.

Àraidhe miró el pergamino en blanco y al leer el título le quedó clara cual era la gran duda de Lily. Las normas a seguir en cuanto a la transformación humana, por suerte, era uno de sus fuertes pues como ángel había tenido que tener en cuenta las normas mágicas que la regulaban en el mundo humano antes de llevar a cabo la suya propia que no había sido en sí una transformación pero entraba dentro de los cánones.

Junto a ella escuchó la risa suave de James y cruzó con el moreno una mirada que no necesitó de palabras para explicarse. Al moreno le hacía gracia la forma en que Lily acababa de llamarla y enarcando una ceja así se lo hizo saber. Ella sonrió y negó con la cabeza ignorándole y volviendo al problema de Lily.

—¡Prongs! —gritó James desde la orilla, los tres le miraron—. ¡Carrera hasta la otra orilla!

James miró a las chicas, enfrascadas en una explicación por parte de Àraidhe sobre la transformación humana, no necesitaban de su presencia para nada así que salió corriendo y se lanzó de cabeza al agua partiendo con la ventaja del impulso sobre un Sirius terriblemente competitivo que se movía en el agua como si esta fuese su elemento.

Remus fue quién no tomó parte en la carrera. Apoyó ambas manos sobre la tierra y salió del agua con la túnica y el cabello chorreando.

—Para la próxima vez te diré que la idea de tus amigos de bañarse casi desnudos es más práctica —aseguró una voz suave ante él.

Una chica castaña de ojos verdes de un tono bastante pálido le miraban con curiosidad en un rostro que mostraba, tan sólo, simpatía y alegría. Conocía a aquella chica, amiga de Lily; Laurel, Laurel Ó Conaill, de familia y carácter típicamente irlandés.

—Lo práctico sería no tener amigos que me tirasen al agua vestido.

Remus salió del agua y se quitó la túnica como habían hecho James y Sirius anteriormente solo que él, en lugar de dejarla tirada, la cogió del cuello y apuntándola con la varita, que también se le había empapado, fue secándola con mucho cuidado para no prenderle fuego.

Mientras el castaño se afanaba en su túnica las tres chicas se quedaron mudas al ver su espalda. Lily contuvo el aliento, Laurel abrió exageradamente los ojos y Àraidhe frunció el ceño. La espalda del castaño, de piel pálida y huesos marcados, estaba surcada de cicatrices irregulares en zigzag, marcas rugosas de brillo plateado las más antiguas y de piel rosada las más recientes.

Remus supo qué le estaban observando cuando escuchó a su espalda cesar el debate entre Lily y Àraidhe. No se giró y sin mediar palabra volvió a ponerse la túnica una vez seca. Estaba molesto, irritado y se sentía débil y víctima de pensamientos que tenían que ver con la compasión humana y la luna llena.

—Remus —le llamó Àraidhe con un hilo de voz al captar cada uno de los sentimientos que habían surcado al castaño.

Él giró ceñudo pero al ver el rostro de Àraidhe se esforzó por mostrar una sonrisa tranquilizadora que borrase las arrugas que se habían formado entre las dos cejas de la morena.

—Estoy agotado —se excusó echándose hacia atrás el pelo lacio y largo—. Y me duele un poco la cabeza, voy a subir a recostarme un poco. Nos vemos en el gran comedor.

Realmente parecía cansado, unas marcadas ojeras bordeaban sus ojos francos y parecía más pálido de lo habitual. Se despidió de Lily y Laurel que respondieron casi de forma autómata y se fue hacia el castillo pasando antes junto a Àraidhe y acariciándole la mejilla con dulzura en un gesto que le decía: "no te preocupes, estoy bien". Pero no lo estaba, escondía algo y ella tenía que saber qué era.

o0o

Con una intensidad que parecía una competición olímpica James y Sirius llegaron nadando hasta la orilla opuesta a aquella desde la que habían partido. Tocaron con la mano y dieron media vuelta para terminar la otra mitad de la carrera. James iba en cabeza nadando a crol con un estilo demasiado violento, parecía que peleaba contra el agua en lugar de aprovecharse de ella para avanzar. Chapoteaba más de la cuenta y aprovechaba aquellas ocasiones en las que sacaba la cabeza por debajo del hombro para tomar aire y observar la distancia que le llevaba a Sirius. Lo que James no veía era que, aunque fuese en segunda posición, él estaba aplicándose por entero en cada brazada mientras que Sirius parecía llevar un ritmo más sosegado, reservando para el final.

A mitad de camino James empezó a notar el exceso de ímpetu cuando los músculos de los brazos se le agarrotaron y su brazada se ralentizó. Sirius en cambio, cuyo estilo al nadar era más suave, sacando el brazo del agua haciéndolo girar en molino y deslizándolo otra vez hacia el fondo para empujarse en el agua y salir hacia delante, no sólo mantenía el ritmo sino que empezaba a aumentarlo y a achicar la ventaja obtenida por James.

La llegada de James fue casi agónica, la de Sirius, quién adelantó a James y llegó a sacarle casi un cuerpo de ventaja, más sosegada y algo prepotente cuando el de gafas frenó y se encontró con esa sonrisa que parecía regodearse en la derrota.

—Lo que no entiendo es por qué nunca me apuesto nada cuando compito contra ti. Ganaría todas las veces.

James no se molestó en contestar, estaba sin resuello, sólo tenía fuerzas para sujetarse y no hundirse hasta el fondo del lago.

Aun sonriendo Sirius apoyó ambas manos en el borde de tierra que se hundía en el agua y se encaramó. El agua resbaló por su piel cayendo al suelo y formando un pequeño charco de barro a sus pies. Alzó las manos y se escurrió el pelo tan negro como su apellido después se lo revolvió como hacía James pero, en lugar de dejárselo tal cual, se detuvo un instante a peinárselo hacia un lado.

Tanto Laurel como Lily, que apenas habían conseguido salir de su asombro tras ver la espalda de Remus, se quedaron mudas cuando Sirius salió del agua. El moreno no tenía nada que envidiarle en cuanto a físico a su amigo James. De piel clara que le confería cierto toque del noble abolengo propio de las clases altas de la Europa del siglo XVIII y combinaba a la perfección con el atractivo clásico que le envolvía. Espalda ancha y músculos largos y bien definidos, el cuerpo de un nadador.

Lily parpadeó repetidas veces, volviendo a la realidad tras el breve instante de hipnosis y agachó el rostro para centrarse en el pergamino. Sus mejillas se encendieron por segunda vez aquella tarde. Laurel en cambio no le quitó los ojos de encima y se limitó a sonreír evaluándolo lentamente.

Sólo Àraidhe no le prestó la mayor atención, incapaz de sentir atracción por algo físico.

Sirius se fijó de pronto en que Àraidhe no estaba sola sino acompañada por las dos chicas y llegó a captar la mirada de los ojos verdes de Lily antes de que huyera de él. Sonrió pagado de sí mismo y se fijó en Laurel.

—Ó Conaill —la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza y reparó en que la chica llevaba la túnica remangada para que le diese el sol en las piernas—. Bonitas piernas.

—Buenos brazos —le devolvió el saludo tan resuelta como el propio Sirius.

Le gustaba aquella chica, tenía estilo.

Recuperado el aliento James también salió del agua y se acercó a su amigo palmeándole la espalda cuando estuvo a su altura.

—Buena carrera —le concedió finalmente con deportividad una vez hubo sanado su orgullo herido.

—Me mantengo en forma. Ya sabes que me gusta nadar.

—Desde luego —confirmó Àraidhe y de inmediato se arrepintió de sus palabras.

La aprendiz sabía de la afición de Sirius por nadar porque le había visto noche tras noche nadando en el lago convertido en perro. Pero él no tenía ni la menor idea de que la chica sabía su pequeño secreto.

La miró fijamente, serio y con el ceño fruncido. Cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho y los músculos se le tensaron marcándose contra la piel en líneas sinuosas y elegantes. ¿Cómo podía saber ella que le gustaba la natación? ¿A qué se había referido con aquel "desde luego"?

Àraidhe frunció los labios pero no alzó la cabeza, seguía atenta a lo que apuntaba Lily en el pergamino para que la pelirroja no olvidase nada.

—Podrías presentarte a las pruebas de selección para el equipo de quidditch —le propuso James rompiendo aquel instante de tensión entre los dos chicos sin darse siquiera cuenta de que había tenido lugar—. Nos hace falta un guardián.

Sirius siguió mirándola durante un instante más, aun preguntándose qué ocultaba aquella chica, pero desistió y se volvió hacia James. Negó con la cabeza.

—Sabes que ni en broma, James.

—¡Pero si te gusta el quidditch! ¡He jugado contigo! ¡Eres bueno!

—Lo sé pero es un deporte de equipo y lo siento, pero carezco de ese espíritu de compañerismo que tienes tú. Me gustan los deportes en los que compito solo contra otros —el rostro de James se volvió el de un niño desilusionado y Sirius le pasó el brazo por los hombros—. No te preocupes capitán, encontrarás un buen guardián y no me echarás en falta en el equipo.

—Pero me gustaría que jugaras con nosotros.

Sirius rió y se apartó de James. Seguía algo preocupado con el comentario que había hecho Àraidhe pero decidió que lo mejor era dejarlo correr y fue a sentarse donde estaba ella apoyando sobre las piernas de la chica la cabeza. Cerró los ojos y disfrutó de la caricia de sus dedos suaves sobre la frente de piel fría. De haber sido un gato habría ronroneado dócilmente.

—Para poder darme órdenes.

James se rió ante la apreciación de su amigo pues, muy en el fondo, tenía razón. Sería grandioso poder darle órdenes a Sirius Black, el rebelde, y saber que tendría que obedecerlas le gustase o no.

—¿Cuándo son las pruebas de selección, James? —le preguntó Laurel y el moreno se agachó para coger sus gafas del suelo, se las puso y después se encogió de hombros.

—Algún día de la semana que viene pero no he decidido exactamente cual. No tenemos aun el calendario de partidos.

—Podrías presentarte Laurel. Te he visto volar y eres buena, no sé por qué nunca te has presentado —propuso Lily.

La interpelada se recostó en el césped con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza apoyada sobre los brazos.

—Supongo que por no añadir otra ocupación a mi apretada agenda. Es Julia la que tiene que tener ocupadas las dieciséis horas que pasa despierta al día.

Se hizo el silencio en el grupo sólo roto cuando Lily le hacía alguna pregunta a Àraidhe. Fue entonces cuando a espaldas de todos ellos pasó Peter Pettigrew caminando solo, cabizbajo, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de la túnica y dando puntapiés a todas las piedrecitas que encontraba en su camino con aire abatido.

—Sirius —le llamó James con aspecto serio y este se incorporó.

Observó a Peter y su semblante se volvió hielo, bufó y volvió a tumbarse.

—Deberías ir y hablar con él, ya le has castigado bastante.

—¿Perdona? —como impulsado por un resorte se volvió a incorporar y sintiéndose herido se fijó en James—. ¿Yo le he castigado? ¡¿Tú le escuchaste el otro día? ¡Sólo ellos se refieren a él con el respeto rayano en adoración con la que habló Peter!

—No me grites Sirius.

Àraidhe volvió a sentir esa sensación de traición emanando de Sirius y tuvo que cerrar los ojos y esforzarse por pensar en ella en términos razonables. No era fácil, era tan devastadora como rápida.

Laurel se reincorporó y miró a Lily, ambas sabían lo que había ocurrido porque se lo había contado Àraidhe pero se sintieron de más en aquella conversación y en aquel lugar.

Sirius estaba poco dispuesto a ceder. Pero entre los dos el más firme era James pues era también el más sosegado. A Sirius le perdía la fogosidad de sus emociones.

—No pienso ir a hablar con él. Por mí se puede ir con su nuevo amigo Snape a tomarse un whisky —sentenció.

Se cruzó de brazos enfurruñado y se volvió a tumbar. Vio de reojo como Àraidhe tenía los ojos cerrados y parecía cansada pero antes de que pudiese decir nada James reclamó toda su atención.

—Peter no es un mortífago y tú deberías tener un poco más de tacto —le reprochó—. Sabes que yo tengo la misma opinión que tú, también quiero dejar de sentirme como un crío inútil y ayudar en lo que pueda, pero Peter en ese aspecto no es como nosotros. No es ni tan diestro con la varita ni tan valiente. Respeta el hecho de que tenga miedo de Voldemort, es perfectamente comprensible.

Sirius volvió la cabeza hacia James, sentía tambalearse su muralla de orgullo, poco le faltaba para caer. Después se volvió hacia Àraidhe que seguía con los ojos cerrados sin darse cuenta de que él la miraba.

—Además, es tu amigo.

—De acuerdo, está bien.

Dejó caer la muralla para librarse de James y la pesadez de su discurso moralista mientras alzaba la mano izquierda y acariciaba con ella la mejilla de Àraidhe.

Al cesar el fuego de los sentimientos de Sirius se sintió mejor y abrió los ojos para mirar al moreno y descubrir preocupación en esa inquietante neblina gris.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó en un susurro y ella asintió con la cabeza.

—No me gusta este tema de conversación.

James llamó a Peter con un grito y el chico al verlo se acercó con paso trémulo y desconfiado temiendo un nuevo desencuentro con Sirius.

Por otro lado Laurel y Lily, que habían presenciado aquella conversación manteniéndose lo máximo posible al margen, decidieron que había llegado el momento de marcharse sin llamar la atención de los chicos. Aquella conversación era privada y ellas estaban definitivamente de más, no tenía sentido que siguiesen allí sentadas.

Nadie, ni siquiera James, reparó en que las chicas se habían marchado. Llegó Peter y se quedó allí de pie encogiéndose sobre sí mismo haciéndose aun más pequeño de lo que en sí ya era.

Sirius, sin perder esa pose altiva de quién hace algo por obligación, le miró un instante y suspiró con resignación.

—¡Ey Wormy! No tiene sentido tampoco que ahora decidamos discutir entre nosotros. Disculpa lo que te dije.

El rostro de Peter se iluminó como un farol al escuchar las palabras de Sirius y sentirse de nuevo parte de ese grupo de amigos que desde primero se habían preocupado de protegerle.

—No hay nada que disculpar Sirius, está todo olvidado.

Àraidhe sonrió, la felicidad sincera de Peter la llenó por dentro. El chico era tan transparente y sus emociones tan sencillas que si no fuese por lo limitado de su poder mágico habría pensado que era un aprendiz como ella.

Ignorándole, pese a todo seguía enfadado y la mejor forma de que se le pasase era no hacerle demasiado caso hasta que se volviese a acostumbrar a su presencia entre ellos, Sirius miró a su alrededor reparando en una importante ausencia que había pasado por alto hasta entonces.

—¿Dónde está Remus?

James y Sirius se miraron tras la pregunta del segundo y James se encogió de hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Ha subido a la habitación, dijo que estaba cansado y que quería tumbarse y dormir un poco antes de bajar a cenar —les explicó Àraidhe llamando la atención de los tres.

Sirius frunció el ceño y volvió a mirar a James, se comunicaron con la mirada y ambos supieron que pensaban exactamente lo mismo. De un brinco Sirius se incorporó e hizo lo que James, coger su túnica y los zapatos. Ambos amigos se vistieron tan rápido como se habían desvestido.

—Id yendo —le dijo Sirius a James y el de gafas, seguido de Peter, dejaron a los dos morenos a solas.

Sirius le tendió la mano a Àraidhe para ayudarla a levantarse. Una descarga ya conocida les recorrió el brazo al tocarse. Un fogonazo, y ambos retiraron la mano.

—¡Joder! Este ha sido fuerte —se quejó Sirius abriendo y cerrando la mano sintiendo un hormigueo recorriendo la palma.

Àraidhe sonrió y se puso en pie ella sola. No sabía por qué cada vez que su mano tocaba la de Sirius ocurría aquella reacción pero tampoco le quiso dar importancia pues había algo que le intrigaba aun más. Por encima del hombro del merodeador alcanzó a ver a James y a Peter caminando con prisa, James iba delante marcando el ritmo y Peter le seguía claramente fatigado.

—¿Qué le pasa a Remus?

—Que está cansado, él mismo te lo ha dicho ¿no?

Àraidhe hizo rodar los ojos y frunció los labios.

—¿Por qué Remus se ha ido, supuestamente cansado, cuando le hemos visto la espalda? Y —le apuntó con el dedo índice y le golpeó en el pecho—. ¿Por qué la tiene llena de cicatrices?

—Qué directa —advirtió Sirius divertido, ella no lo parecía tanto.

Apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de Àraidhe y la miró directamente a esos ojos azules como el cielo. Confiaba en esa chica y sabía que si se enteraba del pequeño secretito de Remus no le rechazaría como temía este que ocurriría si cualquiera llegaba a enterarse de lo que le pasaba una vez al mes. Ella mejor que nadie podría entenderle y estaba seguro de que sería lo que haría que Remus ganase la confianza en sí mismo que solía faltarle. Pero, pese a que Sirius sólo viese ventajas en el hecho de que Àraidhe supiese lo que ellos sabían no podía contárselo. Era una cuestión de lealtad y la lealtad era lo que único que Sirius respetaba.

—Creo que no soy yo el indicado para contestar a esas preguntas. Si Remus te ha dicho que estaba cansado no te ha mentido. Sobre lo demás es él quién tiene que decidir si confía en ti. Lo lamento.

Suspiró tan preocupada como decepcionada y frunció el ceño por sentirse, precisamente, así. De nuevo sentía, detestaba sentir. Sirius, le regaló una de esas sonrisas tiernas que guardaba a buen recaudo y ante nadie mostraba, las que dejaban a la vista que había mucho más pasada la muralla que cercaba su corazón. Después le golpeó con suavidad en la nariz y sintió como se relajaba.

—Tengo que subir, quiero ver qué tal está Remus ¿Te importa si te dejo sola?

Ella se lo pensó, en su mente apareció la perspectiva de escabullirse y subir de nuevo a la torre de astronomía. No podría salir fuera y volar por miedo a que la viesen pero allí arriba estaría lo suficientemente lejos de los alumnos y profesores como para relajarse un poco. Sonrió sólo con imaginarlo y sólo la risita suave de Sirius la sacó de su ensoñación.

—Ningún problema. Mientras sepa que no estáis por ahí peleándoos con nadie estaré bien. Se cuidarme solita —le aseguró y con el puño golpeó la mejilla de Sirius aunque más que un golpe fue una suave caricia.

—Nos vemos entonces a la hora de la cena.

Se despidió y tras acariciarle ambos brazos con las manos se alejó de ella en dirección a la gran puerta con la mente puesta en Remus y en una luna que noche a noche estaba cada vez más redonda.

o0o

Era lunes y Laurel salía de clase de pociones con ganas de hablar todo cuanto no había podido hacerlo a lo largo de las dos tediosas horas de clase. Bailando más que caminando precedió a sus amigas por el camino que separaba las mazmorras en el piso más bajo del castillo del aula de transformaciones, justo en el otro ala del castillo y en lo alto de una de las cuatro torres.

—Pues a mí Pettigrew me da el pego como mortífago —aseguró la castaña decidida, hablando sin ningún reparo o temor a que alguien la escuchase.

Habían pasado toda la hora del desayuno hablando acerca de lo ocurrido la tarde anterior en los terrenos. Lily no le dio demasiada importancia y a Gabrielle no le interesaba lo más mínimo nada que tuviese que ver con cualquiera de los cuatro chicos pero a Laurel no le importaba monopolizar la conversación con tal de que ninguna de sus amigas empezase a hablar de cómo organizarse el tiempo de cara a los exámenes que tendrían dentro de nueve largos meses que a Laurel se le antojaba una verdadera eternidad. Además Julia parecía interesada en todo lo que relataba y de vez en cuando Lily tomaba partido para matizar lo que ella decía con lo que Laurel se daba por satisfecha.

—No digas tonterías —fue Julia la que intervino mientras terminaba de guardar todas sus cosas en la mochila—. Pettigrew es amigo de Potter y Black que, pese a que sean un poco cretinos, no se les puede negar que sean nobles. No aceptarían como amigo a alguien que comparte las ideas de Quién-vosotras-sabéis.

Laurel alzó las cejas sorprendidas que Julia usase la palabra cretino para referirse a alguien era un hecho digno de mención.

—Si consideras noble ir echando maleficios a cualquiera que se cruza en su camino sólo por mera diversión —intervino Lily con cierta ironía.

—No es a cualquiera, es sólo a algún Slytherin y esos se tienen merecido que cualquiera les hechice primero y pregunte después —les excusó Laurel.

—Ahora me irás a decir que Severus…

—Por favor, Lily —la interrumpió Gabrielle tomando parte en la conversación por vez primera—. Potter y Black son detestables por los aires que se dan, se creen los amos del universo y consideran que cualquiera que esté por debajo de ellos es digno merecedor de ser aplastado. Son así de ignorantes. Pero lo de Snape no es ignorancia, él es ambicioso y retorcido a conciencia, no sé cómo puedes seguir considerándole una víctima.

—¡Así se habla! —la animó Laurel pero Lily, al lado de esta, bufó. No estaba de acuerdo.

—Aun así es imposible que Pettigrew pueda llegar a ser un seguidor del mago tenebroso algún día —dijo Julia redireccionando la conversación hacia el origen de la misma.

Laurel torció el gesto, no se mostraba nada segura respecto a lo que Julia afirmaba y sus razones no la convencían en absoluto. En parte coincidía con Gabrielle y siempre había considerado a Sirius y a James un tanto bobos. Sí, últimamente parecían haber madurado, tampoco tenían otra opción dadas las circunstancias que les estaba tocando vivir a todos. Pero ya desde pequeños habían aceptado a todo aquel que, por decirlo de un modo coloquial, besase el suelo por donde pisaban y Peter era excelente a la hora de hacer brillar las baldosas. Con tal de ganarse el favor de alguien poderoso, como lo eran ellos dentro del ámbito estudiantil, Peter sería capaz de cualquier cosa.

—Yo tampoco creo que Pettigrew pueda ponerse nunca bajo las órdenes de Voldemort —al contrario que Julia Lily sí pronunció su nombre aunque un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al hacerlo—. No porque le considere leal, ni noble, sino porque opino que es un redomado cobarde incapaz de tomar partido por nadie por miedo a jugarse su propio pescuezo.

—Estoy de acuerdo con ella —terció Gabrielle, quién empezaba a encontrarle el atractivo a la conversación.

Las cuatro chicas habían terminado de subir las interminables escaleras de camino al aula de transformaciones cargando cada una con sus libros y su mochila. Laurel seguía en cabeza, con Lily junto a ella, girándose ambas ocasionalmente para mirar a sus amigas mientras hablaban. Tras ellas Julia y Gabrielle, esta con su inseparable libro siempre entre los brazos.

—Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo —Laurel era demasiado cabezota como para no imponer su opinión por encima de la de las demás no porque creyese que ella poseía la única verdad sino por la mera satisfacción de seguir en sus trece—. Pettigrew es Gryffindor, estoy segura de que no es tan cobarde como aparenta. Yo le veo calculador e interesado, no ambicioso como un Slytherin, simplemente actúa en pos de un beneficio sin serle leal a nadie —se explicó—. Si algún día le tengo que confiar mi vida a alguien él sería el último al que elegiría.

—Pues yo espero no tener que confiarle nunca mi vida a nadie —sentenció Lily zanjando la conversación sobre las inclinaciones de Peter.

Las cuatro amigas entraron en el aula y ocuparon, sentadas las cuatro seguidas, una de las primeras mesas del aula. Laurel y Lily ocuparon los dos taburetes centrales de la fila. La pelirroja se sentó en el taburete y dejó la mochila sobre la mesa vacía recostando, después, la cabeza sobre esta como si de una almohada se tratase. Laurel por su parte se sentó en la mesa y apoyó ambos pies sobre el taburete. Junto a ella se sentó Julia en el asiento que daba al pasillo central por donde solía pasearse la profesora titular de la asignatura, la profesora McGonagall. Gabrielle ocupó el asiento junto a Lily.

—Y en el caso de tener que hacerlo —comentó Laurel haciendo referencia a la última frase pronunciada por Lily—. Búscate a alguien con la espalda de Black.

Lo dijo con una sonrisa observando cómo el chico entraba en el aula y se sentaba junto a James en la última mesa. Julia, junto a ella, se rió por lo bajo. Lily negó con la cabeza.

—Qué planteamiento tan profundo Laurel —la regañó Gabrielle con ironía—. No sé cómo te puedes fijar en alguien como Black.

—No me fijo en él pero hay verdades que son irreprochables y que Black tiene una espalda de infarto es una de ellas —se encogió de hombros cuando hubo captado la atención de sus tres amigas—. Es el equivalente a unos _Manolo Blahnik_ rojos de tacón alto y punta abierta. Una delicia de diseño absolutamente perfecto. Valientes y atrevidos que invitan a ser mirados. Luego miras el precio y te das cuenta de que, de momento, no les encuentras demasiada utilidad.

Gabrielle se rió mientras Laurel pronunciaba su elaborado discurso completamente fascinada. Lily y Julia se unieron a su risa. Las tres sabían que en ese preciso instante Laurel estaba visualizando los zapatos con todo lujo de detalle y se había olvidado por completo de Sirius o de la espalda de este.

—Acabas de comparar a Black con unos zapatos.

—Jamás —Laurel se volvió hacia Gabrielle y la apuntó con el dedo índice estirado y amenazante—. Jamás te refieras a unos _manolos_ como "unos zapatos" estando yo presente.

Divertida Gabrielle alzó las manos en signo de derrota apaciguando a la experta en moda que vivía dentro de su amiga Laurel. Lo consiguió y la castaña se atusó la larga melena de pelo castaño con naturalidad.

—De todas formas creo que Lily preferiría confiarle su vida, y lo que no es su vida, a una espalda como la de James —comentó con fingida inocencia haciendo saltar a la pelirroja en su taburete.

—¡¿Cómo?

—¡Eso! ¿Cómo? —preguntó Julia entusiasmada sin saber si mirar a Lily o a Laurel.

La castaña se rió con cierta maldad en la que se veían tintes del cariño que le tenía a Lily. Las amigas lo compartían todo, y ellas eran grandes amigas.

La miró tras considerar que tenía bien el pelo y se echó hacia delante apoyando ambos brazos sobre sus piernas cubiertas por la túnica.

—Antes de llegar vi como te quedabas embobada mirándole la espalda. No te culpo, a mí también me sorprendió que esa apariencia de traviesa inocencia infantil escondiese semejante musculatura.

Lily sintió tres pares de ojos clavando en ella sus miradas ávidas de respuestas a mudas preguntas. Fue a responderle a Laurel pero sólo alcanzó a levantar la mano y abrir la boca, ni una sola palabra escapó de sus labios pues su cerebro se había anulado momentáneamente. Suspiró aceptando, en parte, la derrota.

—Me pilló por sorpresa ¿de acuerdo? Me acerqué a hablar con Àraidhe y le vi allí de pie, empapado y en calzoncillos…

—Qué erótico —se burló Julia.

—Cállate —ordenó—. Me costó aceptar lo que estaba viendo pero eso no implica emoción ni sentimiento más allá del mero pudor o la sorpresa.

—Sorpresa al descubrir que James ya no es un niño bravucón y engreído sino que ha crecido, ha madurado y está empezando a asumir responsabilidades.

—Y que tiene una buena espalda.

Fueron Julia y Laurel las que pusieron en palabras los pensamientos que habían cruzado la mente de la pelirroja la tarde anterior aunque ella hubiese pensado en ello en calidad de condición mientras que ellas afirmaban con rotundidad la supuesta madurez de James. Por desgracia, después de ver cómo se había comportado James en cuanto al tema de Peter y cómo le había hablado a Sirius, empezaba a sospechar que tenían más razón de la que había creído posible.

—No os aguanto —aseguró poniéndose en pie sin mediar palabra acerca de sus intenciones.

Salió de detrás de la mesa pasando tras Gabrielle y se alejó de ellas por el pasillo hacia las últimas mesas del aula pensando en huir de la brutal sinceridad de Laurel por si a esta se le ocurría volver a psicoanalizarla.

Llegó hasta una de las últimas mesas aun rumiando y refunfuñando en voz baja hasta detenerse justo delante de Àraidhe quién, flanqueada por Remus y Peter a ambos lados, alzó la mirada y le sonrió al reconocerla.

—Hola Lily.

Los quebraderos de cabeza de la pelirroja desaparecieron tras aquel saludo al que, educadamente, respondió.

—Quería darte las gracias por echarme una mano ayer con la redacción, si no hubiese sido por ti habría acabado en la biblioteca y no habría podido disfrutar del fabuloso día que hizo ayer.

Se obligó a si misma a no mirar, bajo ningún concepto, hacia el banco de atrás. Había visto en el a James y a Sirius mientras se acercaba y lo último que Lily necesitaba en ese momento era dirigir la vista hacia él y que al verle le volviese a la mente la imagen de su espalda desnuda. Aquella posibilidad estaba por completo descartada.

Se lo repitió con insistencia pero precisamente aquello fue lo que hizo que se desobedeciese a sí misma del mismo modo que había desobedecido a esa parte de su subconsciente que había decidido ser ordenada y meticulosa. Las cosas en su cuarto volvían a ser un caos que nada tenía que envidiar al de Laurel.

No había terminado Àraidhe de restarle importancia a su agradecimiento cuando la mirada esmeralda de los ojos de Lily escapó hasta encontrarse con la calidez de una taza de café recién hecho reflejada en los ojos de James que la observaban como si pudiesen entrar en sus mente y bucear entre sus pensamientos.

Retiró la mirada de golpe pero el daño ya estaba hecho, ya sentía el corazón latir desbocado en su pecho y un tenue rubor en las mejillas que hizo que se sintiese aun más azorada.

—Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa ya sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo la aprendiz interrumpiendo la espiral de confusión que sentía llegar desde Lily.

Esta pestañeó un par de veces y la volvió a mirar como si la viese por primera vez. Sonrió finalmente.

—¡Gracias! —exclamó y dio media vuelta dispuesta a irse.

Se arrepintió antes de dar el primer paso y volvió a encarar a la morena que seguía inmóvil allí donde la había encontrado. Enarcó las cejas, expectante.

—A la hora de modificar rasgos faciales, no al hacer una transformación completa, sino al cambiar de tamaño o forma, de color incluso, tengo alguna dificultad. Sé hacerlo pero me cuesta que me quede exactamente de la forma que pretendo. ¿Por qué crees que puede ser?

Ante la explicación que Lily dio de su problema Àraidhe fue a contestar pero, tras ella, una voz se elevó por encima impidiéndole incluso decidir qué palabras iba a decir.

—Prueba a acercar un poco más la varita a la zona que quieras modificar, eso canaliza la magia y la hace más manejable.

Lily, sorprendida, alzó el rostro y se reencontró con la mirada de ojos café de James que esta vez no la observaban con la intensidad que había percibido antes sino con calma con cierto toque de curiosa expectación. Había sido él quien, amablemente, aunque sin resultar forzado o incómodo, le había dado aquel consejo a Lily. Y ella se sorprendió al no sentirse bajo la presión que llevaba años sintiendo.

Por lo general, hasta ese año, siempre que había estado cerca de James este parecía dispuesto a devorarla con la mirada. Su atención sobrepasaba los límites de la comodidad y la hacían sentirse violenta en invadida. Por esa razón hasta entonces le evitaba, ignoraba y se mostraba siempre predispuesta a juzgarle por cada una de sus acciones.

En cambio desde hacía un par de semanas él había cambiado en algo. Seguía prestándole una atención desmedida para tratarse de una mera compañera de clase y eso ella no sólo lo sabía sino que, en el fondo y aunque no lo admitiese ni en público ni en privado, le gustaba. Era una mujer, y era coqueta, le gustaba sentir que llamaba la atención, sentirse deseada en algún sentido.

Pero no se sentía incómoda si estaba él cerca sino al contrario, sentía curiosidad por saber cual era la razón del cambio y en qué más había cambiado.

Las palabras de Julia y Laurel resonaron en sus oídos y de nuevo tuvo que admitir que tenían razón. Dichoso James Potter y dichosa madurez inoportuna.

o0o

La vio sonreír, sonreírle a él. Y no era una sonrisa forzada ni cínica, ni falsa. Era una sonrisa auténtica que le daba las gracias. Si su pecho fuese un globo se habría hinchado hasta estallar de una felicidad tan real como absurda.

—Tiene sentido. Gracias Potter.

Y se alejó de ellos sin darle a James la oportunidad de responder. Sus rizos del color del fuego volaron cuando giró sobre sí misma y después acariciaron su espalda bailando sinuosos a cada paso y James se perdió entre ellos mecido por su frufrú suave, femenino. Soñando con alzar la mano y acariciarlos uno a uno, suavemente, seduciéndolos.

Una risa contenida hizo estallar la pompa de sus ensoñaciones. Giró el rostro y se encontró a Sirius mirándole directamente con la cabeza apoyada en la mano izquierda. El pelo le caía con estudiada rebeldía mientras sus labios se curvaban en una sonrisa burlona tras haberle descubierto, sencillamente, embobado.

No pronunció palabra, aquella sonrisa le había dicho todo cuanto tenía que decir. James sabía que le consideraba idiota a él y ridículo su comportamiento, pero era su amigo y lo aceptaba sin más. A fin de cuentas eso es lo que hacen los amigos.

Sirius negó con la cabeza y dejó de mirarle en el momento justo en el que la profesora McGonagall, una bruja seria, disciplinada y vestida siempre con una túnica de color verde esmeralda y el pelo recogido en un tirante moño, entraba por la puerta en el aula de transformaciones.

Cuando pasó junto a ellos James se inclinó hacia delante huyendo de la posibilidad de que McGonagall les pudiese ver cuchicheando y Sirius le imitó.

—¿Has visto a Lily antes? Parecía preocupada —murmuró con un hilo de voz.

Para su sorpresa vio a Sirius asentir con la cabeza.

—Sí, me he dado cuenta. Pero ¿de qué te extrañas? Evans siempre está preocupada por todo.

James fue a rebatir esa afirmación pero una voz potente y clara que arrastraba las erres se impuso.

—Potter, Black ¿no han tenido ustedes tiempo suficiente para comentar lo que tuviesen que comentar que tienen que seguir hablando en mi clase? Quizá estarían más cómodos en el salón de té de Madame Pudipié comentando las exclusivas de Corazón de Bruja como las brujas chismosas que parecen en lugar de estar aquí en mi clase.

Inmunes a las carcajadas que el comentario de la profesora arrancó a la mayoría de los alumnos Sirius y James agacharon la cabeza mostrando un más que perfeccionado arrepentimiento consecuencia de seis largos años de travesuras y sus correspondientes castigos.

—Disculpe profesora —respondieron casi al unísono.

Bajo la mata de pelo ambos sonreían.

—Esta mujer será siempre mi único y gran amor —le aseguró Sirius a James de nuevo entre cuchicheos—. ¡Qué carácter!

Y entre suaves sacudidas James Potter intentó contener una sonora carcajada que, de escapar, le habría costeado un tedioso y nada deseable castigo tanto a él como a su mejor amigo.

o0o

La profesora McGonagall les explicó a sus alumnos el método de transformación del rostro a nivel total. Hasta el momento tanto durante las clases del año anterior como el principio de las clases de este sólo habían trabajado la transformación del rostro de forma local cambiando narices, cejas, orejas e incluso algunos se habían atrevido con los ojos pero en ningún momento habían intentado una transformación facial completa muchísimo más eficaz, más rápida aunque también más condicionada en el tiempo y más compleja de lo que era la transformación parcial.

Tras dar las explicaciones pertinentes y recordarles a sus alumnos que la transformación humana era muy eficaz pero también igual de limitada pues sus efectos tenían carácter temporal les dejó libertad para que diesen comienzo a sus infructuosos intentos. Jamás, en todos sus años de docente, había visto un alumno que lograse siquiera una tenue mutación de su rostro al completo durante la primera clase, por no hablar de una transformación real digna de ser considerada tal. Por lo general sus alumnos más avanzados, y cabía decir que en esa clase tenía a alumnos francamente excepcionales, tardaban entre tres y cuatro clases hasta que empezaban a lograr los primeros resultados.

Fue paseándose por entre las mesas estudiando y evaluando a sus alumnos en lo que estos llevaban a cabo sus intentos. Hizo correcciones deteniéndose varios minutos junto a aquellos alumnos a los que más trabajo parecía costarles coger la técnica adecuada. Con otros se detuvo tan sólo a observar en silencio, como en el caso de Lily y Julia, quienes, a juzgar por cómo se le hinchaban las orejas a Lily y le disminuían las cejas a Julia, parecían ir por buen camino.

También pasó junto a dos de sus alumnos más aventajados, James y Sirius, quienes habían decidido dirigir sus esfuerzos a transformar la cara del otro en lugar de la suya propia. Vio como los ojos de James Potter empezaron a agrandarse hasta tener el tamaño de las lupas de sus gafas y cómo los labios de Sirius Black adquirieron el tamaño de dos jugosas salchichas. Ambos amigos rompieron a reír a carcajadas al mirarse el uno al otro y la profesora tuvo que hacer grandes esfuerzos para contener la sonrisa que pugnaba en sus labios por aparecer.

—Potter, Black, hagan el favor de no tomárselo como si fuese una broma, la transformación requiere concentración.

—Sí profesora —contestaron al unísono recobrando ambos su estado natural en cuanto dejaron de apuntarse con sendas varitas.

Dejó a ambos chicos a sabiendas de que seguirían practicando como hasta entonces como si se tratase de un juego pero no se opuso. Como profesora debía garantizar un ambiente que permitiese a los alumnos de menor habilidad poder concentrarse para llegar a realizar los hechizos que alumnos como James y Sirius conseguían sin demasiado esfuerzo. Pero no se negaba a sí misma que disfrutaba viendo a dos alumnos con tanta habilidad como ellos.

Siguió paseando hasta colocarse tras la alumna recién llegada. Esta, ya desde el primer día, había demostrado tener una habilidad sin parangón en cuanto a las transformaciones y verla intentar la tarea que les había encomendado suponía para la profesora una reconfortante experiencia.

Frente al espejo la alumna se apuntaba con la varita directamente hacia el rostro aunque, a diferencia del resto de alumnos, no parecía que la concentración que necesitaba para realizar el hechizo le supusiese esfuerzo. Al principio no ocurrió cambio alguno hasta que, de pronto, todas las facciones de la joven se concentraron en el centro de su rostro como si su nariz se hubiese convertido en un agujero negro absorbiendo los labios, las mejillas, las cejas, los ojos y hasta parte de la piel de la frente. Fue un instante, después retiró la varita y su rostro volvió a la normalidad y ella suspiró tras el esfuerzo.

—¡Brillante! —exclamó la profesora tras ella sobresaltándola.

Toda la clase se sumió en el más absoluto silencio tras escuchar exclamar a su profesora palabras de admiración dirigidas a un alumno. En clases como pociones o encantamientos era habitual que sus respectivos profesores profesaran el orgullo que sentían cuando algún alumno realizaba un ejercicio de manera altamente satisfactoria. Pero en transformaciones jamás. La profesora McGonagall felicitaba a sus alumnos cuando las cosas salían como ella esperaba o consideraba que debían salir. Generalmente Julia y Lily eran las más felicitadas, incluso James y Sirius se ganaban sus buenas palabras de felicitación con cierto tinte irónico cortesía de la profesora. Pero que esta exclamase con orgullo era un hecho sin precedente alguno en aquella clase.

—Nunca en todos mis años de docente vi a un alumno conseguir una transformación total en su primera clase.

Había sido una transformación poco útil y que se había desvanecido en cuanto dejó de apuntar con la varita, cierto, pero que había sido una transformación total era absolutamente innegable.

—Brillante, sin duda, diez puntos para Gryffindor — Àraidhe sonrió algo azorada y, tras ella, James y Sirius hicieron gestos de victoria, encantados con aquellos diez puntos cortesía de la jefa de su propia casa—. Enhorabuena señorita… ¿Cuál era su nombre?

Como si se hubiese sumergido en agua helada Àraidhe contuvo la respiración y agachó la cabeza clavando la vista en sus pies. ¡¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta de aquel detalle? Era una dichosa alumna con nombre pero si apellido, sin origen, sin un pasado, demasiado descuidada y ansiosa por cumplir su misión como para haberse asegurado de que nada en su repentina aparición en el colegio sembrara la más mínima duda.

Se obligó a sí misma a reaccionar ante el miedo a levantar sospechas y en segundos miró a su alrededor y vio, sobresaliendo del bolsillo de la túnica de Remus, lo que parecía una barrita de chocolate con el nombre del fabricante brillando en letras doradas con el borde en rojo.

—Biggerstaff. Áraidhe Biggerstaff —respondió tras leer el envoltorio de las chocolatinas y al crecer la inusitada sonrisa en el rostro de la profesora McGonagall respiró tranquila.

—Enhorabuena señorita Biggerstaff —se volvió entonces hacia su clase y descubrió la sorpresa en los rostros de sus alumnos que habían dejado de practicar para observar a escena, hizo un aspaviento con los brazos como si espantase una bandada de pájaros—. ¿Qué diantres ocurre? ¡Vamos! ¡A trabajar!

Sirius observó a Àraidhe con curiosidad y la vio recostarse sobre la superficie de la mesa con aspecto que entremezclaba el alivio con el cansancio. La misma reacción que solía tener Remus cuando ponía el punto y final en un examen, abatido por la presión, satisfecho por haber terminado. No le sorprendió esa reacción en ella después de haber tenido a McGonagall a su espalda evaluando su técnica y los resultados de esta. Esa mujer ponía los pelos de punta al más valiente.

Después miró a Remus al lado de la chica, tenía aspecto de profundo cansancio y la túnica le colgaba de los hombros como en una percha sin vida. Torció el gesto algo preocupado, disfrutaba como el que más de las noches de luna llena pero los días previos le entristecía ver a su amigo tan desmejorado. Por suerte siempre tenía a mano un poco de chocolate que le levantaba el ánimo.

Remus giró, con disimulo, el rostro y miró a Àraidhe como si pudiese acariciar su rostro con aquella mirada. Sirius sonrió con cierta nostalgia, al parecer Remus había encontrado algo que le animaba más que el chocolate y se alegraba por él.

o0o

—¿Habéis visto cómo me ha mirado Lily en transformaciones? —les preguntó James cuando los cinco se hubieron sentado a la mesa en el gran comedor.

A su alrededor se desataron distintas reacciones. Àraidhe rió quedamente, podía sentir lo que sentía James como un aleteo que le cosquilleaba en la tripa, era divertido a la vez que tierno. Remus y Peter se mantuvieron serenos, un esbozo de sonrisa escapó de los labios de Remus y Peter asintió levemente. Sirius, por su parte, puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza.

—¡Y qué sonrisa! —exclamó echando la cabeza hacia atrás mordiéndose el labio inferior con los dientes sin poder, ni siquiera así, contener una radiante sonrisa que se dibujaba a sus anchas.

—Prongs, ahora mismo eres patético.

Sirius apoyó la mano en su hombro aunque este no dio señales de haberle escuchado siquiera.

—A mí no me parece que sea patético.

—Porque eres una mujer. Os gustan las novelas románticas y el chocolate —explicó mientras se servía un buen plato de carne asada con puré de patata. Alzó el tenedor bañado en oro y señaló con él a Àraidhe—. Y que conste que no tengo nada en contra del chocolate.

—Por primera vez creo que podría conseguir que se fijase en mí.

Como si el cruce de palabras entre Sirius y Àraidhe no fuese con él James siguió pronunciando en voz alta sus propios pensamientos mientras llenaba de agua su copa vacía.

—Y en cuanto lo consigas te cansarás de ella —vaticinó Sirius dejando el tenedor sobre el plato.

—¿Por qué iba a hacer algo así? —inquirió ofendido.

—Porque te diste cuenta de que sobre la faz de la tierra existía una chica llamada Lily Evans la primera vez que te puso en tu sitio y eso fue en quinto, hasta entonces Evans no existía. El único atractivo que tiene es que se te encara, te desafía y te resulta inalcanzable.

Sirius y James se miraron fijamente, aun resonaban entre ellos ecos de las palabras de Sirius que habían hecho aparecer arrugas de concentración en el ceño del de gafas mientras Sirius seguía manteniendo esa pose de suficiencia que hizo que James sintiese ganas de golpearle.

—Te equivocas —fue Àraidhe quién intercedió entre ellos aunque sin molestarse en levantar la vista de su plato—. Para James Lily no es un trofeo.

Triunfante ante aquel repentino apoyo por parte de la morena James sonrió con suficiencia cuando, ufano, alzó el rostro aun sin dejar de mirar a su amigo. Este si le retiró la mirada pues la atención de sus ojos grises entrecerrados estaba fija en Àraidhe.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque he sentido lo que ha sentido James.

Cuatro pares de ojos se clavaron en ella aunque sólo Sirius frunció el ceño. Por un momento no supo si la chica hablaba en sentido literal o figurado. Al momento siguiente desechó la idea, nadie podía sentir lo que sentía otra persona, la sola idea le resultó ridícula y bastante peligrosa. Enarcó finalmente las cejas, instándola a continuar.

—No digo que esté enamorado de ella sencillamente pienso que es una mezcla entre atracción, ilusión y curiosidad.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que realmente es lo que tú dices y no un encaprichamiento porque la ve inalcanzable?

Àraidhe alzó la mirada de su plato y la clavó en Sirius. Pareció pensárselo mientras jugaba con el tenedor sobre el plato. Los cuatro chicos la observaban con atención impacientes por escuchar su respuesta. Finalmente se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijarse en su comida.

—Por su sonrisa cada vez que piensa en ella. No es ambiciosa, sólo tierna.

Se hizo un instante de silencio que al final rompió Remus con una carcajada antes de seguir comiendo. Se metió el tenedor lleno de comida a la boca y con él vacío apuntó a Sirius.

—No le negarás que ha sido una buena respuesta.

Sirius esbozó una sonrisa de medio lado pero no respondió, daba por zanjada la conversación echándose hacia atrás para apoyar la espalda en el respaldo de la silla.

James sonrió, aunque Àraidhe no le viese, moviendo con el tenedor de un lado al otro de plato la masa blanquecina del puré sobre la salsa de la carne. No lo dijo en voz alta pero se sentía agradecido, en más de una ocasión el mismo se había llegado a plantear si realmente lo que sentía no era lo que Sirius había resumido perfectamente. Aquel pensamiento le preocupaba pero la confianza ciega de Àraidhe le hizo confiar en que sus sentimientos no eran tan simples como aquello, no al menos lo que sentía por Lily. Algo tan cálido y capaz de hacerle querer cambiar, superarse a sí mismo y ser mejor, no podía ser sólo el capricho de un adolescente.

Àraidhe se volvió y miró a Remus sentado a su izquierda.

—Remus —le llamó y este se volvió de inmediato, enarcó las cejas mientras masticaba, las ojeras bajo sus ojos preocuparon a la aprendiz aunque disimuló—. La poción multijugos se me sigue resistiendo.

—Resistiendo es una forma muy esperanzadora de decirlo. Te he observado en clase, eres no eres capaz ni de colocar bien el caldero —matizó sin intención alguna de herirla. Ella se rió con timidez.

—Es que son demasiados ingredientes cada uno con su peso, tamaño y medida correspondiente; y demasiados movimientos y apreciaciones a tener en cuenta. Me resulta imposible encontrarle sentido. Creo que necesito que me eches una mano.

Àraidhe no se dio cuenta, tampoco creía que James o Peter se hubiesen fijado, pero Sirius sí reparó en cómo los ojos de Remus refulgieron como una talla de citrino al sol. Ella no lo sabía pero había conseguido devolverle a Remus la alegría que perdía los días previos a la luna llena, cuando despertaba su tendencia a sentirse miserable y deshonroso; y sólo con aquel gesto tan sencillo. Podía haberle pedido ayuda a alumnos mucho más diestros en pociones de lo que lo era Remus, a Lily o a Julia por ejemplo, con quienes compartía habitación. Sin embargo se lo había pedido a él, le había elegido a él y eso hizo que Remus sonriese como pocas veces había visto Sirius. De hecho sólo recordaba ver una sonrisa como aquella en el rostro de su amigo el día en el que los tres descubrieron su secreto y en lugar de darle la espalda, como este se esperaba, lo convirtieron en una nueva aventura mensual.

Remus empezó a hablar acerca de la poción que le costaba trabajo a Àraidhe y de los posibles fallos que podía haber cometido ella en clase. Y ella escuchó con atención sin encontrar aquella conversación tediosa y poco apropiada para la hora de la comida como habría hecho cualquiera. Cualquiera, sí, pero no ella; pensó Sirius. Ella nunca hacía sentirse incómodo o menospreciado a nadie. Había sabido entender a James incluso mejor que él que era su mejor amigo, sabía hacer desaparecer en Remus ese aire melancólico tan característico en él como su piel pálida y su cabello cobrizo. Sabía escuchar con paciencia la sarta de bobadas de Peter incluso, lo cual la hacía digna de admiración. Y siempre con esa mirada franca, sincera… con esa mirada pura.

Como si supiese que estaba pensando en ella vio cómo giraba el rostro de golpe y esos dos ojos en los que acababa de pensar se clavaban en los suyos con una intensidad que parecía leerle el alma.

Àraidhe vio a Sirius agachar el rostro, repentinamente interesado en el tipo de madera con el que estaba hecha la larga mesa donde se sentaban todos los alumnos pertenecientes a la casa Gryffindor. Había sentido algo que no había sabido identificar, un sentimiento extraño de admiración unida a la decepción que parecían esconder mucho más; una incongruencia, pero tan intensa que hizo que su espíritu, que generalmente se achicaba ante las pasiones intensas de los humanos, creciese y se abriese como una flor en primavera.

No supo definirlo, no supo explicarlo, pero sí supo que aquel sentimiento le pertenecía a Sirius, de pensamientos tan neblinosos y esquivos como su propia mirada.

o0o

Mientras la noche se cernía sobre las altas torres del castillo los alumnos se adelantaban entre sí, con prisa por bajar al gran comedor donde les esperaba una deliciosa cena entre entretenidas conversaciones poco serias cargadas de los últimos acontecimientos del día.

Tan solo un único alumno había huido del cálido ambiente dorado del gran comedor, de la comida caliente en su plato y la sensación de que nada en la vida podría torcerse, que su mayor preocupación sería un suspenso en un examen. Él se había quedado solo en la habitación que compartía con sus tres amigos.

La habitación estaba a oscuras, las camas hechas desde por la mañana aunque con las sábanas y las colchas arrugadas tras haberse sentado sobre ellas. Los baúles de cada alumno estaban abiertos y de la mayoría colgaban prendas de ropa mal dobladas, la manga de una túnica, un calcetín hecho un gurruño, y libros. Infinidad de libros diseminados por el suelo alrededor de las cuatro camas adoseladas. La ventana de la habitación estaba abierta de par en par y en el ancho alfeizar, sentado con las piernas estiradas y la espalda apoyada en la pared de piedra, Sirius Black observaba la lluvia caer sobre la superficie del lago llenándola de movimiento, de vida.

—Deberías estar abajo, cenando con nosotros —le dijo una voz desde la oscuridad de la habitación.

Alarmado Sirius giró el rostro y escrutó la oscuridad hasta distinguir una silueta menuda, delgada y femenina que se acercaba hacia la ventana donde estaba él aun sentado. La reconoció con sólo escuchar su voz y al ver su rostro bañado por la luz de la luna que entraba desde la ventana Sirius le sonrió.

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y le tendió un paquete envuelto en varias servilletas abiertas. Él frunció el ceño pero extendió las manos para aceptarlo.

—Remus me ha dicho que no has bajado porque no tenías hambre pero tienes que comer algo.

Sirius abrió el paquete y descubrió que lo que había envuelto en él era un bocadillo de una carne que, seguramente, habrían servido durante la cena. Un extraño e inesperado calor surcó su pecho al descubrir como aquella chica que apenas le conocía se había preocupado por él hasta el punto de traerle algo de comer aunque ni siquiera lo necesitase. Sonrió y le dio un bocado, el bocado más delicioso que había probado en mucho tiempo, se dijo.

—Gracias —susurró una vez hubo tragado—. Pero habría podido subsistir, sé donde guarda Remus su arsenal secreto de chocolatinas.

Metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó de este una chocolatina envuelta del mismo papel que Àraidhe había visto en clase de transformaciones. Agradeció que la habitación estaba a oscuras, de no ser así Sirius habría visto enrojecer sus mejillas. Él no pareció reparar en el nombre de la chocolatina cuando la partió, envoltorio incluido, y le ofreció la mitad a Àraidhe.

—¿Por qué no has bajado con nosotros?—preguntó dando a entender que nos e creía la versión que Remus le había transmitido.

Sirius volvió a mirar hacia el exterior. La lluvia era a cada instante más intensa.

—Me gustan las noches de lluvia —confesó y se sintió extraño al ser tan sincero con ella—. Me ayudan a pensar.

—¿A pensar en todo aquello que nunca hablas con nadie? —inquirió apoyando el hombro sobre la pared—. Eres insondable, Sirius.

Él se rió quedamente. Lo era y le gustaba descubrir que parecía conocerles bien a los cuatro, incluido él. Pero él no era el único que se guardaba cosas para sí mismo.

—¿Y me lo dices tú? —la buscó de nuevo con la mirada y se detuvo un instante en sus ojos que se habían oscurecido tanto como el cielo—. Tú que apareces de la nada en nuestro colegio el último año. ¿Quién eres, Àraidhe? ¿De donde vienes? ¿Quién fuiste antes de llegar aquí?

Le sostuvo la mirada, misteriosa, pero no le contestó. Tampoco podía contestarle aunque lo hubiese deseado. Cuando el silencio se adueñó de ellos Sirius se volvió de nuevo.

—¿Puedo quedarme contigo? —se animó a preguntar finalmente. Sirius sonrió.

—¿Eso significa hacerme preguntas sobre aquello que nunca hablo con nadie?

Había utilizado sus propias palabras, lo cual le hizo reír mientras sopesaba su respuesta a esa pregunta. Su instinto de ángel le recomendó ser sincera. Si de él buscaba precisamente eso, sinceridad, primero tenía que serlo ella.

—Sí.

La respuesta fue breve, sencilla, verdadera. Sirius recogió las piernas en una muda invitación a que se sentase con él en el alfeizar y ella así lo hizo, con el cuerpo orientado hacia el exterior. Se abrazó las piernas y apoyó el mentón sobre las rodillas.

Se quedaron los dos en silencio observando los oscuros terrenos que rodeaban el castillo y cómo la lluvia caía sobre ellos. Àraidhe aun tenía la mitad de la chocolatina que le había dado Sirius intacta mientras él seguía comiéndose el bocadillo que le había subido. Le dejó terminar y cuando lo hizo y sintió la mirada de sus ojos grises fija en ella apoyó la mejilla sobre las rodillas girando hacia él el rostro.

—¿Es por tu hermano? —Sirius frunció el ceño—. ¿Estabas aquí sentado, solo, para poder pensar en cómo están las cosas con tu hermano?

Comprendida la pregunta Sirius se encogió de hombros y volvió a evitar la mirada de esos ojos azules.

—En parte sí pero no es lo único. Regulus es idiota, pero no es el único idiota que me preocupa.

—¿Por qué te preocupa? —indagó buscando centrarse en un pensamiento concreto de tantos que decía tener el moreno.

—La familia Black de la que yo, me guste o no, formo parte es una de las familias más poderosas y nobles del mundo mágico. Y sus miembros, o al menos la mayoría de ellos, le dan mucha importancia a ese linaje y a cómo se perpetúa. Para ellos el poder va unido a la magia y rechazan, por tanto, todo lo que no tenga un origen mágico lo que les hace muy afines a todo el movimiento que está generando Voldemort y sus ideas de la pureza de sangre —ella le escuchaba con atención, sin interrumpir su discurso—. Dos de mis primas mayores forman ya parte de los llamados mortífagos y Regulus parece querer seguir sus pasos. Lo que ellas hagan me da igual pero él…

Su voz se apagó y Àraidhe asintió comprendiendo el significado de ese silencio.

—Él es tu hermano.

Lo resumió de forma brillante, así era, Regulus era su hermano. Sirius asintió con la cabeza, perdido en sus recuerdos.

—Hace ya un año que me escapé, me fui de casa de mis padres y me fui a vivir con James un tiempo hasta que, gracias a la ayuda de mi tío, pude independizarme y vivir solo.

— ¿Te escapaste? —repitió sorprendida y Sirius asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi madre siempre ha visto en mí al hijo que deseaba: apuesto, elegante, seguro de sí mismo y de gran habilidad mágica.  
Y el que nunca tuvo, pues desde que tengo uso de razón siempre he rechazado esos ideales que sustentan a mi familia. Al principio me enfrentaba a ellos por provocarles, por rebelarme y probarme a mí mismo. Luego me di cuenta de que aquella situación era insostenible, que no se trataba de rebeldía adolescente sino que mis ideas eran opuestas a las de mis padres y nunca podría entenderles como tampoco me entenderían ellos a mí. Por eso me marché —esbozó una sonrisa nostálgica, parecía estar recordando el instante en el que se fue—. En cambio Regulus siempre ha sido el pequeño, el hijo que se esforzaba por ser todo cuanto deseaba su madre aunque mi madre no solía darse cuenta de ello, estaba demasiado ocupada protestando por mi culpa. Él era el bueno, el que no quería ver sufrir a su madre.

De nuevo se quedó en silencio y aprovechó para recolocarse en el alfeizar y orientar el cuerpo hacia el lago, de la misma forma que estaba sentada Àraidhe pero cruzando las piernas, no doblándolas, y con los brazos apoyados tras su espalda.

—Por eso cuando le veo por ahí rodeado de toda esa panda de aspirantes a mortífagos hace que me hierva la sangre. El Regulus que yo conozco… o que conocía —se corrigió—. Era noble, justo. Fue siempre lo que nunca fui yo.

—Tú eres noble, Sirius.

El aludido negó con la cabeza, muy seguro de lo que decía.

—Yo cuido de la gente que me importa pero no tengo la nobleza que tenía mi hermano. Si tengo que herir o humillar a alguien lo hago, a veces injustamente. Regulus no, él siempre le tenía respeto a todos los que estaban a su alrededor. Y ahora se pavonea por ahí con una panda de asesinos.

Àraidhe se mantuvo en completo silencio. Sentía el mismo dolor que sentía el propio Sirius, lo había sentido tantas veces que le resultaba familiar. Pero entonces, a diferencia de en otras ocasiones, no fue tan devastador pues quedaba dentro de un marco lógico. Su maestro había tenido razón y ella lo estaba comprobando en ese preciso instante.

Le observó en silencio mientras el moreno parecía pensar en todo cuanto le estaba contando. Gotas de lluvia movidas por el viento salpicaban su rostro y su túnica pero él no parecía darle demasiada importancia y seguía con la vista clavada en el frente. El pelo lacio le caía por la frente justo sobre los ojos, unos ojos grises que relucían bajo la luz de la luna casi llena.

Esos ojos, de pronto, se clavaron en ella y vio como en ese rostro hermoso no quedaba ni una pizca de la despreocupada inmadurez que usaba Sirius de fachada.

—Él no es un asesino —murmuró al fin, sorprendido ante aquella repentina sensación de complicidad con ella—. Y temo que las ridículas ideas de mi madre y las compañías que frecuenta le cambien. Es mi hermano, la única persona de esa casa de la que nunca quise separarme aunque no pasase un solo día en el que no discutiésemos por alguna razón.

Estaba serio, muy serio, como si hubiese perdido la chispa de eterno optimismo que adornaba cada uno de sus movimientos.

Àraidhe bajó las piernas doblándolas hacia la derecha y se apoyó sobre el brazo opuesto. Dejó la mitad intacta de la chocolatina sobre su regazo y mantuvo la mirada de Sirius.

—La gente no cambia su esencia con tanta facilidad. Pueden cambiar sus ideas, sus compañías, los lugares que frecuenta e, incluso, a veces, su modo de comportarse. Pero la esencia de una persona es muy difícil cambiarla. Si tu hermano es noble seguirá siéndolo sin importar quién le rodee y, si está equivocado, antes o después se dará cuenta.

La sonrisa de Sirius apareció tímida en su rostro, una oleada de alivio les envolvió a ambos aunque sólo él la sintiese como propia. Quería confiar en sus palabras, las agradecía, como agradecía también su presencia en ese momento a su lado.

Fue entonces, cuando volvió a envolverles el silencio, cuando Sirius reparó en lo cerca que estaban el uno del otro y, de pronto, un inesperado escalofrío le recorrió la columna cuando vio tan de cerca esos ojos en los que se reflejaban las estrellas en su azul oscuro. De los ojos descendió a sus labios, tan finos y relajados, poca cosa al recordar tantos labios, mejores que aquellos, que había probado. Pero no podía dejar de mirarlos, subir hacia los ojos y volver a descender.

Fue consciente de su propia respiración, más lenta y profunda, y de los latidos de su corazón martilleándole en el pecho cuando se inclinó suavemente hacia ella. Hacia sus labios.

Àraidhe, aun erguida, apoyada en su brazo izquierdo, observó con atención la escena sin darse cuenta de qué era lo que ocurría o por qué Sirius parecía querer acercarse. Frunció el ceño e intentó sentir pero los resquicios del miedo y la rabia anteriores seguían ahí ocultando nueva información para la aprendiz.

Estaba ridículamente nervioso, le hormigueaba la piel de las manos al imaginar como sería sentir aquella piel pálida, poder dibujarla. Sitió vértigo en el estómago, estaba a punto de saltar por un acantilado hacia metros y metros de caída en picado. Estaba tan cerca… Sus ojos, su piel, su boca, su calor…

Un fugaz pensamiento surcó su mente. Remus. Y pudo ver su rostro pálido y enfermizo de marcadas ojeras y ojos francos como si lo tuviese justo delante. No podía hacerle aquello.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, aun inmóvil, resopló buscando recuperar la calma en todos los sentidos y mantener la cabeza fría. No fue hasta que lo consiguió que volvió a mirar al frente quedando, como único recuerdo del instante anterior, dos pequeñas arrugas en su ceño marcándole como un dedo acusador.

Àraidhe alzó la mano y le acarició la frente, como si quisiera borrar aquellas arrugas recientes. Lo logró, la frente de Sirius recuperó su aspecto liso, como si estuviese cincelada en mármol, y él volvió a mirarla manteniendo las distancias.

— ¿Qué ocurre? Por qué parece que algo te preocupa.

Una ceja del moreno se enarcó, vivo reflejo de la incredulidad causada por aquellas palabras. ¿De verdad no se había dado cuenta de qué había estado a punto de pasar? No podía ser, cualquier mujer por inexperta que fuese se daba cuenta de cuando un hombre deseaba besarla. Él había besado a muchas chicas, algunas expertas, otras más inocentes; cada cual tenía su atractivo y él sabía encontrarlo. Pero al margen de la experiencia todas habían sabido cuándo él las quería besar. En cambio ella… ¿por qué no se había dado cuenta?

Una respiración con tintes de risa escapó de su pecho cuando se apartó y volvió a apoyar la espalda sobre la pared de piedra que conformaba el arco de la ventana.

—No es nada —desestimó—. Sigo preocupado por mi hermano.

—Mientes —le acusó completamente segura de ello.

Una sonrisa enigmática surcó su rostro cuando Sirius volvió a incorporarse y a acercarse a ella. El Sirius arrogante y despreocupado había regresado a aquella habitación y ella se dio cuenta. Con un movimiento rápido le arrebató la chocolatina que aun tenía en el regazo y justo después se bajó del alfeizar.

—Seguramente hayan terminado ya de cenar —supuso desenvolviendo la chocolatina y dándole el primer mordisco—. Vamos a la sala común, me apetece darle una paliza a alguien jugando al ajedrez. A ver si Moony se ofrece voluntario.

Le dio un nuevo bocado a la chocolatina y se libró del envoltorio. Lo lanzó al suelo y alzó la mano en una muda invitación para que Àraidhe se apoyase en él para volver a suelo firme.

Una leve punzada de rabia la atacó al comprobar que ya no le sería posible seguir desentrañando qué clase de persona era Sirius Black pero la hizo desaparecer según apareció, reacia a seguir generando sentimientos propios. Se resignó, fue a tomar la mano de Sirius pero se arrepintió en el último momento y bajó por su cuenta.

Ambos se miraron el uno al otro, él sin comprender, ella precavida. El recuerdo de una descarga agarrotando sus músculos acudió a la mente de Sirius y se vio obligado a sonreír aliviado al ver como ella se lo había ahorrado esta vez. No sabía por qué ocurría aquello cada vez que se tocaban pero era agradable saber que se había librado de sentirlo.

Ella tampoco le encontraba sentido, no le ocurría con nadie más que con él y sólo cuando sus manos se encontraban. Pero no quiso darle importancia, sencillamente se recordó a si misma que debía preguntárselo a su maestro la próxima vez que este acudiese a comprobar sus avances y siguió a Sirius más allá de la puerta de la habitación de los chicos. El ruido y el calor de la sala común les daba la bienvenida escaleras abajo.

oOoOoOo

**Bueeeno, sigo al pie del cañón aunque quizá el próximo capítulo tarde más en salir del horno teniendo en cuenta que ¡me voy a la playa! Y me ha auto-castigado en régimen de playa-siesta-playa-fiesta que no admite modificación alguna. Tras un año de estudio, trabajo, voluntariado y graduación me he ganado mis vacaciones.**

**Pero volviendo a este, mi tímido proyecto de historia... ¿Qué os ha parecido? Es mucho más distendido que el anterior ¿verdad? Tiene algo más de humor y de esencia merodeador.**

**Poco a poco voy orientando las cosas hacia el objetivo que tengo el cual... ya os lo contaré, más adelante.**

**Y ahora os dejo, dan una película en la tele que me apetece ver y tengo que cenar. Espero que os guste y que, si os gusta, os dirijáis al botoncito de "review this chapter" para contarme qué opináis del capítulo o de la historia en sí. **

**Esto hará que me apetezca mucho más seguir escribiendo y, teniendo en cuenta que me he prometido a mi misma un helado de vainilla y nueces, las ganas de escribir indirectas se agradecen.**

**¡Sed muy, muy buenos!**


	6. Hijo de la luna

**Disclaimer: Aquello que pueda ser en contrado al releer cualquier libro de la saga de siete libros protagonizada por Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es propiedad exclusiva de la brillante mente de J.K. Rowling.  
Aquello que no podais encontrar es obra de mi preciada cabecita y mis ágiles dedos.**

**Capítulo 5. Hijo de la luna**

**En capítulos anteriores: **_Àraidhe es una aprendiz de angel en proceso de examen enviada a la tierra para cuidar de cuatro chicos y sus vivencias y emociones cuidando de no ser descubierta por ninguno de ellos.  
La tarea, en un principio de apariencia sencilla, empieza a tornarse cada vez más compleja al ir entrando en juego sentimientos más intensos de los que su esencia incompleta de ángel puede hacer frente__ así como la amenaza en el horizonte de un terrible mago oscuro._

oOoOoOo

Sobre las aguas tranquilas del lago rielaba la luna en su perfecta redondez cuando Remus Lupin se internó en los terrenos del colegio acompañado de su director, el profesor Albus Dumbledore y la jefa de la enfermería, madame Pomfrey.

— ¿Cómo se encuentra, señor Lupin? —preguntó el anciano director evaluando el joven rostro de su alumno con sus ojos azules a través de las gafas de medialuna.

Este tenía aspecto de estar agotado y caminaba encorvado hacia delante como si le costase avanzar. Una túnica vieja y ajada colgaba de sus hombros y el alumno, sujetándola contra ambos brazos, evitaba que le resbalase por la piel hasta el suelo. La respiración era costosa, rasgada; estaba más pálido y ojeroso de lo habitual y apenas podía abrir los pesados párpados.

—Creo que he estado mejor.

Hizo sonreír al anciano director tras comprobar que aun quedaba en él, intacto, su buen humor aunque en ocasiones quedase cubierto por el abatimiento que le traía la luna.

La pequeña expedición se detuvo ante un gran sauce de aspecto beligerante que movía sus ramas, a pesar de la ausencia de viento, con intención de golpear a quién pasase cerca sin ningún miramiento.

Mientras la enfermera sostenía al muchacho tras cubrirle con una gruesa manta tan oscura como la túnica que vestía, el profesor apuntó con la varita hacia una pequeña rama que encontró en el suelo justo a sus pies. Con determinación la hizo levitar y la guió hasta dar con su objetivo. Entrecerró los ojos e hizo que la ramita golpease en el tronco del gran sauce justo entre su rugosa corteza por encima de las gruesas raíces. El sauce se detuvo de golpe, como si hubiese congelado en el tiempo, y el director se volvió hacia su alumno.

La barba larga y blanca voló en el aire mientras el profesor giraba hasta enfocar a sus dos acompañantes. Hizo una señal con la cabeza y la enfermera le devolvió el gesto avanzando ella con Remus entre los brazos.

—Está a punto, director. Debemos darnos prisa, en breves instantes la luna alcanzará el punto más alto en el cielo —advirtió y este, de expresión inescrutable, asintió con la cabeza y le cedió el paso dejándola avanzar por delante de él.

Remus mientras tanto se dejaba dirigir, directo hacia ese destino que se repetía mes a mes.

o0o

— ¿Podemos bajar ya? —preguntó Sirius mientras no dejaba de dar vueltas por la habitación desgastando el parqué.

Hacía ya un rato que había visto desaparecer, bajo las raíces del sauce, el final de la túnica azul celeste que vestía su director, lo cual significaba que Remus ya estaba en un lugar seguro para él y para el resto de los alumnos. O eso pensaba el director.

Sirius estaba tan ansioso como expectante, no le gustaba esa espera hasta que podían escaparse de la habitación sin ser descubiertos y llegar junto a Remus. Por eso caminaba de un lado a otro sin reparar en el roce de la túnica sobre el parqué.

James, sentado sobre su propia cama con las cortinas abiertas, observaba un pergamino viejo y arrugado que tenía abierto sobre el colchón con una atención difícil de romper. Sólo el frufrú de la túnica de Sirius parecía distraer su atención de la maraña de líneas, puntos y letreros que tenía ante sus ojos.

—No, no podemos bajar aun. No he visto a Dumbledore ni a Pomfrey salir del pasadizo.

— ¿Y no podemos salir del castillo y esperar bajo la capa a que salgan? —propuso a la desesperada aprovechando la capa de James como último recurso.

Aquella capa que había pertenecido al padre de James y ahora le pertenecía a él era una de sus grandes aliadas a la hora de quebrantar las normas y hacer travesuras pues contaba con la particularidad de ser completamente invisible.

Existían, en el mundo mágico, infinidad de capas consideradas invisibles tras ser hechizadas mediante un hechizo desilusionador pero con el tiempo perdían su poder y se volvían traslúcidas o peor, completamente visibles. La de James no, eternamente invisible y perfecta, todo un misterio dentro del mundo mágico que los chicos nunca se habían parado a pensar, sencillamente aprovechaban que estaba en su poder.

—No Sirius, no podemos —contestó James empezando a cansarse de la impaciencia de su amigo—. Nos arriesgaríamos demasiado y… ¡Deja ya de dar vueltas! ¡Me estás poniendo nervioso!

Sirius se detuvo en seco y dado lo cerca que tenía la cama de Remus se sentó sobre el colchón a los pies de la cama y se volvió hacia James con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho y el ceño fruncido. Resopló pero no añadió nada más.

Peter, tumbado boca abajo en su cama con los pies donde iría la cabeza y la cabeza donde los pies, observaba a sus dos amigos de hito en hito sin intervenir en la vaga conversación. Esperando con la calma que le faltaba a Sirius hasta que James diese luz verde a la posibilidad de salir.

—Muy amable —repuso James con ironía dedicándole a Sirius una mirada ceñuda justo antes de volver a fijarse en el pergamino.

Un pergamino que no era sino un mapa detallado del castillo y sus terrenos, piso por piso, metro por metro. Donde aparecían todos los habitantes del mismo y sus movimientos por los distintos pasillos, aulas y torres.

De pronto, del pasadizo que empezaba bajo las raíces del sauce, James vio salir dos puntitos bajo los cuales sus respectivos letreros rezaban: Albus Dumbledore y Poppy Pomfrey. De inmediato James apuntó con la varita al mapa y susurró unas palabras que llamaron la atención de Sirius.

—Vámonos—ordenó el de gafas con voz clara a la vez que se levantaba del colchón y se guardaba el mapa doblado en el bolsillo de la túnica.

Remus giró sobre la cama hasta poder ponerse en pie y se acercó a James que ya empezaba a cubrirse con la capa de invisibilidad. Sirius también se puso en pie para seguir los pasos de James y Peter cuando, de pronto, un papel tirado en el suelo llamó su atención.

Unas brillantes letras en rojo con bordes dorados formaban un nombre que le resultó curiosamente familiar aunque no recordaba, exactamente, dónde lo había escuchado anteriormente.

—Vamos Sirius, toda la noche dando el coñazo porque quieres salir y ahora te quedas mirando un papel.

—Voy —repuso este con sencillez ignorando el envoltorio.

James los cubrió a los tres con la capa y después se encorvaron hacia delante para que les tapase lo máximo posible aunque, al ser tan altos como eran, era imposible que la capa les llegase a cubrir los pies. Por suerte los pasillos estaban a oscuras y nadie repararía en tres pares de pies que se movían sin cuerpo alguno que los dirigiese.

Liderados por James emprendieron la marcha. Más allá del sauce que protegía la entrada al pasadizo les esperaba un Remus solitario para quién acababa de dar comienzo su particular martirio.

o0o

El pasadizo bajo el sauce estaba oscuro y en silencio, un silencio que no presagiaba nada bueno.

Libres al fin de la capa que sobresalía del bolsillo de la túnica de James este y Sirius se arrastraban sintiendo cómo el túnel se iba estrechando a medida que avanzaban hacia el final donde una luz mortecina parecía esperarles. Junto al brazo de Sirius caminaba una pequeña ratilla de pelaje cenizo girando el rostro de tanto en tanto para comprobar el avance del muchacho tras James.

Con dificultad James consiguió salir del agujero apoyando ambas manos de palmas abiertas en el suelo del pasadizo para impulsarse hacia la salida. Después se volvió y le tendió la mano a Sirius que se aferró a su brazo y se dejó ayudar por su amigo. La pequeña rata bajó y se detuvo tras los pies inmóviles de James.

— ¡Moony! Deberías haber visto el golpe que se ha llevado Wormy al intentar detener al Sauce Boxeador —la rata emitió un agudo quejido que hizo sonreír con petulancia a Sirius quién siguió hablando—. Está perdiendo reflejos, son cosas de la edad.

Tras él James hizo auténticos esfuerzos por contener una carcajada provocada, en parte, por las palabras de Sirius y, además, por el recuerdo de cómo su amigo había salido despedido tras ser golpeado por una rama de las muchas que movía el sauce a traición.

Del final del pasillo les llegó un grito de angustia que se convirtió en un agudo aullido y Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada. Ni el fantasma quedaba ya de la risa que había llenado el pasadizo, sólo sendos ceños fruncidos y clara determinación en la mirada.

James asintió con la cabeza y ambos muchachos echaron a correr guiados por el aullido con la ratilla corriendo tras sus pies.

La imagen de su amigo rasgando la ya de por sí raída túnica les recibió cuando abrieron de par en par la puerta desvencijada que había al final del pasillo. La madera raída chocó contra la pared de paneles despegados y ellos se lanzaron contra su amigo sosteniendo sus fuertes convulsiones. Entre los brazos de ambos la espalda de Remus se ensanchó y la espina dorsal sobresalió rasgando la túnica. El rostro, caído hacia delante, se estiró en un peludo hocico del que sobresalían afilados colmillos y una lengua áspera. Los brazos crecieron y las piernas se le doblaron por las rodillas elevadas sobre el final de la planta de un pie animal. Le crecieron garras en manos y pies y, con una nueva fuerza sobrehumana, lanzó a sus amigos por los aires cada uno hacia un lado.

Se golpearon ambos la espalda contra la pared pues el empujón les había pillado por sorpresa, se les cortó la respiración y cayeron hacia delante. Pero antes de impactar contra el suelo ambos apoyaron sendas patas, mullidas y peludas las de Sirius, con cascos y estilizadas las de James.

Frente a Remus, o lo que quedaba de él dentro de aquel animal híbrido de aspecto fiero y desgarbado, un perro que se había agazapado sobre las patas delanteras, los ojillos grises brillaban bajo la luz mortecina de la luna entrando por la ventana sin marco ni cristal de la casa abandonada. Gruñó y enseñó los dientes.

A su lado un ciervo elegante también adoptó la misma posición de ataque agachado con el peso sobre las patas delanteras y con la cabeza inclinada luciendo una cuidada y peligrosa cornamenta.

La pequeña rata emitió un quejido y se encaramó a la espalda del gran perro de pelaje oscuro, sintiendo que allí podría estar seguro. No tardó mucho en darse cuenta de que se equivocaba. Cuando el perro se lanzó contra el lobo justo para evitar que este atacase al ciervo la rata saltó de su lomo y se ocultó bajo la gran cama que presidía la habitación.

Tres de los cuatro animales que había en la habitación se atacaron entre sí como si su humanidad fuese parte de una vida ya olvidada. No existían amistades, ni siquiera límites, luchaban entre sí llevados por el instinto y la explosión de adrenalina corriendo por sus venas.

Persiguiéndose unos a otros, lanzándose coces, mordiscos y zarpazos, salieron por el agujero bajo las raíces del sauce que empezaba a recuperarse de su inmovilidad parcial y pudieron, entonces, correr libres por aquel bosque de árboles que crecían cada vez más juntos cuanto más se internaban en aquel paraje donde habitaban bestias que ni siquiera conocían.

Ninguno de los cuatro reparó en una presencia que los observaba desde lo alto de la torre de astronomía sin poder dar realmente crédito a la información que le llegaba desde sus sentidos.

Siguieron persiguiéndose unos a otros internándose en la espesura del bosque, atacándose y defendiéndose en una danza que se asemejaba al juego de unos cachorros ante la atenta vigilancia de las hembras de la manada.

Con cada hora transcurrida el disco de plata que reinaba en lo alto del cielo se acercaba a su final más allá del horizonte. Y con el amanecer el cielo se bañó de celestes y rosas traídos por la brillante luz del sol que iluminó la linde del bosque y, en él, a cuatro muchachos apenas sin resuello.

Peter era el único de los tres que parecía tener aun fuerzas. Su cabello, de aquel tono rubio ceniciento tan peculiar, estaba completamente despeinado y respiraba con dificultad apoyándose en sus propias rodillas para poder mantenerse en pie. James y Sirius, cuyos cuerpos estaban llenos de suciedad polvo y barro, se habían dejado caer sobre la descuidada hierba allí donde se habían transformado de nuevo. Al igual que Peter ambos iban despeinados aunque eso en James no era novedad. Este tenía los ojos cerrados y las gafas torcidas sobre el puente de la nariz, los brazos reposaban estirados en cruz y las piernas abiertas mientras su respiración acelerada buscaba cierta calma. A cada cierto tiempo tenía que pasarse la lengua por los labios porque, de respirar por la boca, se le secaban con el aire.

Sirius, al igual que James, también había caído al suelo allí donde había vuelto a su forma humana. Solo que este cayó tumbado boca abajo con la mejilla derecha sobre la hierba fresca y húmedo del rocío de la mañana.

Remus fue, de los tres, quién aguantó más tiempo en pie hasta que las piernas le flaquearon y cayó hacia delante hincando las rodillas en el suelo y cayendo hacia delante trazando una parábola perfecta. Ágiles y de rápidos reflejos James y Sirius se incorporaron sacando fuerzas de flaqueza para atrapar a Remus antes de que se golpease contra el suelo.

—Ya está Moony, ya está. Te tenemos —le susurró James para tranquilizarle.

Remus logró esbozar una sonrisa pero no abrió los ojos mientras Sirius le sostenía por las axilas y James le cubría el cuerpo con la capa invisible para que no se enfriara.

Ahora les quedaba desandar el camino andado para volver a la llamada Casa de los Gritos, a donde conducía el pasadizo bajo el sauce y de donde se suponía que Remus no debía salir por su bien y el del resto de los alumnos.

Con un brazo sobre los hombros de Sirius y el otro sobre los hombros de James y sintiendo como sus amigos lo asían con fuerza por la cintura Remus se dejó llevar. Peter iba delante de los tres, vigilante, atento a las visitas no deseadas.

—Cabrones… hoy os habéis empleado a fondo —logró articular Remus con la voz rasgada y la garganta seca. Pese a todo aun sonreía.

Sirius y James cruzaron una mirada cómplice y después miraron a su amigo. En sus ojos brillaba el cariño que sentían por él entremezclado con los recuerdos de la noche que acababa de pasar.

—Bah… —desestimó Sirius—. Lo que ocurre es que estás perdiendo facultades, Moony.

Logró reírse y su risa sonó seca y cansada, pero era una carcajada a fin de cuentas que se contagió al rostro de Sirius y de James mientras seguían avanzando cargando con el peso muerto de su amigo sobre los hombros.

Tardaron menos de lo que esperaban en llegar ante el Sauce Boxeador que volvía a agitar sus ramas de un lado a otro sin tregua. Sirius y James se volvieron hacia Peter y donde antes estaba su amigo vieron tan sólo la rata que les había acompañado toda la noche corriendo hacia el sauce con zancadas largas y demasiado ágiles para su abultado cuerpo. De un salto alcanzó el punto exacto y el árbol, por tercera vez, se detuvo permitiendo a los chicos internarse bajo sus raíces.

Debido a su tamaño cada vez les era más complejo deslizarse por aquel estrecho pasadizo. Cuando dieron comienzo sus noches de luna llena en vela por los terrenos del castillo tan sólo contaban con quince años de edad y, bajitos y enclenques como eran, atravesar el pasadizo era aun sencillo. Entonces, con dos años más y una complexión física mucho más desarrollada y centímetros de más, atravesarlo era una ardua tarea especialmente tras una larga noche de insomnio y lucha.

Pero pese a la dificultad consiguieron llegar hasta la casa y allí Sirius y James, mientras Peter montaba guardia junto a la puerta, ayudaron a Remus a vestirse con la túnica que había traído puesta aunque de esta poco quedaba ya que pudiese servirle pues, con la transformación, se había hecho jirones. Después le cubrieron con la manta de madame Pomfrey y le ayudaron a recostarse sobre la cama vieja y apolillada.

—No creo que Dumbledore y Pomfrey tarden mucho en venir a por ti, con lo histérica que es Pomfrey querrá tenerte cuanto antes sobre la cama de la enfermería.

Desde donde estaba Remus asintió con la cabeza. El castaño estaba a caballo entre la vigilia y el sueño sujeto, tan sólo, por las voces de sus amigos que le llegaban lejanas. James le apoyó la mano en el antebrazo, sintió a duras penas el peso sobre la manta.

—Intenta descansar un poco antes de que vengan. Pasaremos a verte según subamos de desayunar.

—Y te subiremos tortitas de contrabando —le prometió Sirius y Remus esbozó una sonrisa antes de caer en un sueño profundo producto del agotamiento de la última semana.

James se volvió hacia Sirius y señaló con la cabeza hacia la puerta. Sirius asintió con la cabeza y ambos, precedidos por Peter, dejaron atrás a su amigo sabiendo que pronto estaría en buenas manos y en un lugar mucho más confortable que aquel. Ellos, mientras, deberían subir hasta su habitación cubiertos por la capa invisible.

Pensar en la hora y media escasa que quedaba para que sonase el despertador indicando el comienzo de la jornada les hizo recrearse en el recuerdo de la calidez de las sábanas y lo mullido de la almohada. Sería sólo hora y media de sueño pero los tres la aprovecharían al máximo dentro de sus confortables camas. Dudaban, incluso, de molestarse en desvestirse siquiera. El tiempo, entonces más que nunca, era oro.

o0o

Recién desayunados Peter, James y Sirius; acompañados por Àraidhe, subieron a la enfermería donde ya descansaba Remus en una de las últimas camas con las cortinas corridas para evitar la visita de alumnos curiosos.

James apartó y sujetó la cortina con a mano izquierda dejando pasar a sus tres amigos y entrando él el último justo detrás de Àraidhe quien les acompañaba con el semblante mucho más serio de lo habitual tal y como notó James cuando cruzó por delante de él.

Remus dormía plácidamente tumbado sobre la cama de la enfermería y vestido con un pijama a rayas blancas y azules. Por entre el cuello de la camisa del pijama le asomaba una pequeña cicatriz fina como un hilo y de un tono rosa pálido, era reciente. El pecho del castaño subía y bajaba con cada respiración lenta y profunda. Tenía el rostro inclinado y el pelo del flequillo le caía sobre la frente cubriéndole los ojos cerrados de párpados hinchados y marcadas ojeras. La expresión de su rostro era tranquila, como también tranquilas y relajadas estaban sus manos apoyadas una sobre la otra a la altura del abdomen justo donde acababa la sábana blanca que le cubría.

Sirius y James se miraron el uno al otro y sendas sonrisas gemelas se dibujaron en sus respectivos rostros. Los dos habían tenido la misma idea y no era precisamente buena. Peter captó el gesto entre los dos amigos y también supo lo que estos pensaban sin necesidad de palabras. Sólo Àraidhe no supo lo que se proponían aunque sí notó un cambio en el ambiente, la tenue preocupación había dado paso a cierta excitación. Les miró a los tres, desconfiada.

James y Sirius se colocaron, ambos, junto al cabecero de la cama de Remus. Este estaba ligeramente levantado. Peter se detuvo a los pies que se intuían bajo la sábana. Y Àraidhe se quedó ligeramente al margen sin saber muy bien qué esperarse de aquella situación.

Los tres chicos se miraron de nuevo y fue James el que asintió dándoles señal y permiso para proceder. Peter estiró los dos brazos y sus manos se detuvieron justo por encima de los pies de Remus. James y Sirius se agacharon cada uno sobre uno de los oídos de Remus.

Un nuevo asentimiento por parte de James y los dos morenos soplaron tenuemente sobre los oídos de Remus. Este, aun en sueños, torció el gesto y giró el rostro, molesto.

Suaves risitas escaparon de entre los labios de los tres chicos antes de volver a soplar esta vez más fuerte y añadiendo, a su jugarreta, las cosquillas que Peter le hizo a Remus en la planta de los pies.

El castaño volvió a revolverse pero sin despertarse aun. Giró en la cama y se tumbó de costado vuelto hacia James. De nuevo risas entre los tres amigos que estaban disfrutando de lo lindo con aquel juego.

James alzó ambas manos con la palma abierta señalándoles a Sirius y a Peter que se estuviesen quietos. Después se inclinó sobre Remus y le acarició el rostro haciendo que este, que tenía el sueño profundo y seguía dormido, sonriese en sueños.

A Sirius le estaba resultando casi imposible no romper a reír a carcajadas, más después de ver como Remus sonreía inconscientemente. Peter se tuvo que tapar la boca con ambas manos para contenerse también. Y James volvió a sonreír con maldad antes de dar el toque de gracia y taparle la nariz a Remus hasta que este despertó sobresaltado al sentir la falta de aire en sus pulmones.

Se incorporó de golpe y respiró a bocanadas como un pez fuera del agua. A su alrededor James, Sirius y Peter reían a mandíbula batiente.

Recuperado el aliento Remus se tomó unos segundos para ubicarse. Estaba en la enfermería lo cual significaba que la noche anterior había habido luna llena. Todos los recuerdos acudieron entonces a su mente y todo recobró el sentido. Después evaluó su alrededor y vio a James y a Sirius riendo doblados sobre sí mismos sujetándose la tripa con ambos brazos. Peter, a sus pies, también reía apoyado en el final de la cama. Sólo Àraidhe se mantenía serena aunque le dedicó una sonrisa de buenos días cuando él reparó en ella. Se la devolvió con cortesía y después le dedicó a sus supuestos amigos ciertos improperios que no hicieron sino aumentar las carcajadas.

—Pues no parecías tan enfadado hace un momento —apuntó James haciendo referencia a la sonrisa que se le había escapado a Remus cuando le acarició el rostro—. Parecías encantado de verme, cariñín.

James acompañó las burlas pellizcándole la mejilla. Las carcajadas de Sirius resonaron por toda la enfermería. Los tres amigos parecían de muy buen humor, nadie habría reparado en que tenían pronunciadas ojeras bajo sus ojos ni habría adivinado que apenas habían dormido una hora escasa. Eran todo vitalidad y ganas de reír.

— ¿Me recordáis por qué os considero mis amigos?

Fue Sirius el que contestó a esa pregunta pero antes se molestó en asomarse más allá de las cortinas corridas para comprobar que la enfermera no estuviese cerca. Efectivamente no había moros en la costa así que volvió a ocultarlos a todos tras las cortinas y se acercó a Remus con la mano derecha metida dentro del bolsillo de la túnica. La sacó y le tendió a Remus un paquete, algo grasiento, envuelto en múltiples servilletas.

Remus lo aceptó y se lo colocó en el regazo para ir desenvolviéndolo. Cuando descubrió en el interior tres tortitas perfectamente redondas se le escapó una sonrisa que hizo que se le pasase el ligero enfado con sus amigos.

—No he podido traerte más, habría sido demasiado arriesgado-aseguró Sirius con tono de misterio.

James que, mientras Remus desenvolvía las tortitas, había rodeado la cama hasta detenerse junto a Sirius soltó una carcajada que sonó cargada de ironía.

—No has podido traer más porque te las has comido, cabrón.

Con aspecto inocente Sirius esbozó una amplia sonrisa y se encogió de hombros. James tenía razón, aun notaba un ligero regustillo a sirope de caramelo en el paladar y no se sintió culpable por haber acabado, casi, con la bandeja de tortitas que tenían en su zona de la mesa.

—Como todas las mañanas —hizo notar Peter.

—Y me lo dice quién no pierde oportunidad de comer queso sin importar la ocasión ni el acompañamiento —se defendió el moreno levantando la barbilla con aire ufano y ofendido.

Peter también sonrió concediéndole a Sirius la razón, adoraba el queso sin importar el tipo, podría alimentarse tan sólo del producto lácteo. James, que estaba cerca, aprovechó para revolverle el pelo al pequeño Peter y después se volvió hacia Remus que parecía ausente disfrutando de las tres tortitas que le habían subido sus amigos. Él las hubiese bañado en sirope de chocolate pero tampoco podía pedirle más.

Como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento James se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la túnica y sacó de él tres chocolatinas perfectamente envueltas y se las tendió a Remus que las cogió encantado aunque, de pronto, frunció el ceño y se detuvo mirando el envoltorio.

Àraidhe, aun al margen, se puso tensa.

— ¿Otra vez habéis descubierto dónde las guardo?

Desde que se conocían Remus siempre había sido su proveedor oficial de chocolate, siempre tenía varias chocolatinas encima y todo un arsenal en el baúl del que ellos se aprovechaban hasta que, harto, el castaño decidió empezar a esconderlas ya en su segundo año en Hogwarts. No sirvió para nada pues tanto Sirius como James se tomaron como un reto personal encontrar los distintos escondrijos de Remus año a año, aun no había conseguido que sus reservas de chocolatinas no descendiesen de forma alarmante pues siempre conseguían dar con ellas.

—Acéptalo Moony —Sirius se acercó a él y le quitó una de las tres chocolatinas, la abrió y dio un mordisco—. Siempre conseguimos encontrarlas.

Remus hizo un mohín de resignación y abriendo, él también, otra de las chocolatinas se comió media de un mordisco. Sirius sonrió y negó con la cabeza antes de volver a llevarse a la boca la chocolatina que le había quitado a Remus. Se detuvo a medio camino, cuando recordó que ese mismo envoltorio le había llamado la atención la noche anterior cuando lo vio en el suelo de la habitación. Leyó el nombre impreso en letras doradas y volvió el rostro para mirar a Àraidhe. Ella agachó el rostro y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rosa pálido. El color de la culpabilidad.

— ¿Qué pasa Pad? —le preguntó James sacándole de su repentino ensimismamiento.

Sirius, aun con el ceño fruncido, volvió a mirar al frente y negó con la cabeza dejándolo correr, aquella coincidencia entre la marca de la chocolatina y el apellido de Àraidhe no sería más que eso, una coincidencia.

Àraidhe por su parte pasó entre Peter y James y se acercó a Remus huyendo, así, de la posibilidad de volver a enfrentarse a la mirada acusadora de Sirius.

— ¿Qué tal te encuentras? James me ha dicho que habías tenido fiebre esta noche.

Remus miró a James e, incrédulo, alzó una ceja. ¿Fiebre? ¿En serio le había dicho eso? James que entendió al instante lo que significaba aquella mirada, sonrió y alzó ambas manos encogiéndose de hombros. Había sido lo primero que se le había ocurrido contestar cuando Àraidhe le abordó en el desayuno preguntando por la ausencia de Remus.

Este sonrió y se volvió hacia Àraidhe. Tras limpiarse con una de las servilletas que habían envuelto las tortitas cogió la mano de la chica y esta se sentó sobre el colchón.

—James es un poco dramático, ya estoy perfectamente, mírame.

Y lo cierto es que así era, parecía estar como nuevo, no quedaba en él nada de ese Remus de la semana pasada, taciturno y de aspecto agotado.

Le dedicó una sonrisa amplia a la chica cuando esta pareció mostrarse algo incrédula y le acarició el dorso de la mano con el dedo pulgar.

Lejos de ambos, sintiéndose como en un universo lejano, Sirius frunció el ceño al ver las dos manos unidas. Una punzada le atravesó el estómago, aquella era una sensación insólita para él, jamás experimentada y difícil de definir. Le asaltaron los recuerdos de hace dos noches cuando Àraidhe y él se quedaron solos en la habitación y, de pronto, se vio a sí mismo a punto de besarla. Se sintió culpable por ello aunque hubiese sabido detenerse a tiempo.

Pero había algo más, algo que no tenía nada que ver ni con la culpabilidad ni con lo ocurrido hacía dos noches. Algo que tenía que ver con ese momento, con esas dos manos unidas. Una mano que él no podía tocar sin que una descarga le atravesase el brazo. ¿Celos? ¿Sería verdad que por primera vez en su vida, Sirius sintiese celos de alguien?

Se quedó un instante pensativo y finalmente negó con la cabeza. No, era tan sólo culpabilidad, él no sentía celos.

Àraidhe frunció el ceño desentendiéndose de Remus. Había captado un nuevo sentimiento que difería por completo de la sensación de calma y ligera diversión que les había rodeado hasta entonces. Este sentimiento nuevo era oscuro, triste y, sobre todo, no aceptado.

Se volvió y entonces vio a Sirius golpear con suavidad a James en el costado. Cuando el de gafas le miró le señaló con la cabeza hacia la salida y los tres amigos se marcharon de la enfermería dejando a Àraidhe a solas con Remus, quién no reparó en que sus amigos se marchaban.

Con los tres chicos desapareció también aquel nuevo sentimiento que había captado Àraidhe así que no le dio más importancia pues había algo que le preocupaba aun más.

Se volvió de nuevo hacia Remus, aun sentada en el borde del colchón con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los gemelos.

— ¿Entonces era por esto por lo que parecías tan cansado durante toda la semana? ¿Por que estabas enfermo?

Vio como la tensión se apoderaba del rostro del castaño tras escuchar la pregunta. Frunció el ceño y desvió la mirada de los ojos claros de Àraidhe. Asintió con la cabeza pero no respondió de forma verbal.

— ¿Y ya te encuentras mejor? ¿Ya no tienes fiebre?

Sintiéndose una entrometida pero sabiendo que tenía que saber qué era lo que ocurría con Remus liberó su mano y se inclinó sobre él buscándole la frente, queriendo palparla y dejarle, así en evidencia.

Remus la detuvo sujetándola por la muñeca y haciendo que se echase hacia atrás.

—Sí, madame Pomfrey tiene unos remedios excelentes—respondió, tosco.

Àraidhe frunció los labios, sabía que Remus la había estado mintiendo desde el principio y tras lo visto la noche anterior no iba a dejarlo pasar de nuevo. Respiró hondo buscando calmarse y desechar sus propios y molestos sentimientos para poder captar los de Remus. El chico se sentía incómodo allí a solas con ella pero le volvió a coger la mano.

Ahí estaba su oportunidad, pensó Àraidhe, y sujetó con ambas manos la mano que Remus le cedía voluntariamente. Un brillo tenue salió del contacto entre las manos y Remus empezó a sentir calor subiendo en oleadas por sus brazos. Se dejó vencer por aquel repentino calor que le indujo a dormir sin soñar.

Cuando su respiración se volvió una cadencia regular y profunda Àraidhe suspiró sabiendo que lo que iba a hacer a continuación le supondría un elevado precio que tendría que pagar después.

Soltó la mano de Remus y se volvió a inclinar sobre él hasta apoyar los dedos de ambas manos sobre sus sienes. La piel estaba demasiado fría como para haber sufrido una noche de altas fiebres que le hubiese llevado a dormir en la enfermería.

Cerró los ojos y dedicó toda su energía en acceder a la mente y los recuerdos de Remus dejando atrás su propio ser, siendo tan sólo esencia.

De pronto se sintió embargada por infinidad de imágenes que llegaban a la velocidad que se iban llenas de sentimientos, más difusos los más lejanos, igual que los recuerdos. Buceó entre ellos y sintió dolor.

Dolor en una noche cerrada en un páramo desierto. Unos dientes afilados como cuchillos clavándose en su hombro de piel rosada y tierna, hombro de niño. Sus propios gritos desgarrándole la garganta y en su oído una risa ronca acompañada de un desagradable olor a animal... Un cambio de imagen y dolor de nuevo. El dolor de los miembros deformándose bajo la luz de la luna llena. Tan sólo era un niño que gritaba sin entender qué ocurría o por qué todo su cuerpo se estaba transformando... Un nuevo cambio y el dolor se vio sustituido por el miedo mezclado con cierta excitación. El gran castillo de Hogwarts se dibujaba a lo lejos, brillante entre el oscuro cielo de la noche, y con él se alzaba una nueva oportunidad de sentirse aceptado aunque también seguía ahí el miedo al rechazo... Volvió a cambiar la imagen y se vio rodeada de un James, un Sirius y un Peter muchísimo más jóvenes, apenas unos niños de rasgos aun dulcificados y mirada franca. Sintió la aceptación que supuso debió sentir Remus entonces y si hubiese tenido rostro habría sonreído... Un nuevo cambio, un nuevo sentimiento muy distinto del anterior: miedo, vergüenza, soledad. Y los rostros de los tres amigos algo más maduros. Lo saben... Y de pronto sorpresa y una nueva imagen, no había ni rastro de Sirius, James y Peter; si había, en cambio, tres animales frente a él. Un perro de pelaje negro, un elegante ciervo de pelaje castaño y una ratilla de tono plomizo y ojillos brillantes.

Salió de la mente de Remus y al volver al cuerpo que la acogía desde que había llegado a la tierra buscó el aire con una bocanada. Se sentía, por completo, agotada.

Aquella maniobra agotaba toda su energía la cual, más en la tierra, se recuperaba con una desesperante lentitud. Ahora necesitaría de todo el día hasta sentirse del todo recuperada.

De haber sido posible hubiese evitado sonsacarle a Remus sus secretos de aquella manera pues no le parecía justo, cosa que como ángel valoraba enormemente, y prefería que hubiese sido él quién hubiese confiado en ella. No obstante, algo le decía que aquello había merecido la pena pues al fin había conseguido darle un sentido a los acontecimientos de la noche anterior.

Ahora, finalmente, sabía qué era lo que le ocurría a Remus y por qué le afectaba tanto la luna. Era un licántropo que se transformaba por el embrujo de la luna llena, él era el gran animal que no había conseguido identificar al verlo aquella noche perseguir a los otros dos más grandes. En la rata, desde su posición, no había reparado aunque supuso que habría estado también allí. El perro era Sirius, cosa que ya sabía, y James tenía la posibilidad de transformarse, supuso, en ciervo.

Torció el rostro, aquello no se trataba de una chiquillada de colegio, aquel asunto era tan serio como lo que había escuchado e investigado por su cuenta acerca del tal Señor Tenebroso y sus seguidores.

Finalmente decidió abandonar la enfermería dejando a Remus disfrutando del sueño al que le había inducido, un sueño tranquilo y regenerador que le vendría bien para reponerse. Al salir de la enfermería pasó junto a la enfermera que, atareada clasificando distintos frascos de variopintos colores, tan sólo alcanzó a alzar la cabeza y sorprenderse al verla. No le dio importancia, se sentía agotada y sólo quería llegar a la Sala Común para descansar durante la hora libre que tenían antes de la primera clase del martes.

Caminó por los pasillos ajena a todo el que pasaba a su alrededor, sintiéndose desfallecer. Apenas tuvo fuerzas para pronunciar la contraseña en un hilo de voz para que el retrato de la Dama Gorda que guardaba la entrada a la Torre de Gryffindor se hiciese a un lado y le permitiese el paso.

Entró en la Sala Común arrastrando los pies. James, Sirius y Peter se quedaron en absoluto silencio al verla entrar y, después, se miraron unos a otros sin poder explicarse el por qué de que pareciese tan agotada. No reparó en ellos, tan sólo llegó hasta el sofá frente a la chimenea donde estaba sentado Sirius —James y Peter estaban sentados en sendos sillones a los lados de este—, y se tumbó en él apoyando la cabeza sobre las piernas del moreno quién, de forma inconsciente, sonrió con ternura.

Con una suavidad insólita en él le acarició el rostro desde donde nacía el cabello y Àraidhe, por primera vez desde su llegada a la tierra, se quedó profundamente dormida.

o0o

Remus se perdió las clases de todo el día como solía ser costumbre todos los días posteriores a una noche de luna llena. La diferencia con respecto a ocasiones anteriores fue despertar aquella tarde y descubrir que se sentía completamente recuperado. Ni un atisbo de cansancio quedaba en todo su cuerpo, ni una sola magulladura, ni un golpe. Tan sólo las habituales cicatrices cubriendo su cuerpo bajo la tela del pijama, cicatrices de zarpazos que él mismo se daba incapaz de contener su propio instinto agresivo.

Saltó de la cama de la enfermería deseoso de reunirse con sus amigos después de pasar encerrado en la impersonalidad de aquella habitación de grandes ventanales y paredes blancas todo el día. Tímidos rayos de un sol que empezaba a ocultarse más allá de las montañas aun entraban por la habitación bañándola con su suave luz entremezclada con la iluminación de las velas que pendían de las paredes.

Al parecer no había sido un mal día, supuso Remus. Seguramente la temperatura habría sido, aunque fría, suave. O al menos lo suficientemente soportable como para poder dar un paseo por los terrenos bajo la luz de aquel sol otoñal. Lamentó entonces haber pasado el día en la enfermería hasta que rugieron sus tripas de hambre, no había comido en todo el día más que las tortitas que le habían subido sus amigos en el desayuno. Aun le quedaba la cena —pensó con regocijo—, debía darse prisa en cambiarse y recoger sus cosas para poder encontrar a los demás y bajar al Gran Comedor con ellos.

—Por fin te has despertado —observó una voz tras él cuando terminaba de colocarse la túnica.

Remus giró sobre sí mismo tras reconocer al instante aquella voz. Se encontró frente a frente con Sirius y le dedicó una afable sonrisa al tiempo que echaba la mano hacia atrás para recoger su varita de encima de la mesilla de noche para guardarla en el bolsillo interior.

Sirius se cruzó de brazos y esperó, con gesto de estudiado interés, mientras su amigo Remus terminaba de recoger todo lo que había dejado desperdigado entre la mesilla y la cama.

—Te has pasado el día durmiendo, Prongs y yo hemos llegado a pensar que se había colado Snivellus en la habitación y te había obligado a tomar una poción del sueño.

Remus hizo rodar los ojos ante la mera posibilidad y esbozó una suave sonrisa mientras se recolocaba la insignia de prefecto sobre el pecho de la túnica. Le dio la espalda a Sirius.

—Y de ser así James y tú habríais estado encantados de haber podido hacérselo pagar —no le vio la cara pero adivinó la sonrisa que se debió dibujar en la cara de Sirius ante la sola posibilidad —. Como si os hiciese falta una excusa para hacerle la vida imposible a Snape.

Se volvió con sus cosas en la mano y vio a Sirius pensativo, meditando las últimas palabras que había pronunciado.

—En realidad yo sí necesito una excusa —señaló sin mirarle, como quién reflexiona en voz alta—. Es James quién tiene algo personal contra él aunque no termino de saber muy bien qué es.

—Y eso te quita el sueño —ironizó Remus emprendiendo la marcha y saliendo de entre las cortinas que habían cubierto su cama separándola del resto de la enfermería.

Sirius le siguió situándose a su altura segundos más tarde.

—En realidad no. Me son indiferentes los problemas internos entre esos dos —respondió teniendo que tener siempre la última palabra.

Remus, sin evitar una sonrisa, negó con la cabeza al tiempo que pasaban justo por delante del pequeño despacho donde Madame Pomfrey seguía trabajando.

—Hasta pronto madame, siempre es un placer disfrutar de su atención y su dulzura —se despidió Sirius con cierto toque jocoso en su voz que hizo reír a Remus mientras la enfermera torcía el gesto sin emitir sonido alguno.

Ambos amigos salieron de la enfermería conteniendo a duras penas la risa y emprendieron la marcha hacia la torre de Gryffindor donde esperarían a que llegase la tan ansiada hora de la cena.

—No puedes evitarlo ¿verdad? —le dijo a Sirius a propósito del reciente episodio con la enfermera.

Sirius alzó la cabeza y sonrió pagado de sí mismo. Efectivamente Remus tenía razón, a Sirius le resultaba casi imposible no servirse de su encanto natural para intentar turbar a cualquier mujer que se cruzase con él.

—A las mujeres les gusto. Es un don natural —presumió.

No lo vio venir, si lo hubiese visto se habría apartado a tiempo, pero Remus esta vez había sido más rápido y antes de que Sirius se hubiese dado cuenta él ya había liberado una de sus dos manos y la había alzado. Después al moreno no le dio tiempo a saltar a un lado antes de que la mano de Remus golpease su cabeza con un ruido sordo.

Se rió al mismo tiempo que se separaba de Remus y se frotaba la cabeza con la mano derecha. Remus negó con la cabeza, su amigo era incorregible.

Siguieron caminando un tramo de pasillo en silencio hasta que Sirius lo rompió al estirarse y bostezar de forma particularmente escandalosa. Se frotó después el pelo que le caía por la nuca y se volvió hacia Remus.

—Y hablando de mujeres. ¿Qué tal con Àraidhe? —le preguntó ocultando la punzada de celos que se clavó en su pecho como un aguijón. Remus frunció el ceño sin entender a qué se refería—. Vamos Remus, ella te gusta.

Remus se encogió de hombros.

—Claro que me gusta, como a todos…

—Sabes que no me refiero a eso —le interrumpió y de pronto se sintió incómodo al estar hablando con Remus sobre Àraidhe y los sentimientos de Remus por ella, se sintió culpable sin saber cual era su delito. Remus seguía sin entenderle —. No voy a empezar a hablar contigo sobre sentimientos, hay fronteras que un hombre no debe traspasar y esa es una de ellas.

Remus sonrió ante la exaltación de hombría que Sirius acababa de improvisar. No obstante se quedó un instante pensando en aquello que el moreno había dicho. Había hablado de Àraidhe y de sentimientos, sentimientos que suponía que él mismo sentía pero en los que parecía que Sirius había reparado más que él. Era innegable que sentía cierta atracción por la chica, de hecho eso le había ocurrido desde el preciso instante en el que se cruzó por primera vez con ella en el tren, pero no creía que esa atracción que aun sentía, esa necesidad de llamar su atención como necesita un alumno modelo llamar la atención de su profesora, pudiese considerarse un sentimiento como había mencionado Sirius.

No sabía muy bien a dónde quería ir a parar el moreno pero se quedó pensativo ante la posibilidad real de sentir algo por Àraidhe, posibilidad que hasta entonces no había contemplado.

—Me preguntaba de qué habíais estado hablando cuando os habéis quedado solos esta mañana —se animó a preguntar por fin.

Vio a Remus fruncir aun más el ceño, los labios fueron desapareciendo a medida que los presionaba uno contra otro hasta desdibujarse en una fina línea en su rostro. Parecía, de pronto, molesto, pero Sirius no le dio importancia pues le había asaltado el recuerdo de Àraidhe dejándose caer en el sofá donde él mismo estaba sentado aquella mañana y cómo se había quedado dormida con la cabeza sobre sus piernas. Un hormigueo le recorrió la yema de los dedos.

—No hemos hablado de nada —respondió Remus finalmente y la hosquedad que apareció en su tono de voz trajo a Sirius de vuelta de sus propios recuerdos—. Quería saber qué me había pasado, no se cree la excusa de la fiebre que le ha dicho James.

—Y no se lo has contado ¿verdad?

— ¡Cómo se lo voy a contar! —exclamó de pronto, Sirius arrugó el rostro alarmado por el tono de voz de Remus—. ¿Qué esperas que le diga? Tienes razón, Àraidhe, no es que haya pasado la noche con fiebre es que una vez al mes, coincidiendo con la luna llena, el cuerpo se me deforma, se me llena de pelo y me convierto en un jodido lobo pero vamos, tú no te preocupes— siseó en un murmullo apenas audible, a cada palabra la rabia en su voz iba en aumento y el semblante de Sirius se volvía más y más serio—. Menuda estupidez.

Remus apretó el paso, como si pretendiese huir de Sirius, de la conversación, o quizá de su propia realidad. Ya ni siquiera sabía de qué huía. Quizá de todo.

Sirius en cambio se detuvo donde estaba, firme en sus propias convicciones.

—Pues a mí no me parece una tontería.

Al escuchar a Sirius Remus se detuvo en seco pero no se volvió. Se quedó allí, inmóvil, cabizbajo y respirando con dificultad. Sirius se preocupó y al ver cómo pasaban los segundos y Remus no parecía reaccionar se armó de valor y siguió hablando:

—De hecho creo que sería capaz de entenderlo…

— ¿Entenderlo? —le interrumpió—. ¿Entenderlo dices? ¿Entender qué, Sirius? ¿Qué hay que entender?

—Lo que te pasa, Remus. De verdad pienso que ella no se asustaría, que…

—Vamos a ver si te queda clara una cosa— Remus se volvió hacia él, en su rostro ya no había sorpresa ni incomprensión, tampoco incomodidad, sólo el más puro de los enfados—. Esto ya no es un juego ¿sabes? Hace años era divertido trasgredir las normas puestas por Dumbledore, salir a los terrenos y traspasar los límites pero ya no lo es.

Sirius estaba tan serio como Remus si no más, con la diferencia de que Sirius aun era capaz de controlar sus propias emociones.

—Yo no he dicho que esto sea un juego. Sé que no lo es.

— ¡Pues no lo parece!—le gritó, su enfado iba a más y el hecho de que Sirius se mantuviese firme y sereno no hacía sino empeorar su enfado—. Entérate de una vez, Voldemort está reclutando a los que son como yo. Se están poniendo todos de su lado porque les asegura no tener que seguir viviendo en la clandestinidad. ¿Y tú te piensas que alguien puede entender lo que soy?—negó con la cabeza, estaba rojo de rabia y le brillaban los ojos—. No soy una mascota, soy un peligro para todo aquel que está a mi alrededor y si Àraidhe se entera de lo que soy saldrá huyendo como deberíais haber hecho vosotros.

—Sabes que nosotros no te dejaríamos solo, somos tus amigos.

—Pues deberíais, sería la única decisión inteligente que os habría visto tomar.

No le dio tiempo a replicar. Zanjó la cuestión y dejó a Sirius con la palabra en la boca volviéndose y siguiendo adelante por el solitario pasillo hacia las escaleras que llevaban a la torre.

Sirius se quedó inmóvil y sólo allí donde Remus le había dejado. Cerró los ojos y apretó ambos puños cada vez con más fuerza, a medida que las sonoras pisadas de Remus se iban alejando.

Se sentía estúpido por haber dicho lo que pensaba, por haber despertado los fantasmas que seguían a su amigo allá a donde iba. Pero pese a las palabras que Remus le había dedicado su opinión no había variado un ápice. No podía explicárselo, no sabía realmente qué es lo que había visto en ella; pero de alguna manera sabía que ella, como James, Peter y él mismo, seguiría viendo en Remus sólo a un adolescente incluso sabiendo el secreto que este guardaba celosamente. Sabía que ella no saldría huyendo como había vaticinado el castaño, y cuanto necesitaba Remus que alguien como ella le hiciese ver que él era mucho más que esa condición de licántropo que tenía siempre tan presente, como si lo fuese todo en él.

Abrió los ojos y vio a Remus perderse escaleras arriba. Por suerte James estaba en la habitación, él sabría calmarle. Era algo innato en James, sabía exactamente qué palabras decir en cada momento para tranquilizar a cualquiera que acudiese a él con un problema. Él en cambio era particularmente hábil provocando y disgustando a cuantos le rodeaban.

Suspiró y se metió ambas manos en los bolsillos de la túnica antes de emprender el camino en dirección opuesta hacia donde se había ido Remus. No sabía a dónde iría pero necesitaba estar solo.

o0o

Entró en la habitación con la misma fuerza que un huracán. Abrió la puerta de golpe y la cerró de un portazo a su espalda. James dio un brinco en la cama y dejó a un lado, abierto sobre la cama, el libro que había estado ojeando antes de que entrase Remus.

El castaño no dio muestras de haber reparado en él, caminaba cabizbajo hacia la ventana cerrada de la habitación golpeándolo todo a su paso. Sin importarle qué fuese o cuánto pesase. Hizo volar por el aire varios pergaminos nuevos aun enrollados, una pluma y su tintero rodaron por el suelo tras recibir un puntapié derramando por el suelo la tinta contenida. Le dio una patada, incluso, al baúl abierto de Peter con tanta fuerza que logró que este se moviese escasos centímetros. Remus aulló de dolor y de un salto se sujetó el pie dolorido ante la atenta mirada de un James que le dejaba hacer observando con el ceño fruncido.

Lanzando improperios avanzó a saltitos por la habitación sosteniendo con ambas manos el pie dolorido. Las punzadas de dolor le subían hasta la columna y se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. No se detuvo hasta que llegó frente a la ventana aun cerrada, donde apoyó ambas manos sobre el alfeizar y agachó la cabeza con los ojos cerrados con fuerza. El pelo lacio y castaño le cubrió el rostro como una cortina.

Sin romper en silencio James le dejó todo el tiempo que necesitase para recuperar la calma que solía caracterizar a su amigo. No se movió de donde estaba, no recuperó el libro sobre jugadas técnicas de quidditch que había estado leyendo, no dejó siquiera de mirarle. Tan sólo se limitó a cruzarse de brazos, recostarse sobre el cabecero de la cama y esperar.

Tras un largo silencio Remus golpeó la pared con ambas manos como si quisiese desplazarla y después gritó:

— ¡Joder!

Ahí estaba, aquella era la señal que James había estado esperando, la que indicaba que Remus había recuperado cierta cordura.

— ¿Piensas explicarme por qué has entrado en la habitación causando más desastres que una varita rota o tengo que ponerme a adivinar? Sabes que la adivinación nunca ha sido mi fuerte.

Remus no se volvió, seguía apoyado sobre la pared frente a la ventana con las manos crispadas y los brazos en tensión bajo la tela de la túnica. Tampoco respondió y James no insistió, sabía que tenía que armarse de paciencia y de calma.

Entonces Remus se movió, liberó la pared de la presa de sus manos y abrió la ventana de par en par. El frío de aquella noche otoñal le dio de lleno en el rostro agitándole el cabello.

— Remus ¿qué es lo que pasa?

No había ya ni rastro de broma en el tono de James, sólo preocupación.

— ¡Sirius! ¡Eso pasa! —exclamó volviéndose hacia su amigo rojo de ira. James enarcó las cejas.

— ¿Qué ha hecho ahora?

—Se le ha ocurrido la feliz idea de que le cuente a Àraidhe lo de mi licantropía —confesó con cierto sarcasmo impreso en el su tono de voz. Esperó a que James dijese algo pero el de gafas tan sólo modificó su expresión cuando sus cejas enarcadas se unieron en el ceño. Decepcionado Remus volvió a mirar por la ventana—. Es un gilipollas.

— ¿Y por qué te ha propuesto Sirius eso? Sabes que él protege tu secreto tanto como Peter o como yo mismo. Me sorprende, la verdad.

—Opina que ella lo comprendería, que me aceptaría tal cual soy —soltó una risa bastante sardónica que a James le disgustó—. Estupideces que dice Sirius de vez en cuando, ya sabes que tiene que cumplir su cupo.

James bajó las piernas del colchón y se sentó en el borde con las manos apoyadas a ambos lados del cuerpo a punto para impulsarle hacia delante. Se quedó pensativo un instante, si había alguien en aquel castillo que conocía a Sirius ese era precisamente él y sabía que aunque actuaba de forma impulsiva cada decisión que tomaba tenía una base sólida. Siguiendo un impulso Sirius le había dicho a Remus que le confesase a Àraidhe lo de su pequeño problema, pero ese impulso era producto de mucho razonar y James no sabía qué era lo que había visto Sirius para llegar a esa determinación. ¿De qué se había dado cuenta Sirius que él no había sido capaz de ver?

—Es un crío, sigue pensando que todo es un juego, no se da cuenta de la gravedad de las cosas.

La voz de Remus hizo que James volviese de golpe a la realidad de su habitación.

—Creo que estás siendo bastante injusto, Remus —el castaño se volvió y le miró con expresión dolida pero James no se compadeció de él y siguió hablando—. Sirius es consciente de muchas cosas, a veces se da cuenta de lo que ni tú ni yo intuimos siquiera, y creo que sabes tan bien como yo que es bastante consciente de cómo son las cosas, incluyendo lo de tu pequeño problema peludo.

Sin poder evitarlo Remus esbozó una pequeña sonrisa que se torció en una mueca a causa del enfado que seguía haciendo de las suyas. James siempre había utilizado aquel término para denominar lo que él era y sabía que lo hacía por él, para enseñarle a darle a las situaciones sólo la importancia que tienen, nunca más.

—No sé qué es lo que ha pensado Sirius para llegar a la conclusión de que sería una buena idea que hablases con Àraidhe de lo tuyo pero creo que sabes cómo es Sirius y que jamás haría nada que pudiese ponerte en peligro, ni a ti ni a ninguno de nosotros.

— ¿Ah no? —inquirió con sarcasmo alzando ambas cejas.

Ambos se miraron fijamente sabiendo que estaban recordando la misma escena. Una lejana noche de luna llena en la que Remus, ya transformado, estuvo a punto de encontrarse con un Snape que había sido llevado por Sirius hasta La Casa de los Gritos para darle una lección por meterse en asuntos que no le incumbían. De no haber sido por la intervención de James, quién consiguió sacar a Snape antes de que llegase ante Remus, nadie sabe cuáles habrían sido las consecuencias de la inconsciencia de Sirius.

—Está bien, metió la pata una vez —concedió James—. Pero sabes que lo hizo para que Snape dejase de meter las narices donde no le llaman. Si no lo hubiese hecho habría acabado descubriéndote.

Remus no dijo nada, él también tenía que aceptar que James en ese punto tenía razón. Que tenía razón en todo lo que había dicho. Sirius a veces no medía las consecuencias de lo que hacía pero siempre buscaba proteger a sus amigos sin importar el riesgo o el peligro. Suspiró aceptando que su reacción con su amigo había sido excesiva.

James supo interpretar ese suspiro de derrota y se levantó de la cama para acercarse a su amigo Remus. Al llegar a su altura le puso la mano sobre el hombro infundiéndole ánimo.

—Remus, la licantropía no es la esencia de lo que eres sino un mera condición. Yo llevo gafas y tú te conviertes en lobo una vez al mes, es sólo una circunstancia que no nos convierte en lo que somos— con la cabeza gacha Remus alzó la mirada y miró a su amigo a través de las pestañas, la rabia había desaparecido por completo y ya sólo quedaba en él resquicios de una culpabilidad que iba en aumento—. Pero hasta que no aceptes tú que eres mucho más que una circunstancia porque es así como has decidido ser, los demás no sabrán aceptarlo tampoco.

Remus apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza para retener las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramársele por las mejillas. James tenía razón; aunque inconscientemente, cuando era un niño tomó la determinación de no sucumbir a su parte menos humana dándole libertad a su instinto animal en detraimiento de lo humano de su condición. Él era humano, era más que su atadura a la luna. Eso había dicho James y eso deseaba Remus creer con todas sus fuerzas.

Con la sensibilidad y el valor que siempre habían caracterizado a James este atrajo a Remus hacia sí y le abrazó como el hermano mayor que abraza al pequeño cuando este llora por una herida. Remus se permitió entonces un momento de debilidad mientras James le palmeaba la espalda y después se apartó de él. Acababa de recibir una lección y eso era algo que tendría que aceptar pero en ese preciso instante en lo único en lo que podía pensar era en comer.

—Me muero de hambre.

James sonrió y le pasó el brazo a Remus por los hombros atrapándole. Después con los nudillos le frotó la cabeza con maldad, impasible ante los intentos del castaño por escapar entre carcajadas.

Al final logró zafarse de él, despeinado y sin dejar de lucir una gran sonrisa que nada tenía que ver con el Remus enfadado que había entrado en la habitación minutos antes. James soltó una carcajada y salió corriendo con Remus tras él dispuesto a devolverle la tortura a la que acababa de someterle aunque ya sabía Remus que no lo lograría. James, cuando salía corriendo, se volvía inalcanzable.

o0o

Sirius decidió escapar de todo y todos. No quería cruzarse con nadie que pudiese preguntarle si le pasaba algo; peor aun, no quería encontrarse con nadie que intentarse darle conversación sin darse cuenta que él no tenía ganas de hablar. Ni siquiera quería cruzarse con alumnos pequeños que se le quedasen mirando si pasaba junto a ellos con paso demasiado rápido, demasiado fuerte o resoplando como un animal herido.

Quería huir a un lugar lejano, a un lugar donde pudiese estar sólo, y no conocía en el castillo lugar más lejano y solitario que la vieja torre de astronomía. La más alta del castillo, la menos frecuentada por todos los alumnos del castillo, la que mejores recuerdos le traía después de la torre donde él mismo vivía: la torre de Gryffindor.

Subió de dos en dos los escalones de la escalera angosta y vacía que ascendía bordeando la torre hasta lo alto de esta. A diferencia de cualquier otra escalera del castillo esta no tenía molestos y entrometidos cuadros colgados de las paredes, los fantasmas no solían acercarse por allí, ni siquiera había armaduras guardándola. Sólo encontraba en ella soledad, la soledad que estaba buscando.

Llegó arriba y abrió la puerta de golpe con gesto triunfal, pero se detuvo en seco antes de cruzar el umbral y el gesto se le congeló en el rostro cuando se descubrió no tan solo como había esperado encontrarse.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó de sopetón cuando Àraidhe, alarmada, alzó el rostro y abrió los ojos para ver quién había entrado.

La chica había pasado toda la tarde, desde que acabaron las clases, en aquella torre y aun así seguía sintiéndose más cansada de lo normal, demasiado humana, como si no quedase en ese cuerpo que usaba ni rastro de su esencia de ángel. Robarle aquellos recuerdos tan privados a Remus había agotado sus energías y saber que no había obtenido el permiso de él para adentrarse en su mente había hecho mella en la rectitud de su espíritu. Si hubiese tenido la capacidad de generar sentimientos tan intensos habría sentido que había traicionado la confianza Remus.

Pero de aquello Sirius no sabía nada, él tan sólo veía a una chica sentada en el suelo lo más alejada posible de la puerta por donde había entrado. Tenía la espalda recostada sobre la pared de piedra fría y las manos caían sin vida sobre su regazo. Le observó un instante y después dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás apoyándola también sobre la piedra y cerrando los ojos. Su respiración era regular, profunda y acompasada, como la de un niño cuando duerme.

—Supongo que podría preguntarte lo mismo —respondió sin abrir los ojos, tan sólo vio como fruncía el ceño y arrugaba la nariz como si de pronto le hubiese llegado un olor tan inesperado como desagradable.

No era así, no se trataba de algo tan sensorial como el olor. Lo que había captado habían sido los sentimientos que giraban en espiral en la mente de Sirius, tan fuertes y dolorosos como era habitual, y esta vez no les podía encontrar un sentido porque ignoraba qué había llevado al muchacho a sentirse así y huir hasta la torre donde se había encontrado con ella.

En silencio Sirius cerró la puerta tras su espalda y se acercó hasta sentarse junto a ella, manteniendo siempre una distancia prudencial producto de experiencias pasadas. Había querido estar solo y sólo habría dado su brazo a torcer si James si hubiese empeñado en acompañarle pero, curiosamente, no le importaba en exceso que ella estuviese allí. Pese a ser una extraña para ellos su presencia nunca estaba de más sin importar la circunstancia. Sirius no entendía el por qué y esa era una de tantas cosas que empezaban a hacerle sospechar.

No obstante no le dio importancia entonces a ese detalle, tan sólo volvió el rostro y se fijó en que seguía pareciendo tan cansada como cuando había llegado aquella mañana a la Sala Común.

— ¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin hacer gesto alguno, sin intentar tocarla, intentando parecer lejano e impersonal.

Ella entreabrió un ojo para mirarle y como si le costase asintió con la cabeza.

— Sólo es cansancio. Es como si me hubiese pasado la noche sin dormir.

Sirius frunció los labios, curiosa forma de definir la sensación justo cuando él había pasado la noche en vela.

—Conozco la sensación —aseguró doblando las rodillas una separada de la otra y colocando sobre estas ambos codos.

—Lo supongo.

Repentinamente alarmado Sirius giró el rostro y se quedó mirando a Àraidhe buscando en ella indicios de que supiese más de la cuenta. La vio torcer el gesto pero no supo si se trataba de la señal que había buscado o si producto del cansancio que esta sentía.

—Todos hemos pasado la noche en vela alguna vez —añadió sabiendo improvisar justo a tiempo.

Notó como a su lado Sirius se calmaba y esa sensación de alerta en todos los sentidos se aplacaba. Ella se calmó con él aunque aun se sentía agarrotada por los nervios. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ascendiendo por el torso hasta reunirse en la nariz. Àraidhe arrugó el rostro sabiendo lo que ocurriría a continuación, producto de su habitual torpeza.

Sin llegar a tiempo para taparse el rostro estornudó y después abrió los ojos de par en par atenta a cualquier movimiento o desgracia que pudiese suceder. Nada ocurrió, a su alrededor sólo silencio. No se había caído nada, no se había roto nada, nada había explotado, nada le había ocurrido a Sirius que seguía a su lado con expresión de extrañeza. No le culpaba, no estaba pareciendo muy normal en ese preciso momento.

De forma inconsciente y nerviosa empezó a morderse el interior del labio inferior volviendo a echar una ojeada a su alrededor. Todo estaba en orden. Después se acomodó en la pared volviéndose hacia Sirius.

— ¿Seguro que estás bien? Igual te has resfriado —se animó a pronosticar y ella sonrió divertida ante la sola posibilidad. Negó con la cabeza.

— ¿Y tú? No creo que hayas subido hasta aquí para contemplar el paisaje.

Le dio tiempo a ver cómo el semblante de Sirius se ensombrecía antes de que se cubriese el rostro con ambas manos y que estas ascendiesen enredándose con el pelo oscuro y lacio. Suspiró finalmente.

—He discutido con Remus.

Àraidhe pestañeó y asintió con la cabeza. Conocía suficientemente bien la naturaleza humana para saber que una pelea con un amigo era razón suficiente para justificar todos los sentimientos que le llegaban procedentes del moreno. Los entendió de pronto y estos dejaron de parecerle tan amenazadores.

—Entiendo —se animó a decir y él la miró con sus ojos grises—. No hace falta que me cuentes nada si no quieres.

Le vio esbozar una sonrisa de agradecimiento y asentir.

—No, lo cierto es que no quiero hablar sobre ello.

Se quedaron ambos en silencio cada uno mirando hacia el frente observando aquella sala donde predominaba el color gris viejo sin importar hacia donde mirasen.

Sirius se fijó entonces en una losa de piedra suelta en el suelo justo al lado de la puerta y esbozó una sonrisa cuando los recuerdos llenaron su mente como un bálsamo que calmase el dolor por la reciente discusión con Remus. Àraidhe, al percibir el cambio, se volvió hacia él extrañada.

—Cuando éramos unos críos y nos castigaban por alguna travesura, lo cual solía ser prácticamente todos los días, James y yo subíamos a esta torre. Por lo general solíamos estar enfadados porque no encontrábamos justa la situación, a ningún niño le gusta que le castiguen y a nosotros nos gustaba aun menos. Así que subíamos aquí dispuestos a vengarnos de quién nos había castigado, de quién había causado el castigo o de cualquiera que pasase justo por debajo de la torre en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué hacíais? —preguntó intrigada e interesada en la historia que había empezado a relatar Sirius.

Este alzó el brazo con el dedo índice bien estirado señalando la losa suelta que había llamado su atención.

—Esa piedra está suelta, bajo ella hay cavado un pequeño agujero donde solíamos esconder bombas fétidas que traíamos de contrabando al castillo. Seguramente aun quede alguna —inclinó la cabeza hacia la derecha como si desde allí pudiese ver bajo la losa suelta—. Las cogíamos todas y nos asomábamos por la ventana. Esperábamos a que pasase alguien por debajo, preferiblemente un Slytherin aunque no solíamos tener clemencia con miembros de Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, nos daba igual; entonces hacíamos levitar la bolsa hasta que quedaba por encima de la cabeza de la víctima y la dejábamos caer. Estábamos a tanta altura que nadie sospechaba nunca de que los culpables fuesen dos críos escondidos en la torre de Astronomía.

Sirius rió con cierta melancolía al recuperar aquel recuerdo que parecía, entonces, el de otra persona. Tal y como estaban empezando a cambiar las cosas parecía que aquellos dos niños que, enfadados tras cumplir un castigo, lanzaban bombas fétidas a improvisadas víctimas nunca hubiesen existido.

Ajena a los pensamientos de Sirius Àraidhe se puso en pie, se alisó las arrugas de la túnica y caminó hacia la piedra que le había señalado Sirius junto a la puerta. Al llegar comprobó como, efectivamente, estaba suelta y algo levantada. Se preguntó si ellos mismos la habrían levantado para crear bajo ella su propio escondite o si ya la encontraron así.

La sujetó con ambas manos y no le costó demasiado esfuerzo levantarla, bajo ella un agujero poco profundo cavado en lo que parecía arenilla guardaba un pequeño saco de gastada tela marrón. Lo alzó triunfal y escuchó la carcajada de Sirius a su espalda.

Volvió junto a él con el saquito entre las manos, ninguno de los dos sabía cuanto tiempo podía llevar aquel pequeño tesoro allí guardado. Al llegar a su altura se lo tendió y le miró enarcando las cejas.

—Ahora no hay un castigo pero también estás enfadado.

Esperó, a expensas de la decisión que fuese a tomar Sirius ante su propuesta. Al final el moreno sonrió con tristeza.

—Antes era más sencillo borrar cualquier rastro de un enfado, bastaba con reír. Ahora no sé si sería tan sencillo.

No iba a tirarla, lo supo con sólo mirarle. Y confirmó sus sospechas cuando Sirius apoyó ambas manos sobre la bolsita que sostenía ella entre las suyas y la bajo. Sus dedos rozaron su mano y Àraidhe frunció el ceño, no había notado descarga alguna como ocurría siempre que sus manos se rozaban.

Sirius retiró las manos, consciente él también de que algo había cambiado. Abrió y cerró la palma sin dejar de mirar el movimiento hipnótico de sus dedos. Después la miró a ella y se dio cuenta de que por sus mentes pasaba el mismo pensamiento. Retiró una de las manos con las que sostenía la bomba fétida y, trémula, se la tendió dejándola entre ambos con la palma abierta vuelta hacia arriba. Sirius miró la mano de Àraidhe y la suya propia de hito en hito. Sabía que coger su mano comprobaría algo pero no sabía cuales eran las conclusiones de esa demostración.

Al final pudo más su curiosidad y con suavidad apoyó la mano sobre la de Àraidhe. Nada, ni siquiera un cosquilleo, sólo la calidez de esa mano pequeña, pálida y frágil que podía envolver con sus dedos largos.

Sin soltar su mano la miró a los ojos aunque ella no le devolvió la mirada pues parecía inmersa en sus propios pensamientos provocados por aquellas dos manos, las suyas, unidas. Alzó el rostro y entonces sí pudo verse a sí mismo reflejado en aquel iris que se oscurecía con el cielo.

Sirius no notó diferencia alguna al tocar las manos de Àraidhe, era como tocar las de cualquier otra chica que hubiese en el castillo. En cambio ella sí que percibió con más intensidad la debilidad de esa parte de sí misma que conformaba todo cuanto era, su esencia, su espíritu. El ángel que era parecía gritar en algún lugar de su mente al contacto con la mano de Sirius y no entendía el porqué.

Apartó la mano con brusquedad temiendo volver a sentirse debilitada pero no le dio tiempo a que reparase en cuánto la había afectado el roce entre sus manos pues lanzó por la ventana la bomba fétida sin asomarse a mirar si había alguien paseando por los terrenos. En el mismo instante se miraron y se volvieron hacia la ventana hasta asomarse apoyados en el alfeizar.

La bolsita cayó ganando fuerza con cada metro de caída en picado hasta estallar en mil pedazos contra el suelo a los pies de un grupo de cuatro chicos de Slytherin grandes como armarios dos de ellos que hacían que los otros dos pareciesen aun más escuálidos de lo que ya eran.

Sin contener una carcajada Sirius y Àraidhe se agacharon ocultos por la pared de piedra bajo la ventana.

—Te has vuelto loca —no fue una pregunta sino una afirmación dicha entre accesos de risa. Ella se encogió de hombros—. Vámonos, como suban hasta aquí nos harán papilla.

Asintió obediente y Sirius la cogió por el codo evitando tocar de nuevo su mano ya por costumbre. Atrás quedó la ventana desde la que se colaban los pálidos rayos de una luna que empezaba su declive, atrás quedó también esa pequeña gamberrada improvisada. Lo que había hecho estaba mal, había podido causar daño a alguien y lo sabía. Era tan contrario a su naturaleza y sin embargo, entonces, bajando a la carrera los escalones de la torre de Astronomía, no le importó. Algo raro estaba ocurriendo si prefería no actuar conforme a sus convicciones por ver sonreír a alguno de sus protegidos. Y no era lo único que había cambiado, no era lo único que preocupaba a la aprendiz.

o0o

El viernes de aquella misma semana el cielo amaneció gris y lluvioso, tanto que las ventanas del castillo parecían cubiertas por una cortina de agua que caía a traición aplacando el ánimo de los estudiantes, de todos ellos.

No varió el tiempo durante toda la mañana y no parecía que fuese a darles una tregua por la tarde lo cual preocupaba a James, quién había organizado para esa misma tarde las pruebas de selección del equipo de quidditch de Gryffindor. Si seguía lloviendo de esa manera durante toda la tarde la experiencia de seleccionar al que sería su equipo aquel último año no sería, precisamente, amena.

—Te compadezco, Prongs. Hace un rato he mirado por la ventana y llovía como si se fuese a inundar el castillo.

Sirius había decidido acompañar a James a la selección aunque sabía de sobra que no se presentaría por más que su amigo le insistiese. Así ambos amigos caminaban por el largo pasillo que llevaba hacia la torre norte del castillo, donde se estudiaba la impopular asignatura de adivinación, desde donde podían salir y dirigirse al estadio de quidditch y al vestuario donde James se cambiaría de túnica antes de dar comienzo el proceso de selección.

A medida que avanzaban, los protagonistas de los distintos cuadros colgados por las paredes se iban fijando en ellos, siguiéndoles con la mirada, otros les lanzaban gritos de ánimo pues simpatizaban con Gryffindor y sabían que James se dirigía a organizar el equipo de aquel año.

No tardaron demasiado en recorrer el pasillo y fue Sirius el que abrió la desvencijada puerta que comunicaba con la parte norte del castillo. Desilusionado James se asomó y vio el suelo de arena convertido en un absoluto barrizal que les pondría perdidas las túnicas así como los zapatos que calzaban. Pero al menos la intensidad de la lluvia había disminuido convirtiéndose en un leve sirimiri que —como esperaba James—, pronto amainaría.

—Tienes una suerte que ni tú mismo te la crees —opinó Sirius levantando ambos brazos y colocando las manos tras la nuca. James a su lado se rió suavemente.

Ambos amigos se adentraron en la fina lluvia sin importarles, del todo, que pudiesen llegar a los vestuarios empapados y embarrados.

— ¿Has hablado con Remus? —le preguntó James cambiando por completo de tema.

La pregunta golpeó a Sirius como un golpe en pleno rostro. Compuso un mohín que le hizo parecer un niño pequeño enfurruñado.

—No, me rehúye y tampoco pienso ir a suplicar clemencia —la mirada que James le dedicó bastó como reproche y Sirius dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados del cuerpo—. Vale, metí la pata, pero tampoco es para que me retire la palabra. Lo que dije lo dije porque pensaba que sería bueno para él.

Ante la defensa de Sirius James se encogió de hombros, tampoco le veía utilidad a discutir con él sobre si debía o no ir a hablar con Remus y no tenía intención de insistir. En ese aspecto su amigo era insoportablemente orgulloso y sabía que hasta que fuese Remus a hablar con él las cosas no volverían a la normalidad entre los dos amigos aunque ambos supiesen que no habían actuado como debían.

—Lo que no termino de entender es qué te hace pensar que sería bueno que Remus hablase de su problema peludo con Àraidhe.

Entonces fue a Sirius a quién le tocó el turno de encogerse de hombros como si así diese a entender que tampoco había pensado mucho sobre el tema cosa que no era, ni remotamente, verdad.

—Porque creo que ella actuaría con él como lo hacemos nosotros. Creo que lo aceptaría y a Remus le vendría bien ver como puede ser aceptado tal cual es por alguien más que por nosotros. Quizá conseguiríamos que él mismo se aceptase también.

James pareció meditar las palabras de Sirius encontrándolas sensatas, con sentido. Sí, quizás Sirius tenía razón en ese aspecto y había hecho bien proponiéndole hablar con Àraidhe.

—Además, veo como la mira —añadió tras un instante de silencio.

James enarcó las cejas tras las gafas, su rostro mostraba sorpresa ante aquella revelación pero no sólo las palabras escuchadas habían logrado sorprenderle. El tono usado por Sirius para pronunciarlas también hizo que saltaran las alarmas en la mente de James.

— ¿Crees que puede estar enamorado de ella?

Sirius se miró los pies y el bajo de la túnica lleno de barro casi hasta las rodillas. Torció el gesto al pensar en que esa túnica ya no podría utilizarla por lo menos hasta mediados de la semana siguiente y era de las que mejor le estaban de hombros. Metió las manos en los bolsillos y suspiró al volver la atención hacia el tema de conversación que les ocupaba.

—Y yo que sé, jamás he visto a Remus sentir nada por nadie, es como si estuviese hecho de hielo —James asintió coincidiendo con él—. Pero por lo que he visto quizá ella pueda… no sé… ayudarle… o algo así.

James no pudo contener una gran sonrisa de dientes blancos que se le escapó y brillo en su rostro bajo la lluvia que salpicaba sus mejillas. Acababa de ver a su amigo Sirius, ejemplo gráfico de seguridad y decisión, titubear. Casi no daba crédito.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó el de gafas de forma enigmática.

— ¿Yo? ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

— ¿Cuándo te has dado cuenta de que sientes algo por Àraidhe?

— Que yo… ¡No digas gilipolleces, James!

Sirius apretó el paso, tampoco se podía decir que estuviese huyendo del inoportuno de su amigo, no lo estaba haciendo. Lo único que pasaba es que no soportaba cuando James se las daba de listo sin reparar en que estaba por completo equivocado.

Y James volvió a reír pues acababan de confirmar sus primeras sospechas. Sirius no se ponía jamás nervioso porque nunca dejaba que nadie le importase lo suficiente como para que sus nervios pudiesen verse afectados. Siempre sabía que palabras escoger, no titubeaba, su discurse era claro y convincente; jamás había conocido a quién pudiese dejarle sin palabras, a quién pudiese confundirle. Y, ante todo, Sirius era un Gryffindor y Sirius jamás huía; justo entonces sólo le faltaba echar a correr colina abajo para ganar más distancia.

Sirius era inalcanzable en el agua pero sobre tierra firme, así como por el aire, el rápido era James. También era más menudo que Sirius y sus piernas eran mucho más rápidas y ágiles aunque menos musculosas que las de su amigo. Sin apenas esfuerzo le adelantó llevando un paso tan rápido como el de Sirius, le sacó un par de cuerpos y se volvió sobre si mismo, andando hacia atrás para poder mirar a su amigo sin controlar esa expresión de sabihondo que sabía que crispaba los nervios de Sirius.

—Hace mucho que no te veo con una chica. Llevamos ya casi un mes en el castillo y todavía no te he visto escaparte por ahí con ninguna. Estás perdiendo fuelle Pad.

Sirius se detuvo en seco, le conocía demasiado y sabía perfectamente lo que James estaba haciendo, intentaría salirse con la suya manipulando a su antojo los hechos, las palabras y las acciones que hubiese llevado a cabo. No lo iba a permitir, no tenía razón y no manipularía las pruebas hasta tenerla.

Le apuntó con el dedo índice, la advertencia era seria aunque James siguiese sonriendo con esa sonrisa suya que enseñaba los incisivos.

—No te atrevas —le advirtió—. De los dos el que le da importancia a todo eso de los sentimientos eres tú, no yo. Y si todavía no me he llevado a nadie a los terrenos o a cualquier habitación cochambrosa y solitaria del castillo es porque tengo cosas más importantes en las que pensar. Como por ejemplo en como romperte cada uno de los dientes que te veo en esa estúpida sonrisa.

Con una carcajada James levantó ambas manos en señal de rendición. La lluvia había cesado mientras hablaban, tenía una selección que hacer y estaba de buen humor, no discutiría con Sirius por una tontería y más sabiendo que de los dos el cabezota era él.

—Como quieras Pad —reemprendió la marcha, con Sirius a su espalda—. ¿Cuándo termine la selección te quedas un rato y echamos una tanda de penaltis?

Volvió el rostro tras hacer la propuesta para comprobar si su amigo había enterrado ya el hacha de guerra, efectivamente así había sido pues le vio sonreír con arrogancia.

— ¿Tantas ganas tienes de que te de una paliza?

—Ya veremos.

Sirius jamás había conseguido ganar a James en una tanda de penaltis y tal día como aquel el de gafas se sentía con suerte, por muy presumido que fuese Sirius su suerte no iba a cambiar.

o0o

— ¿Puedes volver a explicarme por qué tengo que venir contigo hasta aquí cuando llueve, tengo los cajones del armario de la habitación hechos un caos y una inmensa torre de trabajos en blanco todavía esperándome? —preguntó Lily desde la puerta que salía del castillo y daba a la parte norte del castillo.

Desde donde estaba podía ver los banderines ondeando sobre cada una de las cuatro altas torres del campo de quidditch, cada una decorada con los colores de las cuatro casas del colegio. Se cruzó de brazos; no tan lejos, concretamente a sus pies, veía también el barrizal que la lluvia había formado y que amenazaba con llenarla de barro en cuanto diese un paso más y hundiese la suela en aquella sustancia viscosa y blanda. Además el cielo seguía descargando sin piedad sobre el castillo y sobre la cabeza de Laurel quién le llevaba la delantera a la pelirroja.

—Vamos Lils, sabes que no quería ir a las pruebas yo sola y no hay quién convenza a Gaby para que vaya al campo de quidditch. Se lo habría pedido a Juls para no tener que molestarte a ti pero estaba en la biblioteca oculta por tres montones de libros más altos que yo.

Vio que Lily cambiaba el peso de su cuerpo de una pierna a otra pero no se decidía a avanzar. Todavía no había conseguido convencerla pero tenía una última baza en la manga que sabía que era infalible.

—Además, tú eres mi mejor amiga.

Vio como bajaba los brazos y supo que no había fallado y las defensas de Lily empezaban a caer aunque esta se mostrase más enfurruñada aun que antes.

— No uses el chantaje emocional conmigo, Laurel.

La advirtió pero no pareció servir de nada pues vio como el labio superior de su amiga se hundía cubierto por el inferior y las comisuras descendían lentamente. Agachó con suavidad la cabeza ocultando de la vista de Lily sus ojos oliva los cuales le había parecido ver brillar tras un manto de lágrimas tan falsas como lo era su propia amiga. Lily sabía que la estaba utilizando, que se estaba aprovechando de la ternura que despertaba su carita de niña y de que ella era la única que se dejaba llevar por la emoción. La odiaba por ello pero sabía que se había salido con la suya antes siquiera de dar por concluido aquel espectáculo de teatro barato. Dio un paso adelante, se llenó de barro hasta los tobillos y deseó estar en la sala común al calor de fuego de la chimenea cuando el agua le caló los hombros de la túnica.

—Está bien, vamos, acabemos con esto cuanto antes porque sigo teniendo el armario hecho un desastre y deberes pendientes para toda la eternidad.

Laurel dio un salto, pego un grito y alzó un brazo. Después dio un giro sobre sí misma y gotitas de lluvia escaparon de su pelo empapado.

Lily no pudo evitar sonreír cuando llegó a su altura y se vio envuelta por el abrazo cariñoso y efusivo de su amiga.

Ahí estaban las dos, dirigiéndose hacia el estadio de quidditch que esperaba en la lejanía. Una de ellas pelirroja y llena de preocupaciones; se exigía más de lo que podía abarcar incluso, queriendo ser tan perfecta como Julia y tan irreprochable como Gabrielle. Los zapatos se le habían puesto perdidos de barro, también la túnica que, empapada, se le pegaba al cuerpo. Y la trenza que le caía por el hombro empezaba a deshacerse por el peso del agua.

La otra, castaña, era la viva imagen de la despreocupación. El pelo suelto se le pegaba a las mejillas y las largas pestañas estaban perladas de gotitas de agua que le dificultaban la visión pero nada de aquello parecía poder borrarle la sonrisa. Laurel era vida y diversión, Lily la que ponía la razón y la lógica. Y aun así eran iguales, por eso eran tan amigas, porque más allá de las diferencias que las complementaban estaban hechas de la misma pasta.

En seguida llegaron hasta el vestuario donde Laurel se cambió la túnica por ropa algo más cómoda con la que poder montar en escoba. Por suerte había dejado de llover lo cual hacía presagiar que la prueba no sería tan dura como había parecido aquella mañana cuando la castaña se asomó por la ventana y no pudo ver más allá de la cortina de agua que caía de un cielo casi negro. Se recogió el pelo, aun mojado, en una coleta y cogió el palo de la escoba con la mano derecha antes de salir y reencontrarse con Lily quién la esperaba apoyada en la puerta.

— ¿Qué tal? —preguntó en broma dando una vuelta sobre sí misma para lucirse.

Lily se rió.

—Estás hecha un desastre.

Laurel se unió a su risa y después se enganchó del brazo derecho de la pelirroja para salir las dos juntas hacia el terreno arenoso donde esperaban ya muchos de los aspirantes a un puesto en el equipo.

Avanzaba con Laurel porque esta le había pedido que la acompañase hasta que diese comienzo la prueba para entretenerla y que no pudiesen vencerla los nervios. Pero Lily sabía que según James, como capitán, hiciese sonar su silbato ella tendría que desaparecer de allí sin saber muy bien hacia donde iría.

Giró el rostro y se fijó en las gradas que quedaban tras su espalda, aquella era una posibilidad. Podía subir a la grada de Gryffindor y desde allí ver la selección hasta que le tocase el turno a Laurel, vería lo que hacía su amiga y bajaría para estar con ella hasta que terminase la selección y pudiese subir a la torre y darse el baño caliente con el que llevaba fantaseando desde que había salido a la calle.

Sonrió inconscientemente al imaginar la cálida sensación del agua cayendo por sus hombros y calentando su piel congelada en aquel momento. Después cogería las cosas y bajaría a la Sala Común para avanzar con el trabajo de Defensa contra las artes oscuras que les habían puesto esa misma mañana, al calorcito de la chimenea y disfrutando de la comodidad de los mullidos cojines del sofá.

Imaginar lo que sería el resto de su tarde pasado el trago de la selección hizo que se olvidase por completo de donde estaba hasta que, a su lado, Laurel hizo un ligero movimiento que bastó para hacer estallar la pompa de almohadones, calor y espuma que envolvía a la pelirroja. Se volvió hacia el frente, olvidadas las gradas, para comprobar que su amiga estuviese bien y se encontró de golpe frente a frente con James Potter.

Su cuerpo dejó de responder a las órdenes inconexas de su cerebro y sus ojos verdes quedaron atrapados en la profundidad de los ojos café clavados en los suyos a través del cristal de unas gafas redondas. Sin pronunciar palabra y sin dejar de mirarla James la rodeó, parecía dirigirse hacia algún lugar concreto tras ella pero no por ello dejó de mirarla y ella, sin responder a los gritos que daba su razón y resonaban en su mente, giró sobre sí misma sin perderle de vista. Fue entonces cuando una de las comisuras de los labios de James se alzó en una sonrisa traviesa de medio lado que hizo aparecer una pequeña arruga desde la nariz recta hasta sus labios. Su mirada refulgió, oscura como el café amargo, y a Lily le recordó a los cuentos que de niña le contaba su madre. Cuentos que hablaban de un pequeño duende que volaba por el cielo de Londres, sin sombra y con una pequeña hada por compañera.

James se volvió y ella se sintió de nuevo liberada para poder volver a mirar al frente. Su corazón había dado un vuelco y palpitaba contra su pecho resonando en sus oídos. Agachó la cabeza, interesada en el efecto del barro dibujando abstractos diseños en su túnica y se esmeró en recuperar una respiración serena que calmase su ritmo cardíaco.

Laurel, que había visto la escena, se inclinó hacia ella y le susurró al oído:

—Contrólate Lily, puedo escuchar como late tu corazón desde aquí.

Lily miró a Laurel con el rencor pintado en sus pupilas. Qué sencillo resultaba decirlo.

o0o

James pegó un grito según entró en el vestuario. Un par de niños que parecían de segundo año y que aun no habían terminado de cambiarse se le quedaron mirando pero no le importó. Después de haberse cruzado con Lily y que la pelirroja no le hubiese hecho el vacío como de costumbre no había sido capaz de contenerse.

Había vuelto al vestuario a coger su escoba y se había cruzado con ella. Àraidhe tenía razón, cuando no se mostraba ante ella como un estúpido ni como un prepotente sino tal y como era todo parecía posible, inclusive conquistarla. De qué manera le había mirado, como si hubiese descubierto que no existía a su alrededor nadie sino él. Su expresión había sido de inocente sorpresa y él no había podido evitar sonreír.

Y entonces, lo sabía, lo había visto, los ojos de Lily; esos ojos con los que soñaba tanto dormido como despierto, se habían iluminado. Rió al recoger la escoba al darse cuenta de que habría podido volar sin ella impulsado sólo por esa sensación extraña de plenitud que le llenaba el pecho.

Tenía que centrarse —se dijo a sí mismo antes de salir del vestuario—, estaba ahí para hacer una elección y no podía hacerla si Lily revoloteaba por su mente. Tenía que mostrarse atento, seguro y entregado por completo a la responsabilidad que le confería ser capitán. Después ya se recrearía una y otra vez en aquel episodio aunque eso supusiese ganarse las protestas de Sirius a las cuales ya era, por completo, inmune.

Cuando salió se encontró ante él con todo un ejército de alumnos, todos con las mismas expectativas y el mismo deseo de ser elegidos para formar parte del equipo. Se sintió abrumado, ni por asomo había esperado enfrentarse a tantos candidatos, a tantas decepciones que debía provocar cuando de sus labios saliese un: lo siento, estás fuera. Pero tenía que hacerlo y retrasarlo no haría sino alargar el momento y hacer más pesada la carga.

Empezó examinando a quienes ya habían formado parte del equipo el año pasado. Plazas vacantes sólo quedaban las del buscador y la de uno de los tres cazadores. Las demás plazas podían ser reocupadas por quienes las ocuparon el año pasado sin problema no obstante no era esa su filosofía como capitán. Él consideraba que la veteranía podía causar que sus jugadores se confiasen y no podía permitirlo, ningún puesto era fijo y si querían continuar tenían que ser mejores que todos los demás como ya lo fueron el año anterior durante el proceso de selección.

Dio comienzo a las pruebas y estas se fueron sucediendo con mayor velocidad de la que él mismo se esperaba. Además los jugadores que formaron parte del equipo el año anterior estuvieron a la altura de sus expectativas lo cual hacía presagiar que, salvo alguna sorpresa, sólo tendría que ocuparse de elegir un buscador y un cazador.

Empezó probando a todos aquellos que se presentasen para el puesto de golpeadores y examinó los reflejos que cada aspirante tenía, su habilidad con el bate, la atención y la velocidad de reacción y sobre la escoba para llegar a una bludger que les hubiese cogido desprevenidos. Nadie destacó en ellas más que los dos golpeadores que llevaban ya varios años con él y sí hubo muchos que dejaron bastante que desear como aspirantes. Al final dio por concluidas las pruebas para golpeadores y les dio la enhorabuena a dos viejos conocidos. Dos muchachos de sexto año, Ian y Seamus. De complexión física grande ambos pero, a la vez, ágiles; ingeniosos y muy hábiles sobre la escoba.

Tras estos les tocó el turno a los que aspiraban a ser guardianes y proteger el área de gol y los tres aros del equipo aunque la situación no varió mucho. Probó a su vez a los aspirantes a cazador lanzando penaltis contra los chicos que se habían presentado para ocupar el puesto de guardián y el único capaz de parar la tanda de cinco penaltis seguidos fue Owen, su guardián desde hacía dos años cuando, en cuarto año, sorprendió a todos sus rápidos reflejos.

Tan sólo quedaban aquellos puestos aun vacantes, dos cazadores y un buscador donde, veteranos, sólo estaba Rachel: una alumna de quinto año que ya había sido seleccionada el año anterior. Los buscadores serían los últimos a los que pondría a prueba, ahora quería decidir cual sería su línea de ataque y para ello él mismo participó en las pruebas jugando él con Owen en la portería, y acompañado, cada vez, por dos aspirantes nuevos.

o0o

Lily dejó a Laurel a su suerte antes de que saliese James del vestuario y así evitar reencontrarse de nuevo con él. No se engañaba, la mirada de James había tirado por tierra todos sus esquemas perfectamente estructurados. Ella, aunque no llegaba a la perfección de Julia, era una chica ordenada y responsable que necesitaba tener su mundo en cierto modo ordenado. No le gustaban las sorpresas ni la incertidumbre, le gustaba que todo fuese lógico y predecible. Esa era ella, así era Lily Evans; y Potter, James Potter sería el caos en su vida.

Suspiró abatida al sentarse en la grada más baja y tras apoyar el codo sobre las rodillas ocultó el rostro tras la mano derecha. No podía permitirse que su estómago diese un brinco a traición si se encontraba con su sonrisa de niño, eso no entraba dentro de sus planes.

—No tenía que haber venido— murmuró para sí misma sin reparar en Sirius.

El adolescente se había sentado dos gradas por encima de ella. Era la viva imagen de la despreocupación allí sentado con los brazos y los hombros apoyados sobre la grada superior a aquella en la que estaba sentado. Tenía la cabeza echada ligeramente hacia atrás para ver las pruebas evaluando mentalmente todo lo que veía y llegando a las mismas conclusiones a las que llegaba James desde el centro del terreno de juego.

Pero al oír a Lily frunció el ceño y se inclinó hacia delante apoyando ambos codos sobre sus rodillas. Sabía que antes o después lamentaría aquello que iba a hacer pero saber que lo hacía por James le consolaba un poco.

— ¿Y por qué has venido, Evans?

Lily se volvió alarmada, no se había dado cuenta de que estaba Sirius allí y al escuchar su voz se asustó. Se llevó la mano al pecho sintiendo que se le saldría el corazón de lo rápido que latía por segunda vez en menos de diez minutos. Aquello no podía ser bueno para su salud.

Optó en primera instancia por volverse de nuevo e ignorarle pero Sirius tampoco le había hecho nada, no era más que una inocente pregunta a la que, por educación, debería contestar.

—Porque Laurel me ha pedido que la acompañase —respondió finalmente, correcta sin más; pero al no escuchar respuesta por parte de Sirius siguió hablando para romper el silencio que para ella resultaba tan incómodo—. Pero no debería haber venido, tengo muchas cosas que hacer y el cuarto hecho un desastre, tendría que haberme quedado en el castillo aprovechando el tiempo.

Vomitó sus pensamientos sin poder detenerse y después se sintió ridícula. La situación en sí era ridícula, qué hacía ella allí contándole sus problemas de orden a Sirius Black.

Él en cambio sonrió y se volvió a recostar en la grada de atrás. Era tan fácil provocar a Lily, se le estaba poniendo en bandeja, pero se contuvo. Lo hacía por James.

—Evans, deberías tomarte las cosas con algo más de calma no necesitas ser perfecta.

Lily se volvió airada, le ardían las orejas tan rojas y brillantes como su mata de pelo recogido en una trenza. Aquello era lo último, Sirius Black diciéndole a ella cómo debía ser o hacer las cosas. Quiso mandarle bien lejos pero él se le adelantó.

—Me sé de memoria el discursito de Voldemort y su circo, me lo han repetido del orden de tres a cuatro veces al día durante seis años. Sé que para ellos la magia se transmite por el linaje y en los nacidos de muggle, por tanto, no es posible que la magia circule por su sangre— de pronto el enfado de Lily se volvió interés por las palabras de Sirius—. No te creas esa sarta de estupideces, no tienes que ser perfecta en todos los sentidos para demostrarle a la comunidad mágica que eres bruja y la magia fluye dentro de ti. No tienes que rendir cuentas ante nadie por ser hija de quién eres.

Los ojos verdes de Lily se abrieron producto del impacto de las palabras de Sirius sobre ella. De todas las palabras que podían salir de boca del moreno esas eran las últimas que podía haberse esperado y, sin embargo, eran las más acertadas. No sabía cómo pero con un solo vistazo ese estúpido arrogante había demostrado tener una sensibilidad tal que había sabido ver en ella ni lo que sus amigas habían descubierto.

Tragó saliva y con ella se tragó también aquellas palabras.

—Gracias —murmuró un tanto a disgusto sin alzar el rostro para no enfrentarse a la mirada gris de Sirius.

Aunque Lily no lo vio él se encogió de hombros.

—No tienes por qué dármelas, no lo he dicho por regalarte los oídos sino porque lo pienso.

—Lo sé —repuso.

Y lo sabía, Sirius Black no decía nada que realmente no pensase nunca ni a nadie.

—Además, ya hay quién te considera perfecta tal cual eres.

Se atrevió entonces a alzar la mirada y le vio señalar con la barbilla a James, quién se había subido en la escoba y volaba escudado por dos voladores anónimos. Los ojos verdes de Lily le siguieron con la mirada y vieron como estaba disfrutando de aquel vuelo. Le gustaba aquel deporte como le gustaba también dirigir, organizar y dar órdenes al equipo buscando un objetivo común: la victoria durante los partidos, el gol en ese caso.

Recordó entonces la sonrisa que había visto en su rostro, la que le había dedicado no mucho antes y cómo había sentido vértigo en el estómago.

Se sintió ridícula al llevarse la mano a la mejilla y descubrirse sonriendo sin dejar de mirar a James y como este sobrevolaba el campo y las gradas donde estaban ellos. Lo que había en él no era caos sino fuerza. Tenía la fuerza imparable del viento.

o0o

Aterrizó de nuevo en el suelo con una decisión clara en la mente. Rachel, su compañera en la línea de ataque el año pasado, continuaba en el equipo. De aquello no le cabía la menor duda.

Lo que tampoco le generaba el menor atisbo de dudas era quién les acompañaría a ambos como tercer cazador. Era una decisión controvertida pero había tenido una corazonada y muy pocas veces James solía equivocarse en lo relacionado al quidditch.

Dejó la escoba en el suelo y se remangó las mangas de la túnica de quidditch. Tenía el pelo terriblemente alborotado y las gafas algo empañadas pero no le dio importancia mientras se dirigía a un pequeño grupo de niños de segundo y tercer año.

—Tú —señaló a uno de ellos cuyo pelo negro estaba tan alborotado como el del propio James si no más— ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Brown señor, Eligius Brown.

Hablo con extremada timidez, tanta que hizo sonreír a James. Que además le tratase de usted provocó una carcajada que supo contener antes de que escapase entre sus labios.

Le observó detenidamente, era un chaval que no debía superar aun los once años y si los había superado habría sido recientemente por tanto cursaría su segundo año en el castillo. Era un chico de complexión atlética aunque delgaducho y menudo de estatura y, tal como había comprobado al volar con él, rápido y muy hábil manejando la escoba. Además parecía listo pues le había visto utilizar su falta de envergadura a su favor para volverse difícilmente alcanzable. Él sería su tercer cazador, aunque le supondría ganarse las críticas de muchos. Sabía que estaba tomando una decisión acertada.

—No me llames señor, no soy tan viejo —le reprendió con suavidad y cuando el chico alzó el rostro y se atrevió a mirarle le dedicó una sonrisa afable—. Bastará con que me llames capitán.

Los ojos castaños del pequeño brillaron de entusiasmo y una sonrisa surcó sus mejillas pobladas de pecas claras. James asintió para demostrarle que hablaba en serio, que las suposiciones que el chico estaba haciendo en su mente eran totalmente ciertas.

—Estás dentro chico, felicidades.

Los que, supuso, eran sus amigos se lanzaron sobre él entre vítores y abrazos pero el pequeño no se movió, apenas podía contener una sonrisa y un grito que parecía a punto de estallarle en el pecho.

A James se le escapó una pequeña carcajada tras dejar atrás a su nuevo cazador y volverse hacia el último grupo que le quedaba por examinar. No les miró ni se dirigió hacia ellos sino hacia la caja donde habían ido guardando las pelotas según dejaban de serles útiles. Dejó la quaffle que llevaba en la mano en el hueco destinado a ella y sacó, en su lugar, una bolita dorada un poco más grande que un pulgar. Como si se desperezase tras un largo sueño la bolita extendió dos alas plateadas que empezaron a agitarse como las alas de un abejorro, con el mismo zumbido.

Con fuerza la sostuvo en el puño cerrado temiendo que pudiese escapársele y les explicó a los aspirantes a buscador en qué consistía su misión. Sería sencilla, como apenas sumaban siete aspirantes en total dejaría que todos a la vez volasen por el campo delimitado entre los tres palos y después soltaría la bolita; la snitch dorada. El primero en cogerla, es decir, el primero en cumplir con la misión del buscador dentro del equipo mientras se desarrollaba el juego, se ganaría el puesto.

Según terminó de dar las instrucciones los siete aspirantes despegaron sin mirar atrás y James soltó la snitch la cual desapareció en cuanto se sintió libre. Desde abajo James observaba el vuelo de los aspirantes y las cualidades de cada uno. Un buscador raramente era un jugador corpulento, por lo general solían ser jugadores menudos que volasen rápido sobre la escoba pues el vuelo de la snitch se caracterizaba precisamente por eso, por su fugacidad. Era importante también el equilibrio, la atención y la capacidad de concentración pues su juego ocurría al margen del partido y no podían distraerse con los goles que tenían lugar dentro del campo delimitado por los seis postes. Pero, sobre todo, era vital la confianza y el instinto, un buscador con todas las características necesarias pero sin instinto rara vez lograba ser el primero en atrapar la snitch.

Mientras iba evaluando a los jugadores de pronto un de ellos viró con brusquedad y cayó en picado dirigiéndose hacia la base de uno de los tres palos. James frunció el ceño y aguzó la vista buscando allí un brillo dorado, no vio nada y sospechó. Sus sospechas fueron confirmadas cuando el jugador que había hecho tan brusco movimiento cambió de pronto la dirección de su escoba dejando atrás a todos los aspirantes que le habían seguido pensando que realmente había visto la snitch. James sonrió, aquel jugador era listo pero a veces no bastaba con ser listo.

Y así lo demostró el único jugador que no le había seguido hacia los tres postes cuando empezó a ascender a toda velocidad con el brazo extendido. Los otros seis no pudieron hacer más que quedarse mirando decepcionados pues al seguir la maniobra que les había engañado estaban demasiado lejos para hacerle sombra a ese séptimo jugador que cerró los dedos en torno a una bolita dorada que seguía ascendiendo.

Descendieron los siete y James tomó aire. Su pecho se hinchó de orgullo tras lo visto ahí arriba pues había encontrado a su buscador, rápido, ágil, atento y sobre todo dotado de un instinto vital para el juego. Se acercó al jugador, quién le daba la espalda, esperando recoger de sus manos la snitch y se sorprendió al encontrarse con una larga coleta de color castaño oscilando de un lado a otro.

—Felicidades Ó Conaill —dijo sonriendo tras reconocerla y la chica se dio la vuelta e inclinó la cabeza algo desorientada.

James estiró el brazo con la palma abierta hacia arriba y sobre ella Laurel dejó caer la bolita con las alas ya plegadas. James cerró el puño, en su rostro seguía la misma sonrisa orgullosa que se había dibujado cuando ella había salido disparada hacia arriba.

—Estás en el equipo.

Soltó un gritito y en un impulso le echó los brazos al cuello abrazándose a él con tanto impulso que James tuvo que dar un paso atrás para no caer. Rompió a reír contagiado por la efusividad y la propia carcajada de Laurel y, complacido como se sentía con el equipo que había conformado, la levantó del suelo y la hizo girar por el aire.

—Puedes llamarme Laurel, capitán —le dijo una vez se separó de él y antes de que James pudiese responder la chica escapó de él y salió corriendo.

James se volvió para ver hacia donde se dirigía y la vio llegar junto a Lily gritándole las últimas novedades. La pelirroja le sonrió a su amiga y se vio sumergida en un abrazo tan efusivo como el que le había dado al propio James. Lily le palmeó la espalda, tan ilusionada como la propia Laurel. Y entonces los ojos verdes de la pelirroja se desviaron hacia donde estaba él. Fue casi imperceptible pero asintió agradecida y James respondió con un guiño, no tenía por qué darle las gracias Laurel había entrado en el equipo por su propia habilidad.

—Me debes una, hermano —le dijo Sirius a la vez que le apoyaba la mano en el hombro. James se volvió extrañado.

Con calma Sirius le contó a James su breve conversación con la pelirroja mientras este dirigía las pruebas de selección y a medida que avanzaba el relato las orejas de James empezaron a tomar una suave tonalidad rosada. Cuando Sirius finalizó la historia James se tomó un instante para reflexionar sobre lo escuchado y finalmente asintió con la cabeza.

—No sé si debería sentirme eternamente agradecido o si debería partirte el palo de la escoba en la cabeza —junto a él Sirius rió—. De momento me contento con darte una paliza a penaltis.

Y así ambos amigos fueron en busca de una pelota y dos escobas dispuestos a pasar la tarde divirtiéndose ajenos a lo que ocurriese en el colegio.

oOoOoOo

**Hola queridos lectores/lectoras. Aquí vuelvo con un nuevo capítulo que, en un principio, había planteado más largo pero que al final me resultaba forzado si añadía las dos últimas escenas que me quedaban así que las reservo para el próximo capítulo.**

**Bueno, como veréis, aunque he tardado un poco más, ha sido un capítulo largo especialmente centrado en la licantropía de Remus, una de las claves de la vida de los merodeadores. ¿Qué os ha parecido? ¿Y qué creeis que ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Tendrá Sirius razón y aceptará Remus su consejo? ¿Conseguira alguno de los dos dejar a un lado el orgullo y olvidar la pequeña trifulca vivida? Y ¿Qué ocurre con los sentimientos? ¿Es cierto que Sirius y Remus sienten algo por Àraidhe? Y si es así ¿cómo es que ella no se ha dado cuenta? Y la pregunta más especial de todas ¿Está Lily empezando a darse cuenta de que James no es como ella imagina?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo.**

**Disfrutad lo poco que queda de verano aquellos a los que aun les quede algo, como es mi caso. No os olvidéis de dejar un pequeñísimo reviewcillo que leeré y contestaré encantada. Y, sobre todo:**

**¡Sed muy, muy buenos!**


	7. El vuelo de la serpiente

**Disclaimer: Aquello que pueda ser en contrado al releer cualquier libro de la saga de siete libros protagonizada por Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es propiedad exclusiva de la brillante mente de J.K. Rowling.  
Aquello que no podais encontrar es obra de mi preciada cabecita y mis ágiles dedos.**

**Capítulo 6. El vuelo de la serpiente**

**En capítulos anteriores: **_Àraidhe es una aprendiz de angel en proceso de examen enviada a la tierra para cuidar de cuatro chicos y sus vivencias y emociones cuidando de no ser descubierta por ninguno de ellos.  
La tarea parecía sencilla hasta que empezó a descubrir que estos chicos guardan muchos más secretos de los que parece__. Maldiciones relacionadas con la luna llena, partidos de quidditch y el descubrimiento de un lado humano que desconocía empiezan a complicar la misión más de lo que podía esperar._

oOoOoOo

Las copas de los árboles oscilaban de un lado a otro en un baile sinuoso movidas por el frío aire invernal de los primeros días del mes de noviembre. Las figuras de los árboles más cercanos al castillo se podían dibujar en el aire, perfectamente delimitadas contra el oscuro cielo. Pero el bosque seguía, más allá incluso de donde alcanzaba la vista, en una masa uniforme de verdes y marrones, ocultando y protegiendo criaturas inimaginables e infinidad de misterios que cualquier alumno, con poco sentido común, desearía descubrir.

La superficie de las aguas del lago estaban en calma pese a que aquella noche de cielo despejado se había levantado algo de aire que apenas hacía vibrar el espejo oscuro al que se asemejaba la gran mancha de agua donde apenas se podía imaginar que hubiese vida en sus profundidades.

Sentada sobre las placas de pizarra del tejado de la torre de astronomía y cubierta por una manta gruesa, Àraidhe alzó el rostro y la luz de la luna bañó sus mejillas. El disco de plata empezaba a decrecer tras su segunda plenitud en lo que llevaba de curso en aquel castillo. Con ella la esclavitud de Remus a su luz se había vuelto a hacer patente repitiéndose de nuevo el episodio que había visto un mes atrás. Los cuatro animales que apenas había reconocido la primera vez que los vio, volvieron a hacer su aparición en la linde del bosque corriendo y luchando durante toda la noche sin reparar en su atenta presencia.

Y de nuevo la forma de ser reservada de Remus se había alzado ante ella como una muralla cuando a la mañana siguiente quiso escuchar de sus labios qué había ocurrido, qué le ocurría cada noche coincidiendo con la luna llena.

Remus seguía cerrándose en banda ante la sola idea de descubrir su secreto a alguien más que a sus tres amigos pese al consejo de Sirius. Las cosas entre los dos chicos habían vuelto a la normalidad pero el licántropo se había mostrado firme en su decisión de guardar silencio y Sirius había decidido no involucrarse más en un asunto que no era de su incumbencia, tal y como él mismo había proclamado.

Se arrebujó bajó la manta y exhaló un suspiro que se condensó al entrar en contacto con el aire frío del exterior. Los ojos claros de Àraidhe se fijaron en esa nube de humillo blanco que escapó de su boca aunque sus pensamientos estaban por completo absortos en preocupaciones aun mayores que arrastraba desde hacía ya un tiempo.

En aquel segundo episodio de luna llena las cosas no se le habían ido tanto de las manos. De hecho desde aquella vez en la que se introdujo en la mente de Remus agotando por completo sus fuerzas, no había vuelto a sentir la necesitad humana del sueño y podía pasar las noches en vela aprovechando ese rincón de aislamiento de toda humanidad para recobrar sus energías. No obstante seguía preocupándole todo lo vivido entonces, pues se había dado cuenta de que tenía una parte humana que se volvía un parásito de su parte espiritual cuando la primera ganaba en fuerza a costa de la segunda. Recordó entonces el grito en su mente cuando al tocar la mano de Sirius no le recorrió el brazo el acostumbrado calambre y torció el gesto. Aquello no era una buena señal y lo sabía.

—Tu cuerpo enferma si lo expones al frío ¿lo sabes?

Aquella voz conocida retumbó en sus oídos como si fuese incorpórea. Àraidhe cerró los ojos y se concentró, esperando un instante hasta sentir la presencia de su maestro haciéndose visible para sus sentidos humanos.

Pudo sentir la canalización de energía justo frente a ella como un foco de luz que le iluminase el rostro y abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con aquel rostro conocido. Esbozó una sonrisa y se cubrió aun más hasta que la manta tapó la mitad inferior de su cara. Entonces asintió con la cabeza.

—Pero a mí me viene bien pasar las noches fuera, alejarme tanto como me es posible del mundo humano.

Hablaba de sí misma como una esencia encerrada dentro de un cuerpo que no le pertenecía; el maestro se dio cuenta y torció el gesto.

—Cuanto más tiempo pasas entre humanos menos cómoda te sientes entre ellos —observó y Àraidhe se encogió de hombros.

—Porque no soy humana y cuanto más estoy con ellos más siento que lo que soy entra en conflicto con lo que aparento ser. ¿Cómo puedo conseguir establecer un equilibrio entre lo humano y la esencia?

—No puedes —denegó tajantemente—. El ángel es la antítesis de lo humano pues somos en esencia justicia y sentido del deber. Carecemos de sentimientos que nos permitan tomar decisiones, no podemos sino cumplir la misión que a cada uno le es asignada. No así el humano: el hombre tiene la capacidad de elegir siempre lo que desea sea esto justo o injusto.

Àraidhe asintió con la cabeza ante una explicación que se sabía a la perfección.

—Dos naturalezas tan dispares no pueden encontrar un equilibrio. En tu caso, que convives con ambas, siempre habrá una que domine a la segunda.

—Lo que desee siempre estará a la sombra de lo que es justo —resumió.

El maestro asintió y Àraidhe torció el gesto. Cuando se había introducido en la mente de Remus no había actuado con justicia, se había dejado dominar por su necesidad de proteger al castaño y para eso necesitaba saber qué era lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Como consecuencia de sus actos su esencia como ángel se había visto terriblemente debilitada. Se había sentido demasiado humana.

Volvió a suspirar pues se recordó a sí misma junto a Sirius en aquella misma torre y supo que lo de Remus no había sido la única vez en la que se había sentido humana.

—Ese es el gran riesgo que corre un ángel al enfrentarse a una misión como la tuya. Al introducirse en un cuerpo humano debe convivir con su naturaleza.

—Pero no puedo sentir lo mismo que ellos, no como un sentimiento propio. Puedo canalizar todo tipo de emociones pero no sentirlas por mí misma, no al menos aquellas que son fuertes —rebatió extrañada y el maestro asintió.

—No puedes porque sigue siendo fuerte tu esencia de ángel, no reconoces como propio tu lado humano.

En ese aspecto tenía razón, habían sido pocas las veces que en lado humano había salido vencedor entre sus disputas internas y en todas ellas se había sentido extraña, como si renunciase a ser quién era.

—Si un ángel se deja vencer por su lado humano empieza a generar sentimientos cada vez más fuertes —le confesó a su aprendiz considerando que empezaba a ser lo bastante madura como para ir conociendo más de su propia esencia—. Puede llegar incluso a…

—Enamorarse —adivinó Àraidhe recordando la conversación que habían compartido la primera noche que pasó el ángel en el castillo.

El maestro de nuevo asintió, orgulloso de su aprendiz. Pero ella ya ni siquiera le miraba, sus ojos claros estaban fijos en la apariencia tranquila del lago. Nada parecía capaz de perturbar su descanso.

—Àraidhe ¿te encuentras bien?

Apoyó ambas manos sobre los hombros de la chica. No era un contacto como el que sentía cada vez que James, Sirius, Remus o Peter la tocaban sino completamente distinto. En ambas ocasiones era su cuerpo el que sentía el contacto pero su maestro parecía poder acariciarle el alma con solo posar la mano sobre sus hombros.

Àraidhe negó con la cabeza. Ante una nueva disyuntiva: deseaba no confesar, guardarse para sí misma los últimos acontecimientos. Lo justo era compartir con su maestro lo que había ocurrido. No dudó, la justicia seguía ocupando un puesto mucho más alto que un mero deseo.

—Me adentré, sin permiso, en los recuerdos de uno de mis protegidos —confesó con abatimiento—. No hay una razón loable que lo justifique, sencillamente estaba preocupada por él, sabía que me estaba ocultando algo y tenía que saber qué era.

El maestro esbozó una sonrisa suave ante aquella confesión que a ella parecía antojársele tan grave y que no era sino una reacción comprensible.

—Aun eres joven, no eres un ángel completo, es normal que no te des cuenta de que en ese caso no te dejaste vencer por tu lado humano —aunque parecía el consuelo de un padre hacia una hija no había un solo atisbo de ternura en sus palabras. Hablaba con el pragmatismo de un ángel que no es capaz de sentir—. Proteger a esos chicos es tu misión, eso está por encima de toda justicia. Tu acción no hizo sino servir a ese fin. Si te sentiste agotada fue solo porque introducirse en la mente de un humano requiere un alto derroche de poder.

Àraidhe se contentó con aquella explicación y un peso liberó su espíritu al saberse más fuerte que hacía apenas unos segundos. Pero de nuevo su sentido de la justicia hizo estragos en su mente pues sabía que había una segunda ocasión en la que se había dejado llevar. Se recordó a sí misma lanzando por la ventana un saco viejo y gastado con un único objetivo: arrancar una sonrisa.

Allí no había justicia ni fin justificable. Y lo que era aun peor: aunque debía confesarlo, no quería hacerlo y no lo haría.

— ¿No quieres compartir conmigo nada más?

Dudó un instante pero al final negó con la cabeza. Aquel recuerdo le pertenecía únicamente a ella y no lo compartiría con nadie, ni siquiera con su maestro. No había sentido entonces que actuaba mal y tampoco lo sentía así en ese momento.

Sabía que aquel había sido un momento de debilidad en el que había gastado prácticamente todo su poder y se había dejado llevar por su lado humano. No permitiría que se volviese a repetir, esa sería su única mancha en su historial como ángel pues nada haría que pudiese perder sus alas. Pero ese recuerdo seguiría perteneciéndole sólo a ella como sólo a ella le pertenecían las chispas que saltaban al menor roce entre sus manos y las de Sirius.

—Estás haciendo bien las cosas, desde arriba están satisfechos con tus progresos aunque me han pedido que te advierta que debes estar atenta, las cosas pueden complicarse.

Así era, eran muchas las amenazas que planeaban en torno a sus cuatro protegidos, con el paso de los días y al ir conociéndoles se había ido dando cuenta. Pero algo le decía que estaba preparada para hacer frente a lo que se le viniese encima si era por proteger a esos cuatro chicos.

—Lo sé —respondió, concisa y firme.

En el horizonte empezaba a desdibujarse una fina línea de un tono de azul algo más claro. Dentro de poco el sol haría su aparición en un nuevo día. Le gustaba ver cada amanecer desde aquel tejado. Contemplar desde su rincón de calma y seguridad como tomaban forma aquella infinidad de promesas que se atisban con los primeros rayos del sol.

A lo largo del día unas se cumplirían, otras no. Pero sólo entonces, cuando el cielo se pintaba de añiles y rosas, todo podía ser posible y nada era real.

Apoyó la mejilla sobre sus rodillas dobladas y entonces sintió que la presencia de su maestro, el calor de su compañía y la luz de un espíritu más sabio, desaparecía de pronto y sin despedirse.

No le dio importancia, había encontrado solución para muchas de las dudas que la habían asolado hasta entonces y estaba tranquila. Lo suficiente, al menos, para disfrutar de aquel juego de luz y colores que se atisbaba en el horizonte.

El sol empezaba a hacerse con la hegemonía del cielo de aquel jueves. Largas horas de clase y estudio separaban a Àraidhe de aquel nuevo amanecer del que había podido disfrutar desfigurándolo en el tiempo como un recuerdo demasiado lejano.

o0o

Aprovechando las dos horas libres que tenían después de comer y antes de una intensa clase de transformaciones —la única de la tarde—, Àraidhe acompañó a James y a Remus hasta la Sala Común de la torre de Gryffindor donde poder seguir trabajando en las pociones que se le antojaban a la aprendiz como el peor de sus desafíos dentro del colegio.

En la sala se respiraba tranquilidad, los alumnos de cursos inferiores estaban todos en sus respectivas clases a excepción de algún alumno del mismo año que ellos que también había decidido aprovechar esos minutos en algo productivo.

Los sofás frente a la chimenea que solían ocupar ellos estaban entonces ocupados por un grupo de cinco chicas que leía, en silencio, cada una un libro diferente. Al ver truncados sus planes de ocupar su sitio habitual fue James el que se puso a la cabeza del pequeño grupo y se dirigió hacia el fondo de la sala donde, en un rincón alejado bajo uno de los grandes ventanales desde los que se podían ver los terrenos desiertos, había un sofá de dos plazas tapizado en tonos granates frente a una mesita de café que les llegaba a la altura de las rodillas. Además de dos sillones a ambos lados del sofá donde James ya había decidido acomodarse desde que los había visto.

Se dejó caer en el sillón más alejado como si se tratara de un diván. Apoyó la nuca en un reposabrazos y del otro dejó que cayeran sus piernas dobladas a la altura de las rodillas. Una vez acomodado abrió el libro de quidditch que se había bajado de la habitación y un pergamino donde tenía apuntadas distintas anotaciones hechas sobre el equipo de Slytherin con letra apretada y pequeña. Dentro de dos días a esa hora exactamente daría comienzo el primer partido de la temporada y no quería dejar el menor detalle al azar. De aquel partido dependía toda su suerte en el campeonato.

Àraidhe y Remus ocuparon el sofá sentándose uno junto al sofá donde estaba James y la otra justo al lado orientándose ambos hacia el otro. Remus colocó sobre la mesita su caldero de peltre, una balanza y varios ingredientes y después abrió el pesado y manoseado libro de pociones. Àraidhe suspiró resignada al verse sin escapatoria posible ante la perspectiva de pasar las próximas dos horas desmenuzando el modo de elaboración de los antídotos conocidos hasta la fecha.

Con el paso de los minutos James levantaba la vista del libro de vez en cuando para fijarse en Àraidhe. Esta solía devolverle siempre la mirada con la misma expresión de tedio mientras escuchaba las largas explicaciones de un Remus que parecía encontrar en la enseñanza su elemento. El moreno le dedicaba siempre la misma sonrisa afable al tiempo que se despeinaba el pelo y cambiaba de posición en el sofá antes de seguir elaborando su estrategia en base a datos, estadísticas y la información recogida del libro.

Así pasaron una larga hora y media que a la aprendiz se le antojó interminable entre cortes de ingredientes, malabarismos en la balanza con los pesos y la voz algo monocorde de Remus.

—Y si alguna vez te encuentras en una situación de verdadera emergencia en la que debes utilizar alguno de los múltiples antídotos que seguro que te ha explicado Remus recuerda mis palabras: bezoar hasta el gaznate y asunto arreglado —aseguró con desparpajo una voz femenina.

Los tres, incluido James, alzaron la mirada para encontrarse con una sonriente Lily que les observaba apoyada en el respaldo del único sillón libre. Junto a ella Julia también les sonrió mientras, con ambas manos, se trenzaba el largo pelo rubio por encima del hombro.

James se quedó pensativo durante un instante, junto a él Remus parecía algo crispado tras ver como Lily había echado por tierra su brillante explicación mientras Àraidhe no disimulaba su felicidad al encontrar en la pelirroja una salvación para su tedioso autocastigo. Al final el moreno esbozó una sonrisa tan cálida como la caricia de un rayo de sol en verano.

—Muy ingenioso.

Lily frunció el ceño, buscaba en ese comentario el más mínimo deje de insultante petulancia. Nada, ni siquiera había sonado a la irritante adoración con la que solían sonar las palabras de James cuando se dirigían a Lily. Sólo encontró naturalidad en su voz, una naturalidad que le gustaba.

—Gracias —repuso tras su exhaustivo examen y James respondió con un guiño justo antes de volver a centrarse en el libro.

Lily contuvo la respiración al sentir, de pronto, como sus mejillas empezaban a arder. Le gustaba la naturalidad recién descubierta en James pero detestaba cómo esta causaba incontrolables estragos en su sistema parasimpático. Se llevó la mano al pecho para relajar su respiración y disimuló mesándose el cuello bajo la túnica. Tenía que aprender a controlar esas absurdas reacciones en su presencia antes de que alguien se diese cuenta.

Lo que Lily no sabía es que ya había alguien que había reparado en sus sensaciones en ese momento, aunque no estuviese mirándola a ella sino al caldero de peltre completamente vacío. Àraidhe sonreía con satisfacción ante aquel descubrimiento.

—¿Estás organizando el partido del sábado, James? —preguntó Julia con interés y James asintió mientras ojeaba sus apuntes.

—Sí, el partido contra Slytherin siempre es algo personal para Gryffindor —explicó—. Creo que jugaremos bien, hay un buen equipo.

—Coméntaselo a Laurel, está como un flan, piensa que no va a estar a la altura —confesó pese a la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Lily.

James frunció el ceño interesado en aquella revelación y, junto a él, Àraidhe asintió con la cabeza corroborando la apreciación de Julia.

—Cierto, está de los nervios.

La mirada de James se desvió de Julia a Àraidhe pero siguió sin añadir nada mientras hacía memoria y recordaba los entrenamientos y la actuación de Laurel en ellos. No entendía por qué tanto nerviosismo si era buena, de las mejores que él había visto de hecho.

—Es buena buscadora.

—Lo sabemos pero ella cree que la has elegido para estar en el equipo porque es amiga de Lily —Lily la miró de soslayo, las mejillas le ardían con fuerza. James fue a replicar pero Julia fue más rápida—. Lo sé, es un pensamiento estúpido pero es lo que ella piensa y somos incapaces de hacer que piense de otro modo, no confía nada en sí misma ahora mismo.

James cerró el libro de golpe con los apuntes aun entre las páginas. Lo dejó sobre la mesita llena de ingredientes cortados, troceados y agrupados y después se acomodó en el sillón con ambas piernas dobladas en ángulo recto. Se inclinó hacia delante y se frotó la nuca y el cabello con ambos ojos completamente cerrados. Después alzó la cabeza y clavó la mirada de sus ojos francos en ambas chicas.

—Decidle a Laurel de mi parte que el equipo, para mí, es como una segunda familia. No elijo a mis jugadores por el beneficio que me puedan reportar a corto o largo plazo, los elijo porque son los mejores. Y hacía mucho tiempo que no veía volar a una buscadora con la intuición que tiene ella —su tono de voz era firme, no admitía reproches—. Así que más le vale dejar de perder el tiempo pensando estupideces y empezar a concentrarse en el partido del sábado.

Tanto Julia como Àraidhe sonrieron al finalizar el discurso de James. Remus se recostó en el sofá sin disimular tampoco cierta expresión de familiaridad para con ese James que acababa de hablar, el James capitán, el que sabía elegir las palabras correctas ante la presión y los nervios previos a un partido. Sólo Lily no sonrió sino que le escrutó con la mirada, pensativa, evaluando cada palabra pronunciada que resonaba aun en sus oídos. A la pelirroja cada vez le resultaba menos discutible que James había cambiado tal y como ya habían podido advertir sus amigas.

—Gracias James, se lo diremos ¿verdad Lily?

La pelirroja salió de entre las aguas de sus propios pensamientos y emergió a la superficie justo tras escuchar su nombre. Giró el rostro, se volvió hacia Julia y tras un instante de silencio asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, claro que sí —repuso de forma casi automática aunque lo cierto era que no había prestado atención a la pregunta de su amiga—. Será mejor que subamos a buscar el libro de Gaby, quiero pasarme por la lechucería antes de transformaciones y no sé si me va a dar tiempo.

Julia asintió acatando la decisión de su amiga y se despidió de sus compañeros con una inclinación de cabeza que incluía una sonrisa.

—Que se os de bien lo de los antídotos —animó Lily a Àraidhe y esta suspiró desganada. Mientras Julia y Remus esbozaban una sonrisa Lily se volvió hacia James y su corazón dio un brinco cuando se encontró con la mirada del moreno fija en ella—. Suerte en el partido.

Con una inclinación de cabeza y una sonrisa James respondió al detalle de Lily y esta decidió que ese era el momento oportuno para desaparecer. Dio media vuelta sobre sus propios pies y se cogió del brazo de Julia temiendo que esta pudiese frustrar sus planes de huída.

Ambas amigas se alejaron del grupo entre comentarios acerca de las mejillas sonrojadas de Lily, risas y algún golpe malintencionado hasta desaparecer por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban a los dormitorios. Tanto los dos merodeadores como Àraidhe pudieron escucharlas y James, exultante como se sentía, se recostó en el sillón y echó la cabeza hacia atrás. Una sonrisa capaz de escapar de su rostro transformó sus facciones; no obstante, no hizo comentario ninguno.

Junto a él Remus y Àraidhe le observaban.

—Jamás creí que llegaría el día en el que te vería comportarte ante una chica como una persona normal.

—Lily no es una chica —aseguró James algo molesto recalcando ante ellos lo especial que era la pelirroja para él. Remus rió.

—No, Lily es tu gran debilidad.

En respuesta James le regaló, cortésmente, una patada en el gemelo. Remus dio un brinco y su risa aumentó contagiándose a las comisuras de los labios de un James más soñador entonces que de costumbre.

Ambos amigos se quedaron en silencio, tampoco había mucho que decir y James prefería disfrutar de la miel de sus recuerdos más recientes en solitario. Remus respetó el que su amigo se mostrase más reservado que de costumbre y no hizo comentario alguno al respecto. Sólo Àraidhe rompió el silencio cuando se le escapó una risita suave. Había sentido las mismas mariposas que revoloteaban en el estómago de James.

Los ojos oscuros del merodeador encontraron la claridad de los de Àraidhe y, sin poder explicarse muy bien cómo, supo que ella era quién mejor entendía sus pensamientos. Esa sensación, el saberse por primera vez comprendido y no juzgado en lo referente a Lily, le gustó.

—Pobre Sirius, se va a llevar una decepción —comentó Remus casualmente—. Este último año verte hacer el ridículo delante de Lily se había convertido, junto con martirizar a los alumnos más pequeños, en su mayor entretenimiento.

—Cuanto lo lamento —ironizó el de gafas a la vez que apoyaba el codo derecho sobre el reposabrazos y la sien en el puño cerrado. Cruzó una pierna sobre la otra y se recostó cómodamente en el sillón.

—Por cierto, hablando de él ¿Dónde está?

La pregunta la formuló Remus, reparando casi por primera vez en lo que llevaban de tarde, en que Sirius no había estado con ellos desde la hora de la comida. James se encogió de hombros.

—Ni idea. De todas formas ya sabes como es cuando decide perderse. Ya aparecerá.

—De hecho está entrando ahora mismo por el hueco del retrato —les interrumpió Àraidhe al ver justo al moreno atravesando el hueco del retrato que llevaba a la sala donde ellos mismos estaban.

Tanto James como Remus se inclinaron hacia delante para comprobar con sus propios ojos como las palabras de Àraidhe eran ciertas. Sirius, que les acababa de ver, se dirigía hacia ellos con andar resuelto y vanidoso sin haber reparado en que llevaba despeinado el pelo, la túnica descolocada y un aspecto bastante desmejorado.

Al llegar se dejó caer en el sillón libre junto a Àraidhe sin pronunciar más palabra que un saludo despreocupado y, al ver como sólo ella respondía se volvió extrañado hacia sus amigos. Ambos le observaban diciendo con su silencio mucho más que lo que podrían decir con palabras.

— ¿Qué os pasa?

James y Remus cruzaron una mirada sabiendo, sin haber sido pronunciados, los pensamientos que surcaban la mente del otro. Remus fue el primero en reírse y James, aunque no llegó a ello, si esbozó cierta sonrisilla perversa mientras fingía inocencia al negar con la cabeza.

—Cuando uno trata con vampiros debería tener a mano algo de ajo, por lo que pueda pasar —le dijo James con más guasa de la cuenta. Sirius frunció el ceño y el de gafas se acarició su propio cuello de manera elocuente.

Como impulsado por un resorte Sirius se puso en pie y se fijó en su reflejo dibujado en el vidrio de la cristalera. Apenas estaba definido pero podía ver una mancha desigual, no demasiado grande, y de tonos morados en la piel de su cuello.

—Descubierto el misterio Moony. Al parecer el pequeño Padfoot estaba divirtiéndose bien escondidito en los terrenos del castillo.

Sirius volvió a sentarse en el sillón y pasó un brazo por encima del respaldo. Su aspecto, aunque desaliñado, con marcas en el cuello y los labios algo hinchados, no perdía el toque de elegancia que siempre le caracterizaba. Aunque, entonces, parecía eclipsado por su fanfarronería.

—En realidad ha sido en el cuarto de las escobas.

Ante el matiz James hizo una mueca de desagrado y Remus, desde donde estaba, cogió el cojín que tenía a su espalda y se lo lanzó a Sirius deseando acertarle en la cara y borrarle esa ridícula sonrisa de suficiencia. Sirius atrapó al vuelo el elemento que se dirigía hacia él sin poder dejar de reír.

—No queremos escuchar los detalles escabrosos —le aseguró Remus viéndose respaldado por los asentimientos que hacía James con la cabeza.

—Pues estaba buena.

Aquel último comentario recibió los abucheos de sus dos amigos seguido de las risas despreocupadas de los tres. Desde la situación al margen en la que estaba Àraidhe frunció el ceño e intentó captar el significado de las palabras de sus tres protegidos analizando sus respectivos sentimientos en aquel instante. Aquella situación para ella era, por completo, desconocida; no sabía darle un sentido, no sabía de qué estaban hablando. Y lo que podía captar no iba más allá de la diversión con toques de desenfadada prepotencia.

—No se come delante de los pobres —apuntó James en un fingido reproche y Sirius rió.

—Vuestra pobreza es autoimpuesta, no me conmovéis.

Àraidhe les miraba a los tres de hito en hito, como la espectadora de un partido de tenis que sigue la bola de golpe a golpe. Pero le faltaba conocer el reglamento para entender el juego.

—¿De qué son esas marcas? —preguntó finalmente rompiendo la burbuja de confianza masculina y testosterona que había rodeado a los tres amigos.

Además de no entender qué ocurría Àraidhe estaba preocupada. Por su aspecto parecía que Sirius acababa de salir de una lucha encarnizada en los pasillos del colegio. Por el aspecto de su ropa, la hinchazón de su rostro y las marcas del cuello temió que le hubiese ocurrido algo malo.

James y Remus carraspearon intentando disimular su incomodidad ante la pregunta de Àraidhe. Realmente les costaba creer que la chica no supiese qué había pasado y que estuviese preguntando por ello; no obstante, aquello era asunto de Sirius y era él quién tenía que salir del paso.

La mirada de la chica clavada en él hizo que, de pronto, el propio Sirius se sintiese avergonzado por lo que había ocurrido, cosa que jamás en su vida había sentido. Se animó a hablar hasta tres veces pero sus palabras murieron en sus labios antes de ser pronunciadas, se sentía estúpido.

—Ha estado con una chica.

Fue James el que le echó una mano dándole respuesta a la pregunta con su tono de voz más serio. Frente a él Sirius torció el gesto y volvió el rostro hacia el otro lado temiendo volver a enfrentarse a la inocencia franca de Àraidhe. La chica por su parte tardó un instante en darle sentido a la frase de James. De pronto se organizaron todas las piezas del puzzle antes sin sentido. Dándose cuenta de lo absurdo de la situación poco a poco se le fueron abriendo los ojos producto de la sorpresa.

—Oh… —fue lo único que alcanzó a responder. Si hubiese podido sentir vergüenza sus mejillas se habrían teñido de un rosa tan intenso como el que teñía las orejas de Sirius. Pero apenas sentía el fantasma de aquel sentimiento tan humano.

Tanto a James como Remus se les escapó una tenue risilla ante la escena entre los dos morenos. Les costaba creerlo pero, por primera vez desde que lo conocían, estaban viendo a Sirius azorado.

—Y no hablando del clima precisamente —añadió Remus con cierta maldad.

Sirius miró a su amigo como el arma que apunta a su objetivo y su rostro fue tan elocuente como lo habrían sido las palabras. Le instaba a callarse aunque no parecía que este estuviese muy dispuesto a acatar la petición de su amigo.

—No sabía que estabas enamorado.

—¡¿Qué? —Olvidándose por completo de Remus Sirius se volvió para mirar a Àraidhe con los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa de sus palabras—. Yo no estoy enamorado.

—No lo entiendo. Te vas con una chica pero no sientes nada por ella —resumió de forma acertada; tanto Sirius como los otros dos asintieron—. ¿Por qué?

—Bueno, es divertido—fue Remus el que le dio una primera respuesta pero no el único, James se encogió de hombros.

—Si hay sentimientos tienes que responder ante ellos, implican responsabilidad. Estas… —titubeó al elegir la palabra adecuada—. Situaciones, no.

—Sigo sin entenderlo —aseguró ella cruzándose de brazos y encogiéndose de hombros.

Y así era, como ángel su naturaleza le impedía darle sentido al hecho de que dos personas pudiesen dejarse llevar movidas sólo por una atracción instintiva sin una base sólida de sentimientos algo más elaborados. Sabía que esas situaciones se daban, pero no las comprendía.

James cambió de posición en el sillón, acomodándose un poco más. Remus hizo lo propio y apoyó sobre el borde de la mesita las suelas de los zapatos. Sólo Sirius parecía seguir sintiéndose muy incómodo.

—¿Te molesta? —preguntó Remus tras un breve instante de silencio. Àraidhe se volvió hacia él con el ceño fruncido—. Que Sirius se haya liado con otra chica, quiero decir.

Por la forma tan directa de formular la pregunta parecía que Remus estuviese tanteando la posibilidad de una Àraidhe celosa. Sirius se volvió, repentinamente interesado en la respuesta de la chica quién parecía seguir extrañada ante la pregunta de Remus.

—No —respondió y esa palabra tan sencilla habría sonado a mentira incubierta de haber sido pronunciada por cualquier otra pero en ella, supieron los tres, que era completamente sincera—. Sencillamente no puedo entenderlo.

No estaba celosa, esa fue la conclusión que sacaron en claro los tres adolescentes.

Remus se sintió aliviado al darse cuenta de que no le había molestado la mera posibilidad de que Àraidhe sintiese celos a causa de Sirius y, lo que era aun mejor, no había sentido alivio al saber que la posibilidad no era cierta. Si que asumía que le gustaba captar la atención de su compañera pero descubrir que no le afectaban los posibles celos de esta le despejaban las sospechas que había tenido hasta entonces, provocadas por Sirius, de albergar sentimientos más fuertes que una mera amistad.

Lejos del alivio de Remus Sirius, junto a ellos, torció el gesto y clavó la mirada en el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea a varios metros de distancia de ellos. Aunque jamás lo admitiría a él sí que le había molestado la respuesta de Àraidhe y no se sentía nada cómodo ante aquella perspectiva. James supo, con sólo mirarle, lo que pasaba por su cabeza pero decidió no insistir más en aquella situación tan nueva para Sirius. Giró la muñeca y miró en el reloj la hora que era.

—Será mejor que vayamos ya hacia el aula de transformaciones, no quiero llegar tarde.

Sin nada que objetar tanto Àraidhe como Remus asintieron y se inclinaron hacia delante para recoger todo lo que habían bajado sobre pociones y antídotos y que estaba, entonces, desparramado sobre la mesa. Una vez recogieron todo ambos lideraron el grupo hacia sus respectivas habitaciones donde dejar las cosas y coger lo necesario para la asignatura de transformaciones que empezaría veinte minutos más tarde. James se quedó rezagado a propósito lo mismo que Sirius que no había hecho por levantarse siquiera.

Una vez solos James se acercó hasta el sillón donde su amigo seguía sentado, muy serio y con la mirada fija en el frente. Le tendió la mano para ayudarle a levantarse y le hizo salir de sus pensamientos cuando alzó el rostro para encontrarse con la mirada siempre afable de los ojos castaños de James.

—¿Todo bien, hermano?

Sirius dudó un instante pero al final recuperó su sonrisa despreocupada y asintió con la cabeza justo antes de aceptar la mano que le tendía James y dejar que este le ayudase a ponerse en pie.

—Y tan bien —respondió alzando las cejas repetidamente al recordar el episodio en el escobero.

James le golpeó en el brazo sin dejar de reír.

—Fantasma —le acusó, Sirius se encogió de hombros.

—Calzonazos —le rebatió y antes de que James pudiese decir nada le quitó las gafas y salió corriendo, entre sonoras carcajadas, dejando a James gritándole desde donde estaba.

En ocasiones como aquella se arrepentía de tener como amigo a alguien capaz de dejarle indefenso ante un mundo de figuras borrosas y de distancia incierta sólo porque lo consideraba gracioso. Después, cuando conseguía distinguirle entre sillas y muebles y salía corriendo tras él se daba cuenta de que en realidad era divertido y aceptaba que Sirius y él eran amigos porque estaban hechos para serlo, no podía haber sido de otra forma. Aunque antes o después se vengaría por la jugarreta de las gafas, de eso también estaba seguro.

o0o

El sábado amaneció con un cielo azul con alguna nube de aquellas que parecen puestas ahí por quién sólo decora el cielo para cada ocasión. En el ambiente se respiraba la expectación de cada día de partido en la escuela. Incluso los profesores se dejaban contagiar por el espíritu deportivo del evento y algún comentario cruzado sin demasiada maldad compartían los jefes de cada una de las casas que se enfrentaban directamente.

Los alumnos más mayores habían visto tantos partidos desde que estaban en el colegio que aquel no era sino uno más. Justo lo opuesto que para los alumnos más jóvenes que esperaban con ansias el momento de acudir hacia el estadio y sentarse en las gradas con las bufandas y estandartes en ristre con los colores de la casa representada. Los leones parecían más feroces, las serpientes más astutas, y los miembros de uno y otro equipo daban comienzo al enfrentamiento desde primera hora de la mañana enviándose notas levitatorias; miradas envenenadas; comentarios malintencionados y, en según qué casos, hasta comida que volaba hasta impactar contra el rostro de algún jugador, habitualmente de la casa de Slytherin. Y casualmente solían ser las manos de James o de Sirius las que estaban manchadas de comida tras volar el proyectil.

De todo el colegio era James quién más disfrutaba esos días. Era el único alumno que no se dejaba llevar por los nervios del primer partido, ni siquiera la emoción parecía hacer estragos en su concentración desarrollada tras años de juego y acumulación de partidos. Bromeaba con los demás, como cualquier otro día, pero su corazón latía de modo distinto, con el bombeo de pases de quaffle por el aire con los tres aros por meta.

Apenas quedaba, entonces, media hora para que todos los miembros de ambos equipos se presentasen en los vestuarios para cambiarse, ponerse la equipación correspondiente y escuchar el discurso de sus respectivos capitanes. Un preludio un tanto institucionalizado que marcaba el punto de inflexión entre los nervios previos al partido y la histeria que encoge el estómago al salir al campo y escuchar el rugido de las gradas.

Media hora que Laurel había decidido pasar en la habitación con sus amigas dejándose vencer por el más absoluto de los pánicos.

—No puedo hacerlo. ¡En qué momento se me ocurriría presentarme a las pruebas! ¡Soy una inútil con patas! ¡La catástrofe de Gryffindor!

Sentada sobre el colchón de su cama con las piernas encogidas, la espalda sobre el cabecero y abrazada a la almohada que tenía en el regazo, Laurel se lamentaba ante la atenta y paciente mirada de sus tres amigas así como de Àraidhe, quién había decidido huir de James y sus sentimientos sobreexcitados por el partido.

—Eres una histérica —la corrigió Gabrielle desde su propia cama.

Ella era la única de las tres amigas de Laurel que había optado por tumbarse en su cama, bocabajo con las piernas cruzadas a la altura de los gemelos y con una revista abierta sobre el colchón.

Lily y Julia se habían sentado a los pies del colchón de Laurel espalda contra espalda, esperando que la cercanía ayudase a la castaña a ganar en confianza. Tras oír la apreciación de su amiga Gabrielle Lily asintió con la cabeza.

—Tiene razón, estás sacando las cosas de quicio. Lo vas a hacer bien.

—¿Eso crees? —preguntó con un hilo de voz.

Tanto Lily como Julia esbozaron una sonrisa tierna al ver a su amiga ocultar el rostro en la almohada con aire abatido. La pelirroja estiró el brazo y le cogió la mano a Laurel.

—Estoy segura, harás un gran partido.

—¿Voy a coger la snitch?

—¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa? ¡No soy adivina! —exclamó Lily incapaz de creer que le hiciese esa pregunta.

A su lado Julia negó con la cabeza al comprobar como la poca confianza que había ganado Laurel en un instante se perdía en el olvido.

—¡Va a ser un desastre! —lloriqueó ocultándose entre los pliegues de la funda de la almohada.

—No digas eso —le reprendió Julia con dulzura—. Ya verás cómo lo harás bien. James confía en ti.

Los grandes ojos color oliva de Laurel asomaron por encima de la almohada. Parecían irónicos. La chica suspiró y el pelo de su flequillo salió despedido hacia arriba.

—James confía en todo el mundo.

Gabrielle no dio muestras de estar escuchando, siquiera, la conversación. Lily y Julia, en cambio, fruncieron el ceño sin saber muy bien a qué se refería Laurel al decir aquello o cómo replicar al respecto. Tras ellas, sentada sobre su propia cama con las piernas cruzadas y los codos sobre las rodillas, Àraidhe sonrió.

La aprendiz sí que había comprobado cómo Laurel tenía razón. Uno de los rasgos característicos de los sentimientos que llegaban desde James era su inclinación natural a confiar en los demás. Justo lo contrario a Sirius o Remus que en ese aspecto eran igual de reservados, con la salvedad de que Sirius era además prepotente mientras que Remus era discreto.

—Tiene razón, James no desconfía de nada hasta que tiene razones para hacerlo—intervino y las tres chicas clavaron en ella su atención aunque ella sólo mirase a Laurel—. Hasta la fecha no te ha sacado del equipo. Será porque le has demostrado que te mereces esa confianza.

—Claro, ahí lo tienes. James está seguro de que vas a hacer un buen partido, igual que nosotras, ahora tienes que creértelo tú.

—Antes de que nos pongamos histéricas nosotras también—intervino Gabrielle arrancando risas relajadas por parte de las cuatro chicas, incluida Àraidhe.

Laurel se dio cuenta de que no tenía más remedio que dejarse convencer por las palabras de sus amigas y rendirse ante la evidencia de que estaba sacando de quicio la situación. Sus amigas confiaban en ella como también lo hacían su equipo y su capitán. Estaría a la altura de esa confianza.

—Gracias chicas—dijo liberando la almohada para coger las manos de Lily y Julia, después le dedicó una sonrisa afable a Gabrielle y a Àraidhe—. No sé qué haría sin vosotras.

Àraidhe sintió entonces como a las cuatro amigas las envolvía una atmósfera de confianza y cariño tan propio de la amistad. Era una sensación cálida que hormigueaba en la piel como la caricia del sol en verano, tan tierna como el beso de buenas noches de una madre a sus hijos más pequeños. Pero no era suya. Àraidhe estaba sintiendo lo que sentían Lily, Julia, Gabrielle y Laurel; no era un sentimiento propio, ella no podría llegar a saber nunca lo que significaba ese sentimiento de permanencia porque, como ángel, no podía generar sentimientos propios demasiado intensos.

Observó la imagen, vio como Laurel se fundía en un abrazo con Lily y Julia mientras Gabrielle, desde su cama, pasaba la página de la revista que estaba leyendo sin dejar de mirar a sus amigas y sonreír. Y entonces, por vez primera, Àraidhe deseó sentir como un humano.

o0o

El vestuario donde el equipo de Gryffindor, al completo, dejaba de lado la túnica uniformada del colegio y la cambiaba por la equipación reglamentaria de quidditch se había sumido en un imperturbable silencio donde cada jugador aprovechaba para meterse en sí mismo buscando ese punto de concentración con el que dar el primer paso hacia la arena del estadio. Nadie se atrevía a profanar con palabras la melodía improvisada de bancos que golpean por accidente contra la pared, prendas de ropa que caen al suelo cuando resbalan de la percha, carraspeos y pasos que avanzan, retroceden y vuelven a avanzar.

Laurel captaba cada sonido con una admirable atención a los detalles, quizá su mejor baza como buscadora además de su intuición. De alguna manera cada golpe sordo y seco sumaban para calmar sus nervios que eran más que los de cualquier otro alumno que estuviese allí con ella pues la inmensa mayoría eran veteranos en aquellas lindes salvo ella y el pequeño Eligius.

Se fijó por un instante, al tiempo que aprovechaba para colocarse las espinilleras, en el pequeño. Se había recluido voluntariamente en la esquina más alejada de la pequeña habitación donde no atraía la mirada o atención de ningún compañero. La chica sonrió con ternura al ver cómo, silencioso y resuelto, el pequeño se las arreglaba para vestirse de arriba abajo con la equipación sin que nada estuviese fuera de su sitio; perfección encogida.

— ¿Nerviosa, ojos verdes? —le preguntó uno de los golpeadores rompiendo el silencio que tanto la relajaba.

El chico en cuestión, Ian, un muchacho tan corpulento como su compañero, de piel de un pálido casi nacarado que contrastaba con su pelo y sus ojos negros como lo hace una mosca en un vaso de leche. Apoyó la espalda sobre la pared y cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho, los músculos inflados se le delineaban bajo la túnica.

—No te preocupes, nosotros te protegemos —aseguró el segundo golpeador golpeando repetidas veces el bate contra la palma de su mano enguantada.

Se detuvo frente a ella observando en silencio cómo se ataba los cordones de las zapatillas. Seamus, que así se llamaba, era un muchacho alto y corpulento de piel de ébano y labios gruesos que se estiraban en una imborrable sonrisa.

—Ahora sí que estoy nerviosa —repuso ella con humor arrancando de ambos chicos una gran sonrisa.

No muy lejos de ellos James, ya vestido, caminaba de un lado a otro de la sala dibujando en el suelo con sus pisadas un óvalo casi perfecto. La cabeza estaba gacha con la mirada fija en sus propias pisadas y el pelo del flequillo cayéndole hacia el suelo. Llevaba las manos a la espalda y movía de vez en cuando los labios como si rumiase las palabras que había estado leyendo durante la última semana preparando el partido.

Una vez los integrantes del equipo terminaban de cambiarse se quedaban sentados observando el peculiar comportamiento de su capitán. Ante la mirada curiosa y divertida de Laurel Ian se inclinó hacia ella.

—Ahora es cuando nos suelta su clásico sermón previo a cada partido.

—Sois un gran equipo, el mejor que yo haya visto desde que soy capitán de Gryffindor así que salid ahí y demostrad de qué pasta estáis hechos. Vamos a acabar con esas serpientes —se burló Seamus imitando a la perfección la voz y los gestos de James.

Frente a ellos tanto Owen, el guardián, como Rachel, una de los cazadores, se rieron quedamente.

—A James lo único que le gusta del quidditch es darnos la charla a todos —aseguró Ian con solemnidad.

Entonces los tres repararon en James y en cómo este había detenido su paseo irguiéndose, cuan alto era, frente a todos ellos. Sus ojos castaños estaban fijos en sus dos golpeadores, parecían tan nobles como de costumbre pero guardaban un brillo malicioso que Laurel sólo había visto en aquellas ocasiones en las que se había cruzado con el merodeador antes de alguna gamberrada.

—¿Ha terminado ya el festival del humor? —inquirió con sarcasmo y ambos golpeadores agacharon la cabeza como dos cachorros, por un instante James se acordó de Sirius y no pudo contener una sonrisa—. Bien chicos, hoy empieza la temporada y nos enfrentamos a Slytherin…

Comenzó con la solemnidad propia del general de un ejército que pasea a caballo frente a sus tropas con la capa al viento y la espada en ristre. Pero toda la pompa de grandeza que le rodeaba explotó en cuanto Owen, su guardián, interrumpió el discurso que acababa de comenzar.

—Y nos sabemos de memoria la estrategia que has organizado, llevamos una semana con pesadillas en las que aparecen pizarrines con líneas que se entrecruzan unas con otras.

—Y también nos sabemos de memoria el discurso que repites año tras año partido tras partido para motivarnos —intervino Rachel siendo secundada por el asentimiento de los golpeadores y del propio Owen.

—Estamos motivados James, tanto que te vamos a boicotear el solemne discurso real —aseguró Seamus y sin darle opción a replicar se puso delante de su capitán ante sus compañeros—. Venga familia, hay que patearle el culo a Cara-de-cerdo-McBain y a toda su tropa si no queremos que luego pongan en tela de juicio nuestra hombría —se volvió hacia las dos chicas del equipo y alzó los brazos a modo de disculpa justo antes de hacer una pomposa reverencia—. Espero me disculpen, señoritas.

Entre las sonoras carcajadas de todo el equipo Seamus volvió a ocupar su lugar y James, que solo sonreía, negó con la cabeza. De pronto su semblante se volvió serio y les fue mirando uno a uno cargándoles con el peso de su mirada franca.

—Como vea que alguno no roza la perfección allí fuera os hago picadillo a todos ¿está claro?

Todos se lo tomaron, como debía ser, a broma. De hecho tanto Owen como los dos golpeadores prorrumpieron a reír en carcajadas más estridentes que las que Seamus había provocado. Las chicas fueron más discretas y se limitaron a esbozar una sonrisa al tiempo que se levantaban dispuestas a coger su escoba y prepararse para salir al terreno de juego. Sólo Eligius se quedó en un segundo plano incapaz de disimular que la presión parecía estar haciendo mella en él.

Laurel, al darse cuenta, se acercó a él y se arrodilló hasta quedar a su altura.

— ¿Muerto de miedo?

El niño asintió fervientemente sin apartar la mirada de sus compañeros y de cómo estos ya estaban en fila preparados para salir. Laurel le apoyó la mano enguantada en el hombro y le hizo volverse hacia ella.

—Harás un gran partido —sorprendido el niño clavó en ella sus ojos oscuros y cálidos como una taza de chocolate caliente en invierno—. Estoy segura de ello.

Inflado por la confianza ciega que Laurel había puesto en él el niño esbozó una sonrisa que habría enamorado al corazón más frío. Ella sonrió y le dejó ir por delante de ella a coger su pequeña escoba antes de ocupar su puesto a la cola del equipo.

El sonido de un silbato hizo eco contra las paredes de fría piedra y los siete corazones se encogieron de miedo, de emoción, de nervios y de expectación. Empezaba el partido.

o0o

El rugido de las gradas era atronador cuando doce de los catorce jugadores montaron en sus escobas y salieron volando dispuestos a ocupar sus sitios respectivos en el campo. Owen, así como su homónimo en el campo, ocuparon su puesto frente a los tres aros de gol. Frente a ellos cubriendo las dos bandas se situaron en ambos equipos los dos golpeadores de esmeralda y planta los de Slytherin y escarlata y dorado los de Gryffindor. Y cubriendo la línea de ataque dos de los tres cazadores por cada equipo pues los capitanes, también cazadores, estaban aun en pie junto al árbitro. Por último los dos buscadores eran los únicos que no se mantenían estáticos en su posición sino que revoloteaban por encima de las cabezas de sus compañeros esperando a que la snitch fuese soltada y el juego diese comienzo con el lanzamiento de la quaffle por parte del árbitro.

James se detuvo frente a su contrincante y capitán del equipo de Slytherin Eric McBain. Por su constitución física bien podría haber actuado de golpeador pues era tan alto como ancho de espaldas y sus brazos parecían dos columnas esculpidas en mármol. Le vino a la memoria la forma que Seamus había elegido para llamarle en el vestuario según se fijó en su rostro y apenas pudo disimular una sonrisa jocosa pintándola de cordialidad. Tenía la nariz prominente y chata en exceso dejando a primera vista las fosas nasales. Además el puente de la nariz estaba poblado de arrugas y los ojos verdes eran pequeños y estaban demasiado juntos. Tenía cara de cerdo, era innegable. Tomó aire, respiró hondo y le tendió la mano con elegancia y deportividad.

McBain sonrió y su parecido con un cerdo se volvió aun más pronunciado. De hecho a James no le habría sorprendido verle gruñir. Aceptó la mano que le tendía James y la apretó con más fuerza que deportividad.

—Sangres sucia, mestizos y traidores a la sangre —enumeró con su voz grave tras echar una ojeada al equipo de James que ya volaba por encima de sus cabezas. Entonces apretó con más fuerza la mano del merodeador y este aguantó el dolor que sentía aunque se le crispó el rostro—. Va a ser un placer haceros morder el polvo.

James apretó los dientes y la unión de sus mandíbulas se dibujó contra la piel de sus mejillas. Soltó su mano en cuanto se vio libre de la presión que ejercía McBain y la agitó en el aire desentumeciendo sus dedos enguantados. Después montó en su escoba y casi a la vez ambos capitanes emprendieron el vuelo hacia sus respectivas posiciones.

—¡Quiero un partido limpio! —exclamó el árbitro, la señora Hooch, haciéndose oír por encima del griterío de las gradas—. ¡Os lo advierto! No pienso amedrentarme a la hora de señalar las faltas —añadió y los Gryffindors comprobaron con regocijo como ese último añadido lo había dicho mirando especialmente a los jugadores de Slytherin—-. ¡A jugar!

Lanzó la gran bola roja al aire y James fue el primero en hacerse con ella y salir disparado con los tres aros como objetivo fijo. De soslayo pudo ver a sus otros dos cazadores siguiéndole de cerca, cubriéndole ambos flancos y esperando su señal. Con un movimiento casi imperceptible asintió con la cabeza y Rachel viró hacia su derecha captando la atención de los tres cazadores Slytherin el tiempo suficiente para que James le pasase la quaffle a Eligius y cambiase de dirección ascendiendo para esquivar por encima a un cazador.

El pequeño, gracias a su menuda envergadura, se movió en zigzag por el aire siendo una presa inalcanzable para los dos cazadores que le perseguían de cerca. Lanzó la bola hacia Rachel que había ocupado del sitio de James en el centro y ella tras la recepción se la lanzó a su capitán a la derecha quién no titubeó antes de lanzar y anotar el primer tanto para Gryffindor.

La grada de la casa del león rugió con fuerza celebrando el tanto conseguido por su capitán.

—¡Toma! —gritó Eligius sin contener su ilusión infantil. Tanto Rachel como James sonrieron al tiempo que se replegaban los tres hacia su campo.

James torció el gesto cuando el guardián se hizo con la quaffle dispuesto a dar salida a una nueva jugada, esta desde el bando Slytherin. Acababan de marcar ellos, iban diez puntos por debajo en el marcador y aun así el guardián sonreía. Todo el equipo sonreía. Aquello no era buena señal.

A gran velocidad Slytherin armó su ataque con McBain en el centro y dos chicas siguiéndole atentas a sus movimientos. Dejó que Rachel y Eligius cubrieran a las dos cazadoras libres y él mismo se fue a intentar arrebatarle la pelota a McBain. No llegó a tocarle, tan sólo fue hacia él y pasó sin rozarle con la mano alzada para incomodarle el pase. Pero McBain dejó caer la quaffle y se llevó ambas manos al rostro como si James le hubiese soltado un puñetazo que le hubiese roto la nariz.

Aprovechando el despiste Rachel se hizo con la pelota pero se vio obligada a detenerse cuando Hooch hizo sonar su silbato y se acercó a McBain quién no se descubrió el rostro hasta que la profesora llegó a su altura. La mejilla de piel cetrina tenía una leve rojez como si alguien le hubiese arañado.

—Penalty para Slytherin—proclamó Hooch y James se volvió hacia ella sin dar crédito a lo que acababa de presenciar.

— ¡¿Cómo? ¡Pero si no le he tocado!

—Ha sido _Blatching_, Potter. Así que deje de protestar si no quiere que le expulse.

James dio un puñetazo al aire para soltar la rabia que se le había acumulado en apenas un instante después de recibir la falta en contra por una supuesta maniobra suya que, interpretada por Hooch, había hecho por impactar contra McBain. No era cierto pero el gigantón había sabido perfectamente aprovecharse de la situación.

Desde donde estaba le vio por el rabillo del ojo volar hacia el área de anotación y marcar un tanto pese a que Owen hubiese adivinado la intención de su lanzamiento.

Recuperó Gryffindor la quaffle cuando Owen se la lanzó a Rachel y la chica se lanzó hacia el campo contrario con James a pocos metros siguiendo su vuelo. No llegó a pasar de mitad del campo antes de que una de las cazadoras de Slytherin tirara del palo de la escoba hacia abajo de forma apenas perceptible desde la grada pero lo suficiente como para desviar el vuelo de Rachel. Soltó la quaffle para equilibrar la escoba y en apenas un instante Slytherin montó un contraataque pillando a Gryffindor totalmente desprevenido. Los golpeadores intentaron evitar el tanto de Slytherin lanzando sendas bluddgers pero fue en vano pues la bola roja traspasó el aro a la derecha de Owen.

La grada verde y plateada rompió en gritos de celebración al ver cómo su equipo se ponía en cabeza mientras James y Rachel volaban hacia Hooch dispuestos a protestar por la acción de la cazadora que no había sido penalizada.

—¡Ha sido _Blurting_! Ha cogido el palo de mi escoba y me ha hecho perder el rumbo —se quejó Rachel a la desesperada sabiendo, por la negativa de Hooch, que era inútil. Era imposible que la profesora lo hubiese visto.

El resto del partido trascurrió de la misma manera, a Gryffindor le costaba mucho trabajo mantener la quaffle en su poder pues Slytherin se servía de las peores argucias para hacerles perder la concentración en el partido. En las primeras jugadas las serpientes se jugaron el partido haciendo faltas de las cuales apenas se pitaron una décima parte, aquellas lo suficientemente descaradas para ser vistas por el árbitro. A medida que pasaba el tiempo ni siquiera les hizo falta jugar sucio pues los tres cazadores perdían la pelota con una facilidad asombrosa.

Y cuando atacaba Slytherin y Gryffindor hacía por recuperar la quaffle o evitar el tanto se repetía de nuevo la misma historia. McBain había instruido bien a sus jugadores en lo referente al reglamento y se sabían las distintas faltas que se pitaban así como la forma de provocarlas. Así cada vez que un cazador Slytherin avanzaba con un Gryffindor forcejeando con él al final fingían que el uso de los codos del cazador de Gryffindor había sido excesivo con aspavientos y cambios de rumbo que engañaban a Hooch con facilidad.

Para los jugadores que estaban en el campo la sensación de frustración empezaba a hacerles perder los papeles hasta el punto de que, a sabiendas de que la falta se la iba a pitar hiciesen lo que hiciesen, habían llegado a cometer algunas de las más graves. La estrategia de Slytherin había sido la de sacarles de quicio y lo estaban consiguiendo.

Mientras, desde la grada, la sensación era que el equipo de Gryffindor se había convertido en un equipo marrullero e incapaz de jugar limpio lo cual arrancaba los pitidos del sector esmeralda de la grada mientras que los de Gryffindor respondían del mismo modo ante los fingimientos de las serpientes.

—Te juro que como vuelva a pavonearse le lanzo el bate a la cabeza —amenazó Ian moviendo el palo de madera de forma amenazante por encima de su cabeza.

James que le había escuchado negó con la cabeza sin dejar de observar como la cazadora de Slytherin volvía hacia su campo después de haber anotado.

—Contrólate Ian, gracias al partidazo que está haciendo Owen la distancia en puntos aun es salvable si Laurel consigue la snitch.

Y así era, pese a todo, Slytherin sólo llevaba una ventaja de noventa puntos por encima de Gryffindor quedando los marcadores 40 a 130. Si la buscadora que seguía dando vueltas dentro de los límites del estadio cogía la snitch Gryffindor ganaría el partido y podría desquitarse.

Laurel se había dado cuenta desde el principio de lo que estaba ocurriendo allí abajo pero, temiendo perder los nervios de la misma manera que los estaban perdiendo sus compañeros, decidió desentenderse por completo del campo de juego y centrarse sólo en la búsqueda de un fulgor dorado que les diese la victoria. Tenían que conseguirlo —se dijo—, sería injusto que Gryffindor perdiera aquel partido y ella tenía en su mano la posibilidad de impartir justicia.

Pero ella no era la única que ambicionaba la snitch como tampoco eran los jugadores de campo los únicos que tenían clara cual era su misión. Montado en su escoba de mango negruzco Regulus revoloteaba como un carroñero sobre Laurel esperando la oportunidad de hacer con ella lo que sus compañeros estaban haciendo con el resto del equipo.

—¡Ó Conaill! ¿Cómo es posible que una vulgar mestiza como tú esté en el equipo? ¿Te presentaste tú sola a las pruebas?

Laurel apretó los dientes pero se obligó a sí misma a no escucharle adivinando que el pequeño de los dos hermanos Black lo único que pretendía era hacerle perder la concentración en su búsqueda de la snitch. No estaba dispuesta a permitírselo.

—Mi elfo doméstico vuela mucho mejor que tú —bajó hasta ponerse a su altura y se enfrentó a ella. Los ojos grises de Regulus se le clavaron en el corazón como estacas de hielo—. Pero supongo que Potter no tendría elección siendo amiga de quién eres. Se vive bien a la sombra de árboles más altos ¿Verdad?

La respiración de Laurel se interrumpió y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas cuando Regulus, que un instante antes había estado frente a ella, salía despedido hacia delante dejándola a ella derrotada e inmóvil a su espalda.

Supo que el Slytherin se había hecho con la pelotita dorada en cuanto escuchó el rugido ensordecedor de la grada de Slytherin y entonces no tuvo más remedio que descender cabizbaja y derrotada. Aferraba el palo de la escoba con ambas manos concentrándose en el dolor de sus dedos al hacer una presión excesiva para evitar que las lágrimas se derramasen por sus mejillas.

—¡Laurel!

Cuando llegó al suelo y desmontó de la escoba sintió que la rodeaban unos brazos fuertes y elegantes pero apenas fue capaz de reaccionar, se dejó abrazar sin más.

—Laurel ¿qué ha ocurrido? —insistió quién la había abrazado liberándola en parte de su presa aunque sosteniéndola por los codos y obligándola a mirarle.

Al encontrarse con el mar de los ojos azules de Owen Laurel fue incapaz de contener las lágrimas por más tiempo y rompió a llorar.

—Lo siento, ha sido por mi culpa. Me he quedado bloqueada y he sido incapaz de ir a por la snitch siquiera.

Owen volvió a abrazarla y esta vez Laurel se aferró a los pliegues de su túnica ocultando el rostro en el hueco de su pecho. Olía a jabón y a colonia.

A la altura de los dos chicos llegaron los golpeadores así como James dispuestos a ir hacia la señora Hooch, árbitro del encuentro, para quejarse de lo que había ocurrido pese a que poco pudiese hacerse ya. El partido se había perdido por una diferencia vergonzosa y sus quejas no harían que el resultado cambiase.

Tampoco llegaron hasta Hooch pues mientras ellos avanzaban los golpeadores de Slytherin así como su capitán y Regulus, el buscador, pasaron junto a Owen y Laurel a quienes acompañaban ya Rachel y Eligius.

—Henley, deberías ser más selectivo a la hora de decidir con que clase de chusma te juntas —le dijo Regulus a Owen pretendiendo herir a Laurel, cosa que sin duda consiguió.

Aunque no fue solo eso lo que consiguió pues tanto James como, tras él, Ian y Seamus, se detuvieron en seco olvidado por completo el deseo de replicar ante la señora Hooch.

—Eres muy valiente cuando estás rodeado de gorilas ¿verdad, Regulus? —le espetó James volviéndose.

Uso su nombre de pila, no el apellido, cosa que molestó a Regulus sobremanera. Pero James no estaba dispuesto a tratar con respeto al hermano pequeño de su mejor amigo si él era incapaz de respetar a nadie que no tuviese su linaje colgado como un mural en la pared. A ese niño le había visto crecer verano tras verano y le resultaba patético descubrir en qué clase de persona empezaba a convertirse.

Ian y Seamus se acercaron al resto del equipo, congregados todos alrededor de Laurel para darle el apoyo y la confianza que necesitaba después del varapalo que había supuesto, en especial para ella, el partido.

— ¿Y tú? También eres muy valiente cuando atacáis cuatro contra uno —repuso el pequeño de los Black, James rió ante lo patético del asunto—. Otro Gryffindor bravucón incapaz de ver la realidad.

James empezaba a perder el poco autocontrol que le quedaba, si por él hubiese sido habría ido en ese preciso instante a demostrarle a Regulus si veía o no la realidad. Además sería la forma perfecta de desahogar la tensión y la rabia que había acumulado durante el partido. Apenas llegó a dar un paso antes de que una mano de piel pálida y dedos largos se posara sobre su hombro.

—No merece la pena, James.

James se volvió lo justo para ver a Sirius y su mano sobre su hombro impidiéndole avanzar. Sonrió, el siempre leal Sirius volvía a estar una vez más allí donde ni siquiera le esperaba.

Pero Sirius no le devolvió la mirada a su amigo pues sus ojos grises estaban fijos en una mirada idéntica a la suya aunque más joven, más vulnerable. Casi imperceptiblemente negó con la cabeza y Regulus torció el gesto, su hermano seguía infundiéndole respeto aunque el sentimiento que provocaba con más intensidad era el del más absoluto desprecio. Presuntuoso como el Black que era irguió el rostro y se alejó de allí en absoluta soledad olvidándose tras de sí al resto de sus compañeros de equipo, quienes parecían estar disfrutando del espectáculo.

Tanto James como Sirius se fijaron en cómo la sonrisa porcina de McBain desfiguraba su rostro recordándoles a un animal que divisa a una deliciosa presa desprotegida. Las peores sospechas de Sirius se vieron confirmadas en cuanto escuchó, tras él, la voz de Lily preocupándose por su amiga Laurel.

—Vaya, vaya —murmuró McBain relamiéndose de placer. Sirius cerró los ojos deseando hacer desaparecer a la pelirroja al tiempo que apretaba su mano sobre el hombro tenso de James—. La sangre sucia Evans ha venido para que le enseñemos el lugar al que pertenece la calaña como ella.

No lo vio venir, ni siquiera pudo reaccionar a tiempo para detenerle. Mientras McBain hablaba con su voz de troll el cuerpo de James se convulsionaba bajo su mano, según dejó de hablar Sirius dejó de notar el hombro de James pues le vio avanzar hacia el Slytherin sin que nadie pudiese detenerle.

—¡James para!—le gritó Sirius pero no le hizo caso, ni siquiera le escuchó—. ¡Será imbécil!

No solían llevar las varitas encima cuando salían a jugar a quidditch, el campo estaba custodiado siempre por los profesores y no tenían la necesidad real de llevarlas encima aunque, por reglamento, estuviese permitido llevarlas no así utilizarlas. Por eso James sabía que su preciada varita estaba en ese preciso instante en el bolsillo de la túnica que había dejado colgada en el vestuario pero no le importaba, tenía dos puños y pensaba hacer que McBain se tragase sus últimas palabras con ellos.

Escuchó varios gritos ahogados y alguna risa bravucona en el instante antes de alzar el puño y hacerlo impactar contra la mandíbula grasienta de McBain. Todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor parecía velado por un manto que lo volvía demasiado ajeno, casi irreal. Para James tan sólo existía el gran Slytherin tumbado en el suelo con la cara desencajada por la sorpresa y la mano cubriéndose la mejilla golpeada. Esa imagen duró un segundo, al segundo después McBain respondió lanzándose contra James impactando con todo su cuerpo contra el pecho del adolescente derribándole y cayendo con él al suelo.

Fue un forcejeo, un baile descoordinado de puños que golpeaban en el aire y piernas que se agitaban sin alcanzar su objetivo. Los cuerpos rodaron de un lado a otro y cada vez, quién estaba sobre su oponente, aprovechaba para llenarle el rostro de golpes y puñetazos.

Sirius, el más adelantado del gran grupo de Gryffindors que se había congregado alrededor, quiso intervenir pero no vio el modo. Tampoco vio aparecer a Àraidhe junto a él pues su atención se clavó en el golpeador de Slytherin que parecía a punto de golpear con el bate a quién, en ese momento, estaba sobre su oponente. La cabeza de James era el objetivo y Sirius, en un impulso, dio un paso al frente sabiendo que llegaría tarde pues el golpeador ya estaba descargando con toda la fuerza de su brazo, el bate hacia abajo.

Hubo un fogonazo y el golpeador salió despedido hacia atrás, como si su bate hubiese golpeado una barrera invisible que protegía a James. Un segundo fogonazo y James y McBain salieron disparados uno hacia un lado y otro hacia el otro separados y cubiertos por una esfera transparente que brillaba con los rayos del sol de la tarde.

Sirius miró a su alrededor esperando encontrarse a algún profesor pero tan sólo vio a Àraidhe mirando a ambos chicos con gesto de absoluta preocupación. Se sorprendió al pensar que esa magia la había hecho ella pero después reparó en que no llevaba varita, no había podido ser ella pero tampoco había podido ser nadie más.

La voz solemne del director abriéndose paso entre el gentío llamó la atención de Sirius que dejó de mirar las manos de Àraidhe con extrañeza. La aprendiz aprovechó aquel breve instante de despiste por parte de Sirius para subsanar su error: metió la mano en el bolsillo interior de la túnica y sacó la varita a tiempo antes de que Sirius se volviese de nuevo. Vio la varita allí donde antes no había nada más que piel y su ceño se hizo más pronunciado aun.

— ¿Qué está pasando aquí? —preguntó el director con una voz tan autoritaria como peligrosa.

Todos los alumnos se hicieron a un lado dejando pasar a su anciano director que caminaba con paso decidido arrastrando la túnica morada que le cubría hasta los pies. Tras él caminaban los jefes de las dos casas implicadas en el incidente: la profesora McGonagall por parte de Gryffindor y el profesor Slughorn por parte de Slytherin.

Al ver llegar a los tres profesores Àraidhe consideró pasado el peligro e hizo desaparecer ambas esferas con un gesto que a Sirius no le pasó desapercibido. Había sido ella quién había hecho aquel potente hechizo y lo había hecho sin varita, estaba seguro.

— ¡Potter! Qué espectáculo tan lamentable. Jamás pensé que vería a un alumno de mi casa comportarse de manera tan bochornosa. No sólo juegan, usted y su equipo, el partido más avergonzante que se haya presenciado sino que, además, se pelea con un compañero como dos vulgares muggles. Me avergüenzo de usted Potter, queda expulsado del equipo así como destituido de sus funciones como capitán.

McGonagall fue tajante en cuanto a su decisión y cualquier alumno con un poco de sentido común se habría dado cuenta de que replicarle era una absoluta locura pero James jamás había sido el vivo ejemplo del sentido común.

—¡No es justo profesora! ¡No tiene usted ni idea de lo que ha ocurrido ahí arriba!

—¿Se atreve usted a replicarme, señor Potter?—le interrumpió, arrastraba las erres al hablar lo cual denotaba su enfado.

—Si me permites, Minerva —intervino el director con voz pausada sin dejar de estudiar a James a través de sus gafas de media luna—. No pretendo restarte autoridad, de hecho considero que el castigo de este alumno es algo que te compete por completo. No obstante no recuerdo que en los entrenamientos que pude observar de este equipo se llevasen a cabo las tácticas que hemos podido presenciar hoy así que, si te parece correcto, considero que el señor Potter debería tener la oportunidad de explicar su versión de los hechos antes de emitir el veredicto del jurado.

James le mantuvo la mirada al profesor y supo que detrás de aquel discurso tan tranquilo que se limitaba a poner en tela de juicio algo tan banal como un partido de quidditch, se escondía algo más. La profesora se mantuvo firme pero cedió ante la petición del profesor con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

—Estupendo. Potter, le espero en mi despacho dentro de media hora, supongo que le dará tiempo a cambiarse de ropa y disculparse ante sus compañeros —esperó a que James diese su consentimiento y acto seguido se volvió hacia el jefe de la casa Slytherin quién había permanecido en un segundo plano—. Horace, confío en que el comportamiento de tu alumno, que también ha participado de manera activa en el enfrentamiento, reciba su merecido castigo.

—Sí, Albus, por su puesto, no te quepa la menor duda de que así será —titubeó con denotado nerviosismo y después miró con desdén a su alumno dispuesto a hacerle pagar el bochorno que le había hecho sentir en ese preciso instante.

—Bien, eso es todo. Potter le espero en mi despacho —con esas últimas palabras dio media vuelta y avanzó seguido de la profesora McGonagall—. Alumnos —se despidió al pasar junto al equipo de Gryffindor y el resto de alumnos que habían bajado de las gradas y siguió adelante sin mirar atrás.

James crispó los puños y los apretó con frustración harto, en ese preciso instante, de todo el mundo. Sólo quería estar sólo y ahora tendría que pasar el trago de subir al despacho del director para exponer como, desde su punto de vista, se acababan de reír de ellos como un gato se ríe del ratón antes de acabar con él. Se dirigió hacia los vestuarios pero se encontró con que tenía que pasar junto a Sirius quisiese o no así que se detuvo frente a su amigo en cuanto captó la mirada cargada de decepción de este. Justo lo que le faltaba.

— ¿Qué has hecho, James? ¿Te has vuelto loco?

Le escuchó pero no respondió, sencillamente se encogió de hombros y siguió hacia delante ignorándole a él y a sus cursos por fascículos de moralidad barata.

Sirius quiso golpearle, zarandearle, lanzarle al suelo y gritarle. Era lo que se merecía el estúpido e inconsciente de su amigo. Pero no pudo hacer más que volverse hacia su derecha cuando escuchó como alguien contenía la respiración.

James se le escapó, sí, pero llegó a tiempo de atrapar a Àraidhe entre sus brazos antes de que la chica cayese al suelo.

—Àraidhe ¿qué ocurre? Reacciona por favor—pidió golpeando con suavidad el rostro pálido de la chica. Esta abrió los ojos desorientada y le miró directamente—. ¿Estás bien? Dime que estás bien.

Cerró los ojos de nuevo, completamente consciente, y los apretó con fuerza lamentando lo inoportunas que llegaban a ser sus fuerzas.

Era la misma sensación que había tenido después de robarle a Remus los recuerdos tras la primera luna llena salvo por una pequeña diferencia, entonces ella no había ignorado los designios de su naturaleza justa. El agotamiento de su energía había sido producto de la magia utilizada y de la infinidad de sentimientos demasiado oscuros arremolinándose a su alrededor. Echar un vistazo más allá en el corazón de James había llegado, incluso, a asustarla.

—Será mejor que te lleve a la enfermería —decidió Sirius al ver que la chica ni abría los ojos ni respondía. Pero, al oír la palabra enfermería, los abrió de golpe.

—No, no hace falta. Estoy bien.

Con ayuda de Sirius logró ponerse en pie de nuevo. No podía ir a la enfermería, tenía miedo de que apareciese el capitán de Slytherin para que le curasen los cortes y las heridas y tener que enfrentarse a sus sentimientos de nuevo. No tenía la fuerza suficiente para ello.

—Sólo necesito descansar. ¿Me acompañas a la habitación? —pidió con dulzura mirando a Sirius directamente a los ojos. Este se rindió ante su petición y, esbozando una sonrisa triste, asintió.

Le pasó un brazo por la espalda rodeándole la cintura y le tendió la otra en una muda invitación algo temerosa. Ella pensó exactamente lo mismo que él pero supo que, en esa circunstancia, su temor era infundado y posó la mano sobre la de Sirius. Nada, ni un mero cosquilleo, nada salvo ese grito en la parte de atrás de su cabeza. En ese momento era terriblemente humana y su esencia de ángel se lo advertía desde algún recóndito lugar de su ser.

o0o

Cuando James salió del vestuario ya cambiado de ropa, con el uniforme de quidditch dentro de una bolsa que llevaba colgada al hombro, la escoba en una mano y la varita a buen recaudo en el bolsillo de su túnica; se dio cuenta de que el estadio estaba completamente vacío. Como si los recuerdos del partido fuesen acontecimientos perdidos en el tiempo.

Su equipo había respetado que su capitán no tuviese, en ese momento, ni tiempo ni ganas de hacer autocrítica y uno a uno se fueron marchando hasta dejarle el último. Sus amigos, conociéndole, habrían hecho lo mismo que su equipo sabiendo que necesitaba estar sólo. Y el resto de alumnos debían haber sido desalojados por los distintos profesores.

Así que estaba solo ante la perspectiva de subir hacia el despacho del director donde, supuso, le esperaría la profesora McGonagall para darle la correspondiente contraseña aderezada con una mirada de reproche y un mohín en la comisura de sus labios.

Pero se equivocaba, no estaba tan sólo, así lo descubrió en cuanto salió al exterior y la luz mortecina del sol de la tarde brilló en una cabellera pelirroja que le esperaba de espaldas junto a la puerta, unos pasos por detrás de donde se acababa de detener.

— ¿Lily?—preguntó sin reparar en que la había llamado por su nombre de pila y no por el apellido.

Ella tampoco se dio cuenta, sencillamente se giró alarmada y se sintió tímida y pequeña al enfrentarse a él. Cuando la idea de esperarle era, sólo eso, una idea, parecía mucho más sencilla y más sensata.

—Hola Ja…, Potter—se corrigió. Estaba nerviosa, retorcía los dedos de ambas manos y James reparó en ello un instante antes de volver a fijarse en sus ojos, eran como dos esmeraldas grandes y brillantes.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? Deberías estar con Laurel.

—Laurel está bien, y está bien acompañada por Julia y Gabrielle —explicó y se quedó en silencio. James asintió con la cabeza y esperó a que la chica hablase, parecía costarle demasiado mantener aquella absurda conversación. Dio un paso hacia él y de pronto James reparó en su alarmante cercanía—. Quería darte las gracias.

James frunció el ceño. ¿Darle las gracias? Aquello era absurdo; además, ¿qué se suponía que tenía que contestar él? Un _"Descuida, no ha sido nada"_ sería tan ridículo como presuntuoso. Y decirle _"Tranquila, lo habría hecho por cualquiera"_ sencillamente quedaría ridículo. ¿Qué le decía uno a la chica de la que estaba enamorado cuando venía a darle las gracias por partirse la cara por ella? Quizá en el siglo XV estuviesen preparados para situaciones como aquella. Una prenda de la dama bajo la cota de malla, a la altura del corazón, y una encarnizada lucha a muerte entre espadas por defender el honor de una dama podía tener sentido, al menos lo tenía en los libros. Pero, entonces… ¿qué sentido tenía, entonces aquella situación?

Mientras él se devanaba los sesos Lily seguía retorciéndose las manos con un nerviosismo insólito en ella. Aquel silencio entre ambos le pesaba como una losa a la espalda, tenía que romperlo como fuese.

— ¿Por qué? —preguntó con la timidez pintada en sus ojos verdes. James agitó la cabeza sin entender a qué se refería—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho? ¿Por qué has ido a defenderme?

Lo que le faltaba. Le habían dado una paliza jugando al quidditch machacándole los nervios así como la moral. Difícilmente podría recuperarse el equipo de los 240 puntos que llevaban ya de desventaja con respecto al resto de equipos lo cual minaba su ánimo y su positivismo. Por si aquello no hubiese sido suficiente le habían dado tantos puñetazos que no había una sola zona del cuerpo que no le doliese y, justo entonces, en lugar de poder tumbarse en su mullida cama y descansar, tenía que subir al despacho del director a enfrentarse a una charla y a un castigo seguro. Si a todo ello le añadía que había sido un idiota con Sirius era fácil entender que James no tuviese ánimo ninguno para explicarle a Lily, en ese momento, que se enfrentaría a cualquiera que se atreviese a hacerle daño sólo porque era ella.

Ante el silencio de James Lily se sintió demasiado ridícula, tanto que fue incapaz de soportar un segundo más allí ante él. Su presencia le imponía, su silencio le hacía sentirse insignificante y su mirada fija en ella la volvía una niña indefensa y vulnerable.

Quiso huir pero James fue rápido, tenía buenos reflejos a costa del quidditch, y antes de que la pelirroja escapara echó hacia atrás la mano y le atrapó los dedos en un roce tan suave como el aleteo de una mariposa. Lily se volvió y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo.

—Porque no soporto la idea de que alguien te haga daño, ni siquiera yo mismo.

Lily contuvo el aliento. Aquella respuesta había supuesto para ella un jarro de agua fría en pleno verano y aun no había decidido si el impacto del agua helada era agradable porque aliviaba el calor o si la había hecho tiritar.

Agachó la cabeza incapaz de mantenerle a James la mirada por más tiempo y se fijó en las dos manos aun unidas. Una suave sonrisa le apareció en el rostro justo antes de liberar su mano.

—Nos vemos en la cena —se despidió y James asintió con la cabeza dejándola ir.

La observó mientras se alejaba colina arriba hacia el castillo cada vez más oscuro y vio como se llevaba la mano que él había cogido a los labios. La vio sonreír de nuevo y supo que aquella era una sonrisa sincera, no una prefabricada, sino la sonrisa de una niña coqueta que se cree libre de miradas indiscretas. Sonrió también él cuando le estalló de júbilo el pecho. Resultaba que el día no iba a acabar tan mal después de todo.

o0o

Cuando llegó frente a la gran gárgola con forma de ave fénix que conducía al despacho del director se encontró con que la profesora Minerva McGonagall ya le estaba esperando. Le dedicó una mirada de soslayo mostrando el arrepentimiento que queda una vez se apaga la rebeldía irracional pero ella, erguida cuan alta era y con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, se giró dándole la espalda a su alumno. Alzó la barbilla y las plumas de su sombrero se agitaron.

—_Zumo de calabaza_ —proclamó con solemnidad y la estatua empezó a moverse girando sobre sí misma.

Del suelo aparecieron los escalones que subían hacia la puerta del despacho del director girando alrededor de la estatua como una serpiente amaestrada.

—Adelante Potter, suba y espere en el despacho. El director ha tenido que ir a solucionar un asunto pero en seguida estará con usted.

James fue a replicar o a preguntar por qué el profesor Dumbledore no estaba ya allí esperando, no sabía muy bien para qué se giró para mirar a McGonagall pero, fuese cual fuese su intención, quedó olvidada en el mismo momento en el que la mirada gélida de la profesora se clavó en él.

Agachó la cabeza temiendo el momento en el que toda la ira de Minerva McGonagall cayese sobre él y dio un paso adelante. Después otro, y otro más, así hasta terminar de subir la escalera de caracol y quedar de frente a una puerta de madera vieja.

o0o

La habitación estaba a oscuras y en el más absoluto silencio. Había dejado a Remus y a Peter en la Sala Común jugando una partida de ajedrez mágico mientras esperaban a que volviese James del despacho de Dumbledore, y él había decidido subir a acostarse un rato buscando soledad y calma para poder pensar.

Estaba tumbado sobre su cama perfectamente hecha, el colchón se hundía bajo su peso y la almohada se adaptaba a las curvas que dibujaban sus brazos doblados bajo su cabeza. Tenía una pierna estirada y la otra doblada y su atención estaba fija en el subir y bajar de su pecho con cada respiración.

Los pensamientos se arremolinaban en la mente del primogénito de los Black a medida que iba recordando los acontecimientos acaecidos esa misma tarde. Le llamaba la atención especialmente todo cuanto rodeaba a Àraidhe y su magia sin varita.

Había algo demasiado extraño en aquella chica y ya no era sólo el hecho de haber visto como podía hacer magia muy potente sin la necesidad de concentrar su energía a través de la varita. Cualquier mago podía hacer magia sin varita pero no eran más que simples trucos como hacer levitar cosas livianas o alterar el tiempo de una flor, ningún mago tenía el poder para crear barreras protectoras sin el uso de la varita y el hechizo correspondiente, la sola idea era absurda.

Pero aquello no era lo único que, si se paraba a pensar en ello, no encajaba en aquel gran puzzle. ¿Quién era esa chica que había aparecido de pronto en el último año de escuela? No sabían nada de su pasado, ni de su presente o futuro, sin embargo se sentían llevados a revelar ante ella todo cuanto eran cada uno de ellos como si se conociesen desde hacía tiempo.

Frunció el ceño e, inconscientemente, se mordisqueó el labio superior mientras seguía dándole vueltas al asunto. Fue entonces cuando, a la derecha de su cabeza, sobre la mesilla de noche, brilló una luz azul pálida captando su atención. Se volvió y reconoció al primer vistazo aquel espejo cuyo cristal relucía con una aureola un tanto tétrica entre aquella oscuridad.

Con un movimiento de varita hizo que se encendiesen las velas iluminando la habitación y después cogió el espejo. La imagen que le devolvió no fue precisamente la suya sino un rostro muy conocido al que le dedicó una expresión un tanto irónica.

—No sabía si ibas a tener el espejo a mano —le dijo la imagen de James desde el otro lado del espejo.

Sirius bufó y el aire exhalado agitó su flequillo. Volvió a acomodarse apoyando los hombros sobre el cabecero de la cama y miró de nuevo hacia el espejo. Alrededor de la imagen de James pudo ver infinidad de cachivaches cuya función desconocía y supuso, entonces, que su amigo debía de encontrarse ya en el despacho del anciano director.

— ¿Y Dumbledore? ¿No se suponía que deberías estar hablando con él?

—Según McGonagall ha salido a arreglar unos asuntos, volverá enseguida.

—Al parecer nuestro director no le da protagonismo a tus insensateces, me alegro, es justo lo que te mereces.

No estaba de humor para hablar con James si no podía partirle la nariz en dos si se le antojaba y no pensaba dulcificar su carácter por mucho que fuese James quién era.

—No ha sido una insensatez—le replicó empezando a encenderse, Sirius le miró incrédulo y James aceptó que de los dos era Sirius quién llevaba la razón—. Está bien, lo ha sido, pero estaba justificada.

—¡Por favor, James! ¡Es una tía! Como ella hay cien, todas dispuestas a hacerte caso sin necesidad de que te dejes partir la cara por ellas —le regañó empezando a exasperarse.

James negó con la cabeza, si de algo estaba seguro era de que no había otra como Lily y de que, por ella, todo le merecía la pena.

—No es un capricho Sirius, no quiero llevármela al cuarto de las escobas y dejar que me muerda el cuello —le vio hacer una mueca y frotarse el cuello que seguía teniendo pequeñas marcas, moradas algunas y ya amarillentas otras—. La quiero de verdad.

Disimuló tanto como pudo lo molesto que le resultaba escuchar aquello y asintió con la cabeza dejándolo pasar, el asunto de los sentimientos de James sería algo que deberían tratar más adelante. O no tratar en absoluto si podía evitarlo.

—Está bien, pero ese tampoco es motivo para ir hecho una fiera directo hacia McBain.

—Tú no lo entiendes…

—Ah no claro, yo no entiendo lo que es querer o cuidar a alguien. Vale que no seas mi fantasía sexual James, pero he tenido que contenerme mucho para no ir y darle una paliza a mi propio hermano por bocazas —James no pudo contener una pequeña carcajada—. Y también me he tenido que contener para no dártela a ti por intentar tan sólo tocarle un pelo a mi hermano pequeño. No me digas que no lo entiendo.

Del tono jocoso no quedaba nada en la voz de Sirius, James se dio cuenta y tuvo que aceptar que Sirius tenía razón. De nuevo.

—Está bien, lo siento.

—Mira James, en realidad te entiendo, a mí también me han entrado ganas de romperle los dientes cuando ha llamado sangre sucia a Lily —James hizo un mohín pero no le interrumpió—. Pero, por muy noble que te pareciese la idea en el momento, ha sido una completa insensatez. ¿Qué hubieses hecho si, en lugar de ser McBain, hubiese sido otro un poco más listo y hubiese sacado la varita que te aseguro llevaba guardada? ¿Hacerle cosquillas? Ya no es un juego, las cosas van en serio, hay veces en las que tienes que mantener la cabeza fría.

Tras las sabias palabras de Sirius James se quedó en silencio un momento. Ya le había concedido la razón en dos ocasiones en menos de diez minutos y concedérsela una tercera iba en contra de su orgullo. No le daría la razón, aunque era evidente que la tenía y los dos lo sabían.

—¿Aspiras a quitarle el puesto de prefecto sensato a Remus? —le preguntó con malicia haciéndole reír.

—Imbécil —le insultó y James esbozó una de esas sonrisas suyas de autosuficiencia que le sacaban de quicio—. Pretendo llegar vivo al momento en el que empiecen de verdad los enfrentamientos.

Ambos amigos se miraron el uno al otro compartiendo el mismo pensamiento del futuro en guerra que se les avecinaba.

— ¿Qué crees que querrá Dumbledore?

— ¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Sirius ante la pregunta de su amigo. James se encogió de hombros.

—No creo que me haya hecho venir hasta aquí para hablar de quidditch o de ganchos de izquierdas, le habría dejado a McGonagall que me pusiese el correspondiente castigo y punto.

Sirius asintió con la cabeza a medida que iba escuchando el razonamiento de James.

—Sí, estoy de acuerdo. ¿Qué piensas que puede querer?

—No lo sé, quizá espera que me una a algún tipo de organización secreta contraria a Voldemort.

—Ni en broma —repuso Sirius y James enarcó ambas cejas—. Yo soy mejor mago que tú, si no me lo propone a mí no te lo va a proponer a ti.

—¿Que tu eres qué?—preguntó James sin dar crédito al último comentario de su amigo.

Hubiese seguido la broma entre ambos pero James se volvió al oír ruidos tras la puerta.

—Viene alguien, si no llego para la cena súbeme algo, lo que sea, pero que tenga patatas.

Sirius sonrió y asintió con la cabeza atendiendo a la última súplica de James antes de enfrentarse a la charla y posible castigo ante Dumbledore. Dejó el espejo sobre el colchón y recordó, al tiempo que se ponía en pie, la última parte de la conversación. James uniéndose a un grupo de lucha clandestino liderado por Dumbledore, la sola idea le hizo reír mientras salía de la habitación en dirección a la Sala Común. Allí podría ayudar a Peter a darle una paliza a Remus jugando al ajedrez y después esperarían, seguramente, a que volviese James antes de bajar a cenar, lo que fuese, pero que tuviese patatas.

oOoOoOo

**Hola queridos lectores/lectoras o meros visitantes que habéis llegado hasta aquí por casualidad. Aquí os dejo el capítulo 6 recién salido del horno, diría yo que tiene un buen horneado de aspecto crugiente aunque, el fondo, es blandito cual bollo... ese James que va pegándose por ahí porque, y cito textualmente, "no soporta la idea de que nadie haga daño a Lily" es tierno como un brownie de chocolate con helado de vainilla.**

**Bien ¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Si el anterior estaba muy centrado en Remus en este el protagonismo lo tiene, fundamentalmente, James. ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Qué hablará Dumbledore con James? ¿Serán ciertas las sospechas del merodeador acerca de una organización secreta? Y en lo referente a Sirius ¿empezará a investigar sobre el misterio que envuelve a Àraidhe? ¿cómo escapará de ello la chica si el merodeador empieza a vigilarla? Sin olvidarnos de Lily ¿Qué explicación se dará a sí misma la pelirroja que justifique su nerviosismo ante James?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. **

**Disfrutad mucho de lo que queda del mes de septiembre y si pasais por aquí y me leeis no os olvidéis de enviarme un pequeño (o gran) review. El karma os lo compensará con un día de compras en el que todo es bonito y os queda bien (adoro esos días)**

**¡Sed muy, muy buenos!**


	8. Es por nuestro bien

**Disclaimer: Aquello que pueda ser en contrado al releer cualquier libro de la saga de siete libros protagonizada por Harry James Potter, hijo de James Potter y Lily Evans, es propiedad exclusiva de la brillante mente de J.K. Rowling.  
Aquello que no podais encontrar es obra de mi preciada cabecita y mis ágiles dedos.**

**Capítulo 7. Es por nuestro bien**

**En capítulos anteriores: **_Àraidhe es una aprendiz de angel en proceso de examen enviada a la tierra para cuidar de cuatro chicos y sus vivencias y emociones cuidando de no ser descubierta por ninguno de ellos.  
La tarea parecía sencilla hasta que empezó a descubrir que estos chicos guardan muchos más secretos de los que parece__, en especial cuando la sangre se altera por el juego sucio y uno de tus protegido acaba a la espera de un castigo del todo inmerecido._

oOoOoOo

El sonido de pasos más allá de la puerta de madera iban en aumento cuando James guardó el espejo en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, justo tras la varita.

La perspectiva que tenía delante era la de esperar pacientemente a que alguien, presumiblemente su director acompañado de su profesora de transformaciones, entrase en el despacho para hablar con él. Pero James jamás había sido paciente y esa posibilidad se le antojaba bastante tediosa.

Sin pensarlo demasiado se levantó de la silla de madera en la que se había sentado mientras hablaba con Sirius y echó un vistazo a su alrededor. El despacho del anciano director hacía las delicias de una atención dispersa pues allá donde James mirase hallaba un artilugio más nuevo, curioso y fascinante que el anterior: o un retrato más estrafalario de lo que podría haber imaginado.

Paseó la mirada por el despacho deteniéndose en cada detalle. Los antiguos directores de la institución le observaban con suspicacia desde sus cuadros mientras que él, con la arrogancia propia de la adolescencia, no les dio la menor importancia. Sí se detuvo, en cambio, a observar más de cerca los distintos cachivaches ordenados en estanterías. Todos se movían, todos hacían ruido, todos invitaban a ser tocados para descubrir su utilidad. James alargó el brazo dispuesto a concederles la oportunidad de mostrar sus habilidades cuando un graznido a su espalda lo sobresaltó.

Se volvió de golpe, alerta y con la mano sobre el bolsillo de la varita. Examinó con detalle la habitación en busca del origen de aquel extraño sonido hasta que reparó en el ave de plumaje rojizo que le observaba con la cabeza inclinada.

No le dio tiempo a acercarse pues instantes después de que la mirada de James se cruzase con la del fénix se abrió la puerta del despacho y entró el director seguido de cerca de la profesora McGonagall.

La profesora caminaba erguida y con gesto severo, conteniendo el deseo de sancionarle duramente por su comportamiento esa misma tarde pues sabía que, entonces, debía mantenerse en un segundo plano. El anciano director, por el contrario, miró a James con la misma curiosidad con que lo había hecho el ave, como si no se hubiese esperado encontrarle allí.

—Siéntese, señor Potter

—Sí, claro. Por supuesto, profesor —titubeó el de gafas, aun sobrepasado por la situación.

El profesor Dumbledore ocupó con majestuosidad el asiento de alto respaldo tras su escritorio mientras James caminaba con parsimonia hacia la silla. Antes de sentarse agitó la cabeza y cada idea y pensamiento encajó en su sitio como los engranajes de una maquinaria.

—Tiene un fénix, profesor.

El director estrechó los ojos tras la montura de sus gafas de media luna, las comisuras se le poblaron de arrugas. Sabiendo que hablaban de él el animal volvió a graznar y el director le dedicó una mirada de soslayo.

— ¡Oh sí! Fawkes —se recostó en la silla sin dejar de asentir con la cabeza en actitud misteriosa—. Fascinantes criaturas los fénix. Muy inteligentes.

James se encogió de hombros atento a las palabras del director e intentando no fijarse el su profesora, en pie tras la silla del director y con la mirada fija en él.

—Brillante cualidad la inteligencia ¿no lo cree usted así, señor Potter? —parecía una invitación a contestar pero no le dio el tiempo suficiente para hacerlo—. Como la prudencia, otra admirable virtud. Más aun en los tiempos que corren.

James frunció el ceño y se encogió en la silla. Ahí estaba el sermón que había estado esperando.

—Es usted un joven de noble corazón, señor Potter. En todos mis años como docente no recuerdo haber tratado con un joven con tanta nobleza como la suya. Pero incluso las cualidades que nos resultan loables deben ser encauzadas para no actuar con imprudencia como ha ocurrido esta tarde.

—Más que imprudencia, profesor —intervino la profesora McGonagall—. Se ha comportado como un necio.

—No se lo discutiré, Minerva—concedió sin girarse para mirarla aunque James si se atrevió a alzar la mirada lamentándolo al instante. La mirada airada de su profesora era afilada como un cuchillo—. Pero no estamos aquí para señalar con meticulosidad los defectos o errores del señor Potter.

James se contuvo pero, de haber estado en un clima más neutral y en una situación más cómoda, entonces se habría reído de buen gusto.

—James ¿puedo llamarle James?

—Por supuesto, profesor—aseguró poniéndose, de pronto, algo tenso al notar el cambio en el tono de voz del director.

¿Y si en el fondo él había tenido razón y le proponía que se uniese a algún tipo de ejército secreto? Debía existir alguno, a James le parecía inverosímil que el director dejase toda protección del mundo mágico en las manos del ministerio cuando este había demostrado, tan sobradamente, su ineptitud a la hora de enfrentarse al problema. Estaban demasiado ocupados intentando maquillar la gravedad de la situación como para enfrentarla realmente.

Dumbledore apoyó ambos codos sobre los reposabrazos de la silla y junto ambas manos apoyando yema contra yema. Le observó con detenimiento sin pronunciar palabra, meditando posibilidades remotas y no tan remotas.

—Bien James. Supongo que estará al corriente de la situación en la que están sumidos tanto el mundo mágico como el mundo muggles, aunque estos lo ignoren.

—Por supuesto, señor —contestó este de inmediato, orgulloso de que por fin alguien le hablase sin dar rodeos porque lo considerasen demasiado joven.

—Se trata de un asunto muy serio, como bien sabrá —James asintió con énfasis y Dumbledore esbozó una sonrisa mal disimulada ante el entusiasmo que mostraba el joven—. Una situación que supera con creces unas simples trampas en un juego de quidditch o un término poco elegante dedicado a una de las alumnas más brillantes que hayan pisado esta escuela.

Con la sutileza que caracterizaba al director este acababa de asestarle otro golpe que había dado justo en el clavo: su arrepentimiento.

—Como bien sabrá si ha prestado un mínimo de atención durante sus clases de Historia de la magia nos enfrentamos a un asunto tan antiguo como la propia humanidad: el poder.

— ¿El poder, señor?

—Así es, James. Esta guerra que se nos avecina no es una cuestión dialéctica. Quiero que reflexione sobre ello joven Potter, porque la guerra que se avecina no busca hacer daño a jóvenes tan brillantes como la señorita Evans tildándolas de no ser dignas de usar la magia porque su origen no es tan puro como el suyo o el mío. No, eso no es más que la mera superficie del problema.

El director tenía captada toda la atención de James y lo sabía. Como sabía también que estaba empezando a despertar la capacidad de razonamiento de su alumno, algo vital en ese momento para todos.

—Las máscaras, los ataques encubiertos y los títulos tan insultantes a los que nos estamos enfrentando no es más que el decorado.

—Profesor, considero que el señor Potter ya sabe suficiente sobre el asunto —intervino la profesora al considerar que su director estaba tensando la situación hasta límites que no sabía, hasta que punto, podría resistir.

Dumbledore alzó la mano con los dedos bien estirados. Ordenaba, así, silencio de una manera tajante.

James sentía la adrenalina recorrerle cada vena de su cuerpo. El orgullo estallaba en su pecho como una lluvia de fuegos artificiales y sus ganas de lanzarse a la aventura, de tomar parte en aquella guerra, aumentaban a marchas forzadas. De haber sido por él habría sacado la varita, se habría puesto en pie de un brinco y habría salido en ese preciso instante a defender lo que fuese que le estuviese explicando el director.

—Lo que quiero que entienda, joven Potter, es que lo que este nuevo ejército encubierto lo único que busca es sembrar el caos pues, cuando el miedo o, incluso, el valor, están a flor de piel la manipulación es más sencilla. Cuanto menos racionales seamos los magos más sencillo les resultará a Voldemort y los suyos imponer el régimen de sumisión de toda raza a las pocas familias que son consideradas sangre limpia. Y la sumisión de estas a las órdenes de Voldemort.

James no atendía ya a razones, él lo único que esperaba era lo único que podía venir tras tan elocuente discurso. ¿Cuándo le propondría el director que se uniese a su ejército?

— ¿Ha entendido lo que he pretendido explicarle?

—Por supuesto, profesor.

En absoluto, no había entendido una sola palabra ni se había molestado por entenderla. Él quería entrar en acción.

—En ese caso espero de usted que modere, a partir de ahora, su comportamiento.

Como si un golpe de agua fría hubiese congelado cualquier sentimiento James se quedó paralizado, con la mirada de sus ojos castaños fija en su director.

—Recuerde que, en este momento, la razón es nuestra única arma. ¿Puedo confiar en que sabrá medir las consecuencias de sus actos a partir de ahora?

Incapaz de sobreponerse a la desilusión que aplastaba toda su impulsividad y arrojo no pudo sino asentir lentamente con la cabeza.

—Sí, señor.

Desapareció, entonces, cualquier rastro de seriedad del rostro de su profesor y su semblante se tornó inescrutable de nuevo.

—No esperaba menos de usted James —dijo en tono de felicitación y, por primera vez desde que estaban allí, se volvió hacia la profesora McGonagall aun a su espala—. Bien Minerva, creo que ahora es competencia suya resolver cual será el castigo apropiado a la falta de sensatez del señor Potter teniendo en cuenta que en su reacción influye también la manipulación a la que han sido sometidos todos los miembros del equipo durante el partido presenciado.

James cruzó una mirada con su profesora. No mostró ningún tipo de esperanza con respecto a la revocación de su expulsión del equipo ni creía merecerla. Cuando se sentía manipulado era precisamente en ese momento, había sido el director quién había jugado con él llevándole a ilusionarse con ideas de lucha y acción cuando lo único que pretendía era recluirle en el castillo para que fuese, eso sí, sumamente racional.

Suspiró y se recostó en la silla con gesto adusto a la espera del veredicto. La profesora no dio muestra alguna de debilidad pero una pequeña arruga en su ceño quedaba como prueba de la tensión que había sentido al llegar a pensar que el director sería tan irresponsable como para reclutar a un adolescente sin preparación.

Dio un paso adelante y captó la atención de James.

—Seguirá usted en el equipo, señor Potter. Pero olvídese de salir del castillo en la primera excursión a Hogsmeade, la cual tendrá lugar a principios del mes próximo. Espero que dedique ese tiempo a reflexionar acerca de su reacción.

James bufó. Sí, su profesora podía estar plenamente segura de que reflexionaría mucho sobre todo cuanto había vivido aquella tarde. De hecho planeaba volverse un erudito al respecto.

Antes de que nadie se lo dijese dio por entendido que la charla había terminado y, orgulloso como era, se levantó dispuesto a salir sin cruzar siquiera una mirada con su director, mucho menos con su profesora. Llegó hasta la puerta y se obligó, haciendo honor a la educación que había recibido de sus padres, a respirar hondo y despedirse.

—Buenas noches director, profesora.

Escuchó la respuesta de ambos a su despedida y después salió del despacho dispuesto a cerrar la puerta con más fuerza de la debida, dejando patente su enfado. Al final pudo su cordura y se arrepintió antes de que el marco recibiese el golpe desproporcionado de la puerta. Como consecuencia la puerta se cerró pero con tanta suavidad que no quedó encajado el pestillo y quedó entreabierta.

James apenas se dio cuenta, de hecho ya estaba bajando los escalones cuando la voz de la profesora McGonagall llegó a sus oídos colándose nítida y clara por la rendija abierta.

—Albus, considero que no debe ser tan explícito a la hora de dar explicaciones a los alumnos. Por un momento llegué a pensar que lo reclutaría para La Orden —la voz era suave pero eso no disimulaba el hecho de que era un claro reproche.

James retrocedió los pasos ya dados y, procurando ser lo más silencioso posible, se situó de nuevo tras la puerta. Se maldijo a sí mismo por no haberse acordado de traer la capa invisible guardada en el bolsillo así que se las tendría que arreglar sin ella. Por suerte sí que se había acordado de subirse el mapa consigo y, al menos, podría asegurarse de que nadie le descubriría escuchando a hurtadillas antes de poder salir corriendo.

— ¿Reclutar a un alumno en edad escolar? —escuchó la voz sorprendida de su director—. Jamás se me ocurriría, Minerva. Incluso en guerra es vital que terminen su educación, aun no son adultos por mucho que sean mayores de edad.

—Pero tiene pensado reclutarle —adivinó la profesora.

James frunció el ceño sin saber qué era eso de La Orden aunque podía, más o menos, intuirlo.

—Por supuesto que estoy decidido a reclutarle, tanto a él como a sus amigos. Al menos a los que se presten a ello. Incluso considero a la señorita Evans como una posible candidata. En estos tiempos lo que más necesitamos es el talento y el valor de esos jóvenes. Pero lo primero es su formación, no quiero a un solo alumno luchando por una causa que desconoce.

—Sólo espero que Potter haya sabido comprender lo que ha querido explicarle.

—Lo comprenderá, Minerva. Es un chico perspicaz, sabrá entender esta guerra y lo que exige de él mejor que cualquier otro. Y ahora lo único en lo que soy capaz de pensar es en las patatas asadas que los elfos han cocinado, me llega el olor hasta aquí.

Con el corazón acelerado tras oír las patas de la silla del director rechinar contra el suelo James se puso en pie y salió del oscuro hueco en el que se había escondido. No podría escuchar más de lo que ya había escuchado. Ahora sabía que existía realmente el ejército que había supuesto y sabía que Dumbledore les quería en él. Aunque le cabreaba sobremanera el que su director considerase que aun no estaban preparados. Nada podía cambiar él en menos de un año dijese el director lo que dijese.

Aun así procuró no pensar más en ello, ahora lo que tenía que hacer era volver con los chicos y contarles, al detalle, todo cuanto había escuchado acerca de esa Orden que luchaba contra Voldemort. Sirius estaría encantado de saberlo y él encantado de demostrarle como tenía razón en sus pesquisas sobre un ejército oculto creado y organizado por Dumbledore.

o0o

— ¡¿Cómo? —exclamó Sirius poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón de su cama de un brinco.

James había salido del despacho del director a tiempo para unirse a sus amigos y bajar al Gran Comedor para cenar. Durante la cena se había mostrado ausente y pensativo y ninguno de sus amigos, aunque todos deseaban saber qué había pasado en el despacho del anciano director, le insistió demasiado cuando respondió con evasivas a sus preguntas. Les había asegurado que les contaría al detalle todo lo ocurrido cuando terminasen de cenar y estuviesen en un lugar alejado de oídos indiscretos y tanto Peter como Remus, incluso Sirius aunque a regañadientes, aceptaron la espera lo que hizo que la cena transcurriese entre pocas palabras y largos y densos silencios.

Ya en la habitación cada uno se acomodó en sus respectivas camas y James empezó a relatar, detalladamente, la conversación que había mantenido con el profesor Dumbledore aunque, como él mismo dijo, no se podía considerar del todo una conversación pues más bien había sido un monólogo del anciano director. Les contó también la promesa que le había hecho Dumbledore de ser moderado y razonable despertando la suspicacia tanto de Sirius, que le miró enarcando una ceja, como de Remus quién esbozó una sonrisa algo burlona.

Y, por último, les habló de aquella supuesta Orden de la que había oído hablar a su director y a la profesora cuando creían que estaban solos y nadie podía escucharles. Fue este descubrimiento el que hizo saltar a Sirius que, hasta entonces, había estado tumbado, apoyado en el cabecero de la cama con las piernas estiradas sobre el colchón y cruzadas a la altura de los tobillos.

— ¿Y Dumbledore te pide moderación cuando está organizando un ejército clandestino? Será una broma —añadió clavando sus ojos grises en el semblante serio de James.

No había en sus facciones el más leve atisbo de estar bromeando, de hecho parecía haber perdido la felicidad innata que solía envolverle como una aureola brillante.

Remus, sentado en el centro del colchón de su cama, sopesó las posibilidades del relato intentando dar con la explicación que fundamentase el comportamiento de su director. Frunció los labios, con la mirada perdida en algún punto del centro de la habitación, y finalmente se encogió de hombros.

—En realidad tiene sentido. James no es parte de esa Orden y, por su bien, debería ser un poco menos inconsciente.

James le lanzó a su amigo una mirada envenenada pero no añadió nada, no tenía ganas de volver a discutir sobre ese asunto cuando había otros mucho más importantes como el del supuesto ejército.

—Pero Dumbledore le quiere en su Orden, a él y a nosotros, no tiene sentido que nos deje completamente a un lado en esta situación —argumentó Sirius y James asintió corroborando la opinión de su amigo.

—Nos quiere una vez graduados.

— ¡Venga ya, Moony! ¿Piensas madurar mucho de aquí a siete meses? —rebatió el moreno con ironía, Remus torció el gesto algo molesto pero Sirius no lo apreció y si lo hizo decidió ignorarlo—. No tiene sentido seguir esperando, que apruebe o no unos exámenes no me hará estar más preparado de lo que estoy ahora.

—En mi opinión creo que no tiene que ver con la preparación —intervino Peter.

Los otros tres Merodeadores le miraron con cierta sorpresa reflejada en sus rostros. Era tan poco habitual que Peter interviniese en alguna de sus conversaciones más serias que, seducidos por la gravedad del asunto a debatir, tendían a olvidarse de la presencia del pequeño Peter.

—Dumbledore sabe que seis o siete meses poco van a hacer en lo referente a nuestras habilidades mágicas, no es una cuestión de preparación. Pero incluirnos en ese ejército siendo aun estudiantes nos quitaría peso pues todo nos seguirían viendo como niños poco capaces. No nos considerarían sus iguales.

James, Sirius y Remus sopesaron la opinión de Peter y, a pesar de James y Sirius, se dieron cuenta de que Peter había sabido entender al director muchísimo mejor que ellos.

Sirius se dejó caer hacia atrás hasta tumbar la totalidad de su espalda sobre el colchón. Apoyó, después, la cabeza sobre las palmas de sus manos y se quedó mirando el techo con cierta sensación de derrota deambulando por su pecho como una neblina difícil de hacer desaparecer.

—Estoy harto de que nos sigan tratando como a niños, me cabrea ver lo que esta ocurriendo sin poder hacer nada.

—Te recuerdo que hace un momento me has echado un buen sermón por no haberme quedado mirando —le reprochó James con cierto deje de incredulidad.

Sirius se incorporó apoyándose sobre ambos antebrazos. Miró a su amigo con ironía.

—Lo que yo quiero hacer es sacar la varita y empezar a lanzar maldiciones a esa panda de supuestos caciques con capa. No liarme a guantazos con un orangután por defender el honor de mi novia.

Peter se rió por lo bajo tras el comentario de Sirius, lo que hizo que este se creciese. Remus no pudo evitar que se le escapase, también, cierta sonrisa. Sólo James se mantuvo impertérrito, ni siquiera se molestó en replicar.

—De todas formas, Sirius, te tomas esto como algo demasiado personal —opinó Remus con cautela, temiendo la reacción de Sirius.

— ¡Por supuesto que me lo tomo como algo personal! ¡Es algo personal!

En cuanto la voz de Sirius empezó a subir de volumen de forma alarmante Remus cerró los ojos como si no verle le protegiese de que el moreno descargase contra él toda la frustración que había provocado con su comentario. James puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza mientras Peter observaba la situación con suma atención pero sin transformar en palabras sus propios pensamientos al respecto.

— ¿Cómo quieres que me lo tome? Mi familia en pleno apoya las ideas de ese individuo que se cree con derecho a decidir el destino de la humanidad al completo. Y mi hermano pequeño es uno de los cabecillas de su banda de camicaces infantiles. Si pudiese yo mismo le estrangularía.

—Opino que Dumbledore debería recomendarle prudencia y sensatez a alguien más que a James —comentó Remus con algo de malicia a lo que Sirius respondió con una mirada ceñuda.

—Menos mal, empezabais a crearme complejo de insensato —añadió James y Sirius sonrió.

—Eres un insensato Prongs. La pelirroja te tiene absorbido el seso.

James no respondió verbalmente, se limitó a lanzarle la almohada que tenía a mano y Sirius la atrapó al vuelo entre suaves carcajadas.

Remus sonrió con cansancio ante el juego improvisado de sus dos amigos y esperó a que la situación volviese a la calma antes de intervenir de nuevo.

—Entonces Dumbledore cuenta con todos nosotros para ese supuesto ejército.

—No veo el momento de empezar —dijo Sirius con más impulsividad que razón.

Remus se encogió de hombros, él no compartía el entusiasmo de Sirius pero sí su opinión. Peter fue quién se mostró más apesadumbrado.

—Pues no entiendo que tengas tantas ganas. No deja de ser una guerra y Dumbledore lo que pretende es que nos ofrezcamos voluntarios para morir.

—De verdad Wormtail, a veces me sorprende que seas un Gryffindor —opinó Sirius después de ver como su entusiasmo se veía aplastado por la negatividad de su amigo.

Remus les ignoró a ambos y reparó en lo callado que había estado James en todo momento.

— ¿Estás bien, James?

Ante la pregunta James salió de la burbuja de sus propios pensamientos y alzó el rostro para mirar a Remus. Asintió como un autómata pero no terminó de convencer a ninguno de sus tres amigos, especialmente a Sirius quién le conocía lo suficiente como para saber, incluso, qué era lo que le preocupaba sin que lo dijese en voz alta.

—Ya lo has oído, Dumbledore planea proponerle a Evans que se una también a su ejército. No creo que a James le haga mucha gracia.

Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada de sincero entendimiento. Al final James asintió con la cabeza pero no con abatimiento sino con cierto orgullo.

—Por supuesto que no me hace gracia. Wormy tiene razón, es una guerra y me preocupa ver a Lil metida en ella.

— La subestimas, James.

El de gafas frunció el ceño, molesto por primera vez en mucho tiempo con el comportamiento de Sirius. El cariño y la lealtad fraternal que despertaba en él hacían que siempre viese su comportamiento desde un punto de vista poco crítico pero, justo entonces, al ver como Sirius no le daba la importancia que él consideraba a su preocupación se sintió decepcionado con él.

—No, sólo temo que le pueda pasar algo.

Sirius asintió manteniéndose sereno. Seguía pensando que el comportamiento de James era exagerado pues Lily no era nadie para él pero supo que no era un tema en el que debiese indagar así que se volvió a tumbar con aire despreocupado.

— ¿Y cual ha sido, finalmente, el castigo de McGonagall?

James firmó de buen grado aquella tregua implícita y se quitó las gafas para dejarlas sobre la mesilla. Se frotó el puente de la nariz con los ojos fuertemente apretados y finalmente suspiró.

—Me quedo sin Hogsmeade el mes que viene, así que espero que me traigáis algo bonito.

Sirius se rió a carcajadas, olvidada cualquier tensión entre ellos. Remus y Peter se unieron a él con sendas sonrisas. Eso era lo particular de esos cuatro chicos, podían pasar de debatir temas tan serios que llegasen a crear entre ellos crispación a la risa y la trivialidad sin que apareciese la menos fractura en la amistad que habían ido conformando año a año. Se conocían lo suficiente, se complementaban bien, eran buenos amigos.

o0o

La relevancia de los acontecimientos acontecidos tras el primer partido de la temporada fue disminuyendo a medida que Noviembre entraba en su declive y se acercaba el segundo partido del curso y, a su vez, la primera salida para todos los alumnos a partir del tercer año.

La calificación de los cuatro equipos se vio modificada tras el partido que enfrentó a las casas de Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw a finales de mes pues relegó a la casa de los leones hasta un bochornoso último puesto que influyó directamente en el humor de James. El adolescente tendía a mostrarse cada vez más serio y pensativo, como si las circunstancias estuviesen arrebatándole esa sonrisa que brillaba en su rostro, a veces, de forma insultante.

Sus amigos se habían ido dando cuenta a medida que pasaban los días, evitaban todo lo posible sacar a coalición los últimos acontecimientos, procuraban no nombrar para nada todo lo relacionado con el ejército clandestino del director o con la posibilidad de entrar en él. Tampoco el quidditch les funcionaba entonces como medio de escape para conseguir animar a James y, para colmo de males el moreno veía llegar la señalada fecha de la primera salida al pueblecito de Hogsmeade. Siguiendo órdenes de su profesora no podría salir con sus amigos, no podría evadir su mente de todo lo que parecía apresarle, no podía recuperar su propia fuerza interna.

Diciembre amaneció con los terrenos del castillo bañados por un manto de nieve uniforme mientras el cielo brillaba en azul con un sol alto que apenas irradiaba calor. Era un día perfecto para salir, para poder pasearse por el pequeño pueblecito entrando en sus tiendas gastando galeones de forma irresponsable pensando en el posible uso de cada artículo de broma o el delicioso sabor de las golosinas que llenaban sus bolsas.

Durante el desayuno la emoción y el entusiasmo casi se podían respirar, sólo los alumnos de segundo año mostraban sentimientos de deseo y envidia tan dispares a los del resto de alumnos. Incluso los de último año que habían disfrutado de tantas y tantas salidas se contagiaban del entusiasmo de los más pequeños que salían entonces por vez primera.

James pasó el desayuno en silencio, interviniendo en contadas ocasiones en la conversación trivial que sus amigos se molestaban en mantener por no sufrir la incomodidad de saber que ellos saldrían mientras que el moreno se quedaría solo en el castillo. Ni siquiera reparó en las tímidas miradas que Lily le lanzaba desde su lugar en la mesa.

Tras terminar se obligó a sí mismo a acompañar a sus amigos a recoger sus cosas y fue con ellos incluso hasta la puerta para despedirlos pero actuaba de forma automática, completamente ausente a la situación, enfadado incluso. Les vio alejarse tras asegurarle que le traerían tantas golosinas que le durarían hasta las Navidades pero apenas esbozó una sonrisa y después su mirada se clavó en el suelo donde sus zapatos quedaban al borde de la capa de nieve que se había acumulado tras caer del marco de piedra de la puerta de entrada al castillo.

Un pequeño grupo de Slytherin entre los que reconoció a McBain y sus carcajadas porcinas liderando al resto de adolescentes que le miraban con descaro. También reconoció a Severus Snape cerrando el grupo y como se volvió para encararle desde la distancia, su aspecto de murciélago le resultó desagradable y la sonrisa ponzoñosa que exhibió hizo que le hirviese la sangre en las venas. De buen gusto habría ido hasta ellos y habría borrado esa estúpida sonrisa de ese rostro grasiento pero una mano de dedos largos y huesudos se apoyó sobre su hombro desviando su atención.

Alzó la mirada y se encontró con el perfil aguileño de su profesora de transformaciones.

—Profesora.

La mujer se volvió hacia él olvidando al grupo de alumnos de Slytherin que se perdían más allá del camino que llevaba hacia la puerta de la verja que cercaba el castillo. Respiró hondo recobrando su propia entereza y esbozó una sonrisa impersonal.

—Si hace unos años le hubiese castigado sin salir del castillo en el día señalado para ir a Hogsmeade se las habría arreglado para saltarse mis normas —comentó la profesora con cierta nostalgia. James se descubrió a si mismo esbozando una inesperada sonrisa.

—Será que estoy empezando a madurar, profesora —bromeó el merodeador y su sonrisa se volvió más traviesa—. No obstante no se fíe usted de que no desobedezca a lo largo de la mañana.

Si no hubiese sabido que era imposible habría podido jurar que su profesora estaba conteniendo una sonora y tranquila carcajada.

—Hace un día agradable —comentó ella mirando hacia el cielo y cambiando de tema por completo—. El día idóneo para adelantar trabajo pendiente y dedicar la tarde a disfrutar de la vista de la nieve desde el aire.

La sonrisa de James se mantuvo ante el consejo implícito de su profesora pero no añadió nada. McGonagall asintió con la cabeza y su mano resbaló del hombro del adolescente.

—Piénselo bien Potter, aproveche el día.

Él asintió y dejó que la profesora se alejase de él sin molestarse en girarse para mirarla. Su profesora tenía razón, era un día idóneo para desaparecer en escoba más allá de las nubes.

o0o

Con la escoba ya en la mano llegó al gran vestíbulo de entrada al castillo. Resultaba extraño verlo tan vacío, sin más alumnos que los de primer y segundo año correteando por los pasillos. Le resultaba extraño estar él sólo sin Remus, Petter o Sirius, especialmente sin Sirius, a su lado. También era extraño no cruzarse con grupitos de alumnas de quinto o sexto año riéndose a su paso observándole al pasar e inflándole el orgullo más de lo que debía. El castillo se había convertido, de pronto, en un lugar fantasmagórico.

Suspiró desganado, de pronto se le habían quitado las ganas incluso de volar. Lo que él quería era estar con sus amigos intentando hacer estallar dentro de Zonko todas las bombas fétidas que pudiesen antes de ser descubiertos por el dependiente. O tomándose una cerveza de mantequilla y viendo cómo Sirius flirteaba con descaro con la atractiva camarera de Las tres escobas mientras ella le reía las gracias considerándole, sencillamente, un chiquillo desvergonzado. De hecho aceptaría incluso, y de buen talante, que Lily le rechazase, como había hecho ya cientos de veces, cada vez que le proponía ir a dar un paseo por el pueblo. En cambio no, no podía hacer nada de todo cuanto pudiese imaginar por culpa de su impetuosidad. Si al menos le hubiese roto la nariz al cerdo de McBain su sufrimiento estaría justificado pero ni siquiera había tenido esa suerte y ese jabalí deforme había salido aquella mañana del castillo riéndose de él sin disimulo cuando le vio en pie bajo el marco de la puerta.

Se acomodó la escoba al hombro y estiró la mano hacia la madera tallada de la puerta dispuesto a empujar con fuerza para abrirla. No le hizo falta, ni siquiera llegó a rozar la madera con la yema de los dedos cuando la hoja de la puerta ante la que estaba se abrió hacia fuera. Sin darse cuenta de que lo hacía se quedó mirando el hueco con extrañeza, sin poder darse una explicación coherente hasta que vio la cabeza de un pequeño asomar con gesto de esfuerzo. Le reconoció a simple vista y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver sus mejillas, llenas de pecas, enrojecidas por el esfuerzo de tirar de la gran puerta de madera.

—Hola enano.

El niño alzó la cabeza, sorprendido ante aquel inesperado saludo. Cuando se encontró directamente con la mirada tranquila de su capitán soltó el aire contenido de forma inconsciente en los pulmones y sus pequeños hombros descendieron perceptiblemente.

El merodeador empujó la puerta hasta que esta quedó encajada en la nieve caída la noche anterior. El pequeño se quedó inmóvil bajo el marco observando con admiración a su capitán.

—Hola James.

— ¿Qué haces por aquí sólo? ¿No deberías estar estudiando?

Tras aquella pregunta el propio James rompió a reír, si le hubiesen dicho, no mucho tiempo atrás, que en algún momento de su vida le iba a preguntar a un alumno por qué no estaba cumpliendo con su responsabilidad no se lo habría creído bajo ningún concepto.

Eligius por su parte se encogió de hombros y le mostró al merodeador la lechuza blanca que descansaba apoyada en su brazo.

—No tengo mucho que hacer y me apetecía sacar a volar a Neadra —explicó con simpleza mientras, con la mano libre, acariciaba el penacho de plumas del animal.

Esta ululó con regocijo y cerró los grandes ojos dorados, agradecida ante la atención que le dedicaba su dueño.

Al observar al pequeño animal a James se le ocurrió una idea un tanto curiosa pero, no por ello, menos viable. No la anunció al momento, se molestó en evaluar la posibilidad de éxito de la misma mientras observaba a su compañero de equipo y como este miraba con adoración a su mascota de limpias y esponjosas plumas blancas.

—Hablando de volar —comenzó James a hablar apoyando la cola de la escoba en el suelo. Eligius siguió con la mirada el movimiento del objeto y frunció el ceño atento a lo que su capitán fuese a decir—. Tenía planeado volar un rato aprovechando que el tiempo está en calma, el cielo despejado y apenas hay viento. ¿Por qué no me acompañas? Volar en compañía de una lechuza es una experiencia bastante curiosa.

Eligius se echó un paso hacia atrás. Iba abrigado hasta las orejas no obstante el aliento escapó entre sus labios condensándose al contacto con el aire frío del invierno. La propuesta de James le había sorprendido y no sabía muy bien qué contestar pues lo cierto era que le asustaba salir a volar con su lechuza junto a él, temía hacerle daño.

El animal ululó con suavidad y decisión, como si comprendiese la propuesta de James y supiese de las dudas de su amo y quisiese darle solución a las mismas. James sonrió.

— ¿Lo ves? A ella le parece buena idea.

Eligius, más tranquilo de pronto, sonrió también y acabó por asentir con la cabeza.

—Está bien, deja que vaya a por la escoba.

Sin previo aviso le tendió la lechuza y salió corriendo directo hacia el pequeño cuarto de escobas, una puerta a la izquierda de donde estaba exactamente James. El merodeador, mientras, se acomodó la lechuza en su brazo y observó al animal con cierta curiosidad mientras este desplegaba las alas, claro gesto de inseguridad causado por el repentino movimiento. Él nunca había tenido una mascota propia, bastante tenía con Sirius, Remus y Peter como para ocuparse del cuidado de otro ser vivo a su cargo. No obstante le gustaban los animales, se llevaba bien con ellos, como si pudiesen intuir la nobleza que bañaba el corazón del joven.

El animal clavó en él sus ojos dorados y replegó las alas a ambos lados de su cuerpo sin dejar de observar al adolescente. Parecía aceptarle sin reservas así que James se animó a acariciarle; el animal no se opuso, se dejó acariciar aunque no ululó como sí lo había hecho ante la caricia de su amo.

Eligius volvió al momento y recogió a su mascota la cual se apoyó en su hombro. Ambos compañeros de equipo abandonaron el castillo con la escoba en la mano y las ganas de volar ardiendo en el pecho.

o0o

El viento helado de diciembre le golpeaba en el rostro arrancándole lágrimas que parecían salir cargadas de toda la rabia y la frustración que había acumulado durante largos días desde el último partido. Aferrado con fuerza al mango de la escoba cortaba el aire virando sin rumbo fijo disfrutando de la sensación de absoluta libertad. En tierra había dejado quién había sido los últimos días, sólo quedaba en James su sonrisa y sus ansias de velocidad; cada vez más y más rápido, cada vez más y más alto, cada vez más y más libre.

Soltó un grito de júbilo cuando su escoba y él se pusieron en posición totalmente vertical antes de tirar con fuerza del mango y dar una vuelta sobre sí misma para caer después en picado hacia el suelo y virar en un tirabuzón sin rozar siquiera el suelo.

— ¡Bestial! —exclamó Eligius manteniéndose fijo en el aire después de haber visto la admirable maniobra del merodeador sobre la escoba.

James soltó una carcajada llena de vida después de escuchar la apreciación del pequeño y se volvió hacia él.

—Qué falta me hacía salir a volar por fin.

Alzó la cabeza, sintiendo como el viento le revolvía el pelo de por sí indomable, helándole la piel arrebolada de las mejillas y la nariz, cortándole los labios estirados en una sonrisa.

La lechuza que hasta entonces había planeado alrededor de su dueño se volvió hacia James deseosa, ella también, de disfrutar de la libertad que atrapaba el merodeador con cada cambio de dirección. Ululó al tiempo que James volvía a reír y dio una vuelta alrededor del joven jugando con el viento. James la siguió cuando pasó más allá del mango de su escoba y voló tras la lechuza con una sincronización improvisada absolutamente envidiable. Eligius también rió uniéndose a James al tiempo que emprendía el vuelo siguiendo a su capitán a su lechuza. No era propio del pequeño lanzarse a algo tan arriesgado e impulsivo pero no le importó, quería disfrutar como James del vuelo con una lechuza y no se molestó en plantearse lo peligroso de hacerlo sino que, simplemente, salió tras ellos.

La pequeña lechuza ululó al reencontrarse con su dueño y voló junto a su cabeza acariciándole con el ala de manera casi protectora.

De aquella manera James pasó la tarde, cuanto más corría en escoba más demonios dejaba tras su sombra recuperando la alegría natural en él, esa que tanto empezaban a echar en falta sus amigos. Acompañado por un niño y una rapaz, una compañía tan sencilla que parecía devolverle su propia paz.

Cuando empezó a caer la noche sobre el castillo y sus nevados terrenos James y Eligius volvieron al castillo para dejar la escoba y descansar un poco antes de bajar a cenar en compañía, por fin, de todos sus compañeros que empezaban a volver al castillo con cuentagotas.

Eligius se despidió de James alegando que debía llevar a su lechuza a la lechucería para poder premiarla por el esfuerzo que había realizado al volar con ellos y después dejarla descansar. James asintió con la cabeza tras cerrar a su espalda la puerta del cuarto de escobas y le dejó marcharse escalera arriba, giró a la derecha siguiendo el camino hacia la torre de Gryffindor y desapreció de la vista del de gafas.

— ¡Vaya pintas tienes! —aquella voz grave y elegante captó su atención al momento.

Volvió el rostro para encontrarse con su amigo Sirius en pie en medio del hall frente a él. No sabía exactamente cual era su aspecto aunque podía imaginar que nada tenía que ver con el de Sirius, bien abrigado y con aspecto de haber pasado la tarde sentado en una de las mesas de la taberna del pueblo bebiendo cerveza de mantequilla. Si no fuese porque él había pasado la tarde volando le habría envidiado de forma casi visceral.

En cambio sonrió con la culpabilidad infantil tan habitual en él, se despeinó el pelo aun más y se arremangó las mangas de la túnica hasta el codo. La piel de sus manos estaba fría y enrojecida, supuso que la de su rostro estaría de la misma manera pero no le dio la menor importancia, si algo no sentía James en ese preciso momento era frío.

—Discúlpame por no ser un muñeco impecable, yo no tenía chicas por aquí que pudiesen fijarse en mi aspecto.

Sirius pareció meditar acerca de la excusa de James, viéndola razonable y válida, después asintió y salvó la distancia con su amigo para rodear con el brazo sus hombros. En un alarde de confianza le frotó el cuero cabelludo con los nudillos sosteniéndole con el otro brazo para que no huyese pese a sus forcejeos.

Al final James consiguió zafar de la trampa de Sirius y, libre de nuevo, le apoyó ambas manos en los hombros y le empujó con fuerza hacia delante tras soltar un par de tacos que se quedaban cortos para expresar lo que pensaba, en ese momento, de su mejor amigo.

—Bienvenido de nuevo, compañero. Tu versión taciturna no me terminaba de caer bien, me recordabas demasiado a Snivellus —bromeó Sirius aunque, entre tanta jocosidad, había mucho de verdad que James supo percibir. Sólo respondió a la misma con una sonrisa que precedió a otro par más de tacos en respuesta a la comparación que había hecho el de ojos grises.

—Me abrumas con tanto amor James —ironizó y James respondió con un puntapié que Sirius esquivó dando un salto hacia delante.

Ambos amigos emprendieron el rumbo hacia la torre del castillo donde tenían sus habitaciones caminando uno a la altura del otro.

— ¿Qué tal en el pueblo? —preguntó James acomodándose las gafas que se le habían caído hacia delante tras intentar golpear a Sirius.

Este se encogió de hombros con estudiada indiferencia.

—Lo de siempre. Remus no me ha dejado armar ningún follón en Zonko, al parecer gana en firmeza cuando no somos dos contra uno y tiene a Àraidhe al lado, lo cual le envalentona —murmuró con cierto deje de frustración que James no supo si relacionarlo con el hecho de que no había podido dar rienda suelta a sus ganas de crear el caos o si a que seguía sospechando sentimientos entre Remus y Àraidhe—. El resto de la tarde la hemos pasado en Las tres escobas.

— ¿Rosmerta ha caído bajo tus encantos al fin? —preguntó con jocosidad y Sirius pestañeó repetidas veces, parecía que su amigo le acabase de sacar de un pensamiento que nada tenía que ver con la tabernera.

—Ha ido Wormy a pedir todas las veces, ni siquiera he hablado con ella.

Aquello sí que era peculiar, que Sirius no diese rienda suelta a sus encantos ante una mujer y prefiriese quedarse sentado en una silla esperando a que le trajesen su bebida era un acontecimiento insólito, no obstante James no le dio importancia pues, seguramente, el propio Sirius no se hubiese dado cuenta aun y hacer que se enfrentase a la realidad de golpe acabaría frustrándole. James no tenía ganas de discutir con Sirius sobre sus sentimientos insultantemente simples.

— ¿Dónde están Moony, Wormy y Àraidhe? —preguntó al final.

—Se han detenido antes para comprar plumas que a Remus le hacían falta, ya sabes que rompió la suya el otro día. Yo he preferido adelantarme, se me estaban congelando las pelotas.

De soslayo Sirius vio como James estaba dispuesto a bromear sobre su última apreciación con lo que se adelantó, le amenazó con al dedo índice apuntándole directamente.

—Dilo y te tragas mi puño.

James se rió confirmando la sospecha de Sirius de que su amigo había recuperado por fin su carácter habitual dejando olvidada la taciturnidad que les había regalado hasta entonces.

—Por cierto, Evans se ha acercado a preguntar por ti, al parecer no se había enterado de que estabas castigado.

Los ojos castaños de James brillaron de pronto como iluminados por una luz inexistente. Sirius se rió pero James lo ignoró, nada existía entonces para él más allá de que Lily había reparado en su ausencia. Y no solo eso, sino que, además, se había molestado en preguntar qué le había ocurrido.

—¿Te sorprende? Está loca por mí.

—Seguro —ironizó Sirius.

La conversación hubiese seguido pero una risa que a ambos les resultó familiar resonó contra las paredes del castillo. Aquella voz grave y ronca parecida al quejido de un cerdo les puso a ambos en alerta pues nada tenía que hacer McBain en aquella zona del castillo que les pertenecía a los Gryffindor.

Ambos amigos cruzaron una mirada tan significativa que no necesitaron preguntar para saber que lo que pensaba el otro era lo mismo que estaba pensando él. Sin señal aparente salieron corriendo ambos al mismo tiempo con la varita ya en ristre cuando doblaron la esquina y se encontraron con el pequeño grupo de tres Slytherin: McBain así como dos gorilas cuyos nombres ninguno de los dos recordaba.

Sirius se quedó en silencio, agradeciendo interiormente no haberse encontrado entonces con su hermano pequeño. James fue más allá y reparó en quién sí estaba rodeado por los tres alumnos grandes como armarios. Distinguió al pequeño alumno que se encogía sobre sí mismo como sometido a una tortura tan cruel como silenciosa. Cuando James vio la varita en manos de McBain apuntando directamente a su compañero de equipo le hirvió la sangre tanto o más que en aquella ocasión tras el partido. La diferencia era que entonces ambos tenían la varita en la mano.

— ¡Eh! ¡PigBain! ¿Qué tal si te enfrentas a alguien de tu tamaño? ¿O necesitas acosar a un niño pequeño para sentirte más hombre?

A su lado Sirius se rió con socarronería. James le miró y le vio a su altura, supo que si se enfrentaba a McBain entonces Sirius, a diferencia de la última vez, sería su escudero.

Los tres Slytherin se volvieron a la vez, en sus rostros se había dibujado la misma expresión que se fundía entre el menosprecio de sus sonrisas grotescas y el odio ardiendo en sus pupilas negras.

Tras ellos James pudo ver como la expresión del pequeño Eligius se relajaba, la interrupción por parte de ambos merodeadores parecía haber puesto fin a la agonía que le estaban haciendo pasar, no obstante se acurrucó en posición fetal temiendo que de un momento a otro se volviese a repetir, indefenso ante aquella situación. James apretó las mandíbulas conteniendo su rabia y midiendo sus actos, aunque entonces tuviese a Sirius al lado y, aunque ambos fuesen mucho más hábiles que las serpientes, era innegable que estaban en inferioridad numérica y no podían permitirse el lujo de cometer insensateces. De haber sido por el propio James en ese mismo instante habría lanzado contra ellos lo primero que tuviese a mano pero, aquel precisamente, era un acto impetuoso. Debía mantener la cabeza fría.

— Vaya, vaya, mirad a quién tenemos aquí —dijo McBain con su voz ronca, a su lado un coro de risas—. Si es Potter, el amigo de la escoria, que viene a salvar a su amiguito sangre sucia.

Junto a McBain, uno de sus gorilas secundó las palabras de su compañero golpeando a Eligius con el pie. El niño, aterrorizado, se encogió aun más, de sus ojos empezaron a escapar lágrimas silenciosas que bañaban el mar de pecas de sus mejillas. A James cada vez le resultaba más difícil contenerse.

—Y su novio Black. ¿Qué tal está mami, Black? ¿Ya no te hace mimitos?

—Me los hace la tuya que siempre está encantada de volver a verme.

Con una seguridad aplastante y un halo de chulería adolescente respondió Sirius, después alzó la barbilla con arrogancia dando el golpe maestro a su respuesta. James esbozó un amago de sonrisa sin poder dejar de mirar a Eligius.

McBain apretó los puños, James no era el único que poco a poco iba perdiendo autocontrol sino que el gorila de Slytherin cada vez tenía más ganas de usar los puños y menos de seguir hablando.

—Eres un hijo de puta.

— ¡Eh! Deberías cuidar ese vocabulario McBain— Sirius cada vez hablaba con mayor desprecio añadido a su arrogancia innata—. No es mi madre la que permanece abierta veinticuatro horas.

Sirius alzó las cejas y McBain acusó el golpe malintencionado de las palabras hirientes de Sirius. De un plumazo borró cualquier rastro de paciencia o autocontención en el Slytherin, quién respondió blandiendo la varita.

Un haz de luz ámbar surcó el pasillo directo hacia Sirius quién se volvió justo a tiempo para esquivarlo. Impactó contra la pared dejando un surco negro sobre las piedras negras.

—Vaya, vaya. Alguien quiere jugar.

El humor de Sirius resultaba casi insultante, parecía estar disfrutando como un niño ante aquella situación, ante la posibilidad de poder enfrentarse por fin a alguien sin un adulto que le recluyese por considerarle un niño o sin amigos que jugasen a ser más sensatos que él. James no parecía tan satisfecho con el inminente enfrentamiento pero, de alguna manera, él también llevaba tiempo necesitando algo de acción. Ambos ocuparon una posición de alerta entre defensiva y atacante. Alzaron las varitas, curvaron el cuerpo, doblaron las rodillas y eligieron con la vista un blanco entre sus tres atacantes vigilándoles a los tres a la vez.

—Te voy a borrar esa sonrisa de la cara de por vida—amenazó McBain soltando un nuevo embrujo malintencionado. Sirius volvió a esquivarlo.

—Quieres decir que lo intentarás ¿no es así?

Sirius contraatacó y un haz de luz roja salió disparada hacia el centro donde estaban los tres Slytherin. Se agacharon a la vez y el hechizo golpeó la pared por encima del pequeño que parecía desaparecer de tanto encogerse.

Aprovechando la incertidumbre del hechizo de Sirius James, más silencioso y pragmático, atacó contra el que le había asestado un puntapié a Eligius acertándole de lleno en la espalda. El gigantón cayó de rodillas al suelo tras soltar un perforador grito de dolor que hizo volverse a sus dos amigos.

Al segundo después se volvieron ambos hacia James y de sus dos varitas escaparon sendos rayos verdes directos hacia James. El merodeador se quedó estático sin ver el modo de esquivarlos ambos a la vez, tampoco tenía la posibilidad de contrarrestarlos con un nuevo hechizo. Se quedó helado y no vio a Sirius correr hacia él hasta que sintió el impacto del embiste de su amigo y, después, el golpe contra el frío suelo de piedra.

Sirius soltó un grito, le habían herido. Y James en una respuesta puramente instintiva agitó la varita y su hechizo hizo volar las varitas de ambos contrincantes.

— ¡Buen golpe James!— le felicitó Sirius desde el suelo, cuando James le miró dispuesto a agradecérselo vio cómo tenía la mitad izquierda del rostro ensangrentado.

McBain recuperó la varita y fue directo hacia ambos merodeadores quienes, aunque armados, seguían en el suelo. Vociferó dispuesto a atacar pero no llegó a blandir su varita antes de que esta escapase de su mano.

Desconcertado se miró ambas manos y después miró la varita en el suelo a su derecha. Podría haber ido a por ella pero una voz firme a su izquierda se lo impidió.

—Atrévete a tocar la varita y te juro que te dejo de pegatina en la pared.

Los cinco chicos se volvieron hacia la fuente del sonido. Sorprendidos los cinco al ver allí de pie a Lily y a Laurel con la varita en alto y claras intenciones de entrar en combate de ser preciso.

James y Sirius esbozaron sendas sonrisas sorprendidos ante la aparición de las dos chicas. McBain y sus dos compañeros compusieron muecas de desprecio al verse superados por una sangre sucia y una mestiza.

—Y ahora largo de aquí, los tres.

—_Accio__varitas_ —las tres varitas de los tres Slytherin salieron volando hacia la mano libre de Laurel quién sonreía con fingida dulzura —. Por esto no os preocupéis, me encargaré personalmente de que lleguen a manos del director con su correspondiente explicación de lo ocurrido.

—Asquerosa sangre sucia— le espetó McBain y a sus palabras siguió un nuevo fogonazo, un haz de luz que impactó contra su rostro e infinidad de burbujas que empezaron a salir de su boca sin cesar.

—Yo de ti tendría más cuidado al elegir las palabras —le recomendó James, de nuevo en pie.

Lily le dirigió una mirada de sus ojos verdes. Apenas una décima de segundo antes de volver a centrarse en McBain, aun apuntándole con la varita aunque este no estaba ya en posición de ser una amenaza, demasiado ocupado con la espuma que escapaba de entre sus labios. Tan sólo había sido un breve instante, ni siquiera había cambiado su expresión, no había mostrado el menor signo de agradecimiento o alivio cuando James intercedió en su defensa, pero le había mirado y eso ya era más de lo que la pelirroja habituaba a hacer.

Los tres Slytherin huyeron de allí a la carrera pasando entre las dos chicas que seguían con las varitas apuntándoles directamente hacia el pecho. Al pasar uno de los dos grandullones empujó a Lily haciéndole perder el equilibrio y caer al suelo de costado. Con gesto de dolor se incorporó frotándose el brazo.

— ¿Estás bien? —no había tenido tiempo para pensar, siquiera, en el golpe y ya estaba James inclinado sobre ella con expresión de clara preocupación.

Le miró directamente a los ojos y una sensación de calma ardió en su pecho como una llamarada. Habían oído el ruido desde el hall de entrada y, sin saber muy bien lo que hacían, ambas amigas habían acudido corriendo a ver qué era lo que ocurría. Lo último que había podido esperarse era lo que habían visto sus ojos; James y Sirius en el suelo con tres Slytherin en posición de ataque aunque sin varita. Ni siquiera sabía por qué había actuado como lo había hecho, sabía que con el tiempo se convencería a sí misma de que si había intervenido había sido porque era prefecta y premio anual, era su deber. Pero entonces sabía que lo único que la había movido a sacar la varita y apuntar directamente a McBain había sido ver a James tirado en el suelo y en peligro.

Bañada por la calidez de esos ojos castaños y limpios se sintió en calma, James estaba bien.

Asintió con la cabeza sin mediar palabra y James le tendió la mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Aceptó el gesto cogiéndose con la mano sana a la mano que le tendía James y se dejó levantar.

Al margen de ambos Laurel vio, entonces por primera vez, al pequeño Eligius aovillado en el suelo. Le llamó con la alarma en la voz y cuando el niño alzó la cabeza, reconociendo su voz, salió corriendo en su ayuda. La muchacha se arrodilló junto a él y le rodeó con los brazos acunándole de manera protectora. El pequeño ocultó el rostro en su regazo rompiendo a llorar desconsoladamente mientras Laurel le acariciaba la cabeza y le susurraba al oído palabras de calma y de cariño.

Sirius se incorporó también, le dolía la mejilla como si le ardiese y, además, notaba la sangre empapándole el rostro y la mano con la que se cubría el corte. Miró a su alrededor y al ver a Lily junto a James y a Laurel con el pequeño se sintió, de pronto, terriblemente solo.

— ¿Qué ha pasado? Hemos visto salir corriendo a McBain y a otros dos, parecía una fuente…

A la carrera llegaron Remus, Àraidhe y Peter. Se detuvieron al llegar a la altura del pequeño e improvisado grupo y los tres miraron con alarma a Sirius.

— ¿Qué cojones has hecho?—preguntó el castaño y Sirius hizo una mueca que le dolió más de lo esperado.

—Me he dedicado a reventar ventanas con la mejilla… ¡A ti que te parece!

Àraidhe sintió como los sentimientos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor quedaban, de pronto, eclipsados por la imagen de la herida abierta en el rostro de Sirius. No se dio cuenta pero todo cuanto solía canalizar desapareció siendo sustituido por una chispa ínfima de algo cercano a la preocupación. Se acercó, cauta, al moreno y vio como este se tensaba cuando la joven se le acercó, alzó la mano como si quisiese tocar la herida, pero se detuvo antes.

—Ese corte tiene muy mala pinta. Deberías ir a la enfermería.

Sirius negó con la cabeza mostrándose serio, más de lo habitual. No quería ser desagradable con ella, lo cierto era que la reacción que le salía innata cuando ella estaba cerca era la de ser más atento de lo habitual con nadie, pero no podía quitarse de la cabeza los recuerdos de cómo había hecho magia sin varita así como las sospechas que le acechaban desde entonces.

— ¿Y explicarles que esto es la causa de un duelo clandestino en los pasillos? Ni hablar, me tendrían castigado de por vida —su mirada gris se clavó en los ojos grandes y claros de Àraidhe, su profundidad era como un abismo donde le aterraba mirar pero le era imposible dejar de hacerlo—. Además, siempre me la puedes curar tú.

Ante ese último añadido Àraidhe abrió los ojos sin disimular la sorpresa. No había entendido, por supuesto, lo que Sirius había querido decir con eso. No era un flirteo declarado, eso era evidente, sabía lo suficiente sobre ello como para darse cuenta. Intentó, entonces, canalizar lo que sentía el moreno; frunció el ceño, se concentró, quiso interpretarle pero él fue más rápido desestimando todo lo que se había arremolinado en su interior. Como hojas amontonadas caídas en el otoño las barrió al ver la expresión de Àraidhe y decidir que empezaba a resultar un paranoico.

—Remus tiene remedios para toda clase de heridas, es un pequeño San Mungo con piernas, no hace falta alarmar a nadie.

—Eres todo dulzura, Sirius —siseó el interpelado arrancándole una sonrisa tranquila. Después recorrió con la mirada cada rostro allí presente, seguía sin saber qué había pasado aunque se lo suponía, quería respuestas—. ¿Me explica alguien qué es lo que ha pasado?

—Un conflicto de intereses —resumió Sirius a lo que Remus respondió con una mueca.

—McBain y sus amiguitos se creen con derecho a decidir quién puede o no ser maltratado en esta escuela…

Lily, en un impulso al ver cómo James estaba dispuesto a contarle a Remus todo en ese preciso instante y en ese preciso lugar, cogió la mano del merodeador para captar su atención. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que lo hacía.

—James este no es ni el momento, ni el lugar.

Señaló hacia atrás con la cabeza, un pequeño grupo de Gryffindors se acercaba con paso tranquilo ajenos a todo lo ocurrido. Pero a James no le importó, se calló porque se lo había dicho Lily y sus ojos no pudieron pasar más allá de su mano envuelta por la pálida y fría mano de la pelirroja.

Los ojos verdes de Lily siguieron la mirada de James hasta reparar en lo mismo que él, dos manos unidas. Dio un brinco y liberó su mano sintiéndose abochornada, se maldijo a sí misma por estúpida e inconsciente y maldijo a su corazón por latir tan fuerte, tanto que apenas le dejó escuchar sus propios pensamientos.

—Será mejor que subamos a la Sala Común —intervino Remus ajeno a lo ocurrido entre James y Lily.

Laurel asintió con la cabeza, de acuerdo con el merodeador, y se inclinó hacia el pequeño. Había dejado de llorar pero aun se agitaba nervioso entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo pequeño, estás con nosotros, no te pasará nada —le besó en la frente e intentó ponerse en pie pero Eligius se resistió.

Fue James el primero en acercarse a ambos y en coger al niño en brazos aunque, en un principio, se mostrase algo reticente.

—Necesita acostarse, vámonos.

Ayudó a Laurel a incorporarse y observó de soslayo como Remus y Peter encabezaban la marcha seguidos de cerca por Sirius, aun con la mano en la mejilla aunque la sangre empezaba a formar una costra negruzca sobre la piel, y Àraidhe que no dejaba de mirar al moreno con la preocupación pintada en el rostro.

Dejó que Laurel siguiese al pequeño grupo y esperó a que Lily pasase frente a él y así cerrar el grupo. La observó con curiosidad esperando su reacción y, aunque parecía resistirse, alzó el rostro y le dedicó una mirada fugaz antes de agachar de nuevo el rostro y protegerse tras la espesa melena pelirroja. El corazón de James fue capaz de gritar impulsado por algo tan sencillo como aquel gesto y su grito se reflejó en el rostro del de gafas en una sonrisa que desentonaba en aquel instante.

Era consciente de la realidad, le disgustaba tener a Eligius en brazos y sentir cómo su cuerpo temblaba a causa del miedo y el dolor que le habían hecho sentir esa panda de ineptos. Y, además, estaba decidido a empezar a actuar, entendía lo que le había dicho su director hacía un mes pero estaba harto de ser prudente mientras a su alrededor alguien sufría, no estaba dispuesto a que ese alguien volviese a ser alguien cercano.

No obstante, pese a todo, no dejaba de ser un adolescente y que de pronto Lily, su Lily, se preocupase por él o le mirase y se le encendiesen las mejillas era un claro signo de que no le resultaba tan indiferente. Cualquier guerra perdería en importancia al lado de aquel sentimiento de triunfo que anidó en su pecho antes de emprender la marcha tras sus amigos hacia la Sala Común.

o0o

Laurel apoyó la mano derecha en la pared y bajó los últimos escalones de la escalera de caracol de un salto. En la sala común reunidos en torno a la chimenea esperaban sus amigas así como los cuatro merodeadores sin mediar palabra, ausentes cada uno en sus propios pensamientos. Sin necesidad de telepatía Laurel era capaz de intuir qué era lo que estaban pensando pues era difícil que la mente de cualquiera de ellos se alejase de los últimos acontecimientos.

Ella misma suspiró al recordar y dejó que su mano se deslizase sobre la superficie rugosa y vieja de la piedra. Después se unió al silencioso grupo apoyándose en el respaldo del sofá de tres plazas donde estaban sentadas sus tres amigas.

— He conseguido que coma algo y se duerma. Gracias por el chocolate Remus.

El interpelado asintió con la cabeza como respuesta al agradecimiento mientras dejaba que la chica se sentase sobre el reposabrazos de la butaca donde él mismo estaba sentado.

Recorrió cada rostro con la mirada. Durante un breve instante toda la atención se había centrado en ella y en sus noticias sobre el pequeño Eligius pero, perdidas en el tiempo sus palabras cada cual volvió a sus propios pensamientos sin reparar apenas en los demás. Observó a sus tres amigas sentadas en el sofá. Cada una de ellas, tanto Lily como Julia y Gabrielle parecían incómodas pero dudaba que su incomodidad estuviese relacionada con los chicos. Gabrielle era, quizá, la que se mostraba más relajada pues se apoyaba contra el reposabrazos libre mientras que Julia y Lily intentaban ocupar el menor espacio posible. Mantenían las rodillas juntas y los brazos contra el cuerpo con las manos sobre las rodillas. La mirada de Julia estaba fija en el fuego que crepitaba en el hogar mientras que Lily miraba hacia el suelo, allí donde estaba sentado James sobre un par de cojines. De haber podido ambas habrían desaparecido en ese preciso instante, de haber podido volverían a la feliz indiferencia huyendo de la responsabilidad de estar al tanto de los últimos acontecimientos.

Los merodeadores, a excepción de Peter, parecían estar más tranquilos que ellas. Remus había ocupado uno de los dos butacones, en el otro se había sentado Sirius con Àraidhe sobre el reposabrazos en la misma postura que ella misma había adoptado. En el suelo se habían sentado James y Peter, uno con aspecto firme y decidido, el otro temeroso y con las mismas ganas de desaparecer que Lily o Julia.

Se mantuvo el silencio mientras Sirius dejaba que Àraidhe le cubriese el corte que le habían hecho en la mejilla con un ungüento de aspecto verduzco que olía a a té y menta.

—No creo que te quede marca —murmuró la chica rompiendo el silencio.

Sirius sonrió con orgullo y cierta suficiencia. Parecía que aquella herida era un beneficio para él.

—Y si queda será mi primera cicatriz de guerra —presumió, fanfarrón como era, y Àraidhe le sonrió sintiendo cómo intentaba mostrarse tranquilo y optimista para equilibrar el estado de ánimo del grupo.

—Esto no es ninguna broma Black —le reprendió Gabrielle con voz osca sin molestarse en dirigir la mirada hacia el merodeador, como si este no estuviese a la altura de merecer semejante atención.

Sirius bufó y su expresión se congeló en una mueca durante un instante apenas perceptible. Después se apartó de los cuidados de Àraidhe y se volvió hacia Gabrielle. Inclinó la cabeza y el pelo lacio y oscuro le acarició la mejilla sana proyectando una sombra sobre su mirada gris que se antojaba tan airada como amenazante.

—No me digas, yo lo encuentro de lo más gracioso —el tono de voz del merodeador alarmó tanto a Remus como a James, ambos se pusieron en guardia sabiendo que no auguraba nada bueno que Sirius respondiese a la poca paciencia de Gabrielle—, Es francamente divertido que te corten la mejilla de lado a lado y pensar que has sido afortunado porque el idiota que tenía la varita tiene la misma habilidad mágica que un pedrusco. Es cómico saber que hay por el castillo una panda de hijos de puta que se divierten torturando a niños por razones de linaje. Y lo más fascinante aun es saber que tu propio hermano es uno de los que van haciendo eso por ahí. ¿No te parece gracioso? Yo no puedo parar de reír.

A medida que pronunciaba cada palabra su voz se volvía cada vez más grave, como si le saliese desde el lugar más oscuro e inexpugnable de su alma, donde habitan los secretos que nadie quiere conocer. Llegó incluso a levantarse y su imagen se volvió tan amenazante como terrorífica con el corte aun por cubrir y la túnica llena de restos de sangre seca. Miró directamente a Gabrielle y esta fue lo suficientemente valiente como para mantenerle la mirada aun sabiendo que había sido una estúpida por considerarle un irresponsable y un fanfarrón en lo referente a los últimos acontecimientos.

Se hizo el silencio entre el grupo mientras el resto de alumnos seguía charlado animadamente, sólo algún grupito de chicas se preguntaba entre cuchicheos qué le habría pasado a Sirius sin imaginarse el alcance de la realidad.

Laurel hizo acopio de las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para no romper a llorar allí mismo de miedo e impotencia, estaba agotada y lo único que deseaba era olvidar la cara aterrorizada de Eligius cuando le arrulló entre sus brazos después de que los Slytherins se fueran. Junto a ella Remus parecía a punto de ponerse en pie y frenar a Sirius, lo mismo que James, aunque este se debatía entre atender a su amigo o tenderle una mano a Lily, quién no había dejado de mirar hacia el suelo tan aterrorizada como Julia.

Al final fue Àraidhe la que tomó a Sirius de la mano. Un suave rayo de calor recorrió ambas manos, nada similar al calambre que solía atacarles siempre que entraban en contacto; otras veces no ocurría nada y había sido eso lo que esperaba Àraidhe que pasara debido a sus últimas pesquisas acerca de lo que ocurría entre el merodeador y ella, no obstante aquella repentina sensación fue por completo inesperada y les tomó a ambos por sorpresa. Sirius se volvió para mirarla de pronto y se encontró con la luz de sus ojos azules; era la de siempre, la que conocía bien, y a la vez era distinta, nueva. Recordó sus sospechas acerca de que algo raro ocurría con esa chica y supo que tenía razón al sospecharlo, no obstante se sintió culpable pues había pensado de ella que había algo peligroso, nada más lejos de la realidad que podía observar entonces.

Sólo con su mirada Àraidhe consiguió cambiar el ánimo encendido de Sirius y el chico volvió a ocupar su sitio en el sofá dejando que ella reanudase la tarea en la que había estado ocupada hasta que la había interrumpido con su impetuosidad. No obstante sostuvo con fuerza su mano, no la dejó escapar pues esa sensación cálida se le antojaba una luz entre oscuridad, no quería prescindir de ella.

—Lo siento, supongo que no tener la cara cortada me ha hecho sentirme más racional —se disculpó Gabrielle rompiendo de nuevo el tenso silencio entre todos.

Sirius se rió con tranquilidad, aceptando a su modo las disculpas de la chica.

—Descuida, supongo que tener la cara cortada me ha hecho sentirme más valiente y audaz.

Ambos morenos cruzaron una mirada que supuso la firma de una tregua entre ellos, sabían que tenían que colaborar a partir de ahora, no tenía sentido discutir a la menor oportunidad aunque ambos lo deseasen.

—Lo que no termino de entender es como Dumbledore no se ha dado cuenta de lo que está pasando en el castillo —comentó Remus.

Sirius quiso responder pero James fue mucho más rápido.

—Dumbledore está demasiado ocupado con el peligro real que hay fuera de estos muros. Para él somos unos críos no nos va a tomar en serio aunque nos dediquemos a matarnos entre nosotros.

—Eso no es cierto James —repuso Lily contrariada—. A Dumbledore le importa mucho lo que pase en su castillo. De hecho creo que deberíamos contarle lo que ha ocurrido.

— ¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Expulsarles por acosar a un niño?

—Debería hacerlo —apuntó Laurel visiblemente afectada por todo lo que le habían hecho a Eligius.

—Por supuesto que debería —intervino Sirius—. Y los siguientes a los que expulsaría Dumbledore sería a James y a mí por batirnos en duelo. Esto es más serio que quebrantar el toque de queda para ir a la cocina a por dulces, no es suficiente con ir a McGonagall pidiendo socorro.

—Además, tener fuera a McBain y su equipo no significaría más que nuevos mortífagos reconocidos —añadió Remus y tanto Sirius como James le respaldaron con sendos asentimientos.

—Y seguirían dentro otros como Snape o Regulus tan dispuestos a hacer daño como los anteriores.

Sirius torció el gesto tras escuchar el nombre de su hermano, no podía evitar sentirse impotente ante esa realidad que le quemaba por dentro. Àraidhe apretó su mano tras sentir como propios los sentimientos encontrados del moreno.

Al igual que Sirius Lily también se mostró algo compungida tras escuchar en boca de James el nombre de su amigo Severus, de alguna manera los sentimientos de la pelirroja eran similares a los de Sirius, ella tampoco podía entender como alguien a quién había querido tanto pudiese comportarse de una manera tan despreciable.

El contacto cálido de una mano colándose entre las suyas entrelazadas la sacó de sus propios pensamientos. Se encontró de pronto con la mirada preocupada de James tras esas gafas redondas que le dulcificaban el rostro y su corazón se aceleró en su pecho. Sintió como el calor empezaba a focalizarse en sus orejas descendiendo hacia sus mejillas y agachó el rostro ocultándose tras el pelo, la mano de James se había acoplado a la perfección entre las suyas, como si de alguna manera aquel fuese el sitio al que pertenecía. Un contacto protector, dulce y decidido, como él mismo. Le dio un suave apretón y dejó que su mano escapara de entre las de la chica sin saber que el corazón de la pelirroja latía desbocado.

— ¿Y qué proponéis entonces? —fue Julia la que formuló la pregunta aunque no obtuvo una respuesta inmediata.

—Creo que lo único que podemos hacer es lo que hemos hecho hoy –opinó Sirius con la vista perdida en el suelo. Àraidhe había terminado ya con su herida aunque el contacto entre sus manos se mantenía—. No podemos entrometer en esto a ningún profesor, supondría sumir a la escuela en el mismo caos que reina fuera y, de alguna manera, todos necesitamos creer que hay un sitio en el que estamos a salvo incluso aunque la realidad sea que ya no es así.

— ¿Y qué propones? ¿Qué seamos nosotros los que nos enfrentemos a esa panda de gorilas con más varita que cerebro? —Gabrielle puso en palabras los pensamientos de Sirius y tres de los cuatro merodeadores asintieron con la cabeza.

—Son ellos los que están imponiendo su ley en el castillo. ¿Por qué no podemos ser nosotros los que defendamos nuestra propia idea de lo que es justo? —dijo James envalentonado tras comprobar que contaba con el apoyo incondicional de sus dos amigos.

—No en vano somos Gryffindor ¿no es así? —añadió Remus en tono jocoso. Todos sonrieron, todos salvo Peter.

Àraidhe que estaba pendiente de cada sentimiento y de cómo estos gastaban sus fuerzas ahogando su esencia y volviéndola casi humana, se fijó en Peter y en el silencio en el que se había refugiado este. Con la mano que le quedaba libre aprovechó la cercanía y le acarició el pelo lacio y rubio.

— ¿Estás bien, Peter? —preguntó cuando captó la mirada de los ojillos asustadizos del cuarto merodeador.

Este negó con la cabeza de forma derrotista.

—No me gusta todo esto que estáis diciendo de enfrentarnos nosotros a ellos. Somos estudiantes, no es nuestra guerra.

— ¡¿Qué no es nuestra guerra?—exclamó Sirius con un tono de voz demasiado elevado. No dijo más pues la mirada que James le dedicó le silenció de forma súbita.

—Te infravaloras Wormy —repuso el de gafas en cuanto se hubo asegurado de que Sirius se quedaba en silencio—. Eres tan capaz como cualquiera de nosotros de hacer frente a lo que se te venga encima.

Los ojillos de Peter brillaron de entusiasmo ante las palabras de James. Tanto el de gafas como Remus sonrieron ante la inocente ilusión que mostraba de pronto su amigo. Solo Sirius se mostraba escéptico y algo dolido.

— ¿De veras crees eso, James?

—Claro que sí —no fue James quien respondió sino que Gabrielle se adelantó sorprendiéndoles a todos—. Eres un buen mago Peter, y tan valiente como cualquier Gryffindor, que nadie te haga dudar de eso.

Con una sonrisa y un asentimiento James le agradeció a la chica su comentario, después el merodeador reparó en el cansancio que se reflejaba en el rostro de Lily. Deseaba tanto poder abrazarla y prometerle que todo saldría bien, borrar con una caricia la arruga que se formaba entre sus cejas, pintar con sus palabras en su rostro una sonrisa y probarla después. Por ella habría cambiado el mundo pero no estaba en su mano lograrlo, solo estaba en su mano concederle unas horas de calma sumida en un mundo de sueños donde el mundo es un poco más amable.

—Será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy. El día ha sido demasiado intenso —propuso James mirando únicamente a Lily. No reparó en cómo a su alrededor se sucedían asentimientos y sonrisas, sólo vio a Lily esbozar una tímida sonrisa más allá de mechones pelirrojos.

—Se acercan las vacaciones de Navidad, será mejor que no volvamos a hablar de esto hasta que hayamos vuelto, así tendremos un tiempo para decidir qué vamos a hacer— propuso Laurel obteniendo el consenso a su alrededor, todos estaban de acuerdo con ella.

Sin más despedidas cruzadas entre ellos que tímidos bunas noches los nueve adolescentes se dividieron dispuestos a subir a sus respectivas habitaciones. De forma inconsciente James y Lily se quedaron algo rezagados y dejaron que ante ellos subiesen tanto las amigas de ella como los amigos de él hasta quedar ambos uno frente al otro justo en el punto donde sus caminos se dividían. James no supo entonces cómo actuar pues ella seguía mostrándose esquiva y tímida, oculta más allá de su ardiente mata de pelo. Suspiró y se revolvió el pelo dispuesto a darse por vencido cuando ella alzó el rostro, libre de la barrera de su pelo, y le miró directamente con sus ojos verdes como esmeraldas talladas.

—Ha ido todo tan rápido que no te he preguntado si te encontrabas bien. ¿Te han hecho algo?

James sonrió como un niño y negó con la cabeza, estaba entero y de una pieza. De hecho, aunque no se lo confesaría a ella, estaba mejor que bien pese a que las circunstancias fuesen las que eran.

—Estoy bien, no ha habido daños, gracias a Sirius.

—Me alegro—repuso la joven y de nuevo el silencio les envolvió, un silencio apremiante, molesto, que hizo que la invadiese un absurdo nerviosismo—. Será mejor que suba, ha sido un día extraño y tengo sueño, me vendrá bien dormir, de hecho creo que lo necesito. Sí, necesito dormir.

Se maldijo a sí misma por quedar como una absurda charlatana ante James y ni siquiera se molestó en esperar a que él se despidiera sino que dio media vuelta dispuesta a huir.

—Lily —la llamó antes de que pudiese dar siquiera un paso.

Se volvió hacia él y de pronto se encontró con que no había entre ellos apenas distancia. En un instante pudo sentir como su corazón enloquecía al encontrar los ojos cálidos de James tan cerca y sentir el aliento del joven sobre sus propios labios inexplicablemente entreabiertos. Se detuvo en seco, paralizada por completo, sin saber cómo reaccionar ni qué hacer como si fuese una niña ridícula a la que nunca antes ha besado nadie.

Pero James no la besó, sonrió y susurró:

—Buenas noches

Y se apartó de ella de nuevo.

—Buenas noches —repuso ella con un hilo de voz y salió huyendo sabiendo que sería inútil darle sentido a lo que acababa de pasar.

James la observó hasta que desapareció de su campo de visión, de haber querido la podría haber besado y ella habría continuado su beso, estaba convencido de ello. Se sentía capaz de levitar más allá de las nubes, de reír durante horas sin sentido y sin poder parar, se sentía pleno y exultante y la culpa sólo la tenía ella. Ella y su deliciosa inocencia que despertaba en él el deseo de ser quién ella deseara.

Se sintió ridículo mientras subía las escaleras sin poder dejar de sonreír pero, que absurdamente maravilloso era sentirse ridículo si era por ella.

oOoOoOo

**Hola queridos lectores/lectoras o meros visitantes que habéis llegado hasta aquí por casualidad. Sí, sé que no tengo perdón y que he tardado una incalculable eternidad en volver actualizar pero que conste en mi defensa que he vuelto a empezar las clases y que estas ocupan el 90% de mi atención de lunes a domingo.**

**En fin ¿Qué os ha parecido este nuevo capítulo? Las cosas van ganando algo de acción ¿no os parece?. ¿Qué pensáis que ocurrirá a continuación? ¿Qué os parece como va avanzando la relación entre James y Lily? ¿Y la nueva alianza que han creado de forma repentina? Y en lo referente a Sirius ¿qué creeis que significan las distintas reacciones que ocurren cuando toca a Àraidhe? ¿empezará a investigar más a fondo? **

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capítulo. **

**Disfrutad mucho de lo que nos queda de aquí a que empiecen las Navidades. Una servidora no es precisamente una fan de las mismas, creo que lo que más me gusta de ellas es cuando se acaban, no obstante me encanta cómo han dejado Madrid de bonito con tantas luces y tantos colores. Y lo de siempre si pasais por aquí y me leeis no os olvidéis de enviarme un pequeño (o gran) review. Una estudiante de psicopedagogía como yo con crisis existenciales habituales os estará más que agradecida.**

**¡Hasta pronto! **

**¡Sed muy, muy buenos!**


End file.
